36 jours de sang
by meliecom
Summary: Booth et Bones enquêtent sur un tueur en série. L'enquête les emmènera de Londres à Sarasota, B&B évidemment ! Attention au spoilers ! Début de la saison 4.
1. Chapter premier

Disclamer : J'écris cette fic pour mon simple plaisir... Je ne touche aucun d'argent à l'écriture de cette fic, et rien de tout cela ne m'appartient...

Cette histoire se passe après la finale de la saison 3. Spoiler attention tout le monde ! C'est ma première fic... Alors soyez pas trop méchants. J'ai quelques chapitres déjà d'écrits j'en mettrai un autre plus tard demain.

* * *

Chapitre premier

Les yeux fermés je laissai le soleil chaud me caresser les paupières. Assise au milieu de la plage. Les oiseaux chantaient et les pics bois piquaient… pics bois ? Mais que font des pics bois à la plage ?

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'étais étendue dans mon lit encore habillée. Je me redressai sur mes coudes et fit le tour de la pièce de mes yeux. C'est là que ça me revint. L'argumentation avec Booth puis Angela me disant de prendre congé j'étais trop grippée pour travailler comme ça. Je clignai des yeux et reniflai. C'est alors que j'entendis ce qui m'avait sorti de mon rêve. Quelqu'un cognait à la porte.

Je me levai lentement, luttant contre l'étourdissement et enfilai ma robe de chambre. Qui pouvait venir me voir si tôt ? J'avançai à petits pas dans le couloir menant au salon, j'étais presque rendue à la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit. Je me figeai il faisait noir dans l'appartement et sans attendre de voir qui avait ouvert la porte je donnai un haut coup de pied envers l'intrus. J'entendis un bruit de chute puis des sacs qui s'écrasaient. Puis, quelqu'un qui émit un petit grognement. Pourquoi connaissais-je cette voix ? Définitivement masculin ça c'était certain.

- Bones ! Je crois que vous m'avez cassé le nez !

- Booth ?

- Non ! C'est le père noël ! Bien sur que c'est moi Bones ! Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

Je levai l'interrupteur contrôlant la lumière et contemplai le dégât que je venais juste de faire. Booth était étendu au milieu de l'entrée se tenant toujours le nez. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire nerveusement devant ce gâchis.

- Alors c'est tout ce que je vous inspire ? demanda-t-il, je repris mes esprits et le regardai.

- Que faites-vous ici à cette heure premièrement ? Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ! Et c'est quoi ces sacs ? Lui demandai-je en pointant les sacs bruns qui jonchaient le sol.

- Une question à la fois s'il vous plait ! Je suis déjà assommé pas besoin de me farcir la tête avec des questions… Dit-il en se massant le nez avant de continuer

- À cette heure ? Bones il est plus de 18 heures ! Et justement ces sacs c'était du chinois. Je dis bien c'était. Là je ne sais plus trop. Sinon pour la porte vous savez que vous n'êtes pas plus doué que moi pour cacher les doubles de clé ! Vous ne répondiez pas j'ai entré.

- 18 heures ! J'ai vraiment dormi tout l'après-midi ! Et pourquoi vous m'apportez du chinois ? Lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main pour qu'il se relève.

- Vous savez il faut manger, c'est un besoin ! Vous devriez le savoir… me dit-il en souriant. Il ramassa les sacs éparpillez devant ma porte. Puis il me regarda sérieusement cette fois et continua.

- Quand je suis allée à votre bureau Angela m'a dit que vous étiez chez-vous, alors me voici ! Je peux entrer ?

Il était là devant ma porte avec ses sacs me souriant bêtement. Son nez était encore rouge, je souris et me poussai pour qu'il puisse entrer.

- Alors ! Commença-t-il. Angela m'avais dit que vous n'étiez pas bien mais… je croyais que…

- Mais quoi ? Que je ne pouvais pas être malade ? C'est un virus et personne ne peut y échapper. Sinon vous allez bien ? Demandai-je sarcastiquement.

- C'n'est pas ça que je disais ! Et c'est plutôt à moi de vous retourner la question ! Vous avez une mine épouvantable Bones !

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ! Je n'étais pas si pire. Je regardai dans le miroir placé près de ma porte. J'avais les cheveux en bataille les yeux cernés et le nez rouge. Tout ça ajouté à ma vieille robe de chambre que j'avais passée sans me soucier de son état miteux me donnait un air il était vrai assez épouvantable…

- Merci Booth ! Ça me remonte le moral ça ! Dis-je en grimaçant. Je m'assis sur une des chaises autour de la table bientôt imité par mon invité. – Vous voulez de la glace pour votre nez ?

- Non ça devrait aller. En fait j'étais venu pour m'excuser. Dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

- Vous excuser ?

- Pour hier, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée et…

- Booth, le coupai-je, vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir du tort dans cette affaire. Je vous dois des excuses aussi. Oublions ça d'accord ?

- D'accord, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Alors est-ce que vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il en me souriant.

- À vrai dire, oui, je commence à avoir un peu faim.

Je m'assis et le laissai déballer ce qu'il avait apporté. Quelques plats de cartons étaient un peu renversés dû à leur chute de tout à l'heure mais c'était toujours mangeable.

- prendriez-vous quelque chose à voire ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je prendrais bien un verre d'eau. Dit-il toujours occupé à sortir les plats.

Alors que je me levais pour aller le lui chercher il posa sa main sur mon bras.

- C'est bon Bones je m'en occupe.

- Les verres sont da… commençai-je.

- C'est bon je sais. Me dit-il avec un sourire entendu que je lui rendis.

Il connaissait ma cuisine presque aussi bien que moi. Ça faisait maintenant 3 ans que l'on travaillait ensembles en tant que partenaires mais notre première collaboration remontait à a peu près 8 ans. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Il était sans aucun doute la personne qui me connaissait le mieux. Il revint et déposa deux verres d'eau sur la table.

- Merci, dis-je avant d'attaquer mon assiette.

Nous mangeâmes notre souper dans un presque silence comme si nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Une vois que nous eûmes terminé il prit les assiettes sales.

- Ça je peux le faire par exemple, l'interrompis-je.

Je ramassai tout les couverts et les mis dans le lavabo. Lorsque je me retournai pour jeter les boîtes un étourdissement m'assaillit et je dû m'agripper à l'armoire pour ne pas tomber. J'essayai de le cacher mais rien n'échappa au regard de mon partenaire qui se leva aussitôt et m'enleva les boîtes d'une main me soutenant de l'autre.

- Oh ! Doucement ! dit-il en me regardant inquiet.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément tentant de réfréner le malaise que je ressentais toujours. Lorsque je les ouvris de nouveau je m'aperçus que la main de Booth me soutenant toujours.

- C'est bon, commençai-je, ça va, je pris sa main et l'enlevai de sous mon bras. Je fis quelques pas vers la chaise lorsque je sentis mes genoux fléchirent et en un instant son bras était revenu dans mon dos. Cette fois je l'y laissai.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous faites Bones ? me demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

-Je suis juste fatiguée ça va passer. Dis-je tout en prenant de grandes inspirations.

- En tout cas, ce qui est certain c'est que vous allez vous mettre au lit, continua-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas, je dois ranger ça, sinon demain ce ne sera plus mangeable, dis-je en tentant de faire un pas vers la table.

À peine eussé-je fais ne serais-ce qu'un seul pas, je sentis ses bras me soulever de terre, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait !

- Booth déposez moi ! Je suis capable de marcher ! Lui criai-je furieusement en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Désolé Bones mais j'ai dit au lit ! Je m'occupe de la cuisine, vous dormez, je reste ici.

- C'est bon, mais après vous partez ! Vous n'allez pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas… dis-je constatant une évidence.

Il me regarda avec un drôle de sourire sans desserrer son emprise. Je compris qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. IL me porta jusqu'à la chambre et poussa la porte du pied avant de me déposer sur le lit.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous déshabiller ? Ou je peux compter sur vous pour vous coucher ?

- Booth ! C'est bon ! Vous pouvez y aller ! Bonne nuit, dis-je en insistant sur le fait qu'il s'en aille.

- Bonne nuit Bones, dit-il en me jetant un regard étrange. Si je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça j'aurais dit plein de tendresse, mais c'était Booth ! C'était seulement mon partenaire. Je le regardai fermer la porte et me glissai rapidement sous la couette.

Booth se rendit dans la cuisine en secouant la tête avec un sourire. Ne laisserait-elle jamais personne prendre soin d'elle ? Elle faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était forte et brave. Mais dans le fond elle était comme tout le monde et il le voyait bien.

Il rangea la table et commença à faire la vaisselle il avait les deux mains plongés jusqu'au coude dans l'eau savonneuse lorsque le téléphone sonna. Ayant peur que la sonnerie ne réveille sa coéquipière endormie il décrocha callant le téléphone contre son épaule.

- Bonjour, dit-il en s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette.

- Booth ? demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est moi ! Angela ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez Brennan ?

- Je lui ai amené le souper, là elle dort.

- Ah … Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Génial !

- Qui ? Moi et Bones ? On n'était pas fâché !

- En tout cas, elle m'a semblé plutôt abattue hier après que vous vous soyez parlé. J'en ai donc déduit que vous étiez encore fâchés.

- On ne se fâche pas! On argumente c'est tout.

- C'est ça oui… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites chez-elle si elle est couchée ?

- Elle n'était pas trop en forme alors je finis de faire la vaisselle et j'y vais ensuite.

- Elle vous laisse faire la vaisselle ! Wow ! Booth, dit Angela en riant.

- Angela ! Commença-t-il visiblement agacé, vous appeliez pour quoi au juste ?

- Juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais si vous êtes là c'est bon, lui dit-elle d'un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

- Au revoir Angela, répondit Booth pressé de raccrocher.

- Au revoir.

Il continua de faire la vaisselle et termina vers 8h15 à peine avait-il vidé l'eau que le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Il répondit après la première sonnerie.

- Allo. Répondit-il pas trop fort.

- Oui, allo, est-que je pourrais parler à Tempérance s'il vous plait, lui demanda une voix masculine.

- Elle dort pour le moment est-ce que je peux prendre un message?

- Booth ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils commençant à reconnaître cette voix. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un de ses anciens collègues du F.B.I. Il décida de prendre une chance et articula finalement.

- Sully ?

- Oui ! C'est moi ! Comment tu vas mon vieux ?

- Ça peut aller, toi, tu n'es plus en bateau? Demanda Booth un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Non, je suis revenu hier soir et j'espérais pouvoir passer voir Tempérance ce soir.

- Ce ne sera pas possible ce soir Sully, mais je lui dirai que tu as appelé.

- D'accord, alors à bientôt ! Termina-t-il avant de raccrocher.

- C'est ça, à bientôt, dit Booth avant de déposer à son tour le combiné sur son socle.

Il soupira, pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être jaloux, pensa-t-il. Si sa partenaire pouvait être heureuse tant mieux. Il rangea le reste de la cuisine et s'installa sur le canapé. Il ouvrit un des livres de Brennan et commença à lire jusqu'à s'endormir.

Je marchais sur la plage et soudain il y avait un trou, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, je le sentais j'allais tomber je n'eux le temps de rien faire, je tombai, et tombai et criai et criai encore. Je n'avais rien pour ralentir ma chute j'allais finir écraser au fon. Quand soudain mon bras s'accrocha à quelque chose et je m'y cramponnai.

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux j'étais dans mon lit. Mais il me prit quelques secondes pour réaliser que j'étais dans les bras de Booth. Je m'agrippais à son bras comme si ma vie en dépendait, probablement lors de mon rêve il s'était glissé derrière moi et me caressait les cheveux doucement.

- Booth qu'est-ce que…

- Shhh. C'était simplement un cauchemar Bones, dit-il sans arrêter de me caresser les cheveux.

Je me dégageai lentement de son étreinte et jetai un coup d'œil vers le cadran situé à la droite de mon lit. 3h04, que faisait-il encore chez-moi. Je le regardai et me décidai finalement à lui poser la question.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dis-je la voix encore un peu tremblante.

- Je vous ai entendu crier alors j'…

- Non je veux dire pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas chez-vous ? L'interrompis-je aussitôt.

- J'imagine que je me suis endormi, me dit-il tout bêtement, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal.

- C'est bon maintenant, vous pouvez y aller, dis-je doucement mais assez fermement.

Il se dégagea du lit et se leva, une fois qu'il fut debout, la chaleur quitta le lit et je frissonnai malgré moi. Je tirai les couvertures jusqu'à mon menton pour essayer de garder ma chaleur corporelle.

- Vous êtes certaine ? me demanda-t-il toujours un peu inquiet.

- Oui, c'est bon, ça devrait aller, lui répondis-je en essayant d'être convaincante. Peut-être essayai-je plus de me convaincre que de le convaincre.

- D'accord, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose vous m'appelez, d'accord ?

- C'est bon, bonne nuit, concluai-je en hochant la tête.

- Bonne nuit, et au fait, Sully a appelé, à demain, dit-il avant de fermer la porte doucement.

Je l'entendis traverser le salon et fermer les lumières, peu de temps après il ferma la porte me laissant seule. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé partir ? Même moi je ne pouvais répondre à cette question. Mais ce qui me faisait encore plus peur c'est que je me posais cette question…

Il m'avait dit que Sully avait appelé, Sully, le même Sully qui était parti seul en bateau il y a 1 an. Pourquoi est-ce que Booth avait paru jaloux en me disant ça ? De quoi pouvait-il être jaloux ? Je ne suis que sa partenaire après tout. J'aurais le temps de penser à ça demain me dis-je, là je dois dormir. Je fermai les yeux et laissai le sommeil m'envahir tranquillement.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà tout le monde... Le chapitre deux... Si vous appréciez un petit clic sur le bouton en bas ! Ça c'est moi qui l'apprécie :P

Disclaimer : Bones ne m'appartient pas comme à l'habitude... :'(

* * *

Chapitre 2

J'arrivai à l'institut tard ce matin-là, du moins, tard pour moi. Il était 9 heures quand je traversai les portes coulissantes de verre. Quoique je n'étais pas vraiment à blâmer dans mon état. Malgré le fait que je m'étais maquillée et arrangée, j'avais tout fait pour m'en sauver mais j'étais toujours cernée et mon nez était rouge.

J'avais fait un second cauchemar après que Booth eut été parti. Et bien que je n'aie voulu l'admettre à moi-même j'aurais bien aimé avoir ses bras pour me raccrocher. Je secouai la tête afin de chasser ces pensées saugrenues. Booth était reparti et il s'était recouché sans plus de pensées pour elle. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé ce matin là, j'avais remarqué l'état de ma cuisine. Il avait tout rangé et même fait ma faisselle. Je me dis pour moi-même qu'il faudrait que je pense à le remercier.

J'entrai dans mon bureau et déposai mon sac près de ma chaise, avant de m'asseoir sur cette dernière. Je passai mes mains dans mon visage et soupirai avant de me relever et de marcher d'un pas décidé vers la plateforme. Je glissai ma carte d'identification avant de grimper les marches conduisant aux tables.

- Bonjour Dre Brennan

- Docteur Saint-Plant, répondis-je en saluant de la main le nouveau membre de mon équipe.

Vincent Saint-Plant venait juste de nous rejoindre. Comblant le posté laissé libre par mon ancien étudiant, Zack Addi.

- Est-ce qu'on a une affaire Hodgins ? Demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Le spécialiste des insectes n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car Angela venait de monter les marches de la plateforme. Elle s'approcha de moi avec un air ennuyé.

- Brennan chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je travaille Ange.

- Non je parle ici ! Tu ne devrais pas, tu es malade ce n'est pas le moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, je ne suis pas malade, lui répondis-je sans lever la tête du squelette placé sur la table.

Angela me prit par le bras et m'éloigna de la table.

- Pour dormir pendant que Booth fais la vaisselle. Oui tu es malade alors tu vas rentrer chez-toi !

- Dre Brennan ! Vous avez laissé Booth faire votre vaisselle ?! Seul ?! demanda Hodgins en ouvrant les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous dire ! Oui Booth était chez-moi, il a apporté le souper, puis il a fait la vaisselle et ensuite il s'est endormi sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis malade ou qu'on va se marier ! Dis-je ennuyée.

- Qui va se marier ? demanda une voix masculine.

Je me retournai et aperçut Booth passer sa carte magnétique et grimper les marches deux par deux. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'homme qui se tenait dans le coin.

- La nouvelle fouine ? demanda-t-il en pointant sa tête vers Vincent.

Ce-dernier fronça les sourcils et murmura : « Fouine ? » Hodgins fit un geste de la main : « Laissez tomber… »

- Euh… Booth voici le docteur Vincent St-Plant, Vincent, voici l'agent spécial du F.B.I. Seeley Booth.

Ce dernier s'avança vers l'homme en question et lui serra la main avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Bones ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande ça ! Je travaille ici ! C'est plutôt à vous de me dire ce que vous faites ici, vous avez une affaire ?

Mon partenaire soupira et roula les yeux au ciel. Il savait bien que lorsque j'avais une idée dans la tête il lui était impossible de me faire changer d'idée. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et lu.

- Un garde chasse à trouvé un corps en décomposition au Patuxent River State Park. Si nous partons maintenant nous pourrons y être avant 10 heures 30. Sinon je peux toujours prendre Sympa, là, avec moi, dit-il en désignant l'étudiant qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Saint-Plant agent Booth, le corrigea-t-il.

- C'est peine perdu mec, désolé. Dit Hodgins avec un sourire rieur.

- Non c'est bon je viens ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau afin de prendre mes clés.

- Venez Bones ! On prend ma voiture, dit Booth tout en mettant une main dans mon dos pour me diriger vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prend toujours votre voiture ? Est-ce que c'est votre manière de démontrer que vous êtes le mâle dominant de cette équipe ? Commença Brennan tout en prenant son sac.

- Bones ça suffit avec la psychologie ce matin. Ce n'est pas pour vous.

- Ou est-ce que c'est parce que. Continuai-je en passant les portes vitrées du labo.

Le Dr St-Plants nous regarda partir d'un air curieux et d'où j'étais je pu l'entendre demander.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ?

- Toujours ! Entendis-je répondre Angela et Hodgins en même temps. Si j'avais été là en ce moment j'aurais pu les voir lever les yeux au ciel.

J'étais assise à droite dans le S.U.V. de mon partenaire et nous roulions depuis déjà près d'une heure. Détournant mon regard de la fenêtre je le tournai plutôt vers Booth. Ce-dernier dû le sentir car il brisa la glace.

- Alors, vous avez bien dormi hier soir ? Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Très bien, et vous ? Lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Me gardant bien de parler de mon second mauvais rêve et de mes pensées de tout à l'heure.

- Et bien, quand on rentre chez-soi à 3 heures du matin il ne reste pas beaucoup de sommeil.

- Bous n'aviez qu'à rentre après le souper ! Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vous ai demandé de rester. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faisiez encore là à 2 heures du matin ?

Je vis bien qu'il semblait mal à l'aise avec la question. Je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il s'était simplement endormi il n'y avait rien d'autre à répondre. Ce qu'il fit avant d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet.

- Au fait, je vous ai dit que Sully a appelé hier soir ? Il est revenu de son voyage, dit-il en continuant de fixer la route des yeux.

Alors c'était vrai Sully était revenu. Je n'aurais cru le revoir surtout après l'avoir laissé partir seul dans le sud sur son bateau.

- Sully en ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de bon à dire ? Grommelai-je

Booth continua de regarder la route avec un demi-sourire avant de répondre.

- Il disait qu'il était revenu et qu'il voulait te voir, je lui ai dit que hier soir ça n'était pas possible.

- Et bien, je l'appellerai ce soir alors. En parlant d'hier soir. Merci pour la cuisine. Dis-je avant d'oublier.

Il me regarda souriant avant de reporter ses yeux devant lui.

- De rien Bones.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée du parc. Devant nous il y avait une barrière et un travailleur habillé d'un habit orange se tenait devant. Mon coéquipier baissa sa vitre et présenta son badge à l'officier.

- Agent spécial Seeley Booth du F.B.I. nous avons une scène de crime à se rendre. Lui dit-il.

- Désolé M. Booth, F.B.I. ou pas la route qui mène au parc s'est dégradée hier soir, pas moyen de passer, demain mes hommes devraient avoir remis tout cela en état. Conclu-t-il d'un ton froid.

- On a un cadavre à aller voir ! répéta Booth.

- Il ne s'envolera pas votre mort, personne ne passe sur cette route.

- Super, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, Su-Per !

Puis il enclencha le reculons et fit demi-tour. Deux heures de perdu exactement pour rien.

- On dirait que vous venez de gagner votre après-midi. Me dit-il ennuyé.

Je le regardai en soupirant, j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer que j'allais travailler quand même lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable se fit entendre.

- Brennan.

- Tempérance ? C'est Sully comment ça va ? Me demanda la voix au bout du fil.

- Ça, ça va bien toi ?

Je plaçai la main sur le récepteur et dit silencieusement à mon partenaire que c'était Sully. Il haussa les sourcils d'un air intéressé.

- Je vais très bien. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? Me demanda-t-il doucement espérant probablement que je lui réponde que je lui avais manqué aussi.

Je fus un peu troublée par sa question. M'avait-il manqué ? Je retournai cette dernière dans ma tête sans trouver la réponse juste, il était parti, j'avais travaillé et continué mais vie. Mais est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué ?

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Articulai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Comme s'il avait senti l'hésitation dans ma voix il changea de sujet.

- J'ai appelé chez-toi hier, tu dormais ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

- Oui, je me suis couchée tôt, Booth a dû répondre au téléphone. Lui dis-je banalement.

- Booth… Oui c'est ça.

Cette fois ce fus moi qui sentit l'hésitation dans sa voix. Toutefois il continua et me demanda.

- Si tu veux on pourrait souper ensembles toi et moi, ce soir, tu n'as pas de projets avec Booth.

J'hésitai un moment avant de répondre. Souper ? Pourquoi pas ? Deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent au bord d'un bon repas.

- Oui d'accord, va pour ce soir. Répondis-je.

- À ce soir alors.

- C'est ça oui, ce soir. Concluais-je en raccrochant mon portable d'une seule main. Je jetai un regard à mon partenaire qui faisait un effort pour paraître absorbé dans sa conduite. Malgré tout, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire forcé.

- Alors vous vous voyez ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Lui dis-je sans enthousiasme visible.

Booth me regarda encore un instant avant de retourner son visage vers la route. Le reste du voyage se passa silencieusement et mon partenaire me déposa à l'institut avant de reprendre sa route, non sans m'avoir souhaité un bon souper. Il me rappellerait lorsque la route serait ouverte.

Je traversai le hall du Jefferson et me rendit à mon bureau. Angela arriva et cogna à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre mon invitation.

- Toc toc. Dit-elle avec un sourire. – Alors tu n'es pas avec Booth ?

- Non le parc est fermé pour la journée. Alors nous avons fait demi-tour et on y retournera demain. Dis-je.

- Tu devrais prendre ton après-midi. Me suggéra-t-elle.

- Non je préfère travailler.

- D'accord ma chérie, moi j'y vais. Bonne fin de journée. Dit-elle avant de sortir de mon bureau.

Je me replongeai sur le papier sur lequel je travaillais. Lorsque je relevai ma tête il était déjà 7 heures. Je sortis de mon bureau et appelai Sully, la circulation était terrible, bloquée partout. Je lui demandai si on ne pouvait pas déjeuner le lendemain il répondit par l'affirmative et je retournai chez-moi. Je me couchai tôt épuisée par ma courte nuit la veille et amortit par les médicaments contre la grippe.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le chapitre 3, c'est l'un de mes préférés... N'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas ! Et merci pour les reviews de tout le monde !!

Non Bones ne m'appartient pas... Et je ne touche pas d'argent...

* * *

Chapitre 3

J'étais toujours dans la douche chez Sully lorsque mon téléphone cellulaire sonna. L'ancien agent du F.B.I. regarda le numéro : « Booth » il eut un petit sourire avant de décrocher.

- Téléphone du docteur Brennan. Répondit-il

- Sully ? Lui demanda mon coéquipier. Est-ce que Bones est là ?

- Oh ! Euh… Elle est sous la douche est-ce que je peux lui faire le message ?

- Dites lui juste que le parc est ouvert ce matin. Je passe la prendre chez-elle dans 1 demie heure. Dit-il visiblement ennuyer avant de raccrocher.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche je pris mon téléphone. « Un appel récent » je regardai Sully le questionnant des yeux.

- Booth a appelé, il t'attend chez-vous dans 30 minutes. Expliqua-t-il.

Je pris le chandail prêté par Sully et mes vêtements puis reparti vers chez-moi. Lorsque je passai la clé dans la serrure j'entendis des pas, je me retournai pour apercevoir Booth.

- Hey Bones ! Pas encore prête ? me dit-il plus froidement qu'à l'habitude.

- Oh, ce ne sera pas long. Dis-je en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement.

- C'est bon. Je vous attends en bas. Dit-il en tournant les talons et disparut en bas des escaliers.

Je me dépêchai de me changer, j'empoignai mon sac, barrai la porte et descendis la volée de marche qui menaient à la rue. J'entrai dans la voiture de Booth et bouclai ma ceinture.

Ce dernier démarra aussitôt. Il conduisit pendant près d'une heure dans le silence sans même m'adresser un regard. Je le regardai et me décidai à briser la glace.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Booth, vous vous êtes levés du pied gauche ? Demandai-je.

- Non tout va bien. Je me suis lever du bon côté de MON lit. Dit-il froidement. Vous ? Avez-vous bien « dormi »? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demandai-je même si je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- C'n'est pas mes affaires Bones. Vous êtes deux adultes vous faites ce qu'il vous plait. Si vous décidez de vous rejeter dans ses bras tant mieux pour vous ! Dans le fond ce n'est pas moi qui étais dévasté quand il est parti. Dit-il dune traite avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

- Non vous avez raison c'n'est pas de vos affaires. Dis-je sur le même ton que lui. Puis je ne sais pour quelle raison j'eus le besoin de me justifier et continuai-je. Mais juste en passant, je n'ai pas couché avec Sully.

Je vis son regard changé, il me regarda de nouveau avant de me dire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ce maint, sous la douche, puis avec ses habits ? Demanda-t-il ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il devait croire.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, il semblait jaloux. Je l'avais déjà observé avant, mais là c'était flagrant, je soupirai avant d'expliquer.

- J'ai reporté mon souper en déjeuné, et il avait fait le gros truc. Crêpes et œufs c'était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il renverse la bouteille de sirop d'érable au complet sur moi en essayant de me prendre la main. J'étais toute pleine de liquide collant et j'ai dû me changer. Concluais-je en me tournant vers ma fenêtre.

- Oh ! Dit-il visiblement gêné d'avoir fait un si grand drame pour une si petite chose.

Je le regardai, il était redevenu souriant, non mais, vraiment ! Il était jaloux. Je lui fis remarquer.

- Vous êtes jaloux. Dis-je.

- Jaloux !? Moi !? Bones voyons, je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit-il en faisant une grimace en essayant de se rendre convainquant.

Je le regardai d'un air sceptique, et il continua à dénier.

- Regardez, Bones, la dernière fois il est parti je ne veux pas que vous soyez encore blessé. Conclu-t-il avant de détourner son regard, visiblement plus satisfait de cette réponse que de la précédente.

Je le regardai avec un demi-sourire m'apprêtant à répliquer une seconde fois lorsque mon partenaire arrêta son véhicule et clama.

- Nous y sommes !

Sauvée par le gong, pensai-je… Je regardai autour de moi et actionnai la pognée avant de sortir du S.U.V. Nous devions être dans une sorte de réserve, parc national. Nous étions dans la forêt sur une aire de stationnement.

Je fermai la porte et fit quelques pas, mon coéquipier me héla de la main.

- Par ici Bones !

Je m'approchai de lui, il était en pleine conversation avec un homme assez grand, il avait l'air d'un coureur des bois, il ne semblait pas avoir vraiment plus que 18 ans.

- Bones, voici le guide du parc, Kevin Clark, c'est lui qui a découvert le corps. M'informa Booth.

- Est-il loin d'ici ? Demandai-je à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

- 1 kilomètre et demi à peu près, par là. Dit-il en désignant le sentier à sa gauche.

Je regardai dans la direction qu'il pointait avant de m'engager sur le sentier aussitôt suivie par mon partenaire et le guide.

Plus je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, plus la végétation était dense. Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver dans une petite clairière.

- Nous y sommes. Me dit le guide.

- Je ne vois rien pourtant. Dis-je en balayant tout l'espace de mes yeux.

Kevin me regarda en riant avant de rétorquer.

0 Vous ne regardez pas à la bonne place, levez les yeux un peu.

C'est ce que j'allais faire lorsqu'une goutte de quelque chose tomba près de moi, je fronçai les sourcils avant de finalement lever les yeux vers le ciel.

Là haut sur une grosse branche, il y avait un homme, il était à moitié sur une branche. La moitié du corps de chaque côté. Je le regardai avant de tourner mon regard vers celui qui nous avait conduits ici.

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je prenais ma marche quotidienne lorsque je suis tombé dessus. Me répondit-il comme si c'était quelque chose de commun, il ne semblait en aucun point dégouté par le corps.

Ce dernier était dans un état plutôt lamentable, il semblait être mort depuis plusieurs semaines et était déjà dans un stade avancé de décomposition. Il y a avait quelque chose qui ne marchait pas, comment est-ce que Kevin n'avait pas vu le corps avant.

- M. Clark, vous dites avoir trouvé le corps hier ?

- Oui, quand je prenais une marche. Répéta-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, marche quotidienne, si c'était ça il aurait dû le voir avant. Soit le corps était arrivé là le matin soit il mentait.

- Quotidienne comme dans tous les jours ? Continuai-je.

- Oui, je marche tout les jours, ça faisait 10 jours que je n'avais pas marché par exemple. Je répondit-il. – J'étais en vacances.

Ça c'était un peu bizarre.- Alors, il y a quelqu'un qui veut descendre le corps de là ? Demandai-je.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, le corps n'était qu'à deux mètres du sol pourtant. Je secouai la tête devant le dégoût de mon partenaire. J'enfilai mes gants et grimpai sur la première branche de l'arbre.

- Bones ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Me cria mon partenaire.

- Ce que vous ne vouliez pas faire Booth. Dis-je avant de faire glisser le corps qui tomba sur le lit de feuilles deux mètres plus bas.

Je sautai en bas de ma branche et marchai vers le corps avant de commencer à l'examiner. Alors que je me penchais sur le cadavre je reçu une goutte d'eau sur la tête, sans m'en faire plus que ça je continuai mon analyse.

- Homme, entre 35 et 40 ans, à vue de nez je dirais qu'il est mort depuis environ 2 semaines, Hodgins pourra nous en dire plus. Dis-je tout en continuant à observer.

- Cause de la mort ? Me demanda Booth.

Je penchai la tête et l'observai plus attentivement, il n'y avait pas vraiment de cause visible. À part les traumatismes probablement liés à sa chute il y a 2 minutes. Il faut dire que les tissus en décomposition ne laisseraient pas paraître trace de coupure ou autre, je devrais examiner les os pour en savoir plus.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire je devrais attendre de l'avoir rapporté au Jefferson. À peine je dis cette phrase qu'une pluie torrentielle commença à tomber. Jurant entre mes dents, je fermai les côtés de mon manteau.

- Il y a une petite cabane non loin d'ici, dit le guide avant de s'élancer dans un petit sentier suivi de près par Booth et moi. 5 minutes plus tard, nous étions à l'abri. Mon partenaire soupira avant de me regarder.

J'étais trempée de la tête au pied et malgré moi je commençais à trembler. Je m'assis sur une caisse de bois pour essayer de diminuer mes tremblements sans vraiment arriver à grand-chose.

- Je vous l'avais dit Bones, vous auriez mieux fait de rester chez-vous. Me dit Booth.

Je haussai la tête et allait répliquer lorsqu'une quinte de toux m'en empêcha. Mon partenaire me regarda inquiet. Lorsque je fus de nouveau capable de parer je lui dis.

- C'est bon Booth, je ne vais pas mourir là ! Je suis bien mieux qu'hier.

Je n'avais probablement pas été assez persuasive parce qu'il s'approcha de moi et m'enleva la veste trempée. Un instant je crus qu'il allait me prendre dans ses bras. Sans le dire je l'espérais. 

Mais au lieu de ça, il enleva son imperméable et pris la veste du dessous pour la poser sur mes épaules. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi chaude ?

Je l'acceptai consciente du fait qu'il n'en démordrait pas. Sa veste était chaude et réconfortante et quelques secondes plus tard mes tremblements s'atténuèrent. Je soupirai d'aise. Malgré le réconfort que m'amenait sa veste je me levai et la lui rendit.

- Je n'aurais pas dû vous laissez venir avec moi Bones. Dit-il d'un air soucieux.

Je soupirai, il n'était pas tanné de toujours la couver comme ça ! Je balançai la tête de gauche à droite en signe de protestation.

- Je suis adulte Booth, je voulais venir, j'y suis, vous n'auriez pas pu me faire changer d'avis. Dis-je déterminé.

Il me sourit d'un de ses sourires qui disait comme, quand elle a une idée dans la tête. Dieu qu'elle peut être tête dure ! Je détournai son regard qui on aurait dit me sondait.

- La pluie s'est arrêté, on devrait y aller. Décrétai-je en prenant l'initiative.

J'ouvris la porte en bois et sortis à l'extérieur. Le soleil était revenu, ce n'était qu'une petite averse. Les arbres dégoutaient gaiement et des rayons dorés pénétraient les feuilles.

Je repris le chemin que nous avions emprunté pour venir. J'arrêtai 15 secondes le temps de dire à Booth qu'il faudrait ramener le corps à l'institut Jefferson. Puis je continuai mon chemin vers4x4 de mon partenaire. J'ouvris la porte et m'assit sur le siège du passager. Booth s'assit devant le volant et mis les clés dans le contact avant de démarrer. Nous étions sur la grande route lorsqu'il se décida à me parler. Je croyais qu'il voulait encore me parler de moi mais il ne fit que me poser une question.

- Alors Bones, vous croyez qu'il est arrivé là comment ?

- Trop tôt pour le dire. Répondis-je un peu froidement. En entendant ma réponse il se tourna vers moi.

- Oh Bones, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce qui se passe c'est que vous avez incessamment le besoin de faire sentir que vous êtes le mâle dominant. Et je ne suis pas votre… « Femelle » Dis-je un peu frustrée.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je m'inquiète pour vous ! C'est tout, mais vous ne pouvez supporter que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et de toute manière pourquoi voulez-vous vous occuper de moi ? Rétorquai-je.

- Oh! Soupira-t-il. – Vous savez quoi Bones ? À partir de maintenant je vous laisse vous occupez de vousmême. C'est bon pour vous ? Conclu-t-il avant de me faire une grimace et de détourner son regard.

Je ne dis rien et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Nous arrivâmes à l'institut et je pris les devants. Je glissai ma carte magnétique dans le lecteur et franchit les quelques marches qui menaient à la plateforme.

Le corps avait déjà été emmené et placé sur une table. Je regardai le Dr St-Plant.

- Avez-vous trouvé la cause de la mort? Lui demandai-je.

-Il y avait une balle de logé dans le bas du cou. Dit-il en brandissant une balle entre ses pinces.

- Calibre 22, à la base du cou, on dirait une exécution. Dis-je en m'approchant de Vincent.

- En fait, ce n'est pas la cause de la mort. Il n'y a pas de saignement autour du point d'entré. Continua-t-il.

- C'est post-mortem &? Pourquoi aller tirer une balle dans le cou d'un mort ? Dis-je plus pour moi-même.

- Peut-être que celui qui a fait ça a voulu faire croire à une exécution. Répondit-il.

- Simples spéculations, sinon autre chose ?

- Plusieurs côtes cassées probablement résultat de sa chute sur l'arbre. J'Ai donné les insectes Hodgins, il pourra nous dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Conclut-il en cherchant mon approbation du regard.

Je hochai la tête et lui dit de me faire signe s'il trouvait autre chose. C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus Angela qui marchait vers moi.

- As-tu terminé la reconstitution faciale Angela ?

- Non j'allais m'y mettre, ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

Booth qui se tenait derrière moi attendit qu'Angela soit partie avant de me proposer.

- Vous venez manger avec moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai du travail ici. Lui répondis-je.

- Allez Bones ! Sympa fait son examen, Angela fait sa reconstruction et Hodgins s'amuse avec ses bestioles\ Venez manger, vous en avez besoin vous êtes blanche.

Je soupirai, il avait raison. Je devais manger et je me sentais plutôt faible, mais j'essayai de le cacher derrière un sourire forcé.

- Bon, d'accord mais rapidement, je dois trouver qui est cet homme et qui l'a tué.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis avec vous sur ce coup. Dit-il me souriant avant de se diriger vers la porte en faisant sauter ses clés dans ses mains.

Nous étions assis à notre table habituelle au « Royal Dinner » je m'étais commandé un sandwich et l'avait terminé, mon partenaire finissait sa pointe de tarte.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment ça s'était passé avec Sully ce matin. Me dit-il.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire… J'y suis allée il a essayé de m'embrasser, m'a renversé du sirop d'érable partout sur moi, vous avez appelé, je suis partie, point. Concluais-je.

Booth me regarda bouche bée, je pris une gorgée de mon café avant de le regarder.

- Vous ne mangez pas votre tarte? Dis-je en souriant.

- Sully a essayé de vous embrasser? Me demanda-t-il semblant soudainement avoir retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit non ? Essayé. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que c'était fini.

Mon partenaire qui avait parut retenir son souffle jusque là se remit à respirer correctement.

- Pourtant je croyais que vous l'aimiez bien? Dit-il.

- Je l'aimais bien. Mais il est parti, il n'était pas là lorsque j'aurais eu besoin de lui ou tout les moments que j'aurais aimé partager. Le mariage d'Angela, le procès de mon père, et ce noël…ou encore Zack. Lui dis-je doucement.

Je sondai son regarda qui me fixait, ce regard qu'il me réservait, à moi et à moi seule. Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Vous savez Booth, commençai-je sur le ton de la confidence, vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'é… Je fus interrompis par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.

- Brennan! Répondis-je. J'écoutai ce que mon interlocuteur me disait et raccrochai ensuite.

- Angela a terminé la reconstitution. Déclarai-je en me levant de la banquette.

Mon partenaire pris une dernière bouchée de sa tarte avant de s'essuyer les mains sur sa serviette et de s'élancer derrière moi, l'air un peu déçu que nous ayons à partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Héhé ! Je viens juste de finir retranscrire ce chapitre ! Encore tout frais !! Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas mon review !!:P

Non Bones ne m'appartient pas... Et je ne touche pas d'argent...

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je me tenais près de l'Angelator entouré par Hodgins, Angela, Booth et Vincent. Au milieu de nous se tenait un visage d'homme.

- Alors, c'est notre homme? Demanda Booth.

- Oui, dit Angela, Jean-François Clark, 37 ans, son fils l'a déclaré disparu il y a 13 jours.

Je l'écoutai parlé jusqu'à ce que quelque chose retienne mon attention, Clark ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me disait quelque chose ? Je tournai mon regard vers mon coéquipier qui semblait être pris avec la même impression que moi.

- Clark ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsqu'il dit cela j'eus un éclair, je regardai Angela qui venait de donner ces informations. Je lui demandai :

- Le fils s'appelle comment ?

- Clark, Kevin Clark, pourquoi? Me répondit-elle.

Je regardai Booth, il avait eu la même réaction que moi.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir payer une autre visite à notre guide. Me dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Je le regardai avant de retourner mon regard vers le visage qui tournait devant moi. Je secouai la tête doucement en jetant un regard en coin à mon partenaire. Si l'homme que le guide avait trouvé était son père, il avait dû le reconnaître, il aurait dû le reconnaître. Pourquoi n'avaitil rien dit&? Une infinité de scénarios se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma montre. 15h11, nous avions un souper ce soir. Le souper annuel de l'institut, tout le monde devait y aller, Booth m'avait dit qu'il m'accompagnerait, Nous serions obligé d'aller voir M. Clark demain.

Je regardai mon coéquipier, je crois qu'il avait eut la même idée que moi car il jeta un regard à sa montre en grimaçant. Le temps d'y aller, de parler, de revenir et de nous préparer nous serions en retard et Camille nous avait clairement fait comprendre que nous ne pouvions être en retard. Je pris la parole la première.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller là maintenant. Dis-je.

- Peut-être Camille nous en dispensera si nous sommes occupés! Dit Hodgins confiant.

- Ça, aucune chance ! Annonça une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Camille qui entrait dans la pièce.

- Oh et en passant, j'ais la cause de la mort, empoisonnement, c'est du poison pour rat ! Quel genre de personne ferait ça ! Dit-elle en fixant l'hologramme. Je secouai la tête, avant de dire à mon tour.

- Quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose d'autre? Demandai-je en regardant tout le m onde à tour de rôle. Hodgins fut le premier à parler.

- Considérant le stade d'évolution des… commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Booth.

- En français Hodgins, on n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça.

- Il était là depuis au moins douze jours. Dit-il rapidement.

- Dix jours… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Angela fronça les sourcils.

- Dix jours? Demanda-t-elle.

- Le guide a dit que ça faisait 10 jours qu'il était en vacances. Il était certain que c'était 10 jours. Il l'a répété plusieurs fois. Mais si le corps était là depuis 12 jours.

- Vous ne croyez pas que… Dis-je presque tout bas.

- Ça aurait du bon sens. Dit Vincent en me regardant.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- J'ai trouvé un cheveu humain sur la victime. Il n'y a aucune correspondance dans la base de donnée, mais au nombre d'allèles en commun c'est sans aucun doute le cheveu de son fils. Ce pourrait être qu'une coïncidence cependant. Conclut-il cherchant toujours mon approbation.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Répliquai-je.

- Pourquoi? Dit Angela pour elle-même.

- Occupezvous du comment je m'occupe du pourquoi. Lui répondit Booth.

Je soupirai avant de sortir de la pièce et je marchai jusqu'à mon bureau. Booth sortit presque sur mes talons.

- Vous faites quoi Bones? Me demanda-t-il.

- J'ai quelques papiers à régler avant ce soir, de toute manière on ne peut faire plus, dis-je, vous venez toujours ? Je veux dire, ce soir ?

- Je vous ai dit que je viendrais, j'y serai. Je passe vous prendre à 6 heures?

- C'est bon je serai chez-moi, Angela va me ramener. Dis-je avant de rebaisser la tête dans mes papiers.

Booth repartit dans l'autre sens et sortit de mon bureau me laissant seule. Je me plongeai dans mes dossiers pour encore 1h30 avant qu'Angela apparaisse à ma porte.

- J'y vais moi, est-ce que tu viens? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui j'arrive. Lui répondis-je avant de mettre de l'ordre dans mes feuilles. Puis je repoussai ma chaise et agrippai mon manteau et mon sac, nous étions déjà le 20 de novembre et le temps commençait à être de plus en plus froid.

Angela me déposa à l'entrée de mon appartement. J'ouvris la porte puis de son automobile puis la refermai aussitôt. Angela baissa la fenêtre côté passager avant de me demander.

- Tu as besoin que je passe te prendre?

- Non c'est bon Booth va passer, et de toute manière moi aussi j'ai une voiture Ange. Dis-je.

- Je le sais. Me répondit-elle en souriant avant de remonter la fenêtre et de démarrer, je la regardai disparaître à l'angle de ma rue avant de grimper les marches menant à mon appartement.

Je glissai ma clé dans la serrure puis refermai la porte derrière moi. J'avais une heure pour me préparer. Lorsque Booth frappa à ma porte j'étais en train d'essayer de mettre mon collier.

Je l'entendis et lui dit d'entrer en me battant toujours avec le loquet de mon collier. Il ouvrit la porte et marcha jusqu'à moi. Il prit le bijou de mes mains avant de me l'attacher autour du cou.

- Merci. Dis-je simplement. Je me retournai en glissant mes cheveux de sous le collier jusqu'à par-dessus. Lorsque je fis face à Booth je pus surprendre son regard me détaillant avec un sourire.

- Wow! Bones! Vous êtes… Wow! Me dit-il.

- Est-ce que c'est le seul compliment que vous connaissez ? Parce qu'en fait ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment. Demandai-je en souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire avant de me répondre.

- Non Bones, vous êtes éblouissante, c'est mieux comme ça. Demanda-t-il.

Je rougis un peu sous le compliment. J'avais mis une longue robe noire avec un châle transparent de la même couleur. Mes boucles d'oreille et mon pendentif ajoutaient une touche d'élégance et mes sandales à talons hauts me faisaient paraître 1 petit pouce de plus qu'à l'habitude. Je le détachai de sa contemplation en prenant mon sac et mon manteau.

- On y va? Demandai-je, il hocha la tête avant de sortir de mon appartement, je le suivi après avoir verrouillé la porte.

Nous arrivâmes à l'institut vers 18h30. Tout le monde était déjà là, Angela, Hodgins, Vincent, qui se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de cette grande famille, et Camille.

Je fis le tour de la salle des yeux, il y avait là tout les investisseur du Jefferson. Booth de son côté avant trouvé le bar et il se tourna vers moi.

- Vous voulez quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il.

À vrai dire je ne me sentais pas trop bien. J'avais eut une grosse journée et les cachets contre la grippe que j'avais pris le matin ne faisait plus effets. Je regardai mon partenaire et fit une petite grimace tentant de dissimuler mon malaise même si je savais que Booth me connaissait trop bien pour ne par remarquer.

- Non c'est bon. Dis-je en transformant ma petite grimace en un sourire forcé.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, super! Dis-je un peu trop enthousiaste.

Il me regarda un peu sceptique avant de faire son chemin dans la foule vers le bar. Je le regardai disparaître dans la masse avant de chercher une chaise. Je finis par en trouver une dans le coin de la pièce. Je m'assis, j'avais la tête qui tournait et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà partie. Je reposai ma tête sur ma main quand quelqu'un s'approcha.

- Vous dansez jolie créature ? Me demanda un homme dans un stade avancé de la quarantaine qui devait déjà avoir pris quelques verres de trop.

- Non merci. Répondis-je.

- Allez ! Juste une petite danse ! Dit-il en m'agrippant le bras.

Je ne vis pas Booth approcher lentement de moi, lorsqu'il vit l'homme il accéléra le pas. Il retira la main de l'homme de sur mon bras avant de lui dire d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute au fait qu'il devait me laisser tranquille.

- Je suis avec elle.

L'homme fit un signe de la main voulant dire, « Pas besoin de s'énerver ! J'y touche pas à ta copine ». Il s'assit sur une chaise libre près de moi. Je n'avais rien dit lorsqu'il avait détourné l'homme de mon bras, j'étais maintenant certaine qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je relevai la tête, il avait un verre de bière d'une main, et de l'eau dans l'autre. Il me tendit le verre d'eau que j'acceptai. Lorsque je relevai mon regard je surpris le sien me fixant d'une manière étrange.

- Voulez-vous que je vous ramène chez-vous Bones? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, je crois que je vais prendre un taxi. Dis-je tout en sachant qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire.

- Pas question, venez je vous ramène.

Je soupirai, je n'avais pas osé lui demander. J'aurais voulu lui dire merci, mais je ne fis qu'hocher la tête lentement. Il se leva et je le suivis à travers la salle.

- Vous savez j'aurais pu me défendre seule. Dis-je une fois dans sa voiture.

- Je sais Bones, je sais…

Lorsque nous fûmes rendus en bas de mon immeuble il me dit qu'il allait monter me reconduire, j'eus beau protester il ne me laissa pas le choix. Je gravis les marches et poussai la porte de mon appartement. Booth me précéda et ouvrit les lumières.

- Voulez-vous que je reste avec vous? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'est bon Booth, dis-je vous pouvez y aller. Merci.

- Vous savez, commença-t-il, restez couchée demain, je ferai l'interrogatoire seul. Ensuite j'ai la journée des parents à la garderie de Parker. Venez souper demain, je vous dirai ce qu'il en est. Me proposa-t-il.

Je le regardai avec un petit sourire. J'aurais voulu dire non, mais je ne fis qu'hocher la tête. Je lui fis un signe de la main. Il me regarda avant de ressortir. Je sortis à mon tour et le regardai disparaître au fond du couloir. Je rentrai puis refermai la porte et les lumières avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

Lorsque je me levai le lendemain matin, il était tard. Je sortis du lit et me préparai un café. Puis j'appelai à l'institut pour dire que je resterais chez-moi aujourd'hui. De toute manière Booth faisait l'interrogatoire et tout le monde était occupé. Il n'y avait rien d'autre de pressant à faire pour aujourd'hui.

Je ne fis presque rien de ma journée, j'écoutai un peu de musique et dormit, Booth avait raison cela me fit le plus grand bien. Le soir venu, j'étais bien plus en forme que le jour précédent. Ma grippe était presque terminée et j'étais assez reposée. Vers 17h30 je m'habillai et me préparai pour sortir. Je me surpris à me demander quelle tenue Booth préférerait pour finalement choisir de mettre un pantalon propre beige, une camisole bourgogne avec une veste brune.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez mon partenaire je cognai à la porte. Mais j'eus beau frappé c'était sans réponse. Ce fut à ce moment là que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je décidai de prendre la clé cachée sous la fausse pierre et je rentrai chez-lui. Il faisait noir et tout semblait en ordre. Le téléphone sonnait toujours et je marchai vers lui pour y répondre.

- Allo. Répondis-je timidement.

- Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à M. Seeley Booth? Me demanda une voix féminine.

- Il est absent est-ce que je peux prendre un message? Dis-je à la dame.

- C'est Mme Gagnon de la garderie, Parker était toujours ici et je me demandais quand il allait venir le chercher. Sa mère est injoignable pour le moment.

Je fus surprise, Booth m'avait dit passer la journée avec son fils et voilà qu'il n'y était même pas allé… tout cela était étrange.

- Oh! Fis-je surprise, je ne sais pas, si vous pouviez juste me donner l'adresse, conclu-je tout en cherchant un crayon et du papier. La dame me donna l'adresse avant de me demander.

- Quand est-ce que je peux vous espérer?

- Je devrais être là dans les prochaines minutes. Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je refermai les lumières et barrai la porte derrière moi. Je roulai assez rapidement jusqu'à la garderie tout en me demandant qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, je ne savais pas m'occuper d'un enfant. Lorsque j'y arrivai il était 18h30 je cognai à la porte et une dame assez âgée vint me répondre.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Tempérance Brennan, nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone. Me présentai-je

- Ah oui ! Vous venez chercher Parker c'est ça? Dit-elle en se reculant pour me laisser passer. Parker ! Ta mère est là ! Cria-t-elle à l'intention du fils de Booth.

Lorsque je l'entendis m'appeler sa mère j'eus le besoin de rectifier la chose.

- En fait, je travaille avec Booth. Dis-je.

- Oh… Dit-elle confuse, excusez –moi je croyais.

Elle fut interrompis par un Parker débordant d'énergie qui arriva en courant. Il s'arrêta pour dire.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma mère ! C'est-ce le docteur Bones ! L'amoureuse de mon papa. Dit-il juste avant de m'encercler les jambes de ses petites mains d'enfant. Je souris et lui rendis son étreinte en rougissant.

- Bones ? Demanda la dame en me regardant.

- C'est le surnom que me donne Booth, je suis anthropologue judiciaire. Expliquai-je. Je travaille avec lui. Dis-je insistant sur le Travaille.

Elle hocha la tête avant de me tendre le sac à dos de Parker.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je suis nouvelle ici, et je ne connais pas encore tout le monde, j'aurais dû savoir que vous n'étiez pas sa mère. Parker parle souvent de vous, mais je ne croyais pas qu'il vous appelait vraiment Bones. Il dit souvent l'amoureuse de mon papa celle qui est docteur, parfois Bones. Je croyais que c'était seulement une blague.

- Je ne suis pas l'amoureuse de son père, je ne suis que sa partenaire. Rectifiai-je une nouvelle fois rougissant de nouveau.

- Oui c'est vrai, excusez-moi, sur ce bonne fin de soirée Mme. Brennan. Me dit-elle en souriant. Je la saluai à mon tour et sortit en tenant Parker d'une main et son sac à dos de l'autre.

J'installai Parker sur la banquette arrière puis m'installai au volant. J'eux un petit sourire avant de démarre le monteur. Parker parlait vraiment de moi…

- Il est où mon papa docteur Bones? Me demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

- Il travaille tard Parker, on va aller chez-lui et on va appeler ta mère d'accord? Dis-je en décidant de ne pas lui dire que je ne savais pas ou était son père.

Je regardai dans mon rétroviseur pour voir Parker qui hocha la tête. Je conduisis prudemment jusque chez Booth et entrai avec Parker. Ce0dernier alluma aussitôt la télévision et je cherchai dans le carnet posé près du téléphone le numéro de Rébecca. Quand je l'eus trouvé je le signalai, 6 coups se firent entendre avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. Une voix essoufflée me dit :

- Allo?

- Bonjour Rébecca? Demandai-je.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Tempérance Brennan, je travaille avec Booth. Commençai-je.

- Oui je sais qui vous êtes, Seeley parle souvent de vous. Me dit-elle.

- Ah oui? Mais en fait j'appelle à son sujet, nous étions supposé souper ensembles pour qu'on puisse parler de l'enquête en cours mais il n'est pas là, il n'est pas allé chercher Parker non plus. Expliquai-je.

- Parker? Il est où maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ils n'ont pas réussi à vous rejoindre, alors ils ont appelé Booth, il n'était pas chez-lui alors c'est moi qui ai répondu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dis-je, je suis allée le chercher, vous pouvez passer je suis chez Booth. Vous ne sauriez pas où il est par hasard.

- Oh, j'étais allée prendre une marche, pour Booth je n'en sais rien désolé, je passe chercher Parker tout de suite, je serai là dans 15 minutes. Me dit-elle.

- À tout de suite alors. Conclu-je avant de raccrocher.

Je passai au salon voir Parker, il était sur le divan le menton sur les genoux et il fixait la télévision placée devant lui.

- Parker, ta maman va venir te hercher. Lui dis-je.

- D'accord. Me répondit-il simplement tout en continuant à regarder la télévision.

Je restai avec Parker jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne le chercher, elle me remercia et Parker me dit au revoir avant de partir.

Je retournai chez-moi et me fit du spaghetti que je mangeai seule. Je me demandais bien où était Booth. S'il n'était pas là demain je commencerais à m'inquiéter.

Peut-être avait-il passé la nuit à travailler et que son cellulaire n'avait tout simplement plus de batteries me dis-je. Je me couchai aux alentours de 11 heures. Et essayai de dormir, mais tout ce qui hantait mes pensées c'était Booth, mon partenaire, mais aussi mon meilleur ami, et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose…


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 tout le monde !! Vous n'avez vraiment pas idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire à Booth ! Usez un peu de votre imagination... :P En tout cas, petit chapitre tout frais tapé, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Et non Bones ne m'appartient pas.

Chapitre 5

Lorsque je me levai ce matin là. J'avais ce bizarre de pressentiment, mon regard se perdit à l'extérieur. L'arbre qui trônait devant ma fenêtre était couvert de givre. Je frissonnai, et s'il était dehors par ce temps ! Je réprimai ces pensées et me fit un café et des toasts que je fus incapable d'avaler. J'avais comme une boule au milieu de l'estomac. J'avais déjà expérimenté cette sensation, il y a un peu plus qu'un moi.

J'avais cru Booth mort parce que Sweets n'avait pas voulu me dire qu'l ne l'était que pour attraper un bandit. Quel choc j'avais eu en le voyant à ses propres funérailles. Ma première impression fut de lui sauter au cou, mais je m'étais vite reprise et je lui avas balancé mon poing à la figure.

Je soupirai, j'aurais aimé qu'il me serre dans ses bras maintenant, il avait le tour pour me réconforter. Je me surpris à imaginer ses bras m'entourant et son odeur me recouvrir. Je fermai les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ! Booth était mon partenaire, Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mes tartines finirent à la poubelle, je pris mon manteau et quittai mon appartement. Je me rendis au Jefferson. À l'extérieur la température était maussade, un ciel gris menaçait de laisser tomber sa pluie d'une minute à l'autre. Je me garai sur ma place de stationnement. J'entrai d'un pas assuré et me composai un visage moins tourmenté. Je gravis les marches qui menaient à la plateforme après avoir glissé ma carte. Je m'approchai du corps et demandai.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau?

- Non désolé Dre Brennan, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Me répondit Vincent.

Je soupirai et tournai les talons. Je marchai vers mon bureau et m'assit sur ma chaise avant de prendre le téléphone. J'appuyai sur « 2 » et laissai mon téléphone composer le numéro de Booth. J'attendis plusieurs secondes avant que le répondeur s'enclenche.

« Bonjour vous avez bien rejoint le bureau de l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, je suis absent dans le moment mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai » BIP !

- Booth c'est moi, vous n'étiez pas là hier soir, si vous avez ce message rappelez-moi. Dis-je avant de raccrocher.

J'appuyai sur « 1 » et laissai la machine composé automatiquement le numéro de son portable. Mais une étrange voix me dit que l'abonné que je tentais de rejoindre était déconnecté. Je raccrochai et mis ma tête dans mes mains. Je n'entendis pas Angela entrer dans mon bureau, elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi. Je levai la tête et sourit.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui tout va bien. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

Angela me regarda en secouant la sienne de gauche à droite.

- Non. Mauvais question, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Rectifia-t-elle. Je soupirai elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, je ne pourrais lui cacher plus longtemps.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Booth? Demandai-je alors.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il était supposé souper avec moi hier, pour me parler de l'affaire, mais il n'était pas là. Dis-je.

- Il a probablement seulement oublié. Me dit Angela calmement.

0 Il n'est pas allé chercher Parker à la garderie non plus. Renchéris-je.

Angela fronça les sourcils. Booth n'était pas du tout le genre de père à oublié son fils à la garderie. Je continuai.

- Il était sensé interrogé Kevin Clark hier matin, et me dire ce qui s'était passé au souper. Et il n'est ni chez-lui, ni à son bureau et son portable ne répond pas.

Angela me sourit et se leva avant de me dire.

- C'est ça, il est probablement en salle d'interrogatoire.

Je relevai la tête je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Angela me sourit avant de sortir de mon bureau. Je pris ma bourse et mon manteau avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Je ne savais pas qui appeler pour savoir s'il était en salle d'interrogatoire, j'allais y aller directement.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et roulai jusqu'au bâtiment du F.B.I. j'entrai à l'intérieur et marchai jusqu'au bureau de Booth. Ce-dernier était fermé à clé, pourquoi? Au moment où j'allais repartir, je vis Cullen à l'autre bout du couloir, je l'interpellai et il marcha vers moi.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Dre Brennan? Demanda-t-il pressé

- Vous ne sauriez pas où est Booth ?

- Il n'est pas venu depuis hier matin, si vous le voyez vous lui dites que je le cherche, désolé mais je dois y aller. Me dit-il avant de marcher à grandes enjambées vers le fond du corridor.

Je restai planté là, Booth n'était jamais revenu avec Clark pour l'interrogatoire. Où était-il dont! Je repris le chemin de ma voiture. Il était déjà 12, je m'étais levé tard et n'avait encore rien mangé. Mon estomac commençait à me le faire sentir.

Je sortis du stationnement et me dirigeai automatiquement vers le « Royal Dinner ». Je pris notre table habituelle et regardai à l'extérieur comme si je m'attendais à ce que Booth apparaisse et vienne diner avec moi. La serveuse me tira de mes rêveries.

- Est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle un bloc de papier à la main.

- Seulement une soupe aux légumes. Dis-je, la dame s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol fumant qu'elle déposa devant moi, je grommelai un merci. La serveuse me regarda avant de demander.

- Vous êtes seule aujourd'hui? Ou est-ce que votre petit ami va vous rejoindre?

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, mon petit ami? Elle devait surement parler de Booth, nous venions toujours ici ensembles.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est mon partenaire, je travaille avec lui.

La serveuse me fit un sourire avant de rétorquer.

- Excusez-moi c'est juste que vous semblez tellement proche l'un de l'autre au nombre de fois que vous venez ensembles, quelques fois vous avez l'air tellement intime, j'ai dû confondre.

- Oui, nous sommes très proches en effet. Dis-je doucement. – Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

- Et bien, bon appétit. Me dit la serveuse avant de prendre congé.

Je regardai le liquide brulant dans mon bol et plongea ma cuillère à l'intérieur. Je réfléchis tout en mangeant ma soupe. Peut-être avait-il eu un ennui de voiture. Pensai-je. Je décidai que s'il n'était pas revenu à 15 heures je partirais voir ce qu'il en était. Je me sentis mieux après avoir pris cette décision.

Je payai l'addition et retournai au Jefferson. Il était 14 heures s'il n'était pas là dans 1 heur j'irais le chercher. Le temps passa vraiment lentement, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. Mes pensées partaient toujours vers mon partenaire.

Aussi, lorsqu'il fut 15 heures j'appelai sur le portable de Booth, toujours aucune réponse, ni chez-lui, ni à son travail. Je pris donc ma veste et mon sac et dit à Camille que je prenais ma soirée. J'aurais voulu le dire à Angela mais elle et Hodgins étaient partis ensembles.

Je marchai d'un pas décidé vers ma voiture, je m'assis à la place du conducteur et démarrai. Je programmai l'adresse sur mon GPS. J'y étais déjà allée avec Booth mais je n'avais pas vraiment eu connaissance de la route. Je pris la route suivant les directives de la voix mécanique. À l'extérieur le temps était semblable à celui de ce maint, gris et froid. Je roulai distraitement pendant 1 heure avant de finalement arriver où Booth et moi étions venus deux jours plus tôt. J'arrêtai mon véhicule et rangeai mon GPS dans mon sac.

Je mis pied à l'extérieur du véhicule avant de verrouiller les portes. Je regardai autour de moi, il n'y avait aucun signe de Booth que faire maintenant ? Il était un peu passé 16 heures. Il restait encore plus d'une heure de clarté. C'est alors que des traces attirèrent mon attention.

Je fis quelques pas en suivant les impressions de pneus dans la terre meuble. Lorsque j'eus fait une vingtaine de pas, je décernai une masse noire. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine alors que j'aperçus le 4x4 de mon partenaire. Je franchis les quelques mètres qui m'en séparait et regardai à travers la fenêtre du passager. L'habitacle était vide, aucuns signes de vie à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas s'il valait mieux qu'il y ait quelque chose ou pas. Soupirant, je fis demi-tour et repartis vers la route.

Devant moi s'ouvraient plusieurs chemins j'examinai chacun d'eux et décidai d'emprunter celui qui commençait à la fin de la route. Il semblait avoir été piétiné il n'y a pas trop longtemps. Je suivi les traces de deux êtres humais que je croyais étaient Booth et Clark.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les traces disparurent subitement, je revins sur mes pas examinant le sol scrupuleusement. Finalement je trouvai l'endroit où les traces s'arrêtaient. Elles semblaient disparaître dans les bois. Je suivis les traces qui partaient vers la gauche du sentier pendant encore quelques minutes.

Quand soudain, j'entendis quelque chose tomber loin dans la forêt. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent et j'entendis des branches craquées plus loin. Je me mis à marcher plus vite. Je sentais que je me rapprochais du bruit j'y étais presque lorsque soudain ma course s'arrêta au bord d'une rivière. Le courant était rapide et l'eau glacée.

Je la longeai pendant quelques mètres avant de finalement trouver une partie ou l'eau était moins profonde. Je posai mes pieds précautionneusement sur les pierres et traversai la rivière. J'avais de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses et la morsure du liquide glacé me fit frissonner.

Je devais suivre ce bruit, je l'entendais toujours peu m'importait que la nuit commençait à tomber ou que je n'avais plus idée où j'étais. Quelque chose me disait qu'en suivant cette piste j'arriverais à quelque part. J'entendais les craquements se rapprocher alors que j'avais repris ma progression à travers l'épaisse forêt. Je continuai de poser l'un devant l'autre mes pieds transis par le froid. Soudain j'entendis un bruit plus près de moi.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement quoi que ce soit ça se rapprochait. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine, un frisson qui n'était pas dû à ma température corporelle. Je suivais ce bruit depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et jamais ça ne m'était passé par la tête que ça pouvait être autre chose que Booth.

Je m'accroupis derrière un arbre tremblant de peur et de froid. J'entendais la créature se rapprocher et je me terrai plus profondément derrière l'arbre. Mais étrangement plus ça se rapprochait plus j'avais l'impression que la chose en question se déplaçait sur deux pattes.

Je fixai des yeux la provenance des bruits lorsqu'il fut certain que c'était un être humain. Je me relevai et devant moi apparut tout à coup une silhouette d'homme, le soleil était presque couché à présent mais même dans le noir j'aurais pu distinguer sa carrure.

Je franchis les quelques mètres nous séparant. C'était vraiment lui, cette fois je ne résistai pas à le prendre dans mes bras. Cependant il ne dit rient et ne me rendis mon étreinte. Lorsque je me reculai je vis pourquoi. Ili avait un morceau de ruban adhésif gris de coller sur la bouche formant un bâillon et les poignets liés dans le dos. Je tirai sur le morceau de ruban d'un coup sec.

- Aow ! Bones ! Vous auriez pu y aller doucement! S'exclama-t-il en étirant sa mâchoire.

- Ça fait moins mal quand c'est soudain. Répondis-je détachant mon regard de ses yeux et me plaçant derrière lui afin de délier se poignets. Lorsque j'eus défait ses liens je remarquai la position étrange de son bras gauche. Il le ramena délicatement devant lui en serrant les dents. Je l'observai en revenant me placer devant lui.

- Non mais il était temps ! Me dit-il en grimaçant. – Vous savez depuis combien de temps je suis là !?

- Non. Répondis-je. – Combien de temps?

- C'est ce que j'espérais que vous me disiez. Dit-il toujours grimaçant.

- Je me suis réveillé ce matin étendu sur une plateforme de chasse suspendue à un arbre les mains liées ensembles et sur l'arbre. Ça m'a prit jusqu'à maintenant user la corde puis je me suis fait tombé de l'arbre. Dit-il en se tenant le bras.

- Vous devez y être depuis hier. Dis-je.

- Ah d'accord. Bones vous avez l'air gelé. Dit-il en me regardant.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air fringant non plus. Renchéris-je.

- Vous ne m'enlacez plus? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je m'approchai de lui et entourai son cou de mes bras. Il me serra contre lui de son bras valide. Je m'abandonnai un instant. À son étreinte avant de me reculer

- Quand je suis venu pour voir Clark. Commença-t-il.

- Vous me raconterez ça dans ma voiture, dis-je, il fait déjà presque nuit.

Il me regarda d'un air étrange avant d'acquiescer, je sortis la lampe de poche de mon sac il ne faisait pas encore noir mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je commençai à marché par où j'étais venue, une fois l'adrénaline tombé je recommençai à frissonner. Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard à la petite rivière.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez trempée. Me-t-il en contemplant l'eau qui suivait le courant vers le bas de la rivière.

- Il faut faire attention le courant est fort. Dis-je en m'engageant pour une deuxième fois dans la rivière.

L'eau glacée frappait mes chevilles et mes cuisses. De plus les roches glissantes menaçaient de me faire perdre pied. J'avais parcourue la moitié de la distance lorsque mon pied dérapa sur une pierre plus glissante que les antres. Je me serais retrouvée dans le fonde de l'eau si deux bras ne m'avaient pas rattrapés. Booth m'agrippa en serrant les dents.

- Bones, dit-il tremblant, si vous pouviez lâcher mon bras.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais retenue à son bras gauche. Je le lâchai aussitôt.

- Désolé. Dis-je tout en continuant ma progression vers l'autre rive.

Du coin de l'œil je vis soudainement un énorme billot de bois apparaître j'étais déjà presque sur la terre ferme. Booth cependant n'en avait traversé seulement que la moitié. Je me retournai.

- Booth ! Attention !! Eussé-je à peine le temps de crier avant que le rondin ne lui happe les jambes et ne l'entraine avec lui.

- BOOTH !! Criai-je de nouveau.

Le courant lui avait plongé la tête sou l'eau. Je l'avais retrouvé je ne pouvais pas le perdre maintenant. Je me mis à dévaler la pente suivant la rivière en courant. Cette dernière perdait en intensité quelques centaines de mètre plus bas. Je vis le corps inerte de mon partenaire. Ce-dernier flottait face contre l'eau. Sans perdre une seconde je plongeai dans l'eau glacée et nageai vers lui haletant. L'eau était si froide que j'avais de la misère à respirer.

Quelques coups de bras plus tard je l'atteignis et le retournai avant de le trainer vers la berge. Son corps était lourd et j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à le remorquer. J'Arrivai cependant je ne sais pas trop comment à nager jusqu'à la rive. Je le tirai au sec tremblant de tous mes membres autant affecté par le froid que par l'effort ou la peur. Je mis mon oreille près de sa bouche pour voir s'il respirait. Je ne sentis rien, pas un souffle pas un son…

* * *

Hé que je suis méchante ! Vous laissez comme ça !! Ne vous inquiétez pas un nouveau chapitre demain ou lundi. N'oubliez pas mon petit clic !


	6. Chapter 6

Prochain chapitre mes chers !! Désolé du retard, travail oblige… En tout cas ! Voilà !

Et Bones ne m'appartient pas…

Chapitre 6

J'essayai de garder mon calme et relevai son menton pour dégager ses voies respiratoires. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses lèvres, les mêmes qui m'avaient réconforté quand ça n'allait pas, celles qui m'avaient embrassées à noël. Je me ressaisis je devais me calmer. Je déposai doucement ma bouche sur la sienne. Elle était froide et mouillées. J'insufflai deux grands souffles d'air avant de réécouter. Toujours rien, je plaçai mes mains l'une par-dessus l'autre et commençai un massage dans le but de le réanimer.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Booth. » Murmurai-je tout en continuant. Je rebasculai sa tête et joignit nos lèvres une seconde fois, soufflant deux autres bouffées d'air. Je recommençai le massage une seconde fois.

C'est alors qu'il sursauta. Il toussa expirant l'eau de ses poumons tout en essayant de se redresser, je le maintins par terre. Je pus enfin respirer normalement, lorsqu'il eut terminé de tousser il me regarda tentant de retrouver son souffle. Il parvint tout de même à articuler en souriant.

- Bones ! Si c'est ça que ça prenait pour vous embrasser, je me serais noyé il y a trois ans !

Je me laissai tomber sur le dos reprenant une respiration normale. Je me redressai finalement sur mes coudes et le regardai.

- Respirez à la place de déblatérer des inepties. Dis-je en essayant de me relever. Une fois rendu sur mes pieds je le regardai et demandai.

- Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

Il me regarda et tenta de se redresser sur la main droite, je lui tendis la mienne et l'aidai à se redresser. Je regardai autour de moi tandis que Booth faisait la même chose.

- Alors par Où on va? Demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai et écarquillai les yeux, par où on allait? Devant ma réaction il me regarda et je lui fis un regard coupable.

- Vous n'avez pas laissez de trace !

Je fis non de la tête.

- Marqué des arbres ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

- Attachés des rubans !?

Il continua avant même que je ne puisse faire un mouvement.

- Fait tombé des miettes de pain !? Bones ! Dites-moi que vous avez fait quelque chose!

- Lorsque je vous ai entendu tomber j'ai simplement suivi le brui. Dis-je en grimaçant.

Il se mit la tête dans les mains. Je me rassis à mon tour et déposai mon sac près de moi. Ce-dernier fit un bruit sec. Je fronçai les sourcils, mon partenaire me regarda les yeux en point d'interrogation. Je lui souris avant d'ouvrir mon sac et je plongeai ma main à l'intérieur. Heureusement que je l'avais laissé hors de l'eau.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas fait de marques mais j'ai mieux. Dis-je la main toujours dans mon sac. Je trouvai enfin l'objet gris et carré dans le fond de mon sac. J'ouvris l'alimentation et la voix métallique annonça.

« Veuillez rejoindre la route en surbrillance »

Le regard de Booth s'éclaira alors qu'il franchissait les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et pris l'objet de plastique de mes mains. Il appuya sur le signe « Moins » et la vue se recula et laissa voir une route. Il regarda la position de la voiture miniature qui indiquait notre emplacement. Puis il pointa une direction. Je me levai et il m'imita, nous marchâmes silencieusement pendant une bonne demie heure. La brunante avait fait place à 

une noirceur profonde. J'avais allumé ma lampe de poche et je la pointais devant moi afin de pouvoir voir où je mettais les pieds. Nous parcourûmes rapidement la dernière centaine de mètres nous séparant de ma voiture et je dis.

- Votre S.U.V. est dans les branchages, le pneu avant gauche est crevé, et votre bras gauche ne vaut pas mieux. Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça veut dire? Demandai-je en souriant.

Je le vis grimacer, il avait compris. Je le regardai et fis danser mes clés avant de les lancer en l'air et de les rattraper d'une seule main comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Je conduis ! Le narguai-je en ouvrant la porte de ma voiture.

Je me glissai derrière le volant et regardai m on partenaire ouvrir sa porte et se glisser à l'intérieur. Il serra son bras blessé contre lui et ferma la porte. Je m'accotai la tête sur l'appui tête et soupirai. Enfin, maintenant nous étions en sécurité.

Je frissonnai dans mes vêtements mouillés, je me mis dos à Booth et entrepris tant bien que mal de me débarrasser de ma chemise trempée qui me collait à la peau. Une fois cela fait j'enfilai ma chemise bleue à l'effigie du Jefferson. Je répétai les mêmes étapes avec mes jeans. Une fois habillée dans des vêtements secs je me sentais mieux.

Je me retournai et vis alors que mon coéquipier avait également retiré sa chemise trempé mais il n'avait pas d'habit de rechange. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de s'attarder sur son torse encore mouillé. Je pivotai et lui tendis mon manteau de rechange qui plaça sur ses épaules tant bien que mal.

- Merci Bones. Dit-il doucement.

- De rien.

- Non, je veux dire pour tout, continua-t-il, sans vous je ne serais pas ici.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dis-je en lui souriant. Nos regards se sondèrent le temps d'un bref instant avant que je ne détourne le mien vers la route et démarre la voiture. Je fis demi-tour et m'engageai sur la route.

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé? Lui demandai-je brisant l'atmosphère silencieuse qui s'était créé autour de nous alors que nous parcourions la route tranquillement.

- et bien, je suis venu pour voir Clark, j'étais près de ma voiture lorsqu'il est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'on serait plus à l'aise pour parler chez-lui. Alors je l'ai suivi et nous avons marché et marché. Rendu où est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé il s'est arrêté. Commença-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

- Il n'a pas traversé la rivière ?

- Nous avions pris le chemin de droite, expliqua-t-il, il contournait la rivière, je pouvais l'entendre couler. Alors je disais, quand nous sommes arrivés, il a pointé une arme sur moi, il l'avait pris dans ma poche je ne sais pas trop comment, je m'en suis tellement voulu de l'avoir laissé la prendre. Il m'a dit quelque chose sur le fait que ce n'était pas encore mon tour, puis il a murmuré une phrase à propos de jours.

- De jours ? Demandai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Oui, il a dit, on se reverra dans 10 jours, juste avant de m'assommer, c'est étrange, je ne comprends pas. Dit-il.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre. Rétorquai-je je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose d'autre lorsque ma sonnerie de téléphone portable retentit. Il était tombé au pied de Booth, je lui pointai il le ramassa avant de me le passer.

- Brennan. Répondis-je.

- Chérie! Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te rejoindre. On a trouvé quelque chose! Me dit-elle énervée.

- Désolé, mon téléphone ne passait pas ici, je t'expliquerai plus tard, on arrive. Dis-je en raccrochant, je regardai Booth.

- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose, vous venez avec moi ou vous préférez que je vous dépose. Lui-demandai-je.

- Nan, Bones, j'n'ai pas trop envie d'être seul ce soir. Dit-il en grimaçant. Je regardai son bras, toujours replié contre son torse.

- On y va ensuite je viendrai avec vous à la clinique, ça m'a l'air d'une bonne foulure, ce n'est pas cassé cependant. Dis-je sans quitter la route des yeux.

Il me regarda sans rien dire. Nous roulâmes silencieusement jusqu'à l'institut. Je mis pied hors de ma voiture toujours habillée de ma combinaison bleue, Booth, lui, portait encore mon manteau.

- J'ai laissé une chemise dans votre bureau je crois. Me dit-il en prenant les devants.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le labo Angela se précipita vers moi l'air soucieux. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins nous contemplant. J'avais les cheveux mouillés et emmêler et Booth avait les pantalons trempes et il portait mon manteau.

- Vous avez l'habitude de vous baigner tout habillé un vendredi soir ?

Je regardai Booth en soupirant, la vision me fit tout de même sourire.

- C'est une longue histoire Ange. Dis-je. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me montrer?

- Moi je vais aller chercher ma chemise. Nous dit Booth tout en partant vers mon bureau.

Angela partit à son tour devant moi et se rendit à son bureau. Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur avant de commencer à taper. Elle expliqua.

- Vincent a décidé d'entrer les informations du meurtre et de rechercher les similitudes avec d'autres crimes. Et quand il l'a fait ça c'est sortit. Termina-telle en appuyant sur enter.

Je regardai l'écran et une fenêtre s'afficha, 6 correspondances trouvées. J'écarquillai les yeux 6 ! Non ça ne pouvait être vrai. Je pris la souris des mains d'Angela et ouvrit les dossiers. Je commençai à lire à voix haute.

- Francis Johnson, 37 ans, retrouvé empoisonné avec une balle dans la nuque, même calibre.

Je passai les 5 autres fichiers, tous les mêmes. Les corps trouvés il y a 11, 9, 8, 4, 3 jours et hier. Je frissonnai avant de regarder Angela. 7 corps dans 7 villes différentes à travers tout l'Amérique du nord. Je regardai les noms des villes, Edmonton, Tampa, Winnipeg, Los Angeles, New York, Las Vegas et ici. Rien de cela ne faisait de sens.

- Angela vérifie l'identité des victimes, il doit y avoir un sens à ses meurtres multiples. Dis-je en me retournant, je vis Booth qui nous regardait, plus particulièrement moi.

- Meurtres multiples, comme dans meurtres en série? Comme dans tueur en série ! Comme dans je l'ai laissé s'échapper. Dit-il en tapant sur le cadre de porte.

Je m'approchai de lui et mis ma main sur son épaule.

- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Dis-je doucement sachant qu'il allait se sentir coupable pour ces meurtres. Il pressa ma main dans la sienne.

- N'empêche que s'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre mon arme il serait en prison et non libre dans la nature. Dit-il en lâchant ma main avant de se rapprocher d'Angela.- Y a-t-il un lien entre les victimes?

Angela continua à taper sur son clavier avant de finalement se retourner pour faire face à Booth.

- Elles ont tous le même profil mais il n'y a aucun lien entre elles. Toutes dans des villes différentes je ne vois vraiment pas. Soupira-t-elle.

- Quel profil? Demandai-je.

- Même âge 36-37 ans, tous pères, veuf ou divorcé, ce genre de truc. Dit-elle.

Je m'assis sur la chaise près de l'ordinateur. Je regardai mon partenaire, il avait l'air soucieux et tenait toujours son bras contre lui.

- Il doit y avoir plus que ça, et pourquoi dans ces villes spécifiques aux 4 coins de l'Amérique du nord? Dis-je en m'emparant de la souris et la faisant glisser sur le tapis.

- Jean-François Clark, 37 ans, veuf, fils de 18 ans. Dis-je tout en lisant.

- Denis Connor, 38 ans, divorcé, à la garde de son fils de 14 ans.

- Francis Johnson, 37 ans, célibataire, fils de 17 ans.

- Kevin Dupuis, 37 ans, veuf, garçon de 15 ans.

- Robert Mackenzie, 38 ans, veuf, père d'un garçon de 12 ans.

- Jean-Paul Tracy, 36 ans, veuf, père d'un garçon de 16 ans.

- Weasley Chase, 36 ans, célibataire, fils de 13 ans.

J'observai les autres.

- Est-ce que ça a plus de sens pour vous que ça en a pour moi? Demandai-je.

Booth et Angela se regardèrent et me firent non de la tête en même temps. Soudain une voix fusa de près de la porte, je me retournai.

- Comment vous les avez classés ? Me demanda le docteur Saint-Plant.

- Euh. En ordre de dossier. Dis-je bêtement.

- Et si vous les mettiez en ordre avec la date de la mort à la place de quand ils ont été trouvés ? Dit-il.

Mon regard s'éclaira alors que je compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je changeai les données et regardai le résultat. C'était évident maintenant.

- Jean-François Clark, 37 ans, veuf, fils de 18 ans. Dis-je tout en lisant.

- Francis Johnson, 37 ans, célibataire, fils de 17 ans.

- Jean-Paul Tracy, 36 ans, veuf, père d'un garçon de 16 ans.

- Kevin Dupuis, 37 ans, veuf, garçon de 15 ans.

- Denis Connor, 38 ans, divorcé, à la garde de son fils de 14 ans.

- Weasley Chase, 36 ans, célibataire, fils de 13 ans.

- Robert Mackenzie, 38 ans, veuf, père d'un garçon de 12 ans. 18, 71, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12. Je regardai mon partenaire et énonça ma découverte.

- Ça n'a toujours pas plus de sens ! Pesta-t-il. – Les villes sont choisies complètement au hasard ! La seule chose que ça veut dire c'est que cet enfant de p a déjà fait 6 orphelins en 15 jours.

Je soupirai il avait raison. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était déjà presque 9 heures. Je regardai Booth du coin de l'œil. Il semblait dans le même état de fatigue avancé que moi.

- Angela, si tu n'as rien à faire j'aimerais que tu me trouves les informations sur ce Kevin Clark. Lui demandai-je.

- On est vendredi soir chérie, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien à faire un vendredi soir ?! Rétorqua-t-elle, cependant, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide à Booth elle se reprit. – Mais je vais le faire quand même. Bonne nuit Brennan.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de me diriger d'un pas épuisé vers la sortie. J'interpellai mon partenaire qui était resté au même exact endroit.

- Booth, venez il n'y a plus rien qu'on puisse faire pour ce soir, on continuera demain. Lui dis-je.

Il hocha la tête et marcha vers moi.

- Ne faites que me déposer chezmoi ça ira. Me dit-il en me devançant.

Je me remis rapidement à sa hauteur. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être macho parfois lui ! Il était blessé, je ne pouvais pas simplement le raccompagner puis le laisser rentre seul chez-lui.

- N'y pensez même pas ! Vous avez été assommé, êtes tombé d'un arbre et avez failli vous noyer, vous venez avec moi ! Dis-je fermement.

- Bones ! Ce que j'ai besoin de jouer à l'homme que rien ne blesse avec moi. Dis-je en lui agrippant le bras gauche, il laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur. – J'ai dit vous venez avec moi à l'hôpital.

Cette fois-ci il me suivit sans faire de scène. Il dit cependant avant de fermer la portière de la voiture.

- Vous savez, vous avez une vraie tête de cochon quand vous vous y mettez !

Je le regardai avec un sourire en coin avant de démarrer la voiture.

- C'est que j'ai eut un bon professeur. Dis-je tout en roulant lentement vers l'hôpital.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors voici le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Si oui... N'oubliez pas le petit bouton tout en bas... :P

Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient...

* * *

Chapitre 7

J'étais assise à l'intérieur d'un petit bureau carré. Dans la pièce connexe mon partenaire était en train de subir un examen. J'étais rentrée avec lui pour être certaine qu'il ne m'ente pas sur son état. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers ma montre, 11h15, je soupirai. Des voix me tirèrent de mes pensées. J'entendis le médecin lui poser quelques questions tout en l'auscultant avant de revenir s'asseoir devant moi, Booth pris place sur la chaise à ma droite.

Je pris le temps d'observer la dame qui se tenait devant moi. Elle était blonde et pas trop grande. Elle ne semblait pas être bien vieille non plus. Probablement à peine sortie de l'école de médecine. Elle ouvrit un dossier et je vis son crayon s'agiter sur le papier à une vitesse régulière. Elle s'interrompit quelques instants plus tard. Finalement elle leva la tête vers nous.

- Pour votre bras, dit-elle en regardant mon partenaire, ce n'est pas une fracture, seulement une foulure. Dit-elle les yeux fixer sur les radiographies qu'elle lui avait fait prendre il y a déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes. – Une dizaine de jour et ce sera comme neuf, continua-t-elle, vous aurez une vilain bosse mais il ne devrait pas avoir de complications.

Elle rebaissa la tête vers le dossier qui trônait sur le bureau devant elle.

- C'est plus le fait que vous avez inspiré une importante quantité d'eau qui me trouble quelque peu. Vous dites que vous êtes tombé dans une rivière ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Je la regardai ne sachant trop à qui elle adressait sa question, je décidai d'y répondre.

- Oui, dis-je posément, un rondin à heurter sa jambe et il a dérapé sur les pierres.

- Et elle vous a réanimé ? Demanda-t-elle, cette fois-ci la question s'adressait spécifiquement à Booth, je le laissai donc répondre.

- Oui, elle m'a sortit de l'eau et m'a réanimé. Lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi pour ajouter. – Que ferais-je sans vous Bones !

Le médecin nous regarda en fronçant les sourcils, c'était la réaction habituelle que mon surnom amenait. Elle oublia le Bones et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est une chance que votre copine ait été là, sinon… Dit-elle.

Je m'en allais répliquer que nous étions que partenaires mais Booth prit la parole en premier. Lorsque j'entendis les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche j'en resté un peu abasourdie.

- Oui, vous avez sans doute raison… Dit-il doucement.

À l'entendre ainsi acquiescer, je me demandai ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Une fois mon étonnement passé je retrouvai l'usage de ma langue et eus encore une fois le besoin de justifier.

- En fait, nous sommes partenaires, coéquipiers.

La femme nous regarda sceptiquement, pourquoi donc personne n'était capable de nous voir en simples partenaires ? La réflexion saugrenues que c'était dû au fait que nous nous considérions plus que ça nous même m'effleura l'esprit mais je la repoussai immédiatement et je répétai peut-être autant pour moi que pour elle.

- F.B.I., dis-je en le pointant, Anthropologue judiciaire, dis-je en ramenant le doigt sur moi, on enquête sur des crimes.

Elle me fit un sourire désolé en hochant la tête.

- Ah ! « Bones » … Soit, reprit-elle, j'aimerais bien le garder sous observation cette nuit, dit-elle en replongeant la tête dans la fiche pour y noter autre chose.

Je vis le regard de Booth s'allonger, il me regarda avec horreur. Je me demandai bien pourquoi mais je tournai quand même mon regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi et demandai.

- Doit-il vraiment resté ?

La femme regarda et je vis dans son regard qu'elle était maintenant certaine que nous étions ensembles. Cependant peut-être cela fut-il une bonne chose car elle reprit.

- Vous ne serez pas seul ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Je regardai Booth et lui dit.

- Il y a quelqu'un chez-vous ce soir ? Je le vis secouer la tête. – Et bien vous viendrez chez-moi. Déclarai-je.

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter l'offre que je lui faisais. La dame lui fit une prescription pour des antidouleurs avant de l'entrainer dans l'autre pièce. Il revint le bras dans une attèle coincée dans une écharpe.

- Au moins une semaine de repos complet ! Insista-t-elle. – Ensuite allez-y progressivement.

Il hocha la tête et la remercia avant de prendre congé. Je le suivis et le déposai chez-lui afin qu'il prenne ce dont il avait besoin. Il me dit évidemment qu'il pouvait resté seul, mais c'était peine perdue, et il le savait aussi. Je l'attendis dans la voiture. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et il ouvrit la portière côté passager. Je démarrai et me dirigeai vers chez-moi.

- Il y a eut quelqu'un chez-moi, déclara-t-il.- Ils n'ont rien pris mais il y avait quelqu'un.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demandai-je tout en sachant que c'était moi.

- Le carnet de téléphone est resté ouvert sur la table et la télécommande de la télévision est resté sur le sofa. Dit-il sur de lui.

- Vous pouvez affirmer ça avec seulement ça ?!

- Bones, quelqu'un était chez-moi, je le sais !

- C'était moi Booth, je suis venue pour souper et le téléphone a sonné alors je suis entré.

- Vous entrez souvent chez les gens comme ça ou c'est seulement chez-moi. Me demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- En fait, si je n'étais pas entré je me demande ce qu'ils auraient fait avec votre fils… Dis-je en ignorant la remarque précédente, j'avais appris qu'en travaillant avec Booth il fallait s'habituer à ce genre de commentaire.

Lorsque je fis mention de son fils mon partenaire se retourna vers moi inquiet.

- Parker ! Je devais aller le chercher hier pour le ramener chez sa mère. Bon sens ! J'étais supposé passer la journée avec lui !

- C'est bon, je suis allé le chercher, j'ai trouvé le numéro de Rebecca dans votre agenda et il a regardé la télévision en l'attendant. Lui expliquai-je.

Je le vis se relaxer un peu. Mais son visage resta tout de même soucieux.

- Il devait être déçu. Dit-il doucement. Je tournai mon regard vers lui avant de lui dire.

- Oui, il l'était, mais pas trop, il avait hâte de vous revoir.

Le visage de Booth se relaxa encore un peu. Il détourna son regard vers la route pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne vis apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant quel était la cause de ce soudain sourire.

- Quoi ? Dis-je souriant à mon tour.

- J'essayais simplement de vous imaginer avec Parker seule, chez-moi. Dit-il en riant.

- Quoi ? Vous pensez que je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un enfant ? Vous saurez que je suis pas mal avec les enfants. Dis-je un peu offusquée.

- Oui Bones, vous l'êtes. Dit-il en riant de nouveau.

Je décidai d'ignorer cette dernière phrase. Je conduis lentement dans la nuit qui était maintenant tombé complètement. Il faisait noir à l'extérieur malgré les nombreuses lumières de la ville. Je continuai vers mon appartement, je me stationnai à ma place habituelle avant de couper le contact de l'engin. J'ouvris ma porte et sortis, le fond de l'air était frais et je frissonnai, je me sentais soudain très fatiguée. Je marchai comme un robot 

jusqu'à la porte suivie de près par Booth, je poussai la porte en soupirant. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les lumières, Booth le fit. Ma tête m'élança et je fermai les yeux quelques secondes.

- Ça va Bones ?

- Oui, tout va bien. Dis-je en rouvrant les yeux, la journée avait été longue et pénible, toute la semaine avait été longue et pénible. – C'est moi qui devrais vous poser la question.

- Moi je vais parfaitement bien. Dit-il en me mettant la main sur l'épaule. – Grace à vous.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, l'espace d'une seconde nos yeux se rencontrèrent et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je me détournai rapidement gênée, je fis quelques pas envers ma chambre avant de me retourner pour lui dire.

- Vous pouvez prendre la chambre d'amis, il y a des draps propres. Moi je vais me coucher je suis crevé. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Booth n'avait toujours pas bougé, je rentrai dans la petite pièce et me dévêtit rapidement, le lit chaud et douillet me paraissait tellement attrayant je m'y laissai tomber quelques secondes après. Je remontai la douillette et me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour me réchauffer. Le sommeil vint en quelques minutes, doux et réparateur.

Cependant je n'eus l'occasion de me reposer complètement. Vers 3 heures du matin je me réveillai en sueur mon cœur débattait comme si j'avais couru le marathon. Je me redressai assise dans mon lit et tentai de reprendre une respiration normale. Je sursautai au son de deux bref coups à ma porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit.

- Ça va Bones ? Me demanda un Booth totalement réveillé.

Je hochai la tête en déglutissant, est-ce que ça allait vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui avait provoqué cette panique en moi.

- Vous avez crié. Dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

- Encore ?! Dis-je gênée.

- C'n'est pas grave. Me dit-il en avançant encore un peu plus vers moi allant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bout de mon lit. Je commençais à respirer normalement, je regardai l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi. Il était habillé avec un short et un vieux t-shirt délavé, cependant je lui trouvais encore un certain charme.

- C'est bon Booth, vous pouvez aller vous recoucher, je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. Dis-je tout en tapotant la couette de mes mains. Mon partenaire se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Il me fit un sourire avant de disparaître par l'ouverture.

Je reposai ma tête sur mon oreiller et tentai de retrouver le sommeil, rien à faire tout semblait se bousculé dans ma tête, je n'avais aucun moyen de trouver le sommeil tout en étant très fatiguée. Les 3 heures de sommeil que j'avais dormi avait été tout sauf reposant. Je soupirai en me levant de mon lit, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, après une heure il devait surement s'être rendormi.

Je traversai le couloir jusqu'au salon, quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque j'aperçus de la lumière près du sofa. Je fis encore quelques pas pour trouver mon coéquipier étendu sur ce dernier avec un de mes livres à la main. Sans même relevé la tête il dit :

- Vous ne dormez pas Bones ?

- Vous n'avez pas non plus l'air endormi, c'est de ma faute ? Demandai-je référant à mon épisode de panique.

- À vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à dormir avant, il y a tout simplement trop de choses dans ma tête en ce moment. Me dit-il en daignant lever les yeux du livre pour les plonger dans les miens.

- Et bien on est deux. Conclus-je en m'asseyant au bout du sofa, je laissai reposer ma tête sur le dossier.

- Comment va votre bras ? Demandai-je en fixant mon regard sur ce dernier.

- Ça peut aller. Répondit-il en faisant une de ces grimaces dont il avait le secret. Je lui souris à mon tour, nos regards s'accrochèrent une seconde fois, plus personne ne parlait, nous écoutions le silence tout en sondant l'âme de l'autre. Je le sentis frémir, il se rapprocha de moi indiciblement, à mon tour je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine, je me rapprochai de lui.

- Je suis content que tu m'ais retrouvé. Murmura-t-il.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, je t'en devais une. Dis-je à mon tour.

- Ou peut-être 4… Dit-il en souriant, je grimaçai sans toutefois me reculer. Ses yeux étaient toujours bien plantés dans les miens. Et…

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans l'appartement. L'atmosphère calme qui nous entourait se brisa en milliers de morceaux, il détourna les yeux des miens reconnaissant sa sonnerie de cellulaire, il poussa un soupir tout en se levant pour aller répondre. Non mais ! Qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure ? Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma montre, 4 heures du matin.

- Booth. L'entendis-je répondre d'une voix mal assurée. J'entendis une voix grésiller à l'autre bout du fil, et l'expression de mon partenaire changea.

- Pourquoi à cette heu… La voix grésilla plus fort, Booth secoua la tête ennuyé, puis son visage se transforma.

- Oui, dit-il. – Bonne nuit monsieur. Conclu-t-il en raccrochant.

Il revint vers moi à petits pas, avant de se laisser tomber à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait l'air abattu, je lui jetai un regard interrogateur.

- Cullen. Dit-il en soupirant.

- Votre patron ? Demandai-je.

- Le seul et l'unique.

- Pourquoi appelait-il à cette heure ?

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé. Dit-il soupirant de plus belle. – Il a reçu un appel d'Angleterre il n'y a pas encore 1 heure, il semblerait que son correspondant ait un peu oublié le décalage horaire, ils ont trouvé un cadavre dans un bois tard dans la soirée. Ils ont fait le lien avec notre tueur, même motif, même type de victime. Alors Cullen s'est dit qu'il pouvait me réveiller étant donné qu'il s'était fait réveillé lui-même.

- Et ? Demandai-je sachant ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Leurs experts ont besoin de votre avis, est-ce que c'est le même tueur, ils ont été très clairs, ils veulent vous voir. Dit-il. – Nous avons un avions qui décolle dans 4 heures. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Quoi ?! Dis-je abasourdie. – Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ? Si ?

- Et bien ils viennent juste de le faire ! Dit-il en se levant du sofa et rattrapant son livre. – Préparez vos bagages Bones, nous partons en Angleterre !

Je soupirai mais me levai tout de même.

Alors voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Ce soir j'ai un party, demain je donne des cours de scrapbooking avec ma mère, et lundi je vais à la Ronde !! Ah j'ai tellement hâte !! Mais ce n'est pas le point... :P Ça veut dire probablement pas d'écriture avant mardi...


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà mes petits chéris ! Le chapitre 8 ! Beaucoup de choses se passent dans ma vie en ce moment, j'ai perdu mon emploi à cause que je dois partir dans le bois avec mes parents vendredi matin ! Bonne et mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. En revenant j'aurai plein de nouveaux chapitres, mais vous devrez attendre 10 jours ! En tout cas j'espère que vous m'aimerez toujours même après cette fin ! Je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans suite alors j'ai écrit ça après ma dernière journée de travail de plus de 10 heures… J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Comme toujours Bones ne m'appartient pas du tout !

* * *

Chapitre 8

J'étais assise à droite dans le véhicule sport de mon partenaire, il était 5 heures 15 du matin et j'étais maintenant bien réveillé, mais tout de même très fatigué, nous avions eut à peine quelques heures de sommeil après la journée épouvantable que nous avions vécu. Après l'appel de Cullen, j'avais fait mes bagages en deux temps trois mouvements alors que Booth était allé faire les siens, il était finalement revenu chez-moi afin que l'on puisse partir. Par la fenêtre, le jour commençait à peine à se lever, le ciel s'éclaircissait de minutes en minutes, je soupirai. Allez en Angleterre ne faisait pas du tout parti de mes plans pour la semaine.

Je ramenai mon regard vers l'avant puis il dévia vers mon collègue, il m'observait du coin de l'œil tout en gardant l'autre sur la route, il avait ce regard… Il s'était produit quelque chose d'étrange là-haut, dans mon appartement, je me demandai ce qu'il se serait passé si le patron de Booth n'avait pas appelé à ce moment-là. Je fus bien obligé de chasser ces pensées de ma tête parce que nous venions d'arriver à l'aéroport. Mon coéquipier gara sa voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière, je sortis mes valises que j'avais fait à la hâte puis Booth fit de même.

Nous marchâmes lentement vers le terminal, il y avait assez de monde considérant l'heure à laquelle nous étions. J'enregistrai mes bagages toujours endormi. Mon partenaire fit de même et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la salle d'attente, il était 7 heures, notre avion décollait dans à peine une heure. Je marchai jusqu'à un siège avant de me laisser tomber dessus en expirant bruyamment, une vibration m'indiqua que Booth s'était assis près de moi.

Je sentis son odeur m'enveloppé, il avait eut le temps de prendre une douche hier soir chez-moi mais en avait repris une ce matin lorsqu'il était allé faire ses sacs. Je me retournai vers lui, il s'était placé les mains croisés derrière le cou et avait fermé les yeux. Je l'observai discrètement, il avait passé une chemise blanche avec un jeans tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Sentant mon regard sur lui il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda.

- Vous admirez le spectacle Bones ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non ! Dis-je en le tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. Nous étions tous les deux conscients de ce qui s'était passé dans l'appartement et il y avait une certaine gêne. Nous avions à peine dit deux mots sur l'autoroute. Nous restâmes figés encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne fasse un geste vers son sac, il en sortit le livre qu'il avait apporté et l'ouvrit à son signet.

Je ramenai mon regard devant moi, quelques minutes plus tard ils appelèrent notre vol. Booth replaça son livre dans le sac avant de se lever, je le suivis et marchai vers la porte d'embarquement. La dame prit nos billets avant de nous les redonner, nous traversâmes la passerelle qui se rendait dans la cabine. Cullen nous avait pris des billets en classe économique, en plus fallait-il qu'il nous fasse partir à cette heure il avait également pris des mauvais billets, il faut croire qu'il nous en voulait pour ne pas lui avoir donné signe de vie. L'hôtesse prit nos billets avant de nous indiquer par où nous diriger.

Je trouvai mon siège avant de m'y installer, j'avais le siège 32 A, au moins j'étais côté hublot, mon partenaire avait le 32 B, il prit place près de moi après avoir placé son sac et le mien dans le porte-bagages au-dessus de nos têtes, non sans avoir sorti son livre avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis les moteurs rugirent, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, 8 h 02 pour une fois qu'ils étaient à l'heure, je bouclai ma ceinture et me calai dans mon siège. Même si j'avais pris l'avions plusieurs dizaines de fois j'avais toujours ce pincement au ventre au moment du décollage. Booth pour sa part était le plus calme possible, il avait placé son livre devant soi et s'était attaché, à présent il reposait sa tête sur l'appui-tête en fermant les yeux.

L'avion commença à avancer lentement sur la piste, à l'extérieur le soleil éclairait maintenant une grande partie de l'aéroport. Les moteurs grondaient encore plus maintenant qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Nous arrivâmes au bout de la piste et l'avion quitta le sol en inclinant son nez vers l'avant, l'insigne « Gardez votre ceinture » était allumé, qui aurait l'idée de se levé en plein décollage. Je plaçai mes mains sur l'appui-bras effleurant au passage celle de mon collègue. Ce-dernier dû sentir ma crispation car sans même ouvrir les yeux il emprisonna ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Je n'essayai pas de la dégageai, je me sentais soudainement en sécurité, j'accotai ma tête à mon tour tandis que l'avion grimpait sans relâche vers les nuages.

Après encore quelques minutes de montée, l'avions revint à l'horizontal, un son de cloche indiqua que nous pouvions maintenant détacher nos ceintures, s'en suivit un ballet de « Clic » indiquant que la majorité des passagers l'avaient fait. Pour ma part je glissai ma main hors de celle de Booth, il sortit du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était tombé et me regarda.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui tout va bien. Dis-je sur le même ton.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que vous aviez peur en avion. Dit-il en troquant son ton doux pour un plus moqueur qu'il accompagnât d'un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas peur en avion ! Répliquai-je un peu offusquée. – J'ai pris l'avion plusieurs fois dans ma vie, je n'ai pas peur.

- Alors c'était quoi ce que j'ai senti ? Demanda-t-il toujours souriant.

- Ce n'était pas de la peur, et c'est vous qui m'avez pris la main ! Je n'aime pas le décollage, je n'ai pas peur. Dis-je un peu frustrée.

- Oh ! Bones ! Pas la peine de s'énervé ! Dit-il en me faisant signe de me calmer de ses mains.

Je secouai la tête et me retournai vers la fenêtre, dehors il y avait plein de petits nuages blancs qui flottaient comme suspendu par une corde invisible venue des cieux. Je sentis que Booth me regardait toujours, bon dieu qu'il pouvait être exaspérant des fois ! Il était l'homme le plus compréhensif une seconde, puis il devenait quelqu'un de mesquin quelques secondes plus tard. Mais même à ça, j'étais tout de même bien en sa présence… La plupart du temps… Je décidai finalement de me retournai pour trouver ses grands yeux brun plongés dans les miens, ce contact me fit frémir, je ne comprenais plus ce qui m'arrivait. Son visage sérieux redevint un sourire moqueur et je ne pu retenir un soupir.

- Rappelez-moi de tuer votre patron quand nous reviendrons à Washington ! Dis-je ne sachant trop si j'étais fâchée ou amusé.

- Eh ! Bones ! Souriez un peu ! C'est comme des vacances ! Vous, moi, l'hôtel, tout pour une merveilleuse semaine !

- Vous oubliez les cadavres et les tueurs en série… Dis-je.

- Oh non, vous pouvez être certaine que je ne les oublie pas. Dit-il en baissant les yeux, je regrettai un peu d'avoir dit ça, je savais qu'il s'en voulait pour cette affaire.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien Booth, s'il y a des cinglés dans ce monde, nous ne pouvons qu'essayer de les arrêter. Dis-je tout en posant ma main sur sa jambe. Son regard s'y posa avant de revenir sur moi.

- Je sais Bones, je sais… J'espèrerais juste avoir pu l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue de nouveau. Dit-il.

Je sentais que Booth se rendait coupable pour ces meurtres, je décidai donc de changer de sujet.

- Alors nous allons restés à l'hôtel ? Dis-je en essayant de paraître enthousiaste. Il sortit un papier de sa poche avant de le déplier.

- Olympia Hôtel, Londres ! Dit-il en me tendant le papier. Je le regardai attentivement alors que quelque chose retint mon regard.

- Il ne manque pas une autre feuille ? Demandai-je.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la réservation pour une seule chambre. Dis-je.

- Oh ! On dirait bien que Cullen a choisit de ne réserver qu'une chambre. Dit-il en souriant bêtement. Puis voyant mon expression il ajouta :

- Je suis certain qu'une fois rendu là-bas nous pourrons réserver une seconde chambre.

J'hochai la tête en espérant qu'il dise vrai. J'accotai ma tête sur l'appui-tête et fermai les yeux, je n'avais presque pas dormi et ça se ressentait maintenant, je sentais que le sommeil me gagnait et je finis par m'endormir bercé par les cahotements de l'appareil.

Booth regarda doucement sa partenaire s'endormir, pour sa part il ne se sentait pas du tout endormi. Il plongea sa main dans la pochette devant lui et en ressortit le livre de Brennan. Il l'ouvrit à la première page toujours étonné que les premières pages étaient arrachées, il se rendit jusqu'à son signet et continua sa lecture où il l'avait laissé.

Il s'étonnait toujours du fait que sa partenaire écrive des livres, et si bon par ailleurs, lorsqu'on avait lu une page on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Comment faisait-elle pour créer des personnages aussi vivants ? Les basait-elle sur des vraies personnes ou étaient-ils seulement tirés de son imagination.

L'agent du F.B.I. replongea dans sa lecture se perdant dans les dialogues et les méandres de l'enquête, il ne vit même pas le temps passé. Une hôtesse passa avec un chariot de nourriture, des muffins et des biscuits entre autre, il lui fit signe qu'il était O. K. en levant les yeux de son livre avant de les replonger à l'intérieur. Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure qu'il lisait, ses yeux avaient parcourus un peu plus de la moitié des pages, c'est alors qu'il remarqua une petite élévation quelques pages plus loin. Booth ne s'en préoccupa pas continuant de dévorer les pages du roman à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il tournait une page un petit feuillet tomba d'entre cette dernière et celle qui la suivait. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour le ramasser. 2 Pages soigneusement pliées, sur le dessus de la pile il y avait son nom d'écrit d'une main qu'il avait appris à connaître. Les pages étaient écrites recto verso d'une écriture tremblante, il ouvrit la première page et ses yeux parcoururent le texte rapidement.

_« Cher Booth »_

Il passa à travers les deux pages s'étonnant davantage. Pourquoi lui avait-elle écrit ? Il l'observa du coin de l'œil elle dormait toujours paisiblement, sa respiration régulière soulevait une mèche de cheveu qui se reposait délicatement au creux de sa joue, il sourit, elle semblait si vulnérable, si fragile, et dieu sait que Tempérance était tout sauf vulnérable et fragile, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire à tout le monde. Il voyait qui elle était vraiment, il était content d'être là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin, son abri, son refuge. Une seconde respiration fit relever ses cheveux. Il étendit la main et dégagea tendrement cette dernière, sa partenaire grimaça dans son sommeil puis elle changea de position, elle vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Booth et sourit. Il respira l'odeur fleurie de ses cheveux et appuya sa joue contre sa tête en expirant bruyamment ses yeux vinrent se reposer sur le feuillet et il le relut une seconde fois.

_« Cher Booth… »_


	9. Chapter 9

Me voilà de retour tout le monde !! Une semaine et demie de pur bonheur !! Lecture, écriture, bateau, pêche et 4 roues !! Génial ! Alors voici un petit chapitre que je suis certaine attendez tous… Je vous aurais bien mis un chapitre plus long mais je donne un cours dans 1 heure alors... Vous aurez une suite probablement demain !

Et même tout ce temps passé sans poster je me souviens toujours que Bones ne m'appartient pas… Dommage :(

* * *

Chapitre 9

Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que c'était Bones qui avait écrit ça, Sa Bones. Il n'aurait jamais cru, les yeux glissaient le long du papier tentant de trouver une preuve démontrant que c'était vraiment elle. Elle avait dû l'écrire lorsque le fossoyeur les avaient enfermé elle et Hodgins et l'avait probablement oublié entre les pages de son livre après qu'il l'ait sortit de la terre. Il la relut une troisième fois en prononçant chaque mot dans sa tête tentant de se convaincre.

_« Cher Booth,_

_Me voici là en plein milieu de nulle part, seule, dans une voiture enterré sous terre, j'en suis même à me demander ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment. Hodgins a écrit une lettre à Angela tout à l'heure, avant que je n'eus à couper dans sa jambe. Il m'a dit de lui remettre si jamais il ne s'en tirait pas. Là il dort, tout à l'heure il m'a demandé si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un à qui je voulais dire adieu, j'ai commencé par croire qu'il n'y avait personne... Mais c'est faux, il y a toi._

_C'est en train de me rendre folle, ces pensées ne cessent d'envahir mon esprit, et si tu ne… Non je n'ose même pas y penser, je ne veux pas y penser, il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas encore fait ! Je veux finir cette enquête et en faire encore des centaines d'autres, je veux t'aider à attraper les meurtriers, à donner la paix aux familles. » L'écriture se cassait ici, une goutte probablement salée avait effacé à moitié le mot familles._

_« Je veux avoir encore du temps ! Même moi qui côtois la mort de près tout les jours je n'ai jamais songé à la mienne. Je n'ai pas assez de temps ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de pleurer ? C'est totalement irrationnel, je le sais ! Tu vas nous retrouver, tu DOIS nous retrouver ! Je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas, je n'abandonnerai pas._

_Ça parait stupide, écrire une lettre, tu ne l'auras probablement jamais, tu ne sauras probablement jamais tout ce que je ressens en ce moment, tout ce que j'ai ressentit depuis le premier jour, même si tu étais arrogant et exaspérant. J'ai toujours éprouvé cela, comment le décrire d'une manière scientifique ? Oh et puis merde ! J'en ai assez d'être toujours la personne rationnelle ! Tout au long de ma vie je fus cette personne ! Toujours à penser aux autres avant moi, là je ne vais probablement pas m'en tirer et je n'aurai jamais eut le temps de faire ces choses._

_Ces choses stupides, aller au cinéma, prendre une ballade dans un parc, regarder un coucher de soleil avec quelqu'un qu'on apprécie. Je me sens complètement idiote là, déchirant les pages de mon nouveau livre, celui même que je t'ai dédicacé, je n'ai même pas eut le temps de te le montrer. Et voilà les larmes qui reviennent, au moins, tu ne liras probablement jamais cette lettre._

_Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise à quel point je t'appréciais, c'est toujours lorsque nous perdons quelque chose que nous réalisons à quel point nous y tenions, là en ce moment, dans ce petit habitacle de voiture, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est toi. Je n'ai même jamais pris le temps de seulement te dire à quel point j'aimais nos petites conversations, nos disputes et argumentations, ça me manque tellement en ce moment. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures j'étais encore avec toi._

_Te sentir près de moi, me blottir dans tes bras, je me sens tellement en sécurité avec toi, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, craignant que ça ne te monte à la tête, mais dieu que je le regrette maintenant ! Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné comme tant d'autre dans ma vie, mon père, ma mère, Russ. N'abandonne _

_pas je t'en supplie, je veux encore te voir ! Te parler ! Ou encore te crier des noms ! Je ne peux veux pas t'abandonner comme ça !_

_Je me sens ridicule là, je crois que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écrire tout simplement. Mais il y a encore tellement de choses que je veux te dire ! Mais je manque de papier, je n'aurai jamais assez de feuille pour tout te dire, j'arrête donc simplement comme ça. Je glisserai les deux feuilles de papier entre les pages de mon livre, poseras-tu jamais les yeux sur cette lettre ? Sur tout ce que j'ai été trop lâche pour t'avouer depuis maintenant tant d'années ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ici, enfermé avec Hodgins ? Ou est-ce que tu me retrouveras et que ce soir nous serons en train de se partager une pointe de tarte au « Royal Dinner » ? Je n'en sais rien. J'espère que mon délire restera dans l'oubli, que j'aurai le temps de te dire toutes ces choses de vive voix, si je ne l'ai pas sache que tu es une personne extraordinaire, et que je t'apprécie énormément._

_ À toi pour toujours._

_ Bones »_

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la signature, elle avait signé Bones, c'était tellement significatif à ses yeux, il replia les feuillets avant de les glisser dans sa poche intérieure sans quitter des yeux sa partenaire. Toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de lire, c'était impossible que ce soit la même personne qui ait écrit cette lettre et qui se reposait sur son épaule en ce moment. Ce pouvait-il vraiment ? La question n'arrêtait de tourner et de retourner dans son esprit, c'était carrément improbable, et pourtant !

Ses yeux étaient toujours sur Temperance, sa bouche était étirée en un fin sourire et ses cheveux reposaient aléatoirement autour de son visage, couvrant ses yeux et encadrant son nez. Il les replaça derrière ses oreilles d'un geste du doigt. Elle releva sa tête les yeux remplis de sommeil, elle grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda-t-elle encore endormie.

- Rien. Répondit-il en glissant son bras derrière de dos de sa partenaire.

- Rien du tout. Chuchota-t-il alors qu'elle reposait sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Il avait décidé de ne pas mentionner la lettre, pas pour le moment. Il la serra contre lui doucement veillant à ne pas la réveiller avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, puis il enfouie son nez à l'intérieur de ses cheveux tombant à son tour dans un sommeil bien mérité. L'hôtesse venant servir le café s'arrêta à leur hauteur en souriant.

- Quel merveilleux couple forment-ils, se dit-elle pour elle-même. – Ils ont l'air si heureux. Elle leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de passer son chemin.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites !


	10. Chapter 10

Finalement voici le chapitre 10 ! Un peu plus tôt que prévu…

Et non Bones ne m'appartient pas…

* * *

Chapitre 10

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais lovée contre mon partenaire. Il avait passé le bras derrière mon dos et sa tête reposait sur le dessus de la mienne qui était bien calée au creux de son épaule. J'hésitai quelques secondes à rester là, je me sentais bien. Néanmoins je relevai la tête et observai son visage. Sa tête s'était reposée sur le dossier et il avait l'air paisible.

Je tentai de dégager son bras de derrière mon dos sans le réveiller. Mais aussitôt que je n'eus posé que le bout de mes doigts sur son avant-bras, il le resserra me rapprochant de lui. Sa respiration changea presque imperceptiblement et ses paupières remuèrent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement. Son bras quitta mon dos pour s'étirer délicatement.

- Il est quelle heure Bones ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux encore remplis de sommeil.

- Heure de Washington ou heure de Londres ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

- N'importe laquelle ! Dit-il.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Je n'aurais pu dire si c'était sa façon de se tenir ou encore la lueur brillante qui se terrait au fond de son regard quand il avait posé ses yeux sur moi, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent…

- 13h37. Lui répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête avant de ressortir son livre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit je remarquai qu'il manquait plusieurs pages au début du roman. En un éclair je me souvins pourquoi. Hodgins, le fossoyeur, tout me revint par « flash »

- Vous avez pris ce livre chez-moi? Demandai-je sans laisser paraître mon inquiétude.

- Oui. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de sa page.- Vous savez je me suis toujours demandé sur qui était basé l'agent du …

- Pas vous, l'interrompis-je, je peux le voir une minute ?

Cette fois-ci il leva les yeux avant de me passer le roman. Je tournai les pages rapidement jusqu'à la fin. Je lui rendis prétextant le fait que je croyais avoir laisser un numéro important à l'intérieur, il me regarda curieusement mais ne me posa pas de questions, voilà qui n'était pas du tout son genre.

La lettre que j'y avais glissée ne s'y trouvait plus, elle avait dû tomber chez-moi. Je détournai le regard afin qu'il ne puisse déchiffrer mon expression.

Il y a bientôt deux ans j'avais été coincé avec Hodgins dans ma voiture sous la terre. Ça avait été les pires heures de ma vie, ne pas savoir si nous allions sortir de là… Hodgins avait écrit à Angela, et m'avait ensuite donné le livre et le crayon me demandant si je ne voulais pas dire adieu à quelqu'un.

En premier lieu, j'avais cru n'avoir personne à qui écrire, ma mère était morte, mon père disparu, quant à mon frère. En dehors du travail je n'avais personne non plus. C'est là que j'avais pensé à lui. Et j'avais écrit, laissé libre cours à toutes mes pensées terrées au plus profond de moi. 2 pages recto-verso arrachée et couvertes d'une écriture tremblante. J'avais couché sur le papier tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Avant de les glisser à l'intérieur du livre.

Booth m'avait sorti de là et j'avais tout simplement oublié cette lettre. JE sentais toujours le regard de mon partenaire fixé dans mon dos. Je me retournai lui faisant face, nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Je rougis un peu en pensant à ce que j'avais écrit dans cette lettre, il me sourit, à croire qu'il était capable de déchiffrer mes pensées.

Je détournai finalement la tête dégageant mon magazine d'anthropologie. Booth, lui, retourna à son livre. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la position dans laquelle je m'étais trouvé à mon réveil. J'eus presque envie de faire semblant de dormir pour me retrouver de nouveau contre lui, que ma tête retrouve le trou qui semblait fait jus… Je tournai brusquement la page de ma revue chassant ces pensées.

1 heure et quart plus tard une voix se fit entendre annonçant la descente imminente, nous demandant de boucler nos ceintures, relever nos sièges et tablettes ce que nous fîmes en même temps que la centaine de passagers. Les roues touchèrent finalement la piste d'atterrissage avec un petit choc. « Ut!Ut! » Lorsque l'insigne des ceintures passa du rouge au vert, une sonnerie se fit entendre, puis, un concert de « clics » envahit la cabine.

J'agrippai mon sac à main et me dirigeai vers la sortie derrière mon partenaire. Après avoir récupéré nos bagages nous sortîmes à l'extérieur. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre tout en changeant l'heure, 16h15-17h15-18h15-19h15-20h15-21h15 Booth héla un taxi dans lequel nous nous glissâmes après avoir déposé nos sacs en arrière. Étant habitués de voyager, nous n'avions qu'un grand sac à dos chaque. Nous étions tout deux fatigués, j'avais dormi à peine 6 heures dans les 3 derniers jours. Il était peu bavard et je ne l'étais pas tellement moi même.

Le chauffeur nous demanda où nous voulions aller. Il avait beau parler la même langue que nous, je dû être attentive à ce qu'il disait, son accent « British » déformant quelque peu ses mots.

- Hôtel Olympia. Déclara mon partenaire.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête avant de démarrer et de se diriger vers l'hôtel en question.

Lorsque j'entendis Booth déclarer le nom de l'établissement je me rappelai qu'il n'avait réservé qu'une seule chambre, ou plutôt son patron n'avait réservé qu'une seule chambre, j'espérais silencieusement qu'il y ait une autre cambre de libre. Néanmoins une partie de mon cerveau espérait qu'il n'y en ait pas, depuis notre baiser il y a maintenant presque un an, j'avais des pensées de plus en plus étranges envers mon partenaire. J'avais eu beau dire que c'était comme embrasser mon frère… Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment.

J'observai le chauffeur du taxi, il ressemblait à n'importe qui, ou tout le monde, taille moyenne, poids moyen, il partait des lunettes et une petite moustache noire lui caressait le nez. Nous zigzaguions entre les rues, je voyais les yeux de Booth se fermer par intermittence, les miens en étaient presque rendus à faire la même chose.

- Fatigué? Dis-je pour seule question, c'était le premier mot que je prononçais depuis que nous étions entrés dans le taxi il y a 25 minutes.

- Hum… Commença-t-il d'un air sarcastique. – J'ai été assommé, suspendu à un arbre, entrainé dans une rivière, me suis farci un siège dur d'hôpital, puis j'ai embarqué dans le premier avion pour Londres, non, je ne suis pas fatigué je suis épuisé. Vous ? Demanda-t-il dans un demi-sourire. Il était surement moins fatigué qu'il le paraissait, il était toujours capable de dire des bêtises.

- Vous avez dû bien dormir, continua-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre, vous aviez la meilleur place. Conclu-t-il cette fois le sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'eux pas besoin de répondre à cette affirmation car l'automobile venait de s'arrêter devant l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas un grand hôtel, mais c'était bien, j'avais lu dans mon guide touristique qu'il comptait 25 chambres. Booth insista pour payer l'homme tandis que j'allais chercher nos sacs dans le coffre. Booth me regarda visiblement frustré de devoir me 

laisser porter les bagages seule. Je me dis à moi-même qu'il ne serait pas capable de tenir 1 semaine sans utiliser son bras.

Il m'ouvrit tout de même la porte et appuya sa main valide au creux de mon dos par habitude. Nous nous rendîmes au comptoir de réservation.

- Bonjours, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la réceptionniste avec un fort accent.

- Il y a une réservation pour ce soir. Dis-je.

- Quel nom ?

- Temperance Brennan. Répondis-je, la dame tapa un moment sur son clavier.

- Je n'ai rien à ce nom.

- Essayer Seeley Booth. Dit mon partenaire en s'appuyant sur le comptoir avec un sourire charmant. Je levai les yeux au ciel agacée.

- Voilà ! Chambre 12, elle est réservée pour 4 soirs. C'est bien ça ? 2 personnes ? Demanda-t-elle en rendant son sourire à Booth.

- En fait ce sera 1 personne, j'aurais besoin d'une chambre moi aussi. Rétorquai-je un peu plus sèchement qu'à l'habitude.

L'hôtesse pianota un moment de plus sur son clavier avant de relever la tête.

- Ces temps-ci nous n'avons pas beaucoup de clients, c'est habituel étant donné la période de l'année, mais plusieurs de nos chambres sont en rénovation. Je peux vous en avoir une ce soir et dans deux soirs, pour demain et mardi soir c'est malheureusement impossible, je vous laisse avec monsieur ?

- Oui, ce sera bon. Acquiesçai-je.

La réceptionniste me passa une clé en échange de ma carte de crédit. 14, j'allais être la porte à côté de Booth. Ayant mangé dans l'avions et le décalage horaire en plus de notre manque de sommeil avait quelque peu déréglé nos horloges internes. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions faim. Nous décidâmes donc d'aller nous coucher immédiatement.

Nous poussâmes les portes de nos chambres respectives après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, je lui tendis son sac qu'il agrippa de la main gauche.

Je refermai la porte et glissai la chaîne de sécurité en place avant d'enfiler mon pyjama et de me glisser sou les draps, il était à peine 22 heures, mais j'étais crevée, je m'endormis aussitôt.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis comme une buche, pas de cauchemar seulement un profond sommeil dénudé de rêve. Je m'éveillai assez tard, en fait lorsque je posai mes yeux encore remplis de sommeil sur le cadran, les chiffres lumineux indiquaient 9h34, je ne sais pas si c'était à cause du décalage horaire ou de mon incroyable fatigue que je m'étais réveillée aussi tard. Peut-être un peu des deux, je n'eus guère le temps de débattre ce sujet plus longtemps car quelqu'un cogna à la porte, roulant les yeux au ciel je me levai pour aller ouvrir. À peine eussé-je entrouvert la porte qu'une silhouette bien trop familière me bouscula.

- Bon matin Bones ! S'exclama-t-il en entrant, il fit le tour de la chambre des yeux avant de déposer un sac en papier brun sur la table.

- J'en connais un qui a bien dormis. Marmonnai-je en refermant la porte. La manière étrange qu'il avait eu de me regarder la veille semblait avoir disparue.

- Je vous réveille? Demanda-t-il en sortant deux muffins de son sac avant d'en sortir deux cafés, je me demandai comment il avait fait pour ne pas les renverser avant de finalement répondre à sa question

- Non. Dis-je en m'asseyant au pied du lit.

- On dirait que vous vous êtres battue avec votre oreiller. Dit-il en tentant d'étouffer un rire.

Autant sa réplique était déplacée autant elle était vraie. J'avais les cheveux en bataille et encore la marque de mon oreiller sur la joue, je ne portais qu'un t-shirt gris décoloré et des shorts noir. Lui au contraire, était frais rasé, les cheveux propres et encore humides d'une récente douche, il portait un chandail gris et il avait jeté sa veste sur le lit, je soupirai.

- Vous mangez quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant un muffin dans une serviette en papier.

Je m'assis sur l'autre chaise et acceptai son offre, je détachai un morceau sur le dessus avant de le mettre dans ma bouche. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que j'avais faim.

- Avez-vous bien dormi? Demandai-je entre deux bouchées.

- Comme un bébé. Dit-il en me servant un sourire. - Vous ?

- Très bien, c'est ce qui explique mon état. Dis-je en grimaçant, il prit une gorgée de café et je l'imitai.

- C'est quoi l'horaire de la journée ? Repris-je.

- Les deux agents sont censé nous rencontré ici ce midi, avec eux la voiture de location, vous irez jeter un coup d'œil au corps pendant que je m'entretiendrai avec la police.

Je hochai la tête en prenant une autre bouchée de mon muffin.

- Je dois transférer mes affaires dans votre chambre. Dis-je quelque peu embarrassé.

Il hocha la tête avant d'avaler une seconde gorgée de café. Si sa chambre était faite de la même façon que la mienne, il n'y aurait probablement qu'un seul lit… Nous finîmes d'avaler notre déjeuner en silence, je sentais ses yeux posés sur moi et ça me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, je décidai de briser le silence.

- Comment va votre bras? Lui demandai-je.

- Bien, dit-il en le levant, dans 1 ou deux jours il sera comme neuf ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je lui fis les gros yeux sans pour autant répliquer, je savais que lorsqu'il avait une idée dans la tête il n'en démordait pas, je n'étais pas trop facile à faire changer d'idée moi-même, c'est probablement pour ça que nous nous bagarrions si souvent. Il finit la dernière bouchée de son muffin puis secoua sa chemise balayant quelques graines.

- Je vous attendrai dans ma chambre. Dit-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Merci.

- De rien Bones. Dit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Je me relevai et jetai le sac et les miettes. Je me brossai les dents tout en pensant au dossier. J'avais demandé les informations à Angela vendredi soir, nous étions dimanche matin, je me dis qu'elle allait surement me contacter demain matin, probablement trop occupé à profiter de son week-end.

Je pris une douche rapide avant de m'habiller, je troquai mes shorts contre un pantalon marron, puis enfilai une camisole noire et une chemise à manche courtes bleue. Je repliai soigneusement mon short et mon t-shirt avant de les ranger dans mon sac. Après avoir fait le tour de la pièce des yeux pour m'assurer qu'il ne restait plus rien, je sortis avec mon sac sans oublier de prendre la clé. Je fermai la porte la porte et cognai à celle de mon partenaire.

* * *

Et voilà, une suite demain ou après-demain dépendant du livre que je suis en train de lire... :P


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà un autre petit chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant ! Sinon, je suis partie toute la fin de semaine… Désolé ! Mais pas de suite pendant ce temps-là. De plus, en revenant je garde pendant deux semaines, j'ai toujours Internet là-bas mais ça va ralentir ma fréquence de postage évidemment…

Sinon, ben Bones ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Mais plus que 27 jours et je pourrai voir le début de la saison 4 !! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Je me peux plus !!

* * *

Chapitre 11

Quelques secondes plus tard il vint m'ouvrir son livre à la main.

- Hey Bones ! Dit-il en se tassant me laissant entrer. Je parcourus la chambre des yeux, elle était le miroir exact de la mienne.

Je déposai mon sac dans le coin de la pièce me demandant comment on allait s'arranger ce soir. Je fus interrompu par ma sonnerie de cellulaire. Je plongeai ma main dans une des poches de mon sac à dos.

- Brennan ! Répondis-je sous le regard hébété de Booth.

J'écoutai ce que mon interlocuteur disait.

- Non, je ne suis pas chez-moi. Je suis à Londres, sur une affaire. Dis-je.

Je marmonnai un au revoir avant de raccrocher.

- Votre cellulaire fonctionne !? Me demanda-t-il comme si c'était la révélation du siècle.

- Mon éditeur m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de me rejoindre en tout temps, justement c'était lui.

- Ah. Dit-il en hochant la tête toujours étonné.- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait.

- Savoir si je pouvais donner une conférence, le mois prochain, il voulait aussi me voir aujourd'hui. Dis-je en regardant ma montre, 11h30. Booth jeta également un œil au cadran. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il dit :

- Ils devraient être en bas d'ici 15 minutes.

J'acquiesçai en signe de compréhension. Je m'assis sur la chaise alors qu'il reprenait sa place sur le lit les jambes croisées et les yeux fixés à son livre. Je me demandai combien de temps nous avions avant de descendre en bas, cinq minutes plus tard, j'allais me lever pour y aller lorsque 3 coups furent cognés à la porte.

Booth fronça les sourcils avant de déposer son livre. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, je me levai à mon tour et distinguai un homme et une femme qui se tenaient dans l'embrasure.

L'homme était d'une carrure assez imposante et ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs. Il dégageait un certain charisme et ses lèvres étaient tendues en un demi-sourire. La femme elle, était moins grande un peu mais aussi charismatique, elle se tenait à a peine 5 centimètres de son partenaire, leurs épaules se touchaient presque.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Tom O'Neal, et voici ma partenaire le docteur Annie Dupon. Dit-il en tendant une main vers Booth qui la serra. – Vous devez être Seeley Booth.

Le visage de mon coéquipier s'éclaira d'un sourire malicieux tandis que la dame se crispa comme si elle savait ce qui allait venir.

- Dupon ! Dupon D ou Dupon T ? Demanda-t-il. – Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Bones ? Continua-t-il en riant.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte. – Bonjour, je suis le docteur Temperance Brennan. Dis-je en tendant ma main qu'ils serrèrent tour à tour. Mon partenaire me regardait d'un air étrange.

- Les Dupon ! Renchérit-il. – Les deux détectives anglais de Tintin ! La moustache, la canne et le chapeau ! Continua-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules sans comprendre. La dame sourit, c'était visiblement la première fois que quelqu'un ne riait pas de son nom. Elle regarda Booth avec un sourire en coin.

- En fait c'est seulement Dupon, P-O-N. Dit-elle. – Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi en souriant.

- Oui, il a l'agaçante manie de surnommer tout le monde en plus. Dis-je en roulant des yeux.

- J'ai cru voir ça. Commença O'Neal. – Bones ? Ça vient d'où ?

- Bones travaille avec des os. Répondit mon partenaire apparemment remis de son éclat de rire.

- Ah, j'aurais dû m'en douter, vous êtes anthropologue.

- J'ai amené votre voiture. Dit Annie.- Elle est garée en bas. Termina-t-elle en me tendant les clés après avoir considéré le bras de Booth, ce-dernier fut plus rapide et les attrapa sous mon nez. La femme jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire qui souriait d'un air entendu, elle secoua la tête.

J'attrapai mon sac avant de sortir à mon tour dans le corridor, Booth glissa la clé dans sa poche avant d'appuyer sa main droite dans le bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer, geste qui n'échappa au regard d'Annie. Nous descendîmes dans la rue et O'Neal nous désigna notre voiture garée derrière la leur.

- Nous allons nous rendre à la morgue que vous puissiez jeter un coup d'œil au corps. Dit-il avant de se glisser dans sa voiture.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçu Booth se diriger vers le côté conducteur, je réprimai un sourire et ouvrit ma portière avant de m'installer derrière le volant. Lorsque mon partenaire entra dans l'habitacle les clés à la main je les attrapai rapidement, il ouvrit les yeux en haussant les sourcils remarquant que le volant était à droite, je souris avant de tourner la clé dans le contact.

- Hier soir vous étiez tellement épuisé que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que tout avait changé de côté. Dis-je en riant, il me lança un regarda à la fois comique et frustré.

- De toute manière, vous ne conduisez pas avec ce bras. Repris-je ignorant ses yeux qui me fusillaient, je démarrai et suivis la voiture noire devant moi.

Mon partenaire attacha sa ceinture et se renfrogna. Je conduisis silencieusement avant de me décider à parler.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire la tête pour ça ! Marmonnai-je.

- Je ne fais pas la tête. Dit-il pour seule réponse.

Je ne rajoutai rien. À peine quelques minutes plus tard la voiture se gara devant un bâtiment, je l'imitai et nous sortîmes tous deux du véhicule avant de nous diriger vers l'entrée de la morgue.

Annie nous entraina dans plusieurs corridors avant que nous ne débouchions finalement dans une vaste pièce carrée. Par terre s'étalait un plancher de linoléum blanc cassé et des néons fournissaient une lumière blanche et froide, le mur devant nous ainsi que celui de droite étaient recouverts de tiroirs de métal munis d'une poignée. Avant que l'une de nous ait pu dire un mot, l'agent O'Neal annonça.

- Bon, et bien je crois que nous, dit-il en pointant Booth de la tête, allons aller nous occuper du côté criminel. Il adressa un clin d'œil à sa partenaire en faisant sauter ses clés dans ses mains dans un geste vaguement familier, je souris.

- Vous inquiétez pas, continua-t-il, je vous le ramène en un morceau !

Je hochai la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- À plus tard Bones. Entendis-je mon coéquipier dire avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le Dre. Dupon se dirigea vers un des tiroirs qu'elle fit coulisser, il contenait les restes calcinés d'un être humain. Je m'approchai d'elle.

- C'est notre homme? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Répondit-elle, nous installâmes le corps en salle d'autopsie et je détaillai ce qu'il restait du cadavre.

- Homme, entre 35 et 45 ans. Dis-je après plusieurs minutes d'examen. San relever les yeux je me dirigeai vers son cou et m'accroupis pour observer la base de ce dernier.

- Une seule balle de calibre 22 tirée à bout portant, post-mortem. Me devança-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête, ça correspondait au procédé de Clark je n'arrivais cependant pas è comprendre pourquoi il était brulé. Je posai la question à Annie.

- Des adolescents, ceux qui ont trouvé le corps en fait, ils se sont amusés avec des feux d'artifices et ont mis le feu à une partie de la forêt, ils ont été assez brillant pour avertir la police et les pompiers. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Ceci explique cela. Dis-je en me relevant. – Vous savez qui c'est?

- Nous n'avons qu'un individu qui correspond à cette description .Dit-elle en glissant ses doigts sur le clavier de l'ordinateur placé à la gauche de la salle d'examen.

- Frédéric Miller, 37 ans, son frère l'a rapporté disparu samedi matin, il était supposé aller à un rendez-vous avec un client vendredi, c'est lui qui gardait son fils. Continua-t-elle.

- Quel âge? Demandai-je immédiatement.

- Je vous l'ai dit, 37 ans. Répondit-elle quelque peu agacée.

- Non, le fils. Corrigeai-je.

- Oh. Dit-elle confuse. – 11 ans c'est important ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Est-ce lui qui avait la garde de son fils?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais m'informer. Dit-elle. – Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un pour vous aider à nettoyer les os. Ajouta-t-elle j'acquiesçai.

Elle sortit de la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard un jeune homme entra dans la pièce, j'entrepris de nettoyer les os. Une heure plus tard, elle revint dans la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Excusez le retard. Dit-elle essoufflée.

- Ce n'est rien, alors ? Demandai-je.

- Veuf, sa femme est morte il y a 5 ans, c'set lui qui s'occupe du gamin. Annonça-t-elle.

- Définitivement le profil de notre tueur. Déclarai-je. – Je vais avoir besoin de la toxicologie et il faudrait comparer les relevés dentaires et l'ADN, voir si cet homme est vraiment Frédéric Miller. Je vais également demander la balistique de la balle que nous avons retrouvée sur l'autre victime. Annonçai-je.

Annie acquiesça, elle m'avertit qu'elle avait quelques documents à remplir et elle me laissa seule avec son assistant. Aux alentours de 4 heures, j'étais presque certaine que les 2 meurtres étaient le travail d'un seul homme. Mon estomac gronda me rappelant que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le muffin au son que j'avais avalé avec Booth ce matin. Finalement la médecin légiste réapparut.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire.- Je voulais absolument finir ce dossier avant de partir, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Vous devez mourir de faim. Termina-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Non ce n'est pas si pire. Mentis-je. – Je viens seulement de termine. Ajoutais-je.

Elle sembla se détendre un peu, elle s'approcha de moi et me demanda mes conclusions.

- J'en serai certaine après la balistique mais d'après moi c'est le même tueur. Affirmai-je. Elle hocha la tête.

- Tom a appelé, il a ramené votre partenaire à l'hôtel il y a une heure, vous n'avez qu'à me déposer et vous pourrez y aller, nous aurons les résultats demain ou après-demain.

J'acceptai avant de retiré la blouse que j'avais emprunté et la remis à sa place. Après avoir remercié l'assistant de son aide je sortis de la pièce suivie par le Dre. Dupon. Je m'assis derrière le volant.

- Je vous dépose où ? Lui demandai-je après avoir démarré.

- Tournez à droite ici. M'indiqua-t-elle avant de répondre. – Je vais au bureau de Tom.

- Je croyais que vous aviez un rendez-vous ? Ça ne me dérange pas de vous déposer chez-vous.

Elle sourit avant de répondre.

- Justement Tom m'emmène au restaurant. D9t-elle, je lui jetai un regard étonné.

- Oh ! Dis-je comprenant. – Vous et votre partenaire ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? Demandai-je quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ensembles au travail ? Ou ensembles au lit ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette répartie et j'ouvris la bouche prise au dépourvue.

- En fait je voulais dire depuis combien de temps vous étiez partenaires. Corrigeai-je un peu gênée.

- Ça fait deux ans que nous sommes partenaires, et ça fait un an qu'on est un peu plus que ça. Vous ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Nous sommes… seulement… partenaires, notre première collaboration remonte à plusieurs années maintenant, mais nous sommes partenaires depuis 3 ans et demi. Dis-je en essayant de paraître concentré sur la route.

- Seulement partenaires ? Répéta-t-elle. – J'avais cru… En tout cas, si j'avais un tel partenaire je peux vous dire que nous ne serions surement pas QUE partenaires. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je rougis quelque peut tentant de me recomposer un visage normal. Finalement elle m'indiqua un bâtiment sur la droite, je me garai et la laissai sortir.

- À demain ! Me lança-t-elle en sortant de la voiture. Je répondis la même chose avant de redémarrer.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques minutes de l'hôtel Olympia et j'arrivai quelques minutes avant 5 heures. Je stationnai ma voiture avant de grimper les marches menant à l'étage supérieur. Je décidai de proposer de souper à Booth. Je cognai à la porte, j'entendis du mouvement à l'intérieur.

- Qui est-ce ? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi. Dis-je. La porte s'ouvrit et mon partenaire apparut.

- Hey Bones ! Dit-il en me laissant entrer. Puis sur un air plus sombre il continua. – Alors c'est le même ?

- Oui, ça m'en a bien l'air, je dois attendre la balistique et la toxicologie mais le profil et la cause de la mort me paraissent identique. Conclus-je sous son aire torturé.- Vous avez faim ? Dis-je brutalement changeant de sujet. Le visage de mon coéquipier s'allégea un peu.

- Je n'ai pas dîné, mon ventre commence à se plaindre. Grimaça-t-il.- Ça vous dit de prendre quelque chose au restaurant de l'hôtel ?

- C'est parfait. Dis-je en attrapant mon sac à main.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, Booth me laissa passer la première avant de sortir à son tour.

- Allez Bones. Dit-il déposant sa main au creux de mon dos, ce geste, malgré le fait qu'il fut maintenant habituel me fit frémir, je rougis détournant le regard légèrement, repensant à ce qu'Annie m'avait dit.


	12. Chapter 12

_Et bien !! Voilà un autre chapitre ! Ma sortie à Québec étant annulée je n'ai eu d'autre choix que d'écrire ! Enfin nous avons eu une petite journée de soleil ! Youpi !! Je suis allée faire un tour de bateau avec mon père sur le St-Laurent, et les pieds allongés devant moi je pensais à ma fiction, je ne savais pas trop comment faire débuter ce nouveau chapitre, lorsqu'une vague d'inspiration m'a frappée !! :P Au sens propre et au figuré, cette vague a failli me faire tomber du bateau ! Non non ! Pour de vrai ! En fait c'était la vague du gros bateau qui a failli me faire tomber mais bon… C'est du pareil au même ! Tout le long du retour je ne pouvais que penser « Je dois aller écrire ! Je dois aller écrire ! » Alors quand je suis revenue je me suis jeté sur l'ordinateur !! En une heure voici le résultat ! Ayant de la visite je n'ai pu le mettre plus tôt mais il est là !! Tout frais et tout CHAUD !! Oui !! J'aime vraiment ce qu'il a donné ! Sans blagues ! Je me surprends moi-même !_

_En tout cas ! Ce qui est sur c'est que vous devriez être comblés ! Alors j'arrête de délirer ! Bon c'est vrai qu'il est un peu tard j'ai bien le droit de délirer… Conséquence d'inspiration je suppose... Et je vous laisse la lire !! Et non Bones ne m'appartient pas… Mais tout ça vient de moi par exemple !!_

* * *

Chapitre 12

Les yeux fermés je respirai l'air frais de cette soirée fin novembre. J'étais assise sur un banc dur et froid du côté droit de la route et mon partenaire avait pris place à ma droite. Une fois que nous avons fini le souper nous avions décidé d'aller marcher un peu, après avoir trop mangé. J'inspirai une dernière bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir mes yeux et de les fixer sur ma montre, 9 heures. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un bon bout de temps mais les lampadaires distribuaient une lueur jaune pâle sur les rues. Je frissonnai, je n'étais pas habillée pour ce type de température, j'allais proposer de rentrer lorsque Booth se leva le premier.

- Vous avez l'air gelé Bones. Dit-il en me regardant de ce regard tendre que j'avais surpris dans l'avions mais que j'avais cru disparu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Non, non tout va bien. Mentis-je en me levant essayant de ne pas paraître trop gelée.

Booth ôta sa veste se retrouvant seulement vêtu de son chandail noir et la posa sur mes épaules avant de soulever mes cheveux pour les glisser par-dessus tout en effleurant mon cou légèrement, je tressaillis fermant les yeux l'espace d'un instant, j'espérai qu'il prenne ce dernier frisson pour un frisson de froid. Je refermai les pans du vêtement devant moi me blottissant dans le tissu chaud qui portait encore son odeur. Me résignant à accepter cette preuve de faiblesse je le remerciai.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte silencieusement jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il m'ouvrit la porte de son bras valide me laissant passer devant lui. Une fois à l'intérieur une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je retirai la veste de sur mes épaules et dit à Booth que je le rejoindrais en haut. Il acquiesça avant de me sourire. Je marchai vers la réception alors qu'il grimpait les marches menant à l'étage supérieur.

- Bonjour. Dis-je en m'accoudant au comptoir.

- Bonjour madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Me demanda-la même réceptionniste que le soir d'avant.

- Il n'y a pas une chambre qui se serait libérée pour ce soir ?

Elle joua de sa souris pendant de longues secondes avant de relever la tête.

- Non malheureusement il n'y a aucune chambre qui s'est libérée. Me répondit-elle en affichant une grimace.

Je la remerciai de sa recherche avant de me retourner du comptoir. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier d'un pas décidé et grimpai les marches deux par deux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre chambre, et bien tant pis ! C'est dans cette mentalité que je poussai la porte de la chambre 12. Je déposai mon sac à main dans le garde-robe et me défit de mes souliers déposant mes pieds sur le tapis gris et rouge qui recouvrait le sol de la chambre.

Booth avait déposé une couverture et une oreiller sur le sol, j'ouvris de grands yeux ébahis, s'il pensait qu'il allait dormir par terre ! Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain je lui fis part de ma manière de penser.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas dormir par terre ! Dis-je agacée.

- Oui, pourquoi vous dites ça ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

- ET bien ! À cause de votre bras ! Si quelqu'un doit dormir sur le sol ce sera moi ! Rétorquai-je.

- Non c'est bon ! Je suis parfait sur le sol ! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Dit-il en levant les bras en signe d'acceptation.

- Alors coucher avec moi serait vraiment si pire que ça !! Dis-je en criant presque.

Booth s'interrompit et haussa les sourcils, à ce moment je réalisai la confusion, sans que je le veuille plusieurs images traversèrent mon esprit comme un film qu'on m'aurait passé en accéléré alors que mon visage devait de plus en plus rouge.

- Je voulais dire, coucher au sens propre du mot, dormir ensembles plutôt. Dis-je d'un ton beaucoup plus bas en baissant les yeux. Je le vis s'approcher de moi lentement contournant le lit. Il releva mon menton d'un doigt avant de plonger ses yeux marron dans les miens.

- J'avais compris. Dit-il doucement. – Et non ce ne serait pas si pire que ça. Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je me perdis dans ses yeux nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre il ajouta. – Dans tout les sens du mot. Cette fois-ci une pointe d'ironie traversa son regard et je fis un pas en arrière rompant le charme.

Je le contournai et pris l'oreiller ainsi que la couverture avant de les reposer à leur place sur le lit. Il était bien assez grand pour que nous puissions y dormir tout les deux, de toute manière on avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon partenaire qui m'observait toujours du coin de l'œil.

Je pris mon sac à dos avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain et je fermai la porte derrière moi. Je laissai tomber mon sac par terre avant d'appuyer ma tête sur la céramique froide qui recouvrait le mur. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait d'avoir de telles pensées tout à coup ! La sensation froide mis un peu de clarté dans mes esprits et je passai mes mains dans mon visage avant d'enfiler mon pyjama. Si j'avais su que je dormirais avec Booth j'aurais probablement amené autre chose qu'un vieux short et un t-shirt.

Je me brossai les dents l'esprit ailleurs avant de ressortir de la salle de bain les cheveux libres autour de mon visage. Booth se tenait de dos à moi et était en train de fermer les rideaux ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama gris. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de s'attarder sur la musculature de ses épaules. Il dû sentir mes yeux sur lui car il se retourna avant d'enfiler son t-shirt.

- Vous prenez quel bord du lit ? Demandai-je en tentant de dissiper le malaise qui s'était emparé de nous.

- Moi ? D'habitude je dors au milieu. Dit-il en grimaçant.

Hochant la tête en signe de compréhension je m'installai à la droite du lit. Je tirai sur les couvertures avant de les rabattre sur moi je lissai les draps alors que mon partenaire se glissait à son tour dans le lit du côté gauche. Lorsqu'il s'inséra à a peine 1 mètre de moi je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus fort. Je tapotai mon oreiller lui donnant une forme décente tout en essayant de chasser ces pensées de ma tête. Je replaçai cette dernière sur l'oreiller et fermai les yeux en essayant de dormir, j'y arrivai finalement.

Mon sommeil fut tout de fois très agité tissé de cauchemar et de rêves absurdes. Je me tournai et retournai une bonne partie de la nuit sans savoir que mon partenaire dormait à peine. Je me réveillai finalement le cœur battant la chamade, la respiration haletante et les oreilles bourdonnantes. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'étais étendue sur mon côté gauche et un bras reposait par-dessus ma taille, une seconde main se baladait dans mes cheveux. Mon cerveau prit quelques secondes afin de réaliser où je me trouvais.

J'étais serrée contre Booth, mon corps et le sien ne faisaient plus qu'un. C'était SON bras qui entourait ma taille et SA main qui se baladait dans mes cheveux. Je sentis un souffle haché caresser mes cheveux, lorsque ma respiration se calma un et que mes oreilles arrêtèrent de bourdonner je me rendis compte qu'il me chuchotait tendrement des mots de réconforts à l'oreille. Je repris peu à peu une respiration normale mais je n'essayai toutefois pas de desserrer son étreinte.

- Ça va Bones ? Me chuchota-t-il son souffle chaud soulevant une mèche de cheveux.

J'hochai la tête avant de me lover contre son corps cherchant réconfort dans son odeur et ses bras, il m'attira à lui encore un peu plus sans cesser de me caresser les cheveux. Les cauchemars, je connaissais, j'étais rendue habituée, tous les soirs ou presque, des images atroces se diffusaient dans ma tête, probablement une représentation de tout ce que je pouvais voir dans une journée. La différence, c'était qu'habituellement, lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais seule au milieu de mon grand lit froid dans mon appartement. Oubliant mes habitudes de femme inébranlable, je me serrai encore plus contre mon partenaire enfouissant ma tête sous la sienne, j'agrippai sa main que j'emprisonnai dans la mienne, il la serra d'un geste protecteur.

Lentement mon cœur retrouva un rythme à peu près normal, je restai malgré ça à la même place, bien calée dans la chaleur de Booth, je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais bien. Finalement ça avait du bon qu'il n'y ait pas eut d'autre chambre de libre, j'étais bien mieux là où j'étais. Pour une fois je ne tentai pas de le repousser me blottissant même plus étroitement contre lui, cette étreinte semblait tout simplement naturelle je n'aurais su dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, chacun perdus l'un dans l'autre. Nous aurions sans doute pu restés ainsi pendant des heures simplement écoutant nos respirations respectives, mais mon cellulaire choisit de sonner à cet instant, sans bouger je le saisis sur la table de nuit.

- … Allo ? Dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

- Brennan ? C'est moi ? Ça va ma chérie ? Me demanda la voix enjouée d'Angela, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le cadran, 1h34 du matin.

- Angela ? Pourquoi tu appelles à cette heure ?

- Cette heure ! Il y a encore des gens qui se couchent à 20h30 un dimanche soir ! Dit-elle en riant.

- 20h30 ?! M'exclamai-je avant de réaliser que je n'avais même pas dit à Angela où j'étais. – Ange, je suis à Londres en ce moment.

- Londres ! Cela voudrait dire qu'il est… 1h30 du matin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Londres ? Où à Londres !

- Je ici par affaire… J'hésitai avant de continuer sachant que ça mènerait à des complications. …avec Booth, et je dors en ce moment, dans un lit ! Dis-je sarcastique.

- Oh ! Je vois. Répondit-elle.

Je me redressai en position assise en essayant de délacer nos mains afin d'ouvrir la lumière. « Booth votre main » chuchotai-je, il la lâcha aussitôt, je pus atteindre l'interrupteur de la lampe. «Bones ! Mes yeux ! » Dit-il un peu plus fort que je l'aurais voulu, j'entendis l'exclamation de surprise à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Attends une seconde ma chérie, Booth est avec toi ! Me demanda-t-elle rieuse, je pouvais même percevoir son sourire entendu même à un océan de distance.

- Oui… Euh… Non ! Angela, il est 1h30 du matin, il y a une raison particulière à ton appel ?

- En fait oui. Mais rien d'important. Et qu'est-ce que fait Booth avec toi dans ton lit ! Et où était sa main ! Continua-t-elle imperturbable.

- Ange, je te rappel demain d'accord, pour le moment j'ai besoin de dormir. Dis-je quelque peu agacée par ma meilleure amie.

- Pas de problème, tu dois certainement être très occupée. Dit-elle laissant sous-entendre autre chose, je ne relevai pas ce dernier commentaire sachant que ça ne donnerait rien.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit ! Ajoutai-je en soupirant. Je raccrochai mon portable et le lançai sur la table de nuit avant d'atteindre l'interrupteur.

Lorsque je retrouvai une position allongée je me retournai sur l'autre côté. Booth s'était tourné et me tournait le dos, la tête coincée sous son oreiller, mais il ne s'était pas éloigné et se tenait à a peine quelques centimètres de moi. Je m'enfouie sous les couvertures tout en me retournant avant de presser mon dos contre le sien lui volant sa chaleur. Je le sentis se retourner à son tour et son bras retrouva sa place sur ma taille délicatement.

- Juste pour ce soir. Murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

- Juste pour ce soir. Répéta-t-il doucement alors que sa main caressait mes cheveux. Il déposa un baiser furtif sur le haut de ma tête, l'un de ceux qu'on pouvait à peine déceler, avant de m'attirer un peu plus contre lui, je l'aidai et fermai les yeux. Le sommeil tarda à venir pour chacun de nous, mais je finis tout de même par m'endormir rassurée par le son régulier de sa respiration dans mes cheveux, je souris.

* * *

_Alors qu'en dites-vous ?? Contents au moins ?? Parce que là… Je me fais frissonner moi-même… D'accord, là je vais me coucher je crois !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Et bien voilà !! Entre les chicanes des enfants et mon devoir de gardienne/diplomate/sauveteur/monitrice de camp de jour :P j'ai réussi à taper un chapitre hier entre 10 heures et minuit… Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vais essayer d'écrire encore, mon cerveau menace d'exploser sous l'inspiration, ne me manque que de trouver le temps…_

* * *

Chapitre 13

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin-là, je ne bougeai pas. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux caressait doucement mes paupières, je me sentais vraiment confortable et protégée. Me demandant d'où venait ce sentiment de chaleur, j'ouvris les yeux graduellement m'habituant à la lumière ambiante. Lorsque ces derniers furent complètement ouverts je j'aperçus le bras qui passait par-dessus ma taille et qui attrapait ma main droite, je sentis également un autre bras, et du coin de l'œil je devinai l'attelle que Booth portait à la main gauche.

Puis tout me revint d'un coup, la nuit dernière, mes cauchemars et Booth, l'appel d'Angela. Je déposai mes yeux sur le cadran avant de les refermer de nouveau, 10h17, plus tard que le matin d'avant, je sentais que je devais me lever, mais mon cerveau et mon corps me dictaient deux façons d'agir très différentes. Mon cerveau me disait de me lever avant qu'il ne se réveille, et mon corps, lui, n'était pas encore près à laisser le refuge que le corps de mon partenaire signifiait.

Finalement ce fut mon cerveau qui gagna et j'essayai de délier nos mains lentement en espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas, ce qui était plutôt improbable, je connaissais la légèreté du sommeil de mon coéquipier, il avait sans doute dû être éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit par ma faute. Comme pour appuyer mes dires, lorsque j'eus enfin enlevé ma main de la sienne, cette dernière m'entoura la taille fermement et m'attira contre lui. J'hésitai encore un instant à rester pelotonner contre lui mais finalement j'ôtai complètement sa main d'autre ma taille. Cette fois-ci il se réveilla pour de bon. Ses grands yeux bruns s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur moi encore remplis de sommeil.

- Hey. Murmura-t-il, j'étais toujours couché dans le lit et il enleva son bras de lui-même, se redressant peu à peu en position assise. – Vous avez bien dormi Bones ? Me demanda-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit.

- Euh… Oui. Je crois que nous avions besoin de sommeil. Dis-je grimaçant en pointant le réveille-matin, bien que dans ma tête j'avais une autre hypothèse.

- Vous avez eut un sommeil très agité, c'est normal. Dit-il en étouffant un bâillement, oui, j'avais eu un sommeil très agité pendant la première partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans ses bras, là, je n'avais pas mieux dormi depuis longtemps.

- Oui, c'est habituel. Lui expliquai-je. Je glissai mes pieds hors du lit chaud jusque sur le tais rugueux, quittant la chaleur réconfortante des draps blancs, je m'avançai vers la salle de bain après avoir attrapé mon sac. Le regard de mon partenaire était ancré dans mon dos et je me dépêchai de disparaître dans la petite pièce fermant la porte derrière moi.

Me débarrassant de mes vêtements en vitesse, je m'engouffrai dans la douche et tournai les robinets. Dirigeant ma tête sous le jet d'eau, j'augmentai graduellement le débit d'eau froide espérant que ça clarifierait mes idées. Je glissai mes mains à travers mes cheveux étendant mon shampoing dans mes mèches comme un automate, sans me soucier des brulements qu'occasionnait le savon dans mes yeux. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je sortis de la douche entourant mon corps dans une large serviette blanche aux couleurs de l'hôtel.

J'enfilai en vitesse un jean et un chemisier rouge avant de me passer un rapide coup de brosse. Je finis par me brosser les dents distraitement. Sans même prendre le temps de me sécher les cheveux je sortis de la salle de bain.

Mon partenaire se tenait toujours assis sur le lit, il n'avait pas bougé. Mes joues rosirent lorsque mon regard se posa sur les draps défaits. Je marmonnai une excuse avant de prendre mon sac à main, puis je sortis de la pièce et descendis la volée de marches menant à la réception.

- Bonjour, dis-je à la dame qui tenait le comptoir. - Je voulais savoir dans quelle chambre je suis ce soir. Temperance Brennan.

- 17. Annonça-t-elle sans même relever la tête de son écran après un court moment de recherche.

J'hochai la tête en marchant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Une fois arrivée dans la rue je levai la tête, le ciel gris était plutôt déprimant et me fit regretter la quiétude de la nuit passée. Je marchai presque 20 minutes avant de m'asseoir finalement sur un banc de bois.

Avec du recul je réalisai que je m'étais enfuie, moi, j'avais préféré m'enfuir que de faire face à l'émotion intense qui m'avait surprise lorsque je m'étais éveillée entre les bras de mon partenaire. J'avais un vague souvenir de ce qui m'avait amené à me retrouver lovée contre lui, pourtant, le souvenir de son bras contre ma taille, de sa main dans mes cheveux, de son souffle dans mon cou… Tout cela était parfaitement limpide dans ma tête. Son toucher était imprimé dans chaque parcelle de ma peau… Je frémis avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était qu'un soir, nous rentrerions chez-nous et ce serait comme rien ne se serait jamais passé.

Une fois que je me fus convaincue, je me relevai et m'arrêtai dans une petite boulangerie où j'achetai 2 croissants et deux cafés. Refaisant le chemin en sens inverse ça me prit seulement 10 minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je gravis les quelques marches avec mon sac et m'élançai dans l'escalier, lorsque je tournai le coin je rentrai dans Booth, sa main sur mon bras me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, ce que j'essayai de cacher. Je brandis le sac en papier brun avant d'annoncer.

- C'était à mon tour d'aller chercher le déjeuné. Tentai-je timidement, il enleva sa main et jeta un coup d'œil sur le sac.

- Oh. Venez on va manger ça dans ma chambre. Dit-il après un court moment de réflexion.

Je le suivis dans le corridor jusqu'à sa chambre tout en cherchant la 17 des yeux. C'était au bout du couloir, je pénétrai dans la chambre en deuxième et je remarquai qu'il avait refait le lit. Il s'arrêta près de la table avant de s'asseoir pour sortir les croissants qu'il déposa sur la table. Je m'assis en face de lui et attrapai un croissant, j'arrachai un morceau de pâtisserie et le glissai dans ma bouche. J'essuyai mes mains sur ma serviette en papier.

- Angela vous a rappelé ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non pas encore. Répondis-je avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre, 11h09, je jetai un regard en coin à mon partenaire. – Mais je crois que je vais le faire tout de suite. Annonçai-je, je terminai mon croissant rapidement avant d'agripper mon téléphone portable sortant de la chambre.

Une fois dans le corridor je composai le numéro de ma meilleure amie, bien décidé à la surprendre moi aussi. Comme je l'avais imaginé ce fut la voix d'Hodgins qui me répondit.

- Allo ? Dit-il l'air aussi fatigué que moi la veille.

- Bonjour Hodgins, est-ce que je peux parler à Angela ? Un bruissement m'annonça qu'il venait de passer le combiné à mon amie.

- Oui ?

- Ange c'est moi. Dis-je d'un air enjoué.

- Brennan ? Demanda-t-elle, on aurait cru que son cerveau n'était pas capable de répondre par autre chose que des mots simples.

- Je te réveille ? Demandai-je innocemment.

- Euh oui.

- Il y a encore des gens qui dorment à 11h15 un lundi matin ! M'exclamai-je.

- C'est bon chérie, j'ai compris. Dit-elle avant d'étouffer un bâillement. – Et toi ? La levée du corps ne fut pas trop difficile ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

- Non, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit et là je veux savoir quelle était ta raison de m'appeler hier soir.

- Une «Bonne» nuit ? Comment ça une bonne nuit ?

- De sommeil. J'ai très bien dormi. Ajoutai-je en essayant de pas trop penser à la manière dans laquelle j'avais dormi, je savais qu'elle le détecterait dans ma voix.

- Eh bien, dommage. Dit-elle faussement déçue. – J'ai fini de compiler le dossier de Kevin Clark, je voulais te l'envoyer mais là je suis chez-nous.

- Ah. Et bien tu me l'enverras plus tard alors.

- Brennan chérie, maintenant, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu fais à Londres avec Booth. Me demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Ils ont découvert un autre corps probablement une huitième victime. Annonçai-je tristement. – J'aurais besoin que tu m'envoies les relevés de la balistique ainsi que la toxicologie.

- Oui d'accord. Je te fais ça aussitôt que j'arrive au Jefferson, pour le moment je retourne rejoindre Jack. Me dit-elle. – Je t'enverrai aussi le profil de Clark. Toi tu retournes rejoindre Booth ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton entendu.

- Oui nous devons aller voir les deux agents de liaison. Dis-je sur un ton professionnel, je savais très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là mais je préférais ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet. – On se revoit quand je reviens Ange, j'attends ton message.

- C'est sur. Amuse-toi bien !

Je raccrochai mon cellulaire d'une seule main avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Booth avait terminé son croissant et était à présent occupé à ramasser chaque graine une par une. Lorsque j'entrai il tourna ses yeux vers moi.

- Hey Bones! O'Neal a appelé, ils n'ont pas encore reçu les relevés, il a dit que ça devrait arriver en fin de journée.

- Angela devrait nous envoyer les données pour les comparaisons plus tard dans la journée de toute manière. Dis-je en levant le téléphone, il hocha la tête. – Je vais aller voir si ma chambre est prête. Dis-je en m'éloignant vers la porte, il me jeta un coup d'œil en coin, j'aurais presque pu penser qu'il était déçu de ne pas dormir avec moi ce soir, dire qu'hier c'était tout le contraire, et puis, j'avais clairement mentionné que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Toutefois lorsque je demandai à la réceptionniste la clé de la chambre 17, je me sentis moi aussi quelque peu triste, cette nuit, lorsque je me réveillerais je serais seule dans un lit froid, sans aucun bras autour de moi. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ! J'avais passé tellement d'années sans homme dans mon lit, qu'est-ce qui avait changé dans l'espace d'une nuit ? Je secouai la tête chassant ces pensées grimpant les escaliers deux par deux. Je poussai la porte de la chambre et laissai choir mon sac par terre près de la porte.

Je m'installai sur le lit après avoir sorti mon magazine de mon sac, je tournai les pages distraitement m'intéressant peu aux articles laissant vagabonder mon imagination je ne sais où. Je finis par m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque je me réveillai je glissai un regard vers ma montre. 14h, je me demandai ce qui m'avait fait me réveillé lorsque deux coups retentirent à ma porte, probablement la raison de mon réveil.

Je me levai du lit en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je même si j'avais une idée plutôt claire de qui c'était.

- C'est moi. Me répondit la voix grave de mon partenaire

J'ouvris la porte en essayant de recoiffer mes cheveux qui se dirigeaient dans tout les sens. Sans passer de commentaire sur ma coiffure il s'appuya au cadre de porte du bras droit.

- Je me demandais, étant donné qu'on ne fait rien. On pourrait aller prendre un café et diner pendant qu'on y ait. Laissa-t-il tomber avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ça me semble bien. Acquiesçai-je en attrapant ma veste afin de me pas être prise au dépourvue comme le soir d'avant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie d'un pas tranquille, nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Une fois rendue dans la rue je me rendis compte que le ciel avait tourné au noir et quelques gouttes de pluie marbraient aléatoirement le trottoir sur lequel nous nous tenions.

Marchant plus rapidement nous cherchâmes un endroit pour manger et nous abriter de la pluie. Il finit par me pointer un petit café de l'autre côté de la route, nous traversâmes cette dernière avant de nous engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était qu'une toute petite pièce aux allures de salon privé, néanmoins, il y avait quand même une importante clientèle. Nous choisîmes une petite table située en retrait près de la fenêtre avant de commander chacun un café et une soupe aux légumes.

- Que voulait Angela hier soir ? Demanda-t-il avant de prendre une bouchée de sa soupe.

- Elle avait terminé de monter le dossier de Clark. Dis-je en observant sa réaction, il se renfrogna comme à toutes les fois que je parlais de lui.

- Et alors ?

- Elle va me l'envoyer avec mes autres données tout à l'heure, elle était encore chez-elle quand je l'ai appelé. Expliquai-je en déposant ma main sur la table souriant.

Celle de mon partenaire vint se poser sur la mienne et je tressaillis, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens mais bizarrement ils ne me regardaient pas, ils pointaient en une autre direction, il me fit un signe de tête vers la porte où deux hommes venaient de rentrer, ils portaient tout deux de grands bonnets noir, des vestes noirs ainsi que des pantalons noir. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment très grands et leur stature me faisait penser à des personnes à peine sorties de l'adolescence. La main gauche de Booth s'activait sous la table, je fronçai les sourcils avant de retourner mon regard vers les deux hommes.

Les yeux alertes je les regardai se diriger vers la caissière, je m'en allais me retourner lorsqu'un éclat argenté attira mon regard, en regardant plus attentivement je m'aperçu que le plus petit des deux tenait un grand couteau de boucher, un frisson me traversa l'échine et cette fois-ci il n'était pas dû à un contact corporel. Je fis signe à Booth des yeux, il avait déjà compris. Le plus grand des deux se tourna vers la caissière et prononça quelques mots dans un anglais teinté d'un fort accent français. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, du moins, elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre, l'homme répéta son ordre tandis que son complice déposait son couteau sur le comptoir en essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant.

Je sortis ma main de sous celle de Booth et me dirigeai vers les deux hommes sous le regard abasourdi de mon partenaire. Je m'approchai de la jeune fille qui tenait la caisse, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans et avait l'air terrifié.

- Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je dans un français clair. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi en même temps. Comme je l'avais deviné ni un ni l'autre ne semblait réellement sortis de l'adolescence. Profitant de l'instant de surprise que j'avais créé, mon partenaire se leva à son tour et sortis son insigne tout en déplaçant sa main vers la crosse de son arme.

- Police. Veuillez reculer du comptoir. Annonça-t-il d'une voix claire toujours brandissant son insigne à bout de bras.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut très rapide, Booth jeta un coup d'œil protecteur dans ma direction, coup d'œil que le plus petit des deux devina, il bondit vers moi, rapidement se glissa derrière mon dos se servant de moi comme bouclier avant d'appliquer son couteau sous ma mâchoire. Le contact du métal froid me fit frémir.

- Dépose ton arme où j'égorge ta copine! Hurla-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, je pouvais le sentir trembler derrière moi.

Booth me jeta un regard affolé, puis, sans même une ombre d'hésitation il leva les mains et déposa son arme sur la table libre la plus proche avant de reculer précautionneusement d'un pas. L'homme attrapa le revolver avant de se retourner vers la caissière, il réitéra son ordre cette fois-ci en anglais, que deux mots, «Cash, now» la jeune femme appuya sur un bouton et une sonnerie retentit, elle se dépêcha de glisser toutes les coupures dans un sac au logo du café.

L'homme derrière moi tremblait toujours autant, à force, il m'entailla légèrement le haut du cou, une ligne de sang chaud glissa jusque sous mon chemisier, je vis mon partenaire se crisper mais il resta sans bouger, le grand qui se tenait à la caisse tenait son arme en gardant un œil sur lui. Celui-là, ça se voyait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, je pivotai sur moi-même et envoyai un coup de genoux dans les parties de mon assaillant, il tomba à genoux sans toutefois lâcher son arme. Pendant ce temps, l'autre cambrioleur avait fait deux pas dans la direction de Booth.

J'allais envoyer un second coup de pied à l'homme devant moi lorsque un coup de feu retentit, je me retournai rapidement, ce son fit jaillir une image claire dans ma tête, je la chassai immédiatement, ce n'était pas le temps de penser à ça. Cependant, je restai figée sur place, le grand venait de tirer dans le mur qui se trouvait près de lui en signe d'avertissement je supposai. Booth fit un mouvement vers lui et l'homme saisit le pistolet par le canon avant d'asséner un coup de crosse violent sur l'avant bras droit de mon partenaire. Ce-dernier émit un petit sursaut de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de me crisper. L'homme se retourna vers la caissière.

- Cette fois-ci on fait ça vite ! Et maintenant ! Hurla-t-il en français, furieux. À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'une sirène retentit à l'extérieur, il tourna un regard affolé vers son ami toujours par terre et agrippa le sac de mains de la jeune fille qui était rendue en larmes. Il s'élança vers la porte en attrapant son complice par le col. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé la porte, je me précipitai vers Booth toujours étendu sur le sol. Une froide impression de déjà vu me surpris alors que je me penchai sur lui.

- Booth ! Dis-je inquiète, il ouvrit les yeux et il essaya de se composer un sourire moqueur, un grimace de douleur se peignit cependant sur son visage alors qu'il essayait de se mettre assis.

- J'n'ai pas droit à un baiser cette fois ? Demanda-t-il en se tenant le bras près du corps, il posa ses yeux sur mon visage avant de descendre sur ma poitrine, cette dernière était couverte d'un mince filet de sang, je l'avais oublié sur le coup de l'adrénaline, il tendit son bras droit vers mon cou caressant la peau valide. – Ça va Bones ? Dit-il, cette fois le ton inquiet avait complètement chassé celui moqueur.

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je en enlevant sa main de mon cou. – Juste une égratignure. Je jetai un regard à l'extérieur, les policiers avaient réussis à arrêter les deux bandits et leur retirèrent leur bonnets, sans ces derniers, ils faisaient encore plus jeunes, je soupirai avant de ramener mon regard vers mon partenaire toujours accroupis devant moi.

- Vous devez voir un médecin. Annonça-t-il tout en se relevant prenant appui sur la table de son bras droit, je l'aidai après m'être remis debout à mon tour.

- Non je vous jure, c'n'est rien. Dis-je en saisissant une serviette en papier, j'essuyai mon cou et seule une petite coupure longue de 3 centimètres resta. Il me regarda d'un regard protecteur avant de marcher vers la porte, je respirai enfin normalement.

* * *

_Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas le petit bouton ! Juste là ««««--_


	14. Chapter 14

Et bien voilà !! Le chapitre 14 !! Tapé d'une traite hier soir !! Dans les bruits de marteaux, de compresseurs et de cris d'enfants !! Faut croire que ça m'inspire ! Ohhh… J'adore ce chapitre… J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant ! Je l'aurais posté hier soir, mais je voulais voir vraiment être certaine que ce soit bien ! Alors le voilà !! Quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis un bon bout de temps !

* * *

Chapitre 14

J'attendais mon partenaire assis sur le trottoir qui bordait la rue du côté gauche. La police était en train de terminer de prendre sa déposition. Avant ça les infirmiers m'avaient examinée, en arrivant à la même conclusion que moi ils avaient seulement désinfecté la plaie avant de la recouvrir d'un bandage. Puis, sous l'œil protecteur de Booth j'avais répondu aux questions du policier.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'aperçu mon partenaire approcher. Il fit une dizaine de pas de plus avant de se laisser tomber près de moi le bras replié devant lui. Je l'observai lentement avant de finalement dire quelque chose.

- Ça va ? Furent les seuls mots que je trouvai.

- Vous ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir balayé l'air de la main en signe d'affirmation.

- Je vous l'ai dit, qu'une égratignure. Il allait répliquer mais je l'interrompis avant. – Je devrais aller voir si Angela ne m'a pas envoyé les relevés. Annonçai-je en me levant, puis je tendis la main afin qu'il puisse en faire de même.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement vers l'hôtel encore un peu choqué par les évènements. Je disparu dans la chambre 17 et revint m'installer sur le lit de Booth avec mon ordinateur portable que je connectai au serveur de l'hôtel. Quelques minutes plus tard je regardais défiler la liste des nouveaux messages. J'en avais deux de mon éditeur, 2 messages de publicités et tout en bas il y en avait deux de la part d'Angela, le premier portait la mention : «Profil Kevin Clark» et le second «Analyses». Je double cliquai sur le second avant de le faire suivre à l'agent O'Neal me référant à sa carte.

J'ouvris finalement le deuxième courrier. Booth pris place à la gauche de moi sur le lit, ce-dernier s'affaissa un peu lorsque mon partenaire s'assis. Je fis défiler le message sous mes yeux et ceux de Booth.

« _Salut ma chérie,_

_J'espère que tu as du plaisir à Londres… Je t'envoie le dossier que j'ai réuni sur Clark. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles !!_

_Ange »_

Je double-cliquai sur le ficher attaché et choisit la mention enregistrer. Le dossier s'étira sous nos yeux alors que nous le lisions scrupuleusement.

_Kevin Clark né le 8 novembre 1990 à Sarasota en Floride. Profession actuelle, garde-chasse au _Patuxent River State Park _depuis près d'un an.__ Résidence, Sarasota, avec sa mère et son père jusqu'à leur divorce, puis ils se partagèrent sa garde, la mère plus souvent étant donné les nombreux déplacements de M. Clark. Puis après la mort de sa mère en 1998 son père devint son tuteur légal et il l'accompagna dans ses multiples déménagements._

_Père Jean-François Clark, né le 19 janvier 1970, décédé le 8 novembre 2008 de cause criminelles suspect probable, son fils. Professions multiples. Lieu de résidence, son incapacité de garder le même travail pendant plusieurs années l'amenait à beaucoup voyager s'arrêtant dans différentes villes pour une durée d'environ 1 an. À habiter principalement à __Edmonton, Winnipeg, New York, Tampa Los Angeles, Sarasota, Londres, Montréal._

_Mère Émilie Murray née le 13 avril 1968, décédée le 13 décembre 1998 de causes suspectes : empoisonnement à la mort aux rats le mari principal suspect fut relâché pour insuffisance de preuve. Profession, employée d'un restaurant à temps partiel. Résidence, lors des deux premières années de son mariage avec Jean-François Clark, elle habita avec lui à Sarasota, en Floride. Suite à son divorce résultant de la garde partagé de son fils alors âgé de 3 ans elle avait emménagé chez sa mère à Tampa durant les 4 années précédant son décès. _

_Aucune sœur répertoriée._

_Frère jumeau Matthew Clark né le 8 novembre 1990, Sarasota, Floride. A fait une fugue peu après son 15 ième anniversaire. Le père n'a pas poussé plus loin les recherches._

Le document s'arrêtait là. Je me tournai vers mon partenaire avec un regard interrogateur, est-ce que ça nous aidait ?

- Pourriez-vous demander les résidences de M. Clark au cours des derniers 18 ans ? Me demanda-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils et relu la ligne des lieux de résidence. J'hochai la tête avant de taper un message à Angela.

- Vous croyez que c'est ce qui signifierait les différents lieux du crime ? Demandai-je intéressée.

- Ça ne coute rien de vérifier. Dit-il en hochant les épaules avec une grimace.

- Et la mort de sa mère ? Vous croyez que c'est un fait important ? Je veux dire, si son père a tué sa mère. Ajoutai-je.

- Probablement. Dit-il avant de se lever du lit, il se dirigea vers le téléphone de la chambre. – Je dois faire un appel. Annonça-t-il en soulevant le combiné.

J'hochai la tête et lui dit que je serais dans ma chambre. Je franchis la vingtaine de mètres qui séparait la chambre de mon partenaire et la mienne. J'attendis quelques minutes assise sur mon lit et ouvrit la revue que j'avais laissé sur la douillette, après quelques tentatives infructueuses, je la redéposai, j'étais incapable de me concentrer. Dans ma tête retentissait toujours le coup de feu, je repoussai les images qui me venaient en tête au plus creux de ma mémoire. C'est alors que trois petits coups retentirent à ma porte, je sursautai. J'ouvris la porte à mon partenaire.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez partir. Dit-il avec une grimace. – Et vous auriez pu me dire le numéro de votre chambre.

- Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Demandai-je surprise, il brandit le reçu que la réceptionniste m'avait donné, chambre 17 était écrit en grosse lettre en haut. –Ah. Dis-je seulement.

- Je devais passer un coup de fil à un ami au F.B.I. je lui ai demandé de sortir le dossier de la mort d'Émilie Murray pour moi.

- Et alors ? Demandai-je pressée.

- J'y viens ! L'autopsie a révélée la présence de poison pour rats dans son organisme. Mais l'accusation n'avait pas assez de preuve, l'accusé a dû être déclaré non-coupable.

- Poison à rat… Dis-je songeuse. – Vous croyez que c'est la raison pour laquelle il empoisonne ses victimes ? Demandai-je, il hocha la tête avant d'ajouter.

- La sœur d'Émilie s'est opposée à ce que la garde de Kevin aille à M. Clark, elle disait qu'il était trop violent pour avoir la garde de son fils. Toutefois, le dit fils, lui, n'a rien dit à ce sujet, alors on l'a laissé repartir avec son père.

- Il avait quel âge ? Demandai-je.

- 8 ans. Dit-il simplement en baissant les yeux. Je l'observai longuement tentant de deviner ses pensées. Je finis par me relever au son de mon téléphone cellulaire, je me levai et décrochai.

- Brennan. Répondis-je rapidement.

- Dre Brennan, c'est le Dre Dupon, j'ai eu les résultats de la toxicologie. Commença-t-elle.

- Et alors ? Demandai-je pressée.

- J'y venais, il semblerait qu'il ait été empoisonné par du poison pour rats. Dit-elle sceptique. Je soupirai avant de répondre.

- C'est ce que je craignais. Et les résultats des analyses ADN ?

- Pas encore arrivées, je vous appelle dès que je les reçois. Vous croyez que c'est votre tueur ?

- J'en suis persuadée. Merci beaucoup. Dis-je avant de refermer mon téléphone après qu'elle m'ait souhaité une bonne nuit.

Mon regard se retourna vers mon partenaire toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Je levai le téléphone à hauteur de mes yeux avant de faire une grimace, il fit de même comprenant ce que je voulais dire, il était toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Je décidai finalement d'aller 

manger dans ma chambre seule pendant que mon partenaire terminait son livre. Vers 21 heures je me couchai dans mon lit épuisée par les émotions de la journée. Évidemment ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que les cauchemars reviennent.

_Je me tenais debout près de la caisse, lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit, je me retournai vivement et immédiatement la scène sous mes yeux se transforma. Je n'étais plus dans le petit café mais dans un bar, un micro à la main. Et lorsque je baissai les yeux la silhouette de mon partenaire sur le sol attira mon regard. Lorsque je remarquai la tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur sa poitrine, ce fut comme si la terre avait arrêté de tourner, comme si l'univers c'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant._

_Puis, le temps s'accéléra, je me précipitai à son côté une douleur sourde envahissant ma poitrine alors que je m'accroupissais près de lui. Je n'entendais plus que le battement assourdissant de mon cœur dans ma poitrine, c'est alors que je remarquai la personne qui avait tiré. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce pointant son arme vers moi maintenant. Je saisis celle de Booth sans même réfléchir et tirai un unique coup avant de me retourner vers mon partenaire étendu près de moi. C'est alors que je saisis ce qu'il avait fait, il avait pris cette balle à ma place._

_Les larmes se pressaient aux abords de mes yeux mais je les refoulais machinalement. Je fis pression sur sa plaie tout en essayant de calmer les bourdonnements qui faisaient rage au creux de mes oreilles. Puis tout à coup plus rien, ce fut comme s'il ne restait plus que nous deux, moi et lui, comme nous l avions toujours été, que moi et lui. J'agrippai sa main et la serrai dans la mienne, elle était encore chaude, ses mains étaient toujours chaudes. Je l'attirai à moi en murmurant des mots qui se voulaient réconfortant à travers mon souffle hachuré. J'avais de plus en plus de misère à respirer alors que ses beaux yeux marron s'agrandissaient sous l'effet de la douleur. Cette fois-ci, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je le serrai contre moi rageusement. «Reste avec moi Booth!» Il y avait tellement de choses que je ne lui avais pas encore dit, tant de chose que j'aurais voulu lui dire, mais il s'éloignait, serrant sa main encore plus fermement je ne pouvais que continuer de lui demander de rester avec moi._

_Je n'aurais su dire si ce fut des minutes, ou des heures plus tard. Un homme me poussa de la main, je me retournai et l'observai, il portait une chemise blanche d'ambulancier. _

_«Madame vous devez vous tasser» Je l'entendis dire au creux du douloureux abîme dans lequel mon être semblait plongé. Je hochai la tête en me déplaçant lâchant à contre cœur la main de Booth et me reculai d'un pas. Je sentis la main d'Angela effleurer mon épaule mais rien ne semblait avoir de réel impacte sur mon état._

_Je n'arrêtais pas de fixer Booth, les yeux maintenant fermés, plongé dans le répit de l'inconscience pour le moment. Maintenant que les larmes étaient sorties elles n'arrêtaient pas de couler baignant mes joues et trempant le haut de mon chemisier. Je ne m'en souciais même plus, peu m'importait que tout le monde me voit ainsi, mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami, la deuxième partie de moi-même était étendu là, par terre. Alors que les infirmiers le levèrent installé sur sa civière, je ne pu retenir un sanglot. Il avait l'air si vulnérable, couché là, un soluté dans le bras. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et se lèvres remuèrent imperceptiblement. _

_«Bones…» Murmura-t-il faiblement, je ne l'aurais probablement même pas entendu si je ne l'avais pas regardé. Lorsque j'entendis mon surnom, celui sur lequel j'avais tellement ragé, je tressaillis et mes yeux laissèrent s'échapper un torrent de larmes, je ne pouvais concevoir que je l'entendais probablement pour la dernière fois. Les infirmiers se regardèrent étonnés et sans leur jeter un regard je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparait de Booth attrapant sa main. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, il me regarda longuement, doucement, avant de lever sa main dans une grimace de douleur. Il la posa sur ma joue délicatement, et caressa mes paupières d'un geste tendre, je m'accrochai à sa main désespérément. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça. Finalement, sa main retomba, et ses yeux se fermèrent après un ultime sourire charmeur._

_Les infirmiers posèrent la main sur mon épaule. «Nous devons l'emmener» prononça-t-il doucement, je pouvais à peine l'entendre à travers les battements de mon cœur. Je gardai sa main coincée dans la mienne et fit un signe à l'homme, je ne le laisserais amener Booth sans moi. Il hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Les deux hommes glissèrent la civière dans l'ambulance après que j'eus lâché la main de mon partenaire, je me hissai d'un bond près de lui reprenant sa main, je caressai sa joue de la mienne. _

_Je ne sus combien de temps dura le trajet que nous parcourûmes sirènes hurlantes à travers la ville. Un homme passa un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Booth et se retira dans un coin de la cabine. Il avait l'air désolé pour nous, mais je ne le remarquai même pas, nous descendîmes finalement du véhicule et les infirmiers poussèrent mon partenaire à travers les longs corridors. J'eus connaissance que plusieurs autres personnes s'étaient jointes à nous. Mais je n'en vis pas plus. _

_«Qui est-elle» demanda le médecin, «Sa petite amie je suppose, à la manière dont elle réagit» glissa l'un des infirmiers en me jetant un regard désolé. Le médecin hocha la tête, enfin, il se tourna vers moi et m'avertit que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. J'hochai la tête trop en état de choc pour prononcer un mot. Je m'approchai de Booth et lui caressai le front délicatement avant d'y déposer un léger baiser, «Reviens-moi» murmurai-je collant ma bouche contre son oreille avant de m'écarter douloureusement. _

_Je me laissai tomber sur l'une des chaises dures de la salle d'attente, je me sentais comme si mon monde venait de s'écraser. Je regardai l'incessant ballet de personnel dans le couloir mais rien ne m'atteignait. Quelques minutes plus tard Angela, Hodgins, Zack et Camille venaient me rejoindre, ils s'assirent près de moi silencieux, aucun d'eux ne tenta de dire un mot. Je leur en fus reconnaissante, les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, suivirent les heures. Au petit matin, Angela s'était endormis sur l'épaule d'Hodgins, lequel dormait sur la tête de cette dernière. Zack et Camille étaient allés cherchés du café, c'est alors qu'un homme passa les portes battantes, à son visage, je m'attendis à de mauvaises nouvelles. Il s'approcha vers nous le regard vide._

_Je me levai et allai à sa rencontre les yeux suppliants. Faites qu'il soit vivant, souhaitai-je de tout mon être, je franchi les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient toujours et le questionnai des yeux. «Je suis vraiment dé…» je n'entendis pas le reste de sa phrase, je m'effondrai sur une chaise les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi, plus un son, plus un mouvement, j'étais seule au monde…_

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux j'étais dans mon lit. Les joues baignées de larmes je regardai autour de moi, l'hôtel, Londres, Booth. Je tentai d'arrêter les larmes de couler de mes yeux mais je n'y parvenais pas. Les battements de mon cœur étaient toujours irréguliers et j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien entendre. Je fermai les yeux douloureusement, je tremblais comme une feuille lorsque sans même réfléchir je me levai de mon lit. Je franchis la porte et dévalai le couloir au pas de course avant de cogner à la porte de mon partenaire. Je cognai jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Lorsqu'il apparut dans le cadre de porte, les cheveux en bataille il avait toujours les yeux à moitié fermés, il grommela furieux.

- Bones qu'est-ce que vous… Dit-il en ouvrant finalement les yeux. Son expression se transforma du tout au tout passant de la colère à l'incompréhension. – Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Reprit-il infiniment plus doucement en attrapant ma main.

Et alors, je fis ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des mois, lorsque je l'avais revu à ses propres funérailles. Je franchis les trente centimètres qui nous séparaient et me jetai dans ses bras nouant les miens autour de son cou. Désespérée, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade, je me blottis contre lui alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de ma taille. Je glissai ma tête dans son cou respirant son odeur, il leva une main et me caressa les cheveux doucement, sans même tenter de savoir ce que je faisais dans sa chambre à cette heure du matin, ni pourquoi je m'étais jeté dans ses bras ainsi, il me prit simplement dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'au lit fermant la porte du pied.

- Chut… Tout va bien… Je suis là… Murmura-t-il à travers mes cheveux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit me serrant toujours tout contre lui.

Alors vous en dites quoi ? Je continue ?? :P :P :P


	15. Chapter 15

Et bien !! Un chapitre de plus pour vous ! Ouf… C'est épuisant ces deux semaines ! Au moins j'ai presque terminé. Alors voici ce petit chapitre pour vous ! Désolé du retard... Je suis épuisée... En plus hier j'ai regardé le plongeon. Demi-Finale, jusqu'à 1 heure du matin. Puis ce matin j'ai écouté les finales à 8 heures... Bravo Alexandre !! Ok là je m'égare.. En tout cas, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Blottie au creux de ses bras, mes tremblements s'atténuèrent mais les larmes continuaient d'affluer sous mes paupières, glissant de mes yeux jusque sur son t-shirt. Il continuait à me caresser les cheveux. Je ne pouvais rien faire, mon rêve avait réveillée la douleur que je croyais avoir repoussée au plus profond de mon être. Ces jours où je l'avais cru mort. Après l'annonce j'avais tenté de continuer ma vie, mais tout semblait fade, sans intérêt. Et puis il était revenu, simplement comme ça ! Il me tira de mes réflexions à ce moment, tentant de m'éloigner de lui.

- Non… Ne partez pas. Murmurai-je d'une voix toujours entrecoupée de sanglots, je m'agrippai à son chandail désespérément.

- Je reste là… Dit-il sur le même ton que moi, il me caressait toujours les cheveux d'un geste doux. Peu à peu mes sanglots diminuèrent sans toutefois disparaître, les larmes coulaient maintenant silencieusement sur mes joues alors que je m'agrippais toujours à lui. Il le sentit et chuchota sur un ton doux.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Temperance, je serai toujours là. Je tressaillis, il avait prononcé mon nom, j'adorais la manière qu'il le prononçait, dans sa bouche il prenait une toute autre allure. Cependant je réalisai que la manière dont il l'avait prononcé était tout sauf professionnelle. Je me reculai timidement et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, un peu gênée.

- Booth je…

- Je ne vous abandonnerai pas Bones. Me coupa-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulut plus professionnel, mais je sentais toujours cette pointe de tendresse. Et peu importe, j'avais besoin de lui, je devais me l'admettre à moi-même. Il était mon… meilleur ami, prononçai-je dans ma tête. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou de nouveau laissant mes sanglots s'apaiser.

Je finis par me reculer un peu et j'observai la position dans laquelle j'étais. Bien calée en travers de ses jambes, mes bras reposaient des deux côtés de son cou. Je dénouai mes mains et me déplaçai de manière à me mettre en position assise, j'accotai mon dos contre son torse et il passa ses bras autour de moi. Fermant les yeux j'essayai de parler.

- Vous, savez. À votre enterrement, je ne pleurais pas, ce n'était pas car votre mort ne me faisait rien. Articulai-je d'une voix tremblotante.

- Je sais… Chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Je… J'étais… J'étais vraiment effondrée, lorsqu'on me l'a annoncé. Continuai-je lentement, je ne savais pas pourquoi je disais ça, mais je voulais qu'il le sache. – Je ne veux pas vous perdre… Essayai-je de continuer, mais une boule envahit ma gorge m'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus, une larme coula sur ma joue.

- Je sais tout ça. Je ne vais nulle part. Murmura-t-il en me serrant davantage contre lui, il essuya la larme du bout des doigts, d'un geste tendre.

- Tout à l'heure, dans le café. Ce coup de feu. Ça a ramené trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ce rêve c'était… Prononçai-je presque inaudible.

- C'était un souvenir ? Demanda-t-il, je secouai la tête.

- C'était… Le souvenir de mon pire cauchemar. Murmurai-je doucement ma voix tremblant malgré moi.

Il déposa un baiser au sommet de mon crâne tout en chuchotant à son tour.

**- Shhh… C'est fini maintenant. Tout va bien. Je suis là. **

Je fermai les yeux laissant aller ma tête contre son épaule. Je ne pleurais plus, et les battements de mon cœur avaient repris un rythme normal. Il me serra contre lui et je l'entendis prononcer silencieusement.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Je frissonnai et il ramena la couette par-dessus moi sans se rendre compte que je ne frissonnais pas de froid. Nous restâmes ainsi enlacé pendant plusieurs minutes, je tournai finalement mon regard vers le cadran sur la table de chevet, 2h19. Je soupirai, je devrais retourner dans ma chambre, j'essayai de me défaire de son emprise.

- Je crois que je devrais retourner me coucher. Dis-je malgré moi. J'avais retrouvé un ton ferme et assuré.

- Vous pouvez rester encore un peu, ça ne m'ennuie pas. Dit-il d'un ton aussi assuré que moi, il l'avait dit de manière très professionnelle. Je secouai cependant la tête.

- Nous avons tout les deux besoin de sommeil. Dis-je en essayant de nouveau de délacer ses mains.

- Nous dormirons aussi bien à deux, qui sait à quoi vous rêverez dans 1 heure. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je tournai et retournai les deux solutions dans ma tête, d'un côté je savais très bien qu'il avait raison, nous dormions très bien ensembles. Mais d'un autre, je ne voulais pas laisser notre relation changer autant, je ne pouvais pas rester encore, malgré l'intense désir de le faire. Je secouai la tête finalement à contre cœur.

- Non, je vais y aller, on se voit demain. Dis-je en dénouant ses grandes mains à regret. Il agrippa finalement ma main droite de la sienne alors que je me préparais à descendre du lit.

- Bonne fin de nuit alors. Dit-il en la caressant délicatement, je frissonnai de nouveau. Il me sourit avant de relâcher ma main.

Je lui souhaitai de même et me dirigeai vers ma chambre rapidement, repensant au moment que nous venions de vivre, c'était comme si le monde c'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant, je tournai la clé dans la serrure et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre, j'atteignis mon lit en 5 pas avant de me glisser d'un bond sous les couvertures, ce-dernier semblait soudain froid et grand. Je resserrai les couvertures contre moi essayant de retrouver la chaleur qui m'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt seulement.

Rien à faire, j'avais toujours autant froid. Soupirant, je me retournai en essayant de chasser le souvenir de ses bras autour de moi. Je finis par m'endormir après plusieurs minutes, et cette fois-ci aucun rêve ne vint troubler mon sommeil. Enfin, aucun cauchemars toutefois…

Je me réveillai une fois de plus à une heure avancé de la matinée. Je regardai autour de moi m'attendant presque à trouver mon partenaire endormi près de moi, il n'y était pas, je m'étendis sur le dos en regardant le réveille-matin, il était passé 10 heures. Je me levai et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain, m'observant dans le miroir, je remarquai mes yeux encore rougis d'avoir trop pleuré la veille. Soupirant je m'habillai, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cellulaire, 1 appel manqué. J'allais vérifier ma boîte de réception lorsqu'il sonna entre mes doigts.

- Brennan. Répondis-je.

- Docteur Brennan ? C'est l'agent O'neal, Annie m'a chargé de vous dire que les résultats d'ADN étaient revenus.

- Et alors ?

- C'est bien Frédéric Miller. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Au revoir. Dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher. Je fis de même et appuyai sur la touche 3, l'appareil composa automatiquement le numéro de ma boîte vocale.

_Vous avez 1 nouveau message. Premier message non écouté. Envoyé hier à 21 heure 31 minutes._

_«Salut Brennan c'est moi. _Disait la voix guillerette d'Angela._ J'ai fait la liste des endroits où Jean-François Clark et son fils ont habités pendant les 18 dernières années. Je te l'envoie sur ton courriel, tu vas voir, je crois que c'est plus qu'une coïncidence. Passe une bonne fin de semaine avec Booth… Je t'embrasse.» _

_Fin des nouveaux messages, pour sauvegarder ce message appuyez sur le 9, pour effacer ce mess…_ Sans attendre la suite des instructions, j'appuyai sur le 7 effaçant le message.

J'agrippai mon portable et me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon partenaire. Je cognai doucement n'entendant aucun bruit dans cette dernière, 15 secondes après, un éternuement me répondit puis des pas se dirigèrent vers la porte, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit je l'observai, il avait le nez rouge et tenait un mouchoir à la main.

- Bones ?

- Ça va ? Vous avez une mine épouvantable. Dis-je en le citant.

- Très drôle, c'est de votre faute en plus. Dit-il en grimaçant.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Demandai-je abasourdie.

- C'est vous qui m'avez refilé ce virus. Dit-il en reniflant, je compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Et bien, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas vous occupez de moi comme vous l'avez fait. Rétorquai-je sarcastiquement, son visage changea quelque peu.

- Je ne le regrette pas. Dit-il en souriant, je levai les yeux au ciel avant de lever mon ordinateur dans les airs.

- Alors, je peux rentrer, Angela m'a envoyé la liste des endroits où Jean-François Clark a habité. Dis-je changeant de sujet. Il ouvrit la porte plus grande avant de se tasser pour me laisser passer.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit qui était toujours défait et repliai les couvertures avant de m'asseoir dessus. Mon partenaire vint s'installer près de moi. Il tremblait un peu, je lui jetai un regard en coin.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je un peu inquiète.

- Oui, grommela-t-il, j'ai toujours un peu de fièvre. Termina-t-il en s'enroulant dans la couette visiblement gênée que j'aie constaté cette marque de faiblesse.

J'ouvris le document et l'agrandis sous mes yeux lisant les différentes lignes à voix haute.

_1990 – 1993 Sarasota, Floride, USA._

_1994-1996 Tampa, Floride, USA._

_1997 Washington D.C. USA._

_1998 Montréal, Québec, Canada._

_1999-2001 Londres, Angleterre. _

_2002 Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_

_2003 New York, New York, USA_

_2004 Los Angeles, Californie, USA_

_2005 Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada._

_2006 Tampa, Floride, USA._

_2007 Edmonton, Alberta, Canada._

_2008 Washington D.C. USA._

Je m'arrêtai, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, c'était bien plus maintenant. Je frissonnai, il y avait définitivement un motif. Mes yeux glissèrent de la première à la dernière ligne buttant contre les deux qui contenait le nom de ma ville. Je regardai Booth, il pensait la même chose que moi, il avait dû s'en douter, car c'était lui qui m'avait demandé cette liste.

- Si c'est ce que je crains, il devrait y avoir deux autres morts ici. Dit-il en essayant de ne pas trop parler du nez. Je déglutis péniblement, après une série de clics, je fis sortir la liste des meurtres. Définitivement un motif. Je sortis mon cellulaire de ma poche et composai le numéro de l'agent O'neal, ce fut son répondeur qui répondit.

- Bonjour, c'est le docteur Brennan, il faudrait absolument qu'on se voit dans la journée, nous avons des informations importantes à propos de l'affaire. Prononçai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me levai de mon lit et attrapai mon ordinateur portable que je fermai. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon partenaire qui semblait mal en point.

- Je vous laisse vous préparer et je reviens aussitôt qu'il me rappelle. Dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Je remontai le corridor jusqu'à ma chambre jetant un coup d'œil à ma chambre, je devais tout ranger et transférer dans la chambre de Booth. Je rassemblai donc mes trucs et les glissai dans mon sac à dos. Je descendis porter ma clé à la réception avant de remonter au deuxième étage, cognant à la porte de la chambre de mon coéquipier mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche, il ouvrit et je lui tendis mon sac à dos qu'il agrippa de la main droite.

- Brennan. Répondis-je prestement après la 5ième sonnerie.

- Docteur Brennan, c'est l'agent O'Neal, j'ai eu votre message, pouvez-vous nous rejoindre à la morgue pour discuter ? Vous vous rappelez comment y aller ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, nous vous rejoignons dans une demi-heure. Dis-je.

- C'est parfait on vous attend. Déclara-t-il avant de raccrocher.

- À tout de suite. Dis-je à mon tour avant de glisser le cellulaire dans ma poche.

J'entrai dans la chambre reprenant mon sac à dos des mains de Booth, je le déposai dans le coin de la chambre. Mon partenaire s'était arrangé et avait pris une douche pendant que j'étais partie. Il avait tout de même le nez irrité. Je plongeai mes mains dans mon sac et en sortis une boîte de mon sac. «_DayQuil» _mentionnait l'emballage, j'ouvris la boîte, il ne restait plus que 2 comprimés. Je grimaçai et lui tendis l'emballage il tendit la main et l'attrapa effleurant ma main au passage.

- Merci Bones. Dit-il après avoir examiné l'emballage.

- Oui, ben, comme vous disiez c'est un peu ma faute… Dis-je en me moquant un peu.

Il sourit et nous sortîmes de la chambre nous dirigeant vers la voiture, j'avais toujours les clés dans ma poche et m'assit du côté conducteur. Je voyais bien que ça l'agaçait que ce soit moi qui conduise, j'aimais bien, pour toutes les fois où il conduisait. Il ne m'avait laissé conduire qu'une seule fois et sous le coup du chantage de plus.

Je conduisis silencieusement jusqu'à la morgue essayant de me souvenir. Je m'arrêtai finalement devant le bâtiment et sortis de la voiture bientôt suivie par mon partenaire. Nous grimpâmes les trois marches qui conduisaient au corridor et nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au bureau du médecin légiste. Je cognai à la porte avec la mention, _Annie Dupon. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut !! C'est moi de nouveau !! J'ai enfin terminé de garder !! Oui !! Ben non... J'aimais ça mais deux semaines c'est long. Alors voici le chapitre 16 désolé pour le petit retard... C'est grâce à mon super cousin !! En tout cas ! Le voici le voilà !_

_Oh, et désolé pour la mise en page... :S Je n'y arrive pas !!_

Chapitre 16

La jeune femme vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et jeta un regard curieux à mon partenaire qui semblait fatigué, sans dire un mot toutefois, elle nous invita à venir s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son bureau. Son partenaire avait pour sa part déjà pris place sur la chaise adossée au mur. Je m'assis sur le siège de gauche et mon partenaire prit celui de droite.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Me demanda-t-elle en pointant le pansement qui recouvrait la coupure sur mon cou.

- Longue histoire. Dis-je en balayant l'air de la main.

- Alors ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? Demanda l'agent O'Neal rapidement.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer devançant Booth qui ouvrit et ferma la bouche d'un air résigné.

- Kevin Clark est né en 1990 à Sarasota en Floride. Son père et sa mère ont divorcé lorsqu'il avait 3 ans, son père a partagé sa garde jusqu'à la mort de sa mère en 1997. Résumai-je d'une voix ferme j'observai leurs expressions, ils étaient curieux, et attendaient que je continue, je m'exécutai.

- Sa mère mourut alors qu'il avait 8 ans et c'est son père qui eut sa garde à partir de…

- Quel est le rapport avec le cas ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix intriguée mais aussi quelque peu agacée.

- Sa mère fut présumée assassinée, dis-je laissant un délai avant de laisser tomber la dernière partie de ma phrase, empoisonnée par du poison à rats, le père ne fut jamais arrêté par manque de preuve. Terminai-je avant de reposer mon regard sur les deux agents.

- Continuez, dit O'Neal en me faisant signe de la main.

- Plusieurs témoins déclarèrent que le père abusait de son fils, mais sans plus de preuve de ce côté non plus, il obtint sa garde légale. J'ai sorti le répertoire des déménagements de son père. Ils étaient très fréquents, il a travaillé aux quatre coins de l'Amérique, Edmonton, Montréal, Las Vegas. Dis-je pesant mes mots. – Et Londres. Prononçai-je distinctement.

J'observai leurs visages qui s'éclairaient comprenant où je voulais en venir. Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et ouvrit un document. J'avais créé ce –dernier à partir des données que m'avait fourni Angela, il contenait trois colonnes. La première concernait les différentes résidences de Jean-François Clark et de son fils, la seconde concernait les crimes qui avaient été commis. La dernière concernait l'âge des fils des victimes et celui de Kevin Clark lorsqu'il avait habité dans ces villes. J'avais organisé les résidences par années et les meurtres par date, de sorte qu'on puisse clairement voir le motif. Je tournai l'écran vers la docteure Dupon et son partenaire vint se placer derrière elle lisant par-dessus son épaule.

2008-Washington D.C. Victime 1 : Jean-François Clark, Washington D.C. 18--18

2007-Edmonton Victime 2 : Francis Johnson, Edmonton 17--17

2006-Tampa Victime 3 : Jean-Paul Tracy, Tampa 16--16

2005-Winnipeg Victime 4 : Kevin Dupuis, Winnipeg 15--15

2004-Los Angeles Victime 5 : Denis Connor, Los Angeles 14--14

2003-New York Victime 6: Weasley Chase, New York 13--13

2002-Las Vegas Victime 7: Robert Mackenzie, Las Vegas 12--12

2001-Londres Victime 8: Frédéric Miller, Londres 11--11

1999-2000-Londres

Je leur laissai le temps de digérer les informations que je venais de leur fournir. Il releva finalement la tête de la l'ordinateur.

- Alors suivant votre raisonnement il devrait y avoir 2 autres crimes ici. Dit-il, plus une affirmation qu'une question, je hochai la tête.

- Étant donné qu'il y a un intervalle de deux jours entre chacun des crimes j'imagine qu'un a déjà eu lieu. L'autre, devrait être demain. Dis-je bassement.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'en prend aux hommes qu'il associe à son père ? Me demanda Annie pour la première fois. Je hochai de nouveau la tête.

- Vous en dites quoi ? Demanda O'Neal à mon partenaire qui était toujours assis près de moi.

- Je suis complètement d'accord avec Bones. Répondit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil discret.

L'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau se redressa finalement après un dernier regard à l'écran d'ordinateur avant de le repousser vers nous je le remis dans mon sac. Il contourna le bureau et s'assit sur le coin de ce dernier avant de finalement prononcer.

- Je vais en reporter à mon supérieur, s'il se passe quelque chose nous nous en occuperons.

- Nous resterons un jour de plus. Déclara mon partenaire à ma gauche, je ne dis rien.

- Merci. Dit l'agent O'Neal avant de nous excuser de la main. Je me levai immédiatement suivie par mon partenaire. Nous sortîmes dans le couloir.

- Alors on reste une nuit de plus ? Demandai-je à Booth lorsque j'eus fermé la porte du bureau. Il me regarda avant de me répondre.

- Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai dit. Dit-il en marchant vers le bout du corridor un sourire étirant ses lèvres, je le rattrapai d'un pas rapide et nous sortîmes dans la rue.

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de nos têtes, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, l'heure corroborait avec les protestations de mon estomac, je n'avais pas déjeuné et il était rendu près de 13 heures 30. Nous décidâmes d'arrêter manger un sandwich dans un petit restaurant près de l'hôtel avant de remonter dans la chambre, mon partenaire émis l'idée de se reposer un peu et je gardai mon ordinateur portable avec moi en descendant dans le salon de l'hôtel avec l'idée d'avancer mon roman.

Je ne relevai la tête que plusieurs heures plus tard, comme d'habitude j'avais oublié tout ce qui m'entourait perdue dans mon intrigue. Seuls les grondements provenant de mon ventre me tirèrent de mon écriture. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma montre, elle indiquait 19h20, soupirant, je sauvegardai mon document avant de glisser mon portable dans son étui. Je grimpai les marches menant au deuxième étage et poussai la porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Booth.

Cette dernière était plongée dans l'obscurité, je ne fis aucun bruit en fermant la porte puis je déposai mon sac près du garde-robe. Je me demandais quoi faire au sujet de mon partenaire et m'apprêtai à ressortir lorsque je l'entendis parler.

- Je suis réveillé. Dit-il d'une voix enrhumée, je sursautai quelque peu.

- Oh. Dis-je simplement alors qu'il se redressait ouvrant la lumière posée sur la table de nuit. Sous la faible lueur son visage me sembla pâle, ses yeux étaient brillants et je me surpris à être inquiète.

Ma main se glissa sur mon cou machinalement, grattant nerveusement le bandage qui couvrait la coupure que j'avais reçue le jour d'avant. Il se leva complètement repoussant les couvertures et se dirigea d'un pas instable dans ma direction. Je le regardai curieuse, alors qu'il s'arrêtait à a peine 50 centimètres de moi. Il se rapprocha encore un peu avant de lever les doigts vers le rectangle blanc qui recouvrait ma gorge.

Ce dernier était retroussé dans les coins et me démangeait depuis quelques heures déjà. Ses doigts attrapèrent le pansement et le décollèrent lentement, délicatement. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que ses doigts brulants frôlaient ma peau, j'essayai de le cacher de mon mieux. Centimètre par centimètre il retira le bandage mais sa main resta sur ma gorge pendant quelques secondes de plus, caressant de son pouce la mince ligne rouge qui courait sur mon cou. Je fermai les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement, me reprenant, je m'écartai, et il enleva sa main.

- Vous venez prendre quelque chose à manger avec moi ? Demandai-je en essayant de me recomposer un visage indifférent.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de me répondre.

- Nan, je n'ai pas trop faim, je crois que je vais me reposer. Allez-y, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Dit-il en grimaçant moqueusement. J'acquiesçai avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je fermai la porte toujours tremblante et m'adossai quelques secondes au mur reprenant ma respiration. Je devais arrêter de réagir ainsi, ce n'était tout simplement pas moi, pas rationnel ! Il était l'agent spécial Seeley Booth, et j'étais le docteur Temperance Brennan, ça s'arrêtait là, point ! Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers rapidement laissant derrière moi les étranges pensées qui m'habitaient.

Sortant dans la rue je remarquai que le soleil qui avait dominé tout au long de l'après-midi avait finalement laissé place à de cotonneux nuages gris. Une légère bruine tombait sur la ville alors que je marchais cherchant un endroit où souper, je trouvai finalement un petit restaurant Italien. Je poussai la porte et attendit qu'on m'assigne une table, après quelques minutes une hôtesse me conduit vers une petite table en retrait des autres, près de la fenêtre, elle me tendit un menu avant de m'annoncer qu'on viendrait prendre ma commande bientôt.

J'ouvris le feuillet plastifié et mes yeux se promenèrent sur les différentes lignes, j'arrêtai finalement mon choix sur un simple spaghetti avec une sauce aux légumes. 30 minutes plus tard une assiette fumante se posait devant moi, je plongeai ma fourchette et portai une première bouchée à mes lèvres savourant le goût des pâtes.

Puis arriva le temps du désert, je me rendais compte que j'étirais expressément le temps de mon souper appréhendant presque le moment où je devrais retourner dans la chambre. Curieusement cependant, j'en avais presque hâte, ce soir je ne serais pas seule dans mon lit. En me demandant ce qui me faisait vouloir la présence d'un homme dans mon lit, je payai l'addition et ressorti à l'extérieur. L'obscurité s'était complètement installé et je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, il était dix heures.

En marchant rapidement dans la rue, grelottant sous le mince voile d'eau, je me surpris à imaginer ses bras me réchauffant. Il était toujours là pour moi, émotionnellement aussi bien que physiquement. Je pressai le pas tardant de me retrouver au chaud dans sa... dans la chambre, je poussai la porte et grimpai les escaliers menant au second étage sans même demander si une chambre ne s'était pas libérée. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir seule cette nuit.

Lorsque je poussai la porte de la chambre, je ne vis rien, cette dernière était plongée dans le noir. Je me dirigeai à tâtons et fermai la porte doucement faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'agrippai mon sac et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain pour me changer, une fois que j'eus terminé, je refermai la lumière avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je déposai mon sac par terre et me dirigeai vers le lit, à mi-chemin, je sentis mon pied gauche heurter douloureusement la patte de ce que j'imaginai être une chaise, je laissai échapper un bref hoquet de surprise avant de me reprendre réalisant que j'avais probablement réveillé mon partenaire.

- C'est bon Bones, je ne dors toujours pas. Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, il n'ouvrit toutefois pas la lumière et je me glissai sous les draps réalisant qu'il s'était placé à la droite du lit, je souris dans le noir avant de me glisser dans le cocon chaud que Booth avait réchauffé depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Je déposai ma tête sur l'oreiller de plume qui reposait au sommet du lit, elle portait son odeur, celle que j'aimais tant, celle qui signifiait réconfort. Je fermai les yeux, confortable, et le sommeil m'envahit en peu de temps.

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, il faisait toujours noir, je me demandai qu'elle heure il était lorsque le lit trembla quelque peu à ma droite, je me redressai en position assise et ouvris la lumière. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement sous la lueur, je clignai des yeux rapidement en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon partenaire. Il était tourné vers moi les yeux fermés, c'était lui qui tremblait ainsi.

Je dirigeai le dos de ma main vers son front, ce-dernier était brûlant, bien au-dessus de la température normale d'un corps humain. Ma main se retourna et descendit vers sa joue épousant le contour de sa mâchoire, douce et chaude. Je le sentis frémir et il appuya sa joue plus contre ma main. À l'instant où j'allais la retirer, la sienne se leva et attrapa mon poignet, il ouvrit ses yeux doucement rencontrant les miens au passage. Ils étaient brillants de fièvre, je frémis à mon tour, il tremblait toujours sous mes doigts.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je sans être capable de dissimuler l'inquiétude dans ma voix, je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir dans cet état. Il sourit légèrement avant de me répondre.

- Oui, ça peut aller, j'ai toujours fait beaucoup de fièvre. Dit-il en grimaçant, il faisait plus que ça, il était affreusement chaud. Je me levai du lit me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. J'agrippai une petite serviette que je plongeai sous l'eau froide avant de l'essorer.

- Vous avez beau avoir toujours de la fièvre, ce n'est pas du tout bon pour votre organisme d'en avoir autant. Dis-je en retournant dans la chambre, il m'observa toujours couché dans le lit.

Je m'assis sur le lit et repoussai délicatement les couvertures qu'il avait remonté jusqu'à son menton, il tremblait de tout son corps maintenant et je vis qu'il faisait un effort pour empêcher ses dents de claquer l'une contre l'autre.

- Bones ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Me dit-il d'une voix grave lorsque je lui retirai les draps chauds.

- Il faut faire baisser votre température. Dis-je en déposant la serviette sur son front. Il me regarda haussant les sourcils.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère Bones ! Dit-il rudement, je retirai ma main et me levai du lit rapidement. Non mais ! Je le savais ça ! Il avait le droit de prendre soin de moi mais je ne pouvais faire de même ! Je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon sac alors qu'il lançait dans mon dos.

- Je suis désolé, mais je peux prendre soin de moi même. Cette fois-ci sa voix avait pris des accents de gêne, gêne de quoi ? Je farfouillai dans mon sac trouvant ce que je cherchais, je sortis deux comprimés blanc de la bouteille blanche et rouge, _"Tylenol"_ indiquait l'étiquette. Je ne répondis pas à mon partenaire et entrai dans la salle de bain une seconde fois ressortant cette fois-ci avec un verre rempli d'eau.

Je retournai sur le lit et les lui tendis, il me jeta un regard désolé avant de se redresser pour avaler une gorgée d'eau avec les médicaments. Il retomba ensuite en position couchée, je remarquai qu'il ne chercha pas à retirer sur les couvertures, les laissant là où elles étaient. Il me fixa longuement avant d'inspirer pour finalement dire.

- Je ne supporte pas que vous me voyez comme ça. Dit-il en fixant le plafond, je soupirai et repris la serviette que j'avais jeté sur la table de nuit. D'un geste délicat, je la passai sur son front et sur ses joues, il m'attrapa le poignet.

- Alors ça fonctionne seulement sur un côté ?? Demandai-je quelque peu frustrée. - Vous pouvez prendre soin de moi mais pas moi ? Continuai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Nos regards s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant et je le sentis relâcher sa poigne, sans toutefois libérer ma main.

Il retira ma main de son front avant de prendre la serviette et de la jetai sur la table de nuit de son côté hors de ma portée. Il noua ses doigts autour des miens et je sentis toute ma colère s'envoler sous sa main. Il me regarda pendant plusieurs autres longues secondes sans que l'un de nous ne dise un mot.

- C'est moi qui devrait prendre soin de vous, c'est moi l'homme ici. Dit-il doucement, j'ouvris les yeux ronds en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors c'est encore ça, "l'homme" ! Dis-je en tentant de dénouer sa main, il resserra son emprise et m'attira vers lui.

- Si vous voulez prendre soin de moi, ne faites que rester là. Prononça-t-il un sourire dans la voix. Je le regardai alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui, je reculai sous son regard déçu, il lâcha ma main et posa la sienne près de son corps.

Je me tassai un peu plus vers la gauche du lit et fermai la lumière d'une main avant de me rapprocher de nouveau de lui. Dans la faible lueur du clair de lune, je vis son regard se rallumer alors que je me glissai encore un peu plus près de lui, il leva son bras alors que je me blottissais contre lui, son corps était brûlant et malgré le fait que je n'avais rien pour me recouvrir je n'avais pas froid. Glissant délicatement ma tête sur son torse, je sentis ses tremblements s'atténuer, effet de la médication ou de moi ? J'optai pour la seconde réponse, il avait été là pour moi les jours d'avant, c'était à moi d'être là pour lui maintenant, me convainquis-je alors qu'il glissait son bras par dessus mon épaule.

Ça ne comptais, me répétai-je sans trop me croire, je continuai tout de même à me le répéter, c'était seulement pour le réchauffer que je faisais ça, rien à voir avec le fait que j'avais envie de me serrer contre lui. Me dis-je à moi même alors que je fermais les yeux doucement, il avait arrêter complètement de trembler et sa main jouait dans le bas de mon dos. Je soupirai d'aise avant de m'endormir de nouveau.

_Alors ?? Vous en dites quoi ?? Allez ! Un petit clic ! Merci beaucoup !! :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Et bien !! Voilà le chapitre 17 ! Après une journée de baignade, kayak et pédalo, il faut croire que l'eau m'inspire !! :P_

_Alors ce chapitre… Je me suis fait plaisir… Un petit "entracte" à l'intrigue, quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis très longtemps. Il est un peu moins long que les autres, mais je crois que vous allez être servis ! Sur ce ! Je vous laisse le lire !! Et si vous aimez n'oubliez pas mon review !! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !!_

Chapitre 17

- Si vous voulez prendre soin de moi, ne faites que rester là. Prononça Booth un sourire dans la voix, elle le regarda alors qu'il l'attirait près de lui, avant de finalement se reculer.

Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, Booth se renfrogna et ses yeux se fixèrent au plafond. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se laisser aller pour une fois ? Il le voyait dans son regard qu'elle avait autant envie que lui de se retrouver dans ses bras, pourtant, elle se déplaça vers l'extrême gauche du lit, et il soupira silencieusement. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil s'étirer pour éteindre la lumière située sur la table. Lorsqu'elle leva son bras, son t-shirt trop petit se déplaça, découvrant une parcelle de peau près de sa taille. Son ventre se crispa alors que ses yeux ne semblait vouloir se détacher de la mince bande de chair, il ferma les yeux coupant court au spectacle. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut que Brennan se rapprochait de lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

L'agent spécial étouffa un soupir de contentement alors que la tête de sa partenaire se reposait délicatement sur son torse. Il ramena son bras pour entourer ses épaules et la sentit frémir sous ses doigts, lorsque sa main effleura la peau a nue de son bras. Les tremblements de Booth s'atténuèrent pour la peine et une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il inspirait profondément l'odeur des cheveux qui s'étaient éparpillés aléatoirement sur sa poitrine.

Il resta là, sans bouger, écoutant tout simplement la respiration régulière de la jeune femme qu'il aimait appeler Bones. Après plusieurs minutes, il la sentit s'endormir et son corps se relaxa sous ses doigts qui caressaient le bas de son dos. Il pesta contre l'attelle qui entravait quelque peu ses mouvements et eut l'idée de l'enlever, non. Elle serait sans doute en colère contre lui si jamais il faisait ça pensa-t-il reprenant ses caresses plus librement maintenant qu'elle était endormie. Maintenant, ses tremblements avaient cessés complètement et il ne ressentait plus les l'inconfortables frissons de fièvre, ces-derniers avaient étés remplacés par une autre sorte de frémissements. Il se demanda si c'était grâce aux cachets qu'il avait pris, ou si c'était grâce à celle qui se tenait maintenant blottit au creux ses bras.

"Elle a probablement choisi la deuxième réponse" pensa-t-il avec un sourire. De cette manière, elle avait une raison valable de rester où elle était, il savait que c'était l'unique chose qui faisait qu'il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras et il en appréciait chaque moment, savourant toutes les sensations, tous les petits détails. Le souffle léger et chaud qui traversait son chandail pour atteindre son torse, cette tête se soulevant en rythme des inspirations qu'il prenait, les mèches de cheveux qui voilaient légèrement le visage doux et paisible de sa partenaire. Conscient également de ses doigts qui voletaient lentement effleurant tantôt le bas du t-shirt qu'elle portait, tantôt la peau douce de son dos.

Lorsque sa main s'égara dans ce chemin pour un fois de plus, il ne put résister à la laisser là, victime de la sensation addictive. Sous son pouce il sentait le creux de son dos, là où il posait si souvent sa main, pourtant, ce toucher était différent, bien différent, bien plus intime. Il s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir demander de se coucher de l'autre côté de lui, il aurait ainsi pu utiliser toute sa main et non seulement le bout de ses doigts. Mais elle était quand même au creux de son bras ! Et il se dit qu'il se contenterait du bout de ses doigts pour ce soir. Alors que sa main remontait lentement vers le haut de son dos il la sentit soupirer, se figeant, il écouta précautionneusement sa respiration devenir normale avant de reprendre ses mouvements des doigts.

Elle soupira une seconde fois, plus bruyamment, mais il n'arrêta pas ses caresses cette fois. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas réveillée pour de bon. " Bones ? " chuchota-t-il question de voir si elle l'était. Elle ne répondit pas déplaçant seulement sa main gauche de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur son torse à seulement quelques centimètres de celle de Booth. Ce dernier allongea le bras et recouvrit sa main de la sienne, toujours sans arrêter d'effleurer sa peau de ses doigts. Il la sentit soupirer d'aise et un sourire illumina son visage.

Non, elle dormait, sans aucun doute, jamais elle n'aurait agit d'une telle manière si elle en avait été consciente. Il remercia le ciel qu'elle ne le fut pas alors que ses yeux se posaient sur ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Son ventre se crispa légèrement, il avait envie d'être là pour elle, il avait envie d'être totalement avec elle. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, il se contenta alors de déposer un léger baiser sur le haut de sa tête tout en continuant de caresser le bas de son dos. C'était tout ce qu'il pourrait faire et il l'acceptait, douloureusement, mais il l'acceptait tout de même.

Booth eut du mal à se rendormir cette nuit-là, réalisant que c'était leur avant-dernière nuit à Londres, probablement leur dernière nuit "ensembles". Dès le surlendemain, non, dès le lendemain en fait, ils retourneraient à Washington, et tout reviendrait à la normale, professionnel, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être en tout cas. Il finit tout de même par retomber dans un sommeil calme, après avoir remonté les couvertures, bien étendu au chaud, avec sa partenaire dans ses bras. Souhaitant seulement que cette nuit ne finisse jamais...

--

J'ouvris les yeux avec un sentiment de bien-être que je n'avais expérimenté depuis très longtemps, je me rendis compte de l'endroit où j'étais quelques secondes plus tard. Ma tête était bien posée sur le torse de mon partenaire et ma main reposait sous la sienne. J'eus l'étrange sensation d'avoir un objet dur dans le dos et je me cambrai tentant de deviner ce que c'était. "Ah !" pensai-je, c'est seulement l'attelle de Booth. Je jetai un regard à mon poignet posé devant moi, 5h45, je n'avais pas tellement dormi.

Je soupirai redressant légèrement la tête, la glissant au creux de son épaule afin de pouvoir examiner son visage. Il semblait heureux, un demi-sourire étirait ses lèvres, le même sourire que j'avais appris à connaître, à aimer. Celui qu'il me servait à tout les jours, je souris malgré moi. Mes yeux passèrent sur son visage, s'arrêtant sur chacun de ses traits, sa mâchoire et l'arrête de son nez, avant de s'arrêter sur ses yeux clos.

Ces yeux, ces grands yeux marrons, si intenses, parfois illuminés de joie, ou encore remplis de douleur. Même sous ses paupières closes je pouvais les voir clairement dans ma tête, ils me regardaient de ce regard que je surprenais parfois. Ce regard qu'il conservait exclusivement pour moi, comme je pouvais me perdre dans ce regard, qui semblait si pur. On aurait dit qu'il pouvait lire à l'intérieur de moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Certaines fois j'aurais vraiment cru qu'il le pouvait. Il connaissait mes propres sentiments mieux que moi même, il savait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de ma tête. Lorsqu'il me regardait de ce regard je m'y perdais complètement, plus rien n'avait d'importance, je ne me souciais plus de cacher qui j'étais vraiment.

Avec lui j'étais simplement moi même. Il comprenait, il savait comment me réconforter, il savait comment me faire sourire, il savait comment me faire rire, personne n'avait réussi à me faire rire comme lui. Avec ses grimaces, et ses petits gestes enfantins, autant il m'exaspérait, autant je le trouvais... Je ne réussis pas à trouver le mot, "Charmant" ?? "Séduisant" ?? Oh, et puis je ne devrais même pas être en train de penser à ça ! Me dis-je en décrochant mes yeux de son visage descendant vers ses bras.

Ses grands bras, puissants, ceux qui m'avaient sortis de la terre, ceux qui m'avaient confortés lorsque tout s'écroulait autour de moi, les mêmes qui m'avaient décrochés de ce crochet où j'avais cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Tremblante, je m'étais réfugiée dans ces bras, laissant tomber toutes barrières, il m'avait simplement serré contre lui et m'avait murmuré que tout irait bien, c'était fini, il était là, il était toujours là... Je crois que c'est ça qui me faisait peur, tout ceux qui avaient été là pour moi étaient partis, je ne pouvais me laisser dépendre autant de quelqu'un. Pourtant, c'était déjà fait, j'étais là, blottie tout contre lui, j'avais eut beau me dire que je ne le faisais que pour le réchauffer, mais je ne pouvais me mentir plus longtemps. J'avais besoin de lui, plus que je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne auparavant.

Je soupirai en fixant mes yeux sur nos mains une par-dessus l'autre, comme cette fois il y a déjà plusieurs années, où il m'avait à son tour montré une partie de son jardin secret. Assis tout les deux au milieu du cimetière, je pouvais me souvenir de chaque instant, de chaque geste. Il avait ouvert cette porte, s'était ouvert complètement, au delà de son apparence d'homme fort, nous avions partagés un moment fort, c'était là que j'avais décidé je crois. Pendant cette même enquête je lui avais demandé de me laisser être sa partenaire. Je voulais être là pour lui moi aussi, tout comme j'avais besoin de lui je voulais qu'il ait besoin de moi. C'était irrationnel, qui voulait devoir se reposer sur quelqu'un de cette manière ? Seulement quelqu'un d'irrationnel, je ne l'étais pas, des fois j'aurais souhaité l'être. Je fermai les yeux caressant son pouce du mien. Sa peau lisse et douce, chaude, ce qui me fit me penser au soir d'avant.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux draps qu'il avait remonté par-dessus nous et qui reposaient maintenant immédiatement sous nos mains. Il ne tremblait plus, et j'eus l'impression que sa température corporelle était revenue à peu près à la normale, j'aurais dû me retirer, pourtant je n'en avais pas envie, je n'en avais pas envie du tout. Là, bien calée dans les bras de mon partenaire, je me sentais en sécurité, je ne m'étais pas sentie autant en sécurité depuis longtemps, et pendant la dernière semaine, j'avais expérimenté ce sentiment déjà plusieurs fois. Je pris une décision, je ne m'enfuirais pas, je resterais là. De toute manière j'avais... nous avions déjà dépassé depuis longtemps cette ligne que nous avions tracé.

Je n'aurais pas pu dire depuis combien de temps nous l'avions fait. Millimètres par millimètres, nous avions traversé cette frontière entre la simple collaboration et l'amitié, l'attachement. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant. Oui. À tout les soirs, à toutes les fois où nous avions échangés un regard, un sourire, un éclat de rire. Je pensais particulièrement au cours de la dernière année, ce simple café qui avait renoué notre relation, cette conversation sur le fait de faire l'amour, mon stroumph à lunette, notre soirée de poterie, sa présence lors du procès de mon père, notre baiser et Andy aussi ! Tout ces petits moments innocents, avaient renforcés notre complicité, notre lien si spécial à mes yeux, si unique. C'était la première fois que je ressentais un attachement aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

Me rapprochant un peu plus de lui je glissai ma tête plus proche de la sienne, inspirant son odeur. J'appuyai mon front contre son cou, fermant les yeux étouffant un soupir de contentement. Je ne voulais pas me rendormir, c'était probablement la dernière fois que nous étions "Ensembles" nous retournerions à Washington, le lendemain et tout reviendrait à la normale, professionnel. Du moins, autant professionnel que nous pouvions l'être en tout cas. J'étais là, étendue au creux de ses bras, au chaud, plus confortable que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je finis tout de même par m'endormir. Seulement souhaitant que le matin ne vienne jamais...

_Et bien voilà !! Alors ?? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de laisser ma grand-mère écouter la télé seule ??_


	18. Chapter 18

Voici mon dix-huitième chapitre tout le monde !! Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va me mener tout ça mais j'ai encore de l'inspiration en tout cas ! Je voulais dire un gros merci pour tout les reviews que j'ai reçues ça me fait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir !

Alors je vous laisse le lire maintenant !

Chapitre 18

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'eux vaguement conscience d'où j'étais. Clignant des yeux je me souvins que j'avais dormi avec Booth parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre chambre de libre, je retins ma respiration quelques secondes écoutant pour deviner s'il était réveiller. Elle était calme, mais trop rapide pour qu'il soit encore endormi, de plus, je me rendis compte que sa main jouait avec la mienne, caressant mes jointures et étirant mes doigts. Souriant, je pris une grande inspiration avant de parler d'une voix que je voulue assurée.

- Bon matin. Dis-je en agrippant sa main dans la mienne à mon tour. Je jetai un regard vers son visage, il était surpris.

- Bon matin. Répondit-il tout de même.

- Vous allez mieux ? Demandai-je en reposant finalement sa main sur sa poitrine. Je me reculai avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Il hocha la tête le regard rempli de douceur. Comme si quelque chose s'était produit cette nuit, je me retournai et m'apprêtai à sortir du lit, il me retint par la taille, le contact de sa main me fit frémir.

- Il n'est que 7h30. Dit-il doucement. – Pas besoin de se lever tout de suite. Termina-t-il en me regardant avec ce regard profond qui m'aurait fait oublier tout ce qui m'entourait, il n'y avait plus que lui.

- En fait, d'habitude je me lève plus tôt. Rétorquai-je les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

- Nous ne sommes pas à Washington ici. Dit-il en souriant légèrement, je lui rendis son sourire, il avait raison, nous ne retournions qu'à Washington que le lendemain matin, je pouvais dormir encore un peu.

Sous son regard étonné, je fis quelque chose qui me surpris moi-même, sa main reposant toujours sur ma taille, je me replaçai en position couchée et déposai ma tête au creux de son épaule fermant les yeux, je ne dormirais pas, mais au moins j'étais bien et il n'y avait rien pour nous d…

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable interrompit mes réflexions, « Merde! » pensai-je, il allait vraiment falloir que je pense à couper cette sonnerie ! Mais qui pouvait bien appeler, il n'était qu'une heure du matin pour Angela et tout le monde. Je sortis de l'étreinte de mon partenaire et me levai pour aller attraper mon cellulaire qui sonnait toujours à travers la poche de mon sac à dos. Je me dépêchai de répondre.

- Brennan ! Dis-je quelque peu agacée.

- Dre Brennan ? Est-ce que je vous réveille ? Me demanda la voix féminine du docteur Dupon.

- Non c'est bon, il y a un problème ? Demandai-je maintenant plus curieuse que frustrée.

- Un couple d'étudiants a découvert les corps de deux hommes dans la quarantaine, mort il n'y a pas plus que 3 jours, j'ai cru que vous auriez aimé leur jeter un coup d'œil. Dit-elle d'une traite.

- Oui, certainement, est-ce que la cause de la mort correspond à notre tueur ? Demandai-je aussitôt, je vis mon partenaire se redresser du coin de l'œil, il fit le tour du lit avant de s'asseoir sur ce-dernier maintenant attentif à notre conversation.

- J'attends toujours les résultats du test sanguin, mais au premier lieu je dirais que oui. Me répondit-elle alors que mon partenaire m'interrogeait des yeux. Je lui fis un signe positif de la tête et il appuya son front dans sa main droite en fermant les yeux douloureusement.

- D'accord, je passerai à la morgue aussitôt que je suis prête.

- Je vous attendrai. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher, j'en fis de même et glissai mon téléphone dans la poche avant de mon sac.

- Il faut croire que même ici je ne peux pas dormir. Dis-je en grimaçant avant de sourire, il se leva du lit avant de se diriger vers son sac à dos.

- C'est Clark ? Demanda-t-il la tête plongée dans son sac.

- Oui. Dis-je doucement en observant sa réaction, il soupira silencieusement avant de se relever et de se rasseoir sur le lit. Je me rapprochai de lui et déposai ma main sur son épaule délicatement, puis, j'agrippai mon sac et entrai dans la salle de bain pour me préparer, je devais être à la morgue pour m'assurer que c'était bien l'œuvre de Kevin Clark. Je ressortis quelques minutes plus tard fraichement douchée et habillée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon partenaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit, je l'observai alors que je glissais ma main dans mon sac et attrapai mon téléphone.

- J'y vais moi, vous m'appelez si jamais il y a quelque chose ? Dis-je mi-chemin entre question et affirmation, il me regarda et hocha la tête.

Je sortis de la chambre et me dépêchai de descendre à la réception, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 8 heures du matin la réceptionniste était déjà là. Je m'arrêtai au comptoir pour demander s'il y avait une chambre de libre pour ce soir, Booth avait appelé son patron et arrangé sa chambre et le billet d'avion pour le lendemain.

- Oui, nous avons une chambre pour ce soir. Dit-elle en relevant la tête de son écran, je n'aurais pu dire si j'étais heureuse ou déçue lorsqu'elle me l'annonça mais je me composai un visage souriant.

- Et bien je vais la prendre. Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma carte de crédit.

Une fois ce petit détail réglé je me dirigeai vers notre voiture de location située en bordure de la route, je m'assis du côté droit et démarrai avant de m'engager sur la voie.

Pourquoi avais-je été demandé une autre chambre ? Hier soir tout semblait pourtant si clair dans ma tête et voilà que ce matin je n'arrivais plus à penser qu'aux mauvais côtés que pourrait avoir une relation avec mon partenaire. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de gâcher notre partenariat, mais plus que ça je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié au profit d'une aventure de quelques mois. Il était mon ami, point. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

J'arrêtai la voiture en face de la morgue et descendit le couloir presque au pas de course m'arrêtant devant la salle d'autopsie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et j'aperçus le docteur Dupon penché sur un corps, j'entrai.

- Docteur Brennan ! Vous êtes venue finalement. Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Oui, je veux savoir si c'est vraiment Clark. Dis-je en m'approchant, le visage concerné de mon partenaire m'apparut et je sus que c'était pour cette raison que j'étais vraiment venue, j'espérais pouvoir lui dire que ce n'était pas ça, même si j'en doutais.

- Deux hommes, l'heure de la mort remonte à un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour celui-ci. Dit-elle en pointant le premier homme étendu sur une des deux tables en métal. – Celui-là, je dirais aux alentours de dimanche soir.

Je fis mes calculs dans ma tête et me rendis compte que ça correspondait au motif du tueur. Je m'approchai et examinai les deux victimes, ils semblaient tous les deux dans la quarantaine, je remarquai la blessure par balle au niveau du cou avant de relever la tête pour poser ma question.

- Vous savez qui ils sont ? Demandai-je.

Elle se recula et se dirigea vers le comptoir près du mur, elle sortit un petit sac et à l'intérieur de ce-dernier il y avait un portefeuille, elle me le tendit. À travers le sac transparent, j'examinai la pièce de cuir noir. À l'intérieur il y avait une photo d'un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus que dix ans. Je décrochai mes yeux de la photo et observai plutôt le permis de conduire. « Jérémy Davidson » je relevai les yeux et tournai un regard interrogateur au médecin légiste.

- J'ai vérifié les dossiers des personnes disparues, sa sœur à signaler sa disparition lundi matin. Dit-elle alors que je tournais mon regard vers le second homme étendu au milieu de la pièce. J'hochai la tête.

- Et l'autre ? Demandai-je.

- Je suis en train de comparer ses empreintes avec le fichier de la police. Dit-elle alors qu'une sonnerie se faisait entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils. – C'est rapide ! Je viens à peine de lancer la recherche. Continua-t-elle en se déplaçant vers l'ordinateur, je la suivis.

- Ça vient du fichier de la police, lieutenant Francis Spencer, 39 ans, veuf et il a la garde de son fils de 9 ans. Dis-je en soupirant. Je fis deux pas vers l'arrière et sortit mon téléphone de ma poche arrière. Je signalai le numéro de l'hôtel avant de leur demander de me passer la chambre 11.

- Booth.

- Booth, c'est moi. Dis-je sans prendre la peine de préciser qui « moi » était, je savais qu'il me reconnaîtrait.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est bien deux victimes de plus pour Clark. Dis-je doucement, je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

- Il suit ce que l'on pense. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut retourner à Washington et avertir les autorités de Montréal. Dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Booth. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Arrêtez de vous torturez. Dis-je d'une voix tendre en me retournant vers le mur, je fis deux pas de plus pour m'éloigner du docteur Dupon. – Vous n'y pouvez rien. Nous allons retourner chez-nous et nous arrêterons le meurtrier.

- Je sais Bones, mais à quel prix ? Continua-t-il, je n'avais pas de réponse à sa question et je ne dis rien, laissant passer quelques secondes avant de continuer.

- Je vais aider le docteur Dupon, je serai de retour dans l'après-midi. Vous allez mieux ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi pendant une journée. Dit-il, je sentis le sourire dans sa voix et je me sentis mieux.

- D'accord alors. On se voit plus tard. Conclus-je.

- Oui. Merci Bones. Termina-t-il doucement.

- De rien. Dis-je avant de raccrocher le téléphone d'une seule main et je le glissai dans ma poche du même mouvement. Je me retournai pour surprendre le regard d'Annie fixé sur moi avec une expression rieuse. – Quoi ? Demandai-je un peu perdue.

- Votre partenaire ? Demanda-t-elle entendue.

- Oui. Pourquoi vous dites ça comme ça ? Dis-je fronçant les sourcils commençant à voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Il se sent coupable alors ? Continua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Oui, il se sent responsable, il a failli se faire tuer il y a quelques jours, il a laissé Clark lui prendre son arme et s'en servir contre lui. Maintenant il s'imagine que tout est de sa faute parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à l'arrêter. Expliquai-je d'une voix posée.

- Ah, je comprends. Et il va mieux ? Rétorqua-t-elle toujours souriant. Elle commençait à me faire penser de plus en plus à Angela celle là, toujours à chercher quelque chose où il n'avait rien, où il n'aurait jamais rien.

- Oui, il faisait beaucoup de fièvre hier soir, mais là ça va mieux. Il a dû attraper mon virus. C'est fini avec ce regard ? Demandai-je en commençant à être un peu ennuyé par l'attitude du médecin légiste.

- Et vous ? Vous avez toujours ce regard lorsque vous parlez de votre partenaire ? Renchérit-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait encore un peu plus. Je fus prise par surprise par cette question et essayai d'y répondre le plus professionnellement possible.

- Quel regard ? Je n'ai pas de regard particulier lorsque je parle de Booth. Dis-je tout en sachant qu'elle avait en partie raison.

- Mais si, on dirait que vos yeux brillent comme si il était plus qu'un simple partenaire. Cette fois-ci je rougis, comme ça mes yeux brillaient, personne ne me l'avait jamais mentionné. Je me repris et répondit.

- C'est sur qu'il est plus qu'un simple partenaire en près de 4 ans il y a des liens qui se créent. Booth est bien plus qu'un simple partenaire, il est aussi mon meilleur ami. Dis-je satisfaite par ma réponse, le docteur Dupon leva les yeux au ciel avec un regard sceptique.

- Docteur Brennan, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que la seule personne ici que vous essayez de convaincre c'est vous ? Me demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, j'ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ou si je ferais mieux de retourner voir mon partenaire. Dis-je agacée en faisant un pas vers une des tables d'autopsie. Le docteur Dupon me tendit une paire de gant et je l'aidai à procéder à l'autopsie.

Lorsque je sortis de la pièce il était déjà 17 heures, j'avais mangé un demi sandwich à 1 heure et malgré moi je me demandai si Booth avant mangé. La conversation que j'avais eue avec Annie me revint en tête. J'avais les yeux qui brillaient. Qui brillaient comment ? Certes j'avais remarqué le regard que parfois mon partenaire me lançait. « Ses yeux brillaient » pensai-je. Ainsi les miens étaient identiques.

Je sortis de la morgue et me glissai dans l'automobile démarrant rapidement. Je conduisis dans les rues de Londres avant de me garer devant l'hôtel. Je grimpai les marches et allai cogner à la porte de Booth, il vint m'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard son livre à la main.

- Hey Bones. Dit-il visiblement plus en forme que le jour d'avant.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je en rentrant dans la chambre.

- Oui, tout va bien, je vous avais dit que c'était parfaitement normal hier. Dit-il en refermant la porte du bout des doigts. Il se retourna pour me regarder, je me demandai si mon regard brillait en ce moment sans toutefois oser lui demander

- Vous avez mangé ? Dis-je tout en récupérant mon sac dans le coin de la chambre, mon partenaire m'observa du coin de l'œil.

- J'ai déjeuné, mais je n'avais pas tellement faim pour diner. Dit-il en grimaçant. – Vous allez où ?

- Je vais seulement porter mon sac dans ma chambre, ensuite on pourrait aller prendre une bouchée. Proposai-je en glissant la bandoulière sur mon épaule. Je surpris son regard déçu mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

- Oui, c'est parfait. Répondit-il en glissant le signet dans son livre. Je me rendis compte qu'il était presque rendu à la fin. La lettre traversa encore mon esprit alors que je faisais un pas vers la porte, je devais vraiment la trouvée lorsque je reviendrais chez-moi, et peut-être la détruire, je ne sais pas.

Je sortis de la chambre et allai déposer mon bagages dans le coin de ma chambre, 19, à l'autre bout du corridor. J'espérais que je n'aie pas à le dévaler dans l'autre sens encore une fois cette nuit. Ça ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles. Notre avion décollait à 11 heures le lendemain matin, puis tout reviendrait à la normale, me rassurai-je en passant un rapide coup de brosse à travers mes cheveux et changeant mon t-shirt blanc pour un chemisier rouge.

Je redescendis le corridor pour retrouver Booth qui m'attendait appuyé au cadre de porte, lorsqu'il me vit il fit un pas instable dans ma direction et son visage refléta son étourdissement. Je connaissais ce sentiment comme si la terre allait se retourner et vous tomber à la renverse, j'accélérai le pas et glissai mon bras sous le sien comme il avait fait avec moi lorsque j'avais été malade, je lui devais ça au moins.

- Ça va ? Vous préférez peut-être rester ici. Dis-je en croisant son regard.

- Ça va maintenant. Dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui cachait mes yeux je détournai le regard.

- Boo…

- Je veux seulement profiter de notre dernière soirée ici. Trouver un bon restaurant. Dit-il en marchant vers l'escalier, il dégagea mon bras de sous le sien et attrapa seulement ma main. Je pouvais accepter ça, en toute amitié évidemment.

Nous dinâmes dans un petit restaurant tout en parlant librement comme l'auraient fait deux amis d'enfance, profitant comme il disait, de cette dernière soirée à Londres. Il paya insista pour payer l'addition et je le laissai faire, nous sortîmes à l'extérieur. La nuit était tombée et les réverbères projetaient une lumière jaune sur les rues, l'air était frais mais bon. Nous marchâmes lentement vers l'hôtel, il avait repris ma main et je la laissai là où elle était, nouant nos doigts, bien au chaud. Il me raccompagna à ma porte et me souhaita bonne nuit avant de me laisser rentrer et de se diriger finalement vers sa chambre.

Je me dévêtis rapidement tout en enfilant mon vieux pyjama, il faudrait vraiment que j'en trouve un autre à Washington si jamais je… Si jamais je quoi ? Nous ne serions probablement plus amené à dormir ensembles m'avouai-je avec un petit pincement au cœur. Je m'étendis sur mon lit et laissai le sommeil me gagner après avoir réglé mon alarme pour 7 heures le lendemain matin.


	19. Chapter 19

Alors voici le chapitre 19 ! En fait je n'avais pas prévu faire terminer le chapitre là, mais je me suis rendu compte que si je continuais ça ferait un trop long chapitre. Alors je l'ai coupé en deux. En tout cas ! Le voici !!

* * *

Chapitre 19

J'eus à peine conscience que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je devais surement être encore dans mon rêve, me dis-je lorsque je sentis une grande main repousser mes cheveux de mon visage, de toute manière qui aurait pu être dans ma chambre. Je reposai ma joue dans sa main lorsque je sentis son pouce caresser ma joue, la prochaine chose que je savais, c'était qu'il déposait ses lèvres sur mon front. Une décharge électrique se propagea dans mon corps à partir du point où il m'avait embrassé. Mais quelle sorte de rêve c'était ? Me demandai-je lorsque je l'entendis m'appeler « Bones » je grommelai dans mon sommeil, « Encore un peu ». « Bones » entendis-je un peu plus clairement.

À se moment une sonnerie stridente retentit à ma gauche. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement pour trouver un visage à à peine quelques centimètres du mien. Sans laisser le temps à mes yeux de s'adapter, j'agrippai la main qui se trouvait près de moi et la tordit avant d'asséner un coup de poing vers son visage. L'homme se retrouva couché sur le dos au sol avec un grognement de douleur. D'un mouvement fluide, je me levai et déposai mon pied sur la gorge de mon assaillant. C'est seulement là que mon cerveau fit le lien, mon pied retrouva sa place au sol et ma main arrêta l'alarme sur la table de nuit.

Puis, je m'accroupis auprès de mon partenaire qui tentait de reprendre son souffle le visage toujours tordu par la douleur. Je l'aidai à se redresser en soutenant son dos.

- Quoi ! C'est devenu une habitude ? Me demanda-t-il en essayant de se recomposer un visage souriant.

- Booth… Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais que faisiez-vous ici ? Demandai-je alors que je glissai un bras sous ses épaules et que je l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il plaça sa main sur son nez avant de la ramener vers son poignet, je me sentis vraiment mal, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là aussi !

- Et bien, je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être oublié de programmer votre cadran, alors je suis venue vous chercher. Dit-il. Je me tournai vers mon cadran, 8h02, j'avais dû appuyer sur le bouton une fois de trop hier soir.

- Ça ne me dit pas comment vous êtes rentré ! Continuai-je.

- Et bien vous aviez laissé le double de votre clé dans ma chambre. Rétorqua-t-il en baissant ses yeux vers son poignet droit douloureusement. Je le pris dans main délicatement. Sa peau était chaude et je passai mes doigts le long de son avant-bras et de sa main vérifiant que je n'avais rien cassé, je le sentis frémir et je mis ça sur le compte de la douleur. Lorsque je fus certaine que tout était bien je relevai la tête.

- Verdict ? Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Vous n'avez rien. Dis-je tout en m'apercevant que ma main reposait toujours sur la sienne, je la retirai rapidement. – Alors vous me laissez me préparer je vous rejoins en bas. Déclarai-je alors que je me levais du lit, je le vis acquiescer avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me dépêchai de me glisser sous la douche. Puis je ramassai toutes mes affaires, mon sac à dos et mon sac à main avant de sortir de la chambre. Je descendis les marches rapidement et arrivai dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, il m'attendait assis sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir qui se tenait près de la porte. Je laissai ma clé à la réceptionniste qui me souhaita un bon retour, avant de m'approcher de lui, il avait le nez rouge, résultat de sa grippe ou de mon coup de ce matin.

- On y va ? Demandai-je rendue près de lui.

- C'est parti ! Dit-il en se levant de son siège et agrippant son sac. Il prit les devants et attendit pour me faire passer devant lui, déposant sa main dans le bas de mon dos il me pressa doucement vers la voiture avant de m'ouvrir la porte du côté conducteur, j'haussai les sourcils, il avait enfin décidé que les femmes pouvaient conduire ou bien est-ce que son poignet faisait toujours trop mal. Me demandai-je alors que je partais le moteur.

M'engageant sur la route une image me revint en tête, ce matin, avant que je n'essaie de le tuer, c'était lui qui avait glissé sa main dans mes cheveux et m'avait embrassé sur le front. Je retournai mon attention à la route, il avait seulement voulu me réveiller délicatement et moi je l'avais jeté au sol. Je secouai la tête alors que je conduisais vers l'aéroport distraitement.

Nous embarquâmes dans l'avion en silence, chacun plongés dans nos pensées. Cette fois-ci j'avais le siège du côté de l'allée et Booth avait hérité du hublot. Je glissai mon sac dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet et je m'assis à ma place. Booth n'était pas encore assis et il dû passer par-dessus moi afin de se rendre à son siège, perdant l'équilibre il s'appuya sur ma cuisse gauche et un frisson me traversa l'échine alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa place.

- J'aurais pu me lever vous savez. Dis-je un peu irritée, il me sourit avant d'attacher sa ceinture.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite en déposant mes mains sur mes genoux. Les moteurs de l'appareil grondèrent et l'avion s'avança de plus en plus rapidement vers la fin de la piste avant de quitter la piste pour le ciel. Mon cœur accéléra un peu alors que l'inclinaison s'accentuait, je n'aimais pas du tout les décollages et cette fois je n'avais pas de main à tenir.

À peine eussé-je pensé cela, une main se déposa par-dessus la mienne. Je relevai les yeux pour voir mon partenaire qui me souriait, je le laissai prendre ma main alors que l'appareil continuait son interminable montée vers le ciel. Et puis tout l'angle redevint normal alors que mon cœur reprenait son rythme normal, je pestai contre mon attitude alors que je baissai vers ma main gauche toujours emprisonné dans celle de Booth. Je la sortis et mon partenaire reprit sa main sans dire un mot, j'aurais cru en entendre plus avec ça.

Le vol passa très rapidement, entre le film, que j'écoutai tout en somnolant et les conversations avec Booth. Nous arrivâmes au dessus de Washington aux alentours de 2 heures et l'avion entreprit sa descente. Nous passâmes devant l'hôtesse de l'air qui nous souhaita une bonne journée et nous sortîmes de l'avion.

Après une heure passée à chercher nos bagages et passé aux douanes, nous fûmes enfin à l'air libre, il était rendu 3 heures et l'air frais de ce 28 novembre rafraichit mon visage. Il faisait un peu plus froid que lorsque nous avions quitté Londres et le petit vent traversait la veste que j'avais passée par-dessus mon t-shirt. Je frictionnai mes bras et me dirigeai lentement vers la voiture de Booth.

Ce dernier fit deux pas rapide pour se retrouver à ma hauteur avant de m'entourer de son bras, comme ce matin sur le quai, lorsque j'avais décidé de ne pas partir avec Sully et de rester ici, avec eux, avec lui… Je m'étais par la suite souvent demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas partie, mais je n'avais toutefois pas regretté ma décision. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sur un bateau avec Sully ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans mes amis, sans mon partenaire, loin de tout ce qui signifiait quelque chose pour moi.

Une légère pression sur mon bras droit sortit de mes pensées, la main de Booth me serrait délicatement l'épaule, je tournai ma tête vers lui.

- Perdue dans vos pensées ? Demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Oh oui… Pensai-je alors que j'essayais de me rappeler ce qu'il venait de me demander, j'abandonnai et lui demandai.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viens de vous demander si vous aviez faim, il est 3h30 et je me demandais si vous aviez envie de partager une pointe de tarte avec moi. Dit-il sans relâcher son étreinte. Est-ce que j'avais faim ?

- Je n'aime pas la tarte, c'est trop sucré. Rétorquai-je.

- Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à prendre autre chose alors. Continua-t-il en souriant de ce sourire communicatif, je lui rendis en hochant la tête. Je me rendis compte que nous étions rendus près de son S.U.V. Je le regardai d'un regard interrogateur, et il ôta son bras de mes épaules pour poser une main sur chacune de mes épaules et me faisant passer devant lui il m'ouvrit la porte du côté passager.

- Vous êtes certain de pouvoir conduire ? Lui demandai-je.

- Plus que ça ! J'en suis convaincu ! Dit-il en fermant la portière sur moi et se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur.

Je le regardai s'installer et sortir les clés de ses poches, il avait dû prévoir le coup et les sortir de son sac ce matin. Il démarra et sortit du stationnement où nous étions. Je devais avouer qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour avant qu'il n'enlève l'attelle et qu'il recommence à se servir de ses deux mains. Il arrêta son véhicule devant le « Royal diner » notre restaurant, pensai-je alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

Nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle alors que je réglais ma montre afin qu'elle soit de nouveau à l'heure de Washington. La faisant glisser de reculons de 9h13 à 3h13. Booth commanda une pointe de tarte aux cerises et je ne pris qu'un verre d'eau, je n'avais pas si faim. La serveuse arriva avec l'assiette de Booth et la déposa au milieu de la table avant de glisser le verre d'eau devant moi.

- Merci. Prononçai-je avant de prendre une petite gorgée d'eau.

J'observai mon partenaire couper une petite bouchée de tarte avec le côté de sa fourchette avant de l'emmener à sa bouche fermant les yeux de délice.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas goûter ? Me demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. Je lui avais pourtant déjà dit que je n'aimais pas la tarte, cependant son sourire enfantin me fit étouffer un rire alors que je tendais la main vers la fourchette.

- Si j'essaie une fois vous arrêterez de m'agacer avec ça ? Dis-je répondant à sa question par une autre question.

- Parole de scout. Dit-il tout en s'affairant à couper une autre bouchée de sa pointe de tarte. Je tendis la main une seconde fois mais il me fit non de la tête. – Fermez vos yeux et ouvrez la bouche Bones. Dit-il avec un visage enthousiaste.

- Booth !

- Allez ! Rétorqua-t-il devant mon sourire gêné. Je fis tout de même ce qu'il me demanda et fermai les yeux ouvrant un peu la bouche. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et glissa la fourchette entre mes lèvres.

Je fermai la bouche alors qui reprenait sa place. La chaude petite part de tarte aux cerises fondit dans ma bouche aussitôt que je fermai cette dernière. Je dû admettre à moi-même que c'était plutôt bon, sucré certes, mais excellent. Je gardai mes yeux fermés mastiquant doucement avant d'avaler. Je rouvris les yeux pour découvrir Booth qui me regardait intensément. Je me perdis dans son regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en souriant.

- C'n'est pas si pire n'est-ce pas. Dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- C'est très sucré. Continuai-je.

- Oui, mais c'est bon.

Cette fois je ne pus qu'acquiescer alors qu'il souriait, je n'aimais pas lui laisser le dernier mot mais je ne pus me résoudre à dire un mot de plus. Il finit sa tarte avant de laisser un billet sur la table. Nous nous levâmes avant de rembarquer dans son S.U.V. Il me conduit à mon appartement.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ? Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Je fis non de la tête.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais seulement monter et me coucher tôt. Vous passez me prendre demain? Demandai-je plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui. Bonne nuit Bones. Dit-il alors que sortais du véhicule.

- Bonne nuit Booth. Dis-je alors qu'il me sourit une dernière fois avant de repartir on véhicule.

Je le regardai disparaître au coin de la rue avant de me résoudre à grimper avec mes deux sacs les marches qui menaient à mon appartement. Je poussai la porte et entrai chez-moi laissant tomber mes sacs avant de finalement refermer la porte. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me servit un verre d'eau. Je défis mes bagages distraitement et me fit une soupe pour souper avant de me coucher à a peine 20 heures, le décalage horaire m'avait vraiment endormi.


	20. Chapter 20

_Et voilà le chapitre 20 !! Oh là !! J'espère que vous allez toujours m'aimer !! Le prochain chapitre : autour de dimanche. J'ai plusieurs choses à faire cette fin de semaine alors..._

* * *

Chapitre 20

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai à 7 heures, incapable de me rendormir, je me levai du lit et me préparai à aller au travail. Une fois douchée, j'ouvris les portes de mon garde-robe cherchant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre. J'optai finalement pour une camisole blanche et un chemisier rouge, avant d'enfiler rapidement une paire de jeans. J'agrippai la poignée du sac qui contenait mon ordinateur portable ainsi que ma veste et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Je tournai la poignée et m'élançai dans le corridor, beaucoup trop rapidement par ailleurs.

À peine eussé-je fait un pas que je percutai un torse dur et une sensation de brulure s'étendit sur le haut de mon corps. Je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de mon partenaire, ils étaient surpris, je baissai vers ses mains qui tenaient deux gobelets probablement remplis de café.

- Bones ! Mais où vous alliez comme ça ! me demanda-t-il.

- Au travail ! Où vouliez-vous que j'aille ? Rétorquai-je sarcastiquement en baissant les yeux vers mon chemisier, il était trempé de café brulant, c'était ça qui avait créé la sensation de brulure.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

- Ow ! Dis-je en essayant retirer le vêtement imbibé de café brulant. – Oui, ça va, continuai-je en rentrant dans l'appartement aussitôt suivie de Booth. Il déposa les deux gobelets sur le comptoir avant de s'approcher de moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Bones, dit-il l'air vraiment inquiet. Il fit deux pas de plus et déboutonna mon chemisier délicatement. Je le laissai faire, fixant ses doigts, ils avaient quelque chose de différent. C'est alors que ça me frappa.

- Booth ! Votre attelle ! Dis-je, alors qu'il réussissait à détacher le dernier bouton.

- Ah ça, et bien je l'ai enlevé, voyez ! Expliqua-t-il en enlevant le vêtement de mes épaules.

Ses doigts m'effleurèrent et j'oubliai soudain de quoi on parlait, je me grondai intérieurement avant de rapporter mon attention à la conversation. Il était maintenant en train de faire des cercles avec son poignet, il déposa le chemisier sur une chaise et ses yeux revinrent se poser sur moi, je n'étais maintenant que vêtue d'une camisole et je sentis son regard devenir plus sérieux alors que son regard descendit de mes yeux à ma poitrine, je croisai les bras avant de répliquer.

- C'est tout sauf progressif ce que vous faites là, dis-je en tentant d'ignorer les frissons que provoquait son regard sur moi. Il s'approcha de moi et très délicatement, de sa main gauche, repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- C'est mieux ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. – Vous feriez mieux de vous habiller, je vous attends ici, dit-il en se reculant et se laissant tomber sur une des chaises autour de la table.

Ça me prit quelques secondes afin de pouvoir de nouveau bouger et je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma chambre, retirai ma camisole et optai pour un t-shirt noir. Je ressortis de la chambre une minute plus tard avec l'esprit clair, je repris mon sac et me plaçai dans le cadre de porte.

- Vous venez ? Demandai-je après avoir mis ma veste sur mes épaules, il se leva et attendit que je sorte de la chambre, posant une main dans le bas de mon dos.

- Je suis prêt ! Dit-il alors que je me retournais pour verrouiller la porte.

Nous parcourûmes la distance de chez-moi au Jefferson en silence. Nous étions revenus à Washington et nous en étions conscients tous les deux. Il s'arrêta à sa place de stationnement habituel et nous traversâmes les portes vitrées en même temps. À peine eûmes-nous fait un pas que je j'aperçus Angela du haut de la plateforme. Elle nous envoya la main.

- Hodgins ! Brennan et Booth sont revenus ! Cria-t-elle en descendant les marches. Elle s'approcha de moi. – Alors ma chérie, comment c'était Londres ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Je crois qu'on a découvert la logique de Clark, dis-je en ignorant tous les sous-entendus qui perçaient dans sa question. – Je vous rejoins là-haut, dis-je en faisant un signe du bras démontrant la plateforme. Puis, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Angela me suivit; je m'y attendais. Elle entra derrière moi et referma la porte. Je déposai mon sac sur le bureau et ouvrit mon ordinateur portable.

- Alors ? C'était comment Londres ? Me redemanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du bureau.

- Ange, je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'était strictement professionnel, dis-je en essayant de garder la tête baissée, tout en sachant qu'Angela détectait une parcelle de romance à travers un rien.

- T'as quand même couché avec Booth ! Répliqua-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil devant mon bureau. Je relevai la tête et la regardai dans les yeux.

- Rectification, j'ai dormi avec Booth, pas couché avec Booth. Pas dans le sens que tu l'entends de toute manière, dis-je clairement avant de connecter le câble d'alimentation électrique à mon ordinateur.

- Rien de plus ! Allez ! Il n'a pas pu rien se passer ! Vous deux avez assez de tension sexuelle pour alimenter Washington au complet ! Dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel. J'ouvris la bouche de surprise avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne sais pas où tu vois tout ça Angela ! Répliquai-je.

- Je le vois c'est tout ! Et il ne s'est vraiment rien passé ? Dit-elle en reprenant un peu son sérieux.

- Non. Rien du tout, dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Et quand j'ai appelé ? Je me souviens qu'il avait la main à quelque part, continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai aussitôt en me rappelant l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsqu'elle avait appelé.

- Je le savais ! Cria-t-elle.

- Angela ! Il avait la main dans la mienne ! C'est tout ! Expliquai-je.

- C'est tout ? Qu'est-ce que ta main faisait dans la sienne ?! Demanda-t-elle, la bouche toujours fendue dans un grand sourire.

- J'ai fait un mauvais rêve… Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans ses bras, laissai-je tomber finalement. Je savais qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant de savoir.

- Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Angela, c'était irrationnel, c'est tout ! Dis-je en pianotant sur mon clavier d'ordinateur. J'envoyai le message que j'étais en train de taper à mon éditeur puis me levai de la chaise et sortis de mon bureau mon amie sur mes talons. Elle ne dit plus un mot, je glissai ma carte d'identification et franchis les marches qui menaient à la plateforme. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer à Hodgins et à Vincent ce que nous avions découvert, et Booth posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- C'est bon Bones, je leur ai expliqué. J'ai des trucs à aller faire au F.B.I., on se reparle plus tard, dit-il avant de descendre et de disparaître à travers les portes de verre.

- Alors, la prochaine victime est un homme dans la mi-trentaine, avec un fils de 8 ans qui habite à Montréal. C'est ça ? Demanda le docteur Saint-Plant.

- En fait, il est probablement déjà mort. Hier. Sa prochaine victime sera un homme dans la mi-trentaine, avec un fils de 7 ans qui habite ici en fait, dis-je en regardant Hodgins et Vincent tour à tour.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Angela qui se tenait derrière moi.

- Hodgins va t'expliquer, j'ai des trucs à faire, dis-je en descendant de la plateforme et entrant dans mon bureau. Je devais terminer les rapports que j'avais laissés en suspens lorsque nous étions partis il y a une semaine.

Je travaillai sans relever la tête jusqu'à ce que ma sonnerie de téléphone retentisse. Je me levai et m'accroupis près de mon sac à main fouillant pour mon portable.

- Brennan, dis-je lorsque je l'eus trouvé.

- Bones? C'est moi. J'ai des nouvelles sur Clark. Je passe vous prendre ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est parfait je vous attends.

- Je suis là dans 10 minutes, dit-il avant de raccrocher. Je fis de même et agrippai ma veste avant de sortir de mon bureau en l'enfilant. Je traversai le Jefferson et arrivai dans la rue quelques minutes avant Booth. Je vis finalement le Suburban noir se garer devant moi, j'ouvris la portière avant de me glisser à l'intérieur.

- Vous avez fait vite, dis-je en bouclant ma ceinture.

- Hey, je suis toujours rapide ! Dit-il en souriant alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? Demandai-je à mon partenaire après quelques minutes.

- Il faut bien manger, dit-il en pointant l'horloge du tableau de bord qui indiquait qu'il était 13h13. J'acquiesçai alors qu'il se garait devant le « Diner ». Lorsque je sortis du véhicule une bouffée d'air froid, je frottai mes mains ensemble alors que nous entrions dans le restaurant. Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse venait prendre notre commande. Booth prit un hamburger et j'optai pour une soupe aux légumes.

- Alors ? Demandai-je lorsque nos assiettes arrivèrent.

- Oui, j'ai fait sortir le relevé des appels du cellulaire de Clark, dit-il avant de prendre une bouchée.

- Et ? Demandai-je intéressée.

- Il a passé plusieurs appels d'une cabane située au « Greenwalt Park ». Et…

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demandai-je pressée.

- J'y viens Bones ! J'ai envoyé une équipe de reconnaissance, le chalet était vide, mais il y a définitivement des signes de vie à l'intérieur.

- Ça aurait du bon sens, s'il suit son horaire, il devrait seulement revenir en ville pour demain, dis-je.

- Oui, j'ai laissé deux agents pour exercer la surveillance sur le chalet. Ils devraient m'appeler, si jamais il y a du mouvement, ajouta-t-il avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Nous l'aurons Booth, dis-je en soutenant son regard.

- Je sais Bones, je sais, murmura-t-il doucement.

Nous terminâmes notre diner en silence avant de retourner au véhicule. Booth me raccompagna à l'entrée du Jefferson avant d'arrêter son véhicule.

- Je dois retourner au F.B.I. j'ai plein de trucs à faire, résultat d'une semaine à Londres j'imagine, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Oui, moi aussi de toute manière, rétorquai-je. – Vous m'appelez s'il y a du nouveau, dis-je, plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Je vous appelle toujours, Bones, dit-il en me servant un de ses sourires charmeurs. Je lui souris avant de sortir du véhicule.

Je passai l'après-midi à travailler dans mes dossiers jusqu'à ce qu'Angela apparaisse à la porte de mon bureau. Je relevai la tête et m'étirai dans ma chaise.

- Hey Brennan ! Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le cadre de porte. – Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je prévoyais retourner chez-moi et me coucher pourquoi ? Demandai-je en étouffant un bâillement.

- Toujours sur le décalage horaire ? J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas aller prendre un verre avec moi alors, dit-elle, grimaçant.

- Un autre soir peut-être. Ce soir je suis vraiment épuisée Angela, dis-je en me relevant de mon fauteuil. Il était 18 heures et j'avais bien l'intention de me coucher tôt.

- D'accord alors, j'imagine je vais aller rejoindre Hodgins alors ! On se voit demain, dit-elle, en se retournant.

- À demain, dis-je, alors qu'elle disparaissait au bout du corridor.

J'agrippai mon sac et mon téléphone. Ce dernier émis un « _Biiiip_ » strident alors que je l'ouvrais. « _Batterie faible » _indiquait le voyant clignotant. Je soupirai alors que j'enfonçai la touche 1 de la numérotation automatique.

- Booth. Répondit la voix familière de mon partenaire.

- Hey Booth, c'est moi, du nouveau ? Demandai-je alors que je descendais le corridor du Jefferson.

- Rien de nouveau non. Les agents sont toujours là-bas mais il n'y a aucun signe de Clark, dit-il, soupirant.

- Ça va ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, tout va bien. Vous faites quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je m'en retourne chez-moi, je vais souper et me coucher tôt. Vous ? Répondis-je.

- Même chose. On se voit demain alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Évidemment ! Dis-je. J'avais le même sentiment que lui, c'était étrange de ne pas se voir 24 heures sur 24 comme lorsque nous étions à Londres. J'imagine que ça allait prendre quelques temps avant de se réhabituer.

- Bonne nuit Bones, dit-il d'une voix douce. – Faites de bons rêves.

- Vous aussi, dis-je avant de raccrocher. Je glissai mon portable dans mon sac. C'est alors que je me rappelai que j'étais venue avec lui ce matin. Je n'avais pas ma voiture, j'aperçus Angela qui s'apprêtait à s'installer au volant de sa voiture et je l'interpellai.

- Angela ! Elle releva la tête lorsque je criai. – Booth m'a emmené ce matin, ça t'ennuie de me ramener ? Demandai-je alors que je courais pour me rendre près de sa voiture.

- Non c'est parfait, monte, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte du côté du passager de l'intérieur.

- Merci, dis-je en grimpant dans la voiture. Angela me déposa devant chez-moi et je grimpai les marches qui menaient à mon appartement. Lorsque j'arrivai sur le palier, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis devant ma porte. La silhouette était familière et lorsque je m'approchai je réalisai que c'était Booth.

- Booth ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandai-je en sortant ma clé.

- J'ai apporté le souper ! Dit-il en se redressant s'aidant de sa main droite. Avant de prendre le sac qui se trouvait toujours par terre. – Vous avez réussi à vous trouver quelqu'un pour vous ramener, j'avais oublié que je vous avais emmené ce matin, dit-il alors que je débarrais la porte de mon appartement, j'entrai immédiatement suivie par mon partenaire.

- Oui, j'ai réussi à attraper Angela avant qu'elle ne parte, expliquai-je alors que j'accrochai ma veste et déposai mon sac près du canapé.

Booth fit un signe de tête avant de m'aider à mettre la table, puis nous mangeâmes en silence. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulant admettre que nous étions seulement heureux d'être ensemble en ce moment. Le vide était comblé. Il m'aida à ranger la cuisine et je le reconduisis à la porte.

- À demain Bones, dit-il, avant de sortir de mon appartement.

- À demain, répondis-je, en le regardant disparaître au bout du couloir. Je rentrai chez-moi avant de verrouiller ma porte. Je me déshabillai rapidement avant de me glisser sous les draps. Fermant les yeux, je m'endormis aussitôt, sombrant dans de doux rêves pour une fois.

J'ouvris les yeux à 8 heures 30 le lendemain matin. Je m'étirai, le sourire aux lèvres avant de me rappeler que nous étions samedi matin. Je me levai et partit la machine à café, avant de me glisser sous la douche. Je m'habillai, puis, vérifiai mon répondeur. Aucun nouveau message. J'avais un étrange sentiment; l'impression qu'une théorie essayait de se faire un chemin dans ma tête, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

Je ne tombai pas sur Booth ce matin-là et me dirigeai au Jefferson avec ma propre voiture. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'institut, je remarquai son Suburban noir garé devant la porte, fronçant les sourcils, je rentrai à l'intérieur.

- Hey Bones ! Bon après-midi ! Dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demandai-je en glissant ma carte magnétique, avant de grimper les marches. Il me tendit un dossier, avant d'enchainer.

- Ryan Sutherland, 36 ans, trouvé assassiné à Montréal avant-hier soir, dit-il en baissant ses yeux vers ses doigts. Je lui jetai un regard désolé avant de baisser mes yeux au dossier entre mes doigts. – Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas, dit-il avant de soupirer. – Je veux cet … dit-il avant de ramener son regard vers moi.

- Ça correspond au motif de Clark, conclus-je en lui redonnant le dossier. Il hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers la porte.

- Je retourne au F.B.I. Je vous appelle s'il y a autre chose, dit-il en marchant d'un pas énergique vers la sortie. Je grimaçai tristement avant de secouer la tête. Il fallait le trouver. Booth n'en pouvait plus, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je retournai dans mon bureau pour terminer ce que j'avais commencé hier. Je me sentais impuissante face à Clark. Je ne m'arrêtai qu'à 16 heures 40 et décidai d'aller manger. Je m'arrêtai à l'épicerie pour acheter de quoi me faire une salade et rentrai chez-moi. Je débarrai la porte de mon casier postal et récupérai mon courrier.

Je poussai la porte de mon appartement et déposai mes sacs sur la table. Mon répondeur clignotait et je m'approchai de lui en déposant ma veste sur la table. Je vérifiai ce que j'avais reçu comme poste et cliquai sur le bouton « _Play_ » de la machine.

« _Vous avez un nouveau message_ » annonça la voix électronique. _« Premier message, envoyé aujourd'hui à 16 heures 52 minutes » « Bones ! C'est moi ! Où êtes-vous bon sang ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous chercher ! L'équipe de surveillance a repéré Clark ! J'y vais tout de suite ! Restez chez-vous on se voit tout à l'heure ! » _Les lettres que je tenais glissèrent de mes mains alors que j'écoutais la voix affolée de mon partenaire. Je plongeai vers mon sac et sortis mon cellulaire, il était éteint, plus de batterie.

- Merde ! Me dis-je à moi-même alors que j'attrapai mes clés de voitures. J'ouvris rapidement le tiroir près de la porte et agrippai l'arme que je gardais pour les urgences. Je dévalai les escaliers et grimpai dans ma voiture en 5ième vitesse. Je démarrai rapidement et programmai mon GPS sur le « Greenwalt Park ». Booth était parti depuis 20 minutes, il ne devait pas être loin de Clark maintenant. J'espérai qu'il n'essaierait pas d'y aller seul.

C'est alors que je sus ce qui me tourmentait depuis le matin, Booth avait 36 ans, il avait un fils de 7 ans et il restait à Washington ! Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer ! « Idiote ! » me dis-je à moi-même alors que je dévalais les rues. Tout était prévu, j'en étais sûre ! Clark avait l'intention de faire de lui sa prochaine victime.

Je fus coincée dans le trafic pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de prendre la prochaine sortie et de me diriger vers le parc. Il était 17h 30 lorsque j'arrivai finalement en vue. Je repérai son S.U.V., sortis de ma voiture et m'approchai du véhicule de mon partenaire. Il n'était pas à l'intérieur, ça j'en étais sûre. Je m'accroupis par terre et essayai de déterminer par où il était parti. Je partis dans la direction de ses pas, m'engouffrant dans les bois jusqu'à une petite cabane. Les traces se dirigeaient vers une petite clairière et je les suivis. Le cœur me battaient dans les oreilles, je serrais mon arme dans mes mains, mais je n'entendais aucun bruit. Je fis quelques pas de plus et c'est alors que je vis.

Une silhouette était étendue par terre, devant moi, de l'autre côté de la clairière, quelques centaines de mètres nous séparaient. Je fis quelques pas de plus et mon cœur me remonta dans la gorge lorsque je reconnus la veste du F.B.I. de Booth qui recouvrait cette silhouette. Je fis deux pas de plus et m'arrêtai brusquement. Il reposait là, face contre terre. Ma main se porta à ma bouche, étouffant un cri, lorsque je remarquai la marre de sang dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mes yeux se déplacèrent vers son cou et se brouillèrent, lorsque je devinai la blessure probablement causée par un coup de feu. Je reculai, personne ne pouvait avoir survécu à une telle perte de sang.

Il m'avait dit qu'il resterait avec moi. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne m'abandonnerait plus. Je fis quelques pas de plus vers l'arrière puis me retournai. Trébuchant, je fis deux pas vers la route, avant de perdre le sens de la réalité. Je reposai mon dos contre l'arbre derrière moi, tentant de retrouver mon souffle. Des larmes emplirent mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Je lui avais parlé il y a à peine quelques heures, et là, il était mort, étendu sur un lit de feuilles. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je tentai désespérément d'inspirer une bouffée d'air mais rien n'y faisait, les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues alors que je fermais les yeux tentant d'effacer l'image de mon partenaire reposant sur le sol… Mort…

_N'oubliez pas mon review ! Même si c'est pour me dire que vous ne m'aimez plus :P... _


	21. Chapter 21

__

Et voilà !! Je crois que je vous ai assez fait attendre ! Désolé de ne pas l'avoir postée plus tôt... En fait j'avais prévu la poster vendredi soir mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels... En tout cas ! Elle est là la suite ! La scène que j'avais en tête depuis le début... :P En fait je savais exactement comment elle allait se passer lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre d'avant... Mais bon ! Je vous laisse lire ! Et n'oubliez pas mon review !!

* * *

Chapitre 21

Mes ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans l'écorce de l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière moi alors que je cherchais mon souffle à travers mes larmes. J'étais dans un brouillard complet. Plus rien autour de moi n'avait d'importance. Il m'avait abandonné, tout le monde m'avait abandonné, j'avais joué celle que ça n'atteignait pas pendant trop longtemps. Les événements de la dernière année me retombèrent dessus en même temps, tout ce que j'avais réfréné. Cette fois il était vraiment parti, il ne reviendrait plus comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois.

Du fond de l'abîme dans lequel j'étais plongé, un murmure me parvint. Premièrement tellement bas que je crus avoir rêvé. Je sentis à peine que quelqu'un prenait l'arme à feu que je tenais toujours serré dans ma main droite contre l'arbre. Puis, le murmure se répéta : « Tempérance ». Qui était là ? Qui m'appelait Tempérance ?

Je ne me résolus pas d'ouvrir les yeux et les gardai fermés, tentant d'étouffer les sanglots qui me secouaient en balançant ma tête de gauche à droite. Cette fois-ci, la voix était plus forte tout en étant toujours incroyablement tendre « Bones ». Bones ? J'ouvris les yeux et à travers le voile qui brouillait ma vue je distinguai la silhouette qui se tenait devant moi. Une main se leva vers mon visage alors que je distinguai finalement son visage.

- Booth ? Articulai-je entre deux sanglots. Sa main se posa sur ma joue trempée et la caressa de son pouce. J'appuyai ma joue contre sa main ayant besoin de me convaincre que c'était bien réel. C'était vraiment sa main qui reposait sur mon visage, c'était vraiment son corps qui se tenait à à peine cinquante centimètres de moi. Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'ampleur et hoquetant j'agrippai sa main.

- Shhh… Chuchota-t-il en m'attirant vers lui. – Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû savoir que tu reconnaîtrais la veste, j'aurais dû lui enlever, murmura-t-il à travers mes cheveux. Je n'écoutai pas ses excuses, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il était là, devant moi, en vie. Mes bras entourèrent son cou et je le serrai plus près de moi. Ses mains se posèrent autour de ma taille alors que je m'agrippais à lui. J'avais désespérément besoin de le sentir contre moi, de sentir qu'il était en vie.

Ses grandes mains chaudes caressaient mon dos doucement alors que je ne semblais pas être capable d'arrêter de sangloter. Mes propres mains caressaient la base de son cou là où j'avais cru qu'il s'était fait blessé. Je sentis ses lèvres effleurer mon cou en un discret baiser alors qu'il tenta de m'éloigner de lui. Je tenais le col de sa veste fermement entre mes mains et la seule chose qu'il put faire c'est reculer sa tête avant d'appuyer nos fronts l'un contre l'autre. Les larmes coulaient toujours sans retenue le long de mes joues, j'ouvris mes yeux un peu et je m'aperçus que ses joues étaient humides également.

Je tentai de sourire et il me rendit un sourire charmeur, l'un de ceux que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je me cramponnais toujours à sa veste et ses mains étaient toujours dans mon dos. Il leva la tête et me donna un léger baiser sur le front. Descendant un peu, il embrassa mes paupières enflées, une à une. Une décharge parcourut mon corps alors qu'il embrassait mes joues lentement, me persuadant qu'il était vraiment là, qu'il n'allait nulle part.

Ses lèvres descendirent encore un peu quittant mes joues baignées de larmes, j'en vis une glisser de ses yeux alors que sa bouche se posait au coin la mienne, timidement. Je ne me reculai pas, me pressant plus près de lui si encore c'était possible.

- Booth… Murmurai-je, nos visages séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Mon ton n'était pas gêné, j'étais consciente de la proximité de nos corps et je ne me sentais nullement gênée. J'avais seulement voulu prononcer son nom pour me convaincre qu'il était vraiment là, je commençais à peine à y croire, j'avais été tellement certaine qu'il était mort.

- Je suis là, dit-il sur le même ton que moi, son haleine chaude effleurant mes joues. Mes épaules tressautèrent, toujours sanglotant, je prononçai son nom encore et encore, mes mains serrées sur le bas de son cou.

- Booth, Booth, Booth, Boo… Je ne terminai pas interrompue par ses lèvres qu'il pressa contre les miennes, désespérément. Le baiser était doux et réconfortant, avant que ni un ni l'autre n'ait pu l'approfondir, il se recula, reposant son front contre le mien.

- Hey… Je suis là, je suis là… Murmura-t-il ramenant sa main gauche pour caresser ma joue du bout des doigts. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, j'avais besoin de me convaincre que je n'étais pas seule, et cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui effaçai l'espace nous séparant joignant nos lèvres une seconde fois. Et tout bascula, plus rien n'existait, j'avais vaguement conscience de l'arbre derrière moi alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné.

Mon cœur battait encore plus rapidement que tout à l'heure, et mes jambes tremblèrent alors que sa main droite se plaçait dans le bas de mon dos, à sa place habituelle, pour me soutenir contre lui. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son cou jouant dans ses cheveux alors que sa main était toujours posée sur ma joue, la caressant doucement. Les larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues plus lentement maintenant. Jamais avant lui je ne n'avais laissé personne me regardé ainsi, réfrénant toutes mes émotions au plus profond de moi. Il m'avait tellement changé. Je refusais de l'admettre, mais il était bien plus qu'un simple partenaire.

Sans le dire, j'avais attendu ce moment depuis notre baiser de noël, celui-ci était cependant très différent. L'électricité courait dans mon corps alors que j'explorais sa bouche lentement, savourant chacune des secondes qui passaient. Je m'étais crue morte à cause de lui et voilà que maintenant, grâce à lui, j'étais de nouveau vivante. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, nous nous écartâmes à peine, reprenant notre souffle toujours l'un contre l'autre. Il me serra contre lui tendrement, alors que j'enfouissais ma tête dans son cou respirant à plein poumon son odeur.

Mes idées se clarifièrent alors que mon cœur reprenait un rythme normal, et ce n'est que là que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. Je reculai la tête et mes mains quittèrent son cou pour venir essuyer mes joues. Je lui souris lentement alors qu'il me rendait mon sourire.

- Booth je… Dis-je sous son regard profond, il se rapprocha de moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je sais, dit-il en se reculant d'un pas. Son expression changea alors qu'il replongeait ses yeux dans les miens. – Clark, dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers la clairière. – Je suis tombé dans son piège, tout bêtement. J'aurais dû le savoir, répéta-t-il. – C'est lui qui m'a appelé, il a assommé ceux qui étaient supposés assurer la surveillance, il a pris la veste d'un des deux hommes. Je… Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

J'hochai la tête, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, pourquoi pouvait-il seulement penser que je le blâmais pour ce qui était arrivé. Je déposai ma main sur son bras.

- Je sais, dis-je en me dirigeant lentement vers la route. Lorsque je me retournai, je m'aperçus que je tremblais toujours un peu, j'essayai de rester immobile mais rien n'y faisait. Il me suivit et entoura mes épaules de son bras, mes tremblements disparurent et je ne me dégageai pas. Une part de moi craignait toujours qu'il disparaisse si je le lâchais. Nous arrivâmes en vue de son véhicule alors que les voitures de police arrivaient. Un homme portant une veste du F.B.I sortit d'un S.U .V en tout points semblables à celui de Booth et se dirigea vers nous.

- Ça va Booth ? Demanda-t-il ses yeux passant de lui à moi.

- Oui. Tout va bien. Clark est là-bas, je vais avec Bones, dit-il toujours sans me lâcher.

Je fus heureuse qu'il décide de rester avec moi, je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire le trajet du retour seule et de trouver mon appartement vide à mon arrivée. J'entendis Booth dire quelque chose à propos de ma voiture, puis il m'ouvrit la porte de son véhicule avant de faire le tour pour s'asseoir à son tour du côté du conducteur.

Il partit le moteur et nous reprîmes la route, j'appuyai mon coude contre le rebord de la fenêtre puis soutins ma tête de ma main. J'attrapai ma réflexion dans le miroir. Mon visage était encore rougi et mes paupières étaient enflées, avant, ça m'aurait dérangé que quelqu'un me voit ainsi, cependant, c'était Booth. Mon regard se perdit à l'extérieur alors qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il concerné. J'hochai la tête distraitement avant de me retourner vers lui.

- Tout à l'heure Booth, c'était, totalement irrationnel, dis-je en cherchant son regard. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de ramener ses yeux vers la route.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement en pressant mon épaule délicatement. – Totalement irrationnel, répéta-t-il doucement.

Sa main retourna sur le volant alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur la route. Il nous ramena chez-moi sans faire de détour, s'arrêtant en bas de mon appartement. Il sortit de son siège et vint m'ouvrir la porte, je soupirai, encore en train d'afficher sa dominance. Je ne fis pas la remarque toutefois.

Nous montâmes à l'étage rapidement et je glissai ma main dans mon sac cherchant mes clés de maison, je les trouvai finalement et les sortis, je tentai de la rentrer dans la serrure mais ma main tremblait. Il attrapa les clés avant d'ouvrir la porte, je rentrai et le regardai fermer la porte.

- Ce n'est pas normal, c'est vous qui avez failli être tué et qui avez dû tuer quelqu'un et c'est moi qui devient folle. C'est simplement irrationnel, dis-je en passant ma main dans mon visage.

- Arrêtez d'analyser tout ce que vous ressentez, vous n'êtes pas irrationnelle, et certainement pas folle, dit-il en accrochant les clés près de la porte. J'hochai la tête en essayant de reprendre contrôle de mes émotions, mais ce soir on aurait dit qu'elles avaient décidée de n'agir qu'à leur tête.

- Vous avez faim ? Demandai-je en faisant un pas dans la cuisine.

- Pas tellement, mais il faut bien manger, répondit-il en s'approchant de moi. J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et regardai à l'intérieur cherchant pour quelque chose à manger. Je trouvai un reste de spaghetti que je sortis.

- Ça sera ça, annonçai-je. – Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire à manger ce soir, ajoutai-je en sortant deux assiettes. Nous nous installâmes à table silencieusement.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé il y avait à peine deux heures. Ma réaction était bien trop émotive, ce n'était pas sain, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, me dis-je alors que j'essayais d'avaler le contenu de mon assiette. Je relevai la tête pour surprendre le regard de mon partenaire sur moi. Il n'avait pas plus touché à son assiette que moi, je soupirai en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, 19h37 indiquaient les deux aiguilles. Je me relevai et déposai mon assiette sur le comptoir.

- Je n'ai pas tellement faim, me confia-t-il en déposant la sienne dans le lavabo.

- Je crois que je vais simplement aller dormir, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Je me glissai dans mon pyjama et brossai mes dents rapidement. Je revins dans ma chambre et il était appuyé au cadre de la porte. Je le regardai doucement avant de me glisser sous les draps. Puis avant que je n'ai pu réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire, je me lançai.

- Vous restez ? Demandai-je les yeux suppliants malgré moi. Il me sourit.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais dormir sur le canapé, dit-il s'apprêtant à fermer ma lumière.

- Non, je voulais dire, ici, rectifiai-je en me déplaçant vers la droite du lit, laissant un espace libre près de moi. – Vous voudriez bien me prendre dans vos bras, continuai-je en fixant mes yeux, gênée, sur les draps que je serrais dans mes mains. Il me regarda quelques secondes réalisant combien ça m'avait coûté de demander une telle chose, puis, il ferma la lumière.

- Bien sur, dit-il doucement en s'approchant de moi. Je le regardai se glisser hors de ses souliers puis déposer sa veste sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre ne gardant que sa chemise.

Il se glissa sous la couette et se tourna sur le côté alors que je faisais de même avant de me reculer me serrant contre lui. Il glissa son bras par-dessus ma taille et sa main reposa près de mon ventre, je glissai mes doigts à travers les siens et me pelotonnai un peu plus dans ses bras. J'avais une certaine impression de déjà vu alors que je fermais les yeux délicatement. J'étais de retour à Londres, sauf que ce n'était pas Londres ici, c'était chez-nous, là où nous travaillions.

Je soupirai puis essayai de me concentrer sur mon sommeil. Je démêlerais tout ça le lendemain matin, pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il fut avec moi. Son souffle caressait doucement le haut de mon cou et je sentis son bras me serrer tout contre lui. Les émotions de la journée m'ayant complètement épuisée et je tombai finalement dans un sommeil calme. J'avais remarqué que je ne faisais jamais de mauvais rêves lorsque j'étais blottie contre lui, et j'espérai que ce soir ne diffère pas.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ??_


	22. Chapter 22

_Le voilà !! Tout le monde voici mon chapitre 22 ! Désolé du petit délais mais je suis très occupée en ce moment… Et je repars en vacances vendredi prochain ! Pour dix jours ! Je vais essayer de vous poster un autre chapitre d'ici là et je vais très certainement écrire la fin de cette histoire en vacances… Car il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres ! À peu près 5… Ou quelque chose comme ça… Peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins ! Mais bon ! Je vous laisse le lire ! Et si vous avez le temps vous laisserez un petit commentaire !_

* * *

Chapitre 22

Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la chambre un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Je regardai la ligne de lumière se rapprocher graduellement de mon lit, puis, finalement, le soleil éclaira mon visage. Bien étendue dans mon lit, je ne fis pas un mouvement craignant de réveiller l'homme qui se tenait près de moi. Et si je le réveillais je devrais redevenir la femme forte. Mais pour le moment, tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de rester dans ses bras. Mon corps pressé étroitement contre le sien dans mon lit. Sa main serrée dans la mienne, réconfortante.

Bientôt le soleil éclaira le visage de Booth qui dormait toujours. Quelques minutes plus tard je sentis sa respiration s'accéléré et je devinai qu'il s'était réveillé. Pestant contre ma peur irrationnelle de l'attachement je tentai de dénouer nos doigts qui étaient entrelacés dans une étreinte serrée. Je le sentis caresser ma main de son pouce avant de la relâcher de son emprise. Son bras resta toutefois autour de ma taille, ce fut le téléphone qui m'obligea finalement à me déplacer. Mais Booth fut plus rapide que moi et agrippa le combiné.

- Oui bonjour, l'entendis-je prononcer la voix encore enrouée par le sommeil. – Juste un instant Angela, dit-il après un petit intervalle.

Je soupirai en entendant le nom de ma meilleure amie et je tendis la main pour agripper le téléphone.

- Angela ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à cette heure ? Lui demandai-je.

- Brennan chérie, il est 10 heures trente. Et qu'est-ce que Booth fait chez-toi ? Il y a passez la nuit chez-toi c'est ça ! Dit-elle excitée.

- Ange. La raison de ton appel.

- Ahh ! Je le savais ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Angela, s'il te plait, rétorquai-je énervée.

- Je voulais seulement savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas encore au boulot, m'expliqua-t-elle avant de continuer. – Mais si tu es avec Booth c'est parfait ! On va s'arranger sans toi. À plus tard alors ! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher rapidement.

-Ang… Je soupirai de frustration, elle comprenait tout de travers pensai-je en me levant de mon lit. Je ne regardai pas mon partenaire alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

J'observai mon reflet dans la glace avant de me déshabiller. Des cernes s'étiraient sous mes yeux et mes paupières étaient toujours un peu enflées et rouges. Je secouai la tête en passant les doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me glissai dans la douche en essayant de me réveiller en dirigeant le jet d'eau vers mon visage.

Une fois que j'eus terminé je sortis lentement de ma douche et m'enroulai dans une grande serviette, la passant sous mes bras. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain rapidement et entendit mon partenaire dans la cuisine. Je traversai le couloir rapidement et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris mon garde-robe et enfilai rapidement un t-shirt rouge foncé et un jeans. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous avez dormi, me dit-il en sortant une assiette de l'armoire.

- J'ai très bien dormi, vous ? Dis-je en m'appuyant sur le comptoir. Il m'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de me répondre tout en sortant les tranches de pain du grille-pain.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en déposant le pain dans une assiette avant de la glisser vers moi.

J'acceptai l'assiette qu'il me tendait et sortit le beurre. Je mangeai lentement mon déjeuner alors qu'il m'observait étrangement. Il me sortit un verre et le jus d'orange avant de m'en servir.

- Vous ne mangez pas? Demandai-je en essayant de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

- Je n'ai pas tellement faim, dit-il en contournant le comptoir pour venir s'asseoir près de moi autour de la table.

J'hochai la tête en me levant pour déposer mon assiette dans le lavabo, puis je me retournai vers lui.

- Vous m'emmenez? Demandai-je. Il hocha la tête – Donnez moi seulement deux minutes, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je passai un rapide coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et essayai de cacher mes cernes avec mon fond de teint. Je renonçai toutefois et redéposai la petite boîte dans mon sac, moi qui avait l'habitude d'être toujours tiré à quatre épingles aujourd'hui je ne le serais pas, de toute manière je prévoyais seulement aller faire un tour. Clark était mort et j'espérais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres crimes.

Je sortis et passai devant mon partenaire agrippant ma veste et mon sac à main avant d'ouvrir la porte, je la refermai et la verrouillai. Nous descendîmes dans la rue et je m'installai du côté passager de son Suburban. Le long du trajet je laissai mon regard se perdre dans le paysage urbain, plongée dans mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'au jour précédent.

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma mémoire, ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes bras dans son cou, les siens autour de ma taille la nuit dernière. J'avais besoin de sentir ça encore, pourtant ça allait à l'encontre de tout mes principes, nous travaillions ensembles, point. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir rien d'autre. Essayai-je de me convaincre, mais le spectre de sa bouche sur la mienne embrouillait mes idées les rendant irrationnelles. Je tournai la tête un peu seulement pour m'apercevoir que Booth me regardait, il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire. Partenaires, pensai-je, meilleurs amis. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher cette relation avec Booth seulement parce que j'avais envie de lui. Cette fois-ci j'arrivai à me convaincre et nous arrivâmes au Jefferson quelques secondes plus tard.

Je sortis du S.U.V et me dirigeai vers les portes de l'institut, et sa main contre le bas de mon dos faillit me faire oublier mes résolutions, j'eus la forte envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour m'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Comment ce que je ressentais pour lui pouvait avoir tant changé en une journée ! Ou bien peut-être que ça avait toujours été ainsi... Peut-être ne l'avais-je seulement pas été assez ouverte pour le voir. Repoussant puissamment cette idée je passai les portes en vitre et j'aperçu Angela se retourner vers nous. Elle descendit les marches de la plateforme et vint à notre rencontre.

- Ma chérie, je t'avais dit que tu pouvais rester couchée ! Que Vous pouviez rester couchés, corrigea-t-elle.

- Angela, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, essayai-je d'expliquer mais elle en remettait.

- Tu as l'air épuisée, tu as mal dormi alors… continua-t-elle.

- Ange ! Commençai-je, à ce moment le téléphone de Booth sonna, et il répondit sans quitter Angela des yeux.

- Booth ! Oui, non, emmenez la au Jefferson, merci, dit-il avant de raccrocher. – Votre voiture va être ici dans une heure au maximum, dit-il à mon intention.

- Ta voiture ? Demanda Angela. – Booth vous nous excuserez je dois parler avec Brennan, dit-elle en me prenant par le bras.

Mon ventre se serra à l'idée de devoir laisser Booth et je grimaçai, et s'il trouvait encore le moyen de se mettre dans une situation impossible et que cette fois il se faisait vraiment tirer dessus. Comme toujours il lut en moi comme dans une livre ouvert et fit un signe de la main. Mon amie s'arrêta et il se rapprocha lentement de moi avant de déposer sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je ne ferai rien de stupide, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Comme si vous en étiez capable, dis-je ressentant le besoin de transformer l'atmosphère particulière qui nous entourait en ce moment.

- Promis… Murmura-t-il en pressant mon épaule entre ses doigts délicatement avant de se retourner vers les portes. - Vous m'appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ! Ajouta-t-il en traversant les portes coulissantes. Mon amie me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Toi, je t'emmène diner, je veux absolument savoir ce qui se passe ici ! Annonça-t-elle.

- Ange, j'ai déjeuné il y a à peine une heure ! Dis-je en regardant ma montre, il était midi juste.

- Et bien pas moi, alors tu viens et tu me regarderas, dit-elle en nous entrainant à notre tour vers les portes de l'institut.

Une fois rendus au « Diner » Angela me regarda curieusement.

- Alors, tu peux me dire à quoi tout ça rime? Demanda-t-elle une fois que la serveuse eut prit sa commande.

- À rien ! On n'a pas couché ensembles, dis-je.

- Tu mens Brennan je le vois dans tes yeux, tu n'as jamais sus mentir, dit-elle en me sortant un de ces sourires qui m'exaspéraient.

- Bon, d'accord, on a peut-être couché ensembles, mais pas dans le sens que tu l'entends, il était chez-moi c'est tout, dis-je en baissant mes yeux vers la table. Lorsque je relevai la tête je vis le regard euphorique de mon amie. – Ce n'est rien Ange, je n'étais pas tellement moi-même hier soir.

- Ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu as l'air épuisée, et aussi que j'ai l'impression étrange que tu as pleuré plus qu'un peu hier, me demanda-t-elle comme si ça lui semblait très improbable que je sois capable de pleurer.

- Regarde, tu sais Clark? Commençai-je. – Et bien il a appelé Booth hier et Booth n'a pas pu me rejoindre alors il est allé le voir seul croyant que c'était l'agent qui était censé exercer la surveillance qui l'avait appelé. Et quand je suis arrivé là-bas, et bien… commençai en sentant ma gorge se serrée au souvenir de l'intense sentiment qui m'avait habité lorsque j'avais aperçu le corps sur le sol.

- Et quoi Bren? Demanda-t-elle en adoptant un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Je l'ai vu étendu dans une mare de sang et…

- Mais je l'ai vu ce matin il était parfaitement bien ! M'interrompit Angela.

- Ange, si tu arrêtais de parler je pourrais peut-être finir d'expliquer!

- Désolé, dit-elle avant de mimer le geste de se fermer la bouche d'une fermeture éclaire.

- Et… J'ai… commençai-je en cherchant mes mots alors que les larmes remontaient à mes yeux. Je serrai les dents en fermant mes paupières pour tenter de les empêcher de recommencer à couler, une larme solitaire traversa la barrière que j'avais créé et coula lentement sur ma joue. Je sentis la main d'Angela se poser sur la mienne et je la repris immédiatement et essuyai la larme rapidement.

- Mais ce n'était pas lui c'était Clark, et après je n'ai simplement pas pu me résoudre à retourner chez-moi seule, de toute manière je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait laissé, c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas ma voiture et qu'il était avec moi ce matin, conclus-je d'une voix plus ou moins assurée.

- Alors il a dormi dans la chambre d'ami? Me demanda-t-elle d'un air compréhensif, je pressai mes lèvres l'unes contre l'autres, j'espérais qu'elle ne mette pas ce sujet sur la table.

- En fait, il a dormi avec moi, je lui ai demandé, dis-je tout en sachant qu'elle le saurait si je mentais. Elle eut un mince sourire avant de recommencer à parler.

- Alors ça fait quoi de passer la nuit dans les bras d'un super agent du F.B .I? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- C'était bien, mais ce n'étais pas la première fois. Nous étions ensembles à Londres, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui mais c'était la première fois « Pour de vrai », rétorqua-t-elle.

- Si par pour de vrai tu veux dire sans obligation, alors oui, dis-je en souriant, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher que ça avait été agréable de passer la nuit dans ses bras. Elle acquiesça de la tête alors que la serveuse déposait son sandwich devant elle.

-Tu ne le vois toujours pas. Ehn… La raison pour laquelle tu étais tant dévastée. Tu ne pleures jamais, et là seulement repenser à cet évènement te fais pleurer. Quand vas-tu admettre que Booth est bien plus qu'un partenaire? Dit-elle en me regardant doucement. – C'est bon, oublions hier, dit-elle voyant que je me refermais. Elle prit une bouchée de son sandwich alors que j'appuyais mon dos sur la banquette.

Nous mangeâmes en parlant de mon voyage à Londres et de ce qu'elle avait fait lorsque j'étais là-bas. Elle m'obligea à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avec Booth. Je lui parlai de la plupart des choses en omettant la nuit où j'avais couru me réfugier dans ses bras et l'épisode de la fièvre. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter, elle aurait probablement sauté jusqu'au plafond.

Je retournai au Jefferson une heure plus tard et essayai de me concentrer sur mon travail alors qu'Angela allait rejoindre Hodgins, nous étions dimanche et l'institut était très calme. Je me concentrai sur le travail que j'avais à faire avant d'abandonner et d'ouvrir le document qui contenait le brouillon de mon dernier livre, je me plongeai dans l'écriture libérant toutes les émotions qui m'emplissaient. J'écrivis sans arrêter pendant plusieurs heures et je sauvegardai finalement le dernier chapitre que je venais d'écrire.

Je me levai de ma chaise et remarquai qu'il était déjà 17 heures. Attrapant ma veste et mon sac je traversai le Jefferson, comme l'avais dit Booth ma voiture était dans le stationnement et les clés avaient été laissées à la réception. Alors que je traversai le garage souterrain mes doigts me démangèrent d'attraper mon téléphone et de composer ce numéro si familier. Cependant je me retins et me glissai dans ma voiture.

Je conduisis distraitement jusqu'à mon appartement et me préparai un rapide souper. Une fois que j'eus avalé mon repas je m'installai sur le canapé et essayai de lire. Il était 20 heures lorsque trois petits coups retentirent à ma porte, imaginant qui c'était je me levai rapidement de mon siège avant de me ralentir. J'allai répondre à la porte normalement, j'avais bien deviné et mon partenaire se tenait devant moi dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il tenait mon livre dans ses mains.

- Hey Bones, j'ai terminé de relire votre livre, je suis venu le rapporter, l'entendis-je dire. Je tendis la main pour le prendre.

- Merci, mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas rapporté demain? Demandai-je même si je savais que sa réponse serait parce que je m'étais également cherché une raison pour le voir tout à l'heure.

- Je voulais vous prouver que je n'avais rien fait de stupide, me dit-il avec un sourire rieur. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de le lui rendre.

- Vous voulez entrez? Demandai-je.

- Non, j'ai des trucs à faire, je vous laisse dormir. On se voit demain Bones? Dit-il comme si il en doutait.

- Bien sur, à demain, dis-je un peu déçu qu'il ne soit pas resté.

Je refermai la porte et me dirigeai vers mon étagère pour y replacer mon livre, je regardai en même temps si la note que j'y avais glissée n'était pas tombée derrière les livres. Glissant ma main derrière les nombreux volumes je ne trouvai rien d'autre que de la poussière, où pouvait-elle bien être! Me demandai-je en me rasseyant sur le canapé. Et s'il l'avait trouvé? Non… Ça ne se pouvait pas, il me l'aurait dit, il aurait surement trouvé un moyen de l'amener sur la table.

Je me couchai tôt, m'endormant presque aussitôt même si je regrettais la chaleur et le réconfort que les bras de mon partenaire m'avaient procurés la nuit d'avant. La journée du lendemain se passa très rapidement également, je travaillai sur mes dossiers et Booth vint me prendre pour aller diner, je retournai finalement chez-moi vers 18 heures. Nous n'avions pas eut de nouveau meurtre, je me demandais quand nous allions avoir un nouveau cas. Travailler avec Booth me manquait, je n'aurais jamais osé l'admettre devant lui mais oui, il me manquait. Lorsque je me couchai cette nuit-là mes rêves furent peuplés de souvenirs et de moments en sa compagnie.

Lorsque je me réveillai à 3 heures du matin je me tournai vers ma table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir, mes yeux glissant sur les silhouettes de Jasper et de mon schtroumpf à lunettes. Avant de se fixer sur la photo qui se tenait sur le dessus de la table. Il avait son bras passé autour de mes épaules, nous étions dans un petit restaurant, je me souvenais exactement du moment où Angela avait pris cette photo. C'était quelques heures après le verdict du procès de mon père et je souriais à pleines dents regardant l'objectif, Booth lui me regardai du coin de l'œil.

Je souris à moi-même en me replaçant en position étendue, ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, tout était déjà arrivé, tous les petits moments, tous nos petits regards. Peut-être qu'Angela avait raison finalement. Je me rendormis finalement vers 4 heures du matin seulement pour être réveillé à 8 heures par des coups cognés à ma porte. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, mon partenaire se tenait de l'autre côté avec deux cafés.

- On a une affaire? Lui demandai-je en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

- Non, j'avais seulement envie de vous voir, répondit-il honnêtement. Je souris alors qu'il déposait les gobelets sur la table. À ce moment-là mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis de son réceptacle et je répondis.

- Brennan, dis-je alors que la voix à l'autre bout du fil m'expliquait la situation débitant ses informations à la vitesse de la lumière. Je raccrochai après 2 minutes tournant mon regard vers Booth.

- Nous avons un problème, dis-je en reposant le combiné.


	23. Chapter 23

__

Alors voici le chapitre 23 ! Je pars à mon chalet après-demain alors c'est le dernier que vous aurez avant que je revienne ! Je suis partis jusqu'au 28… Pas de Bones pour moi la semaine prochaine… :( :( :( Mais bon ! Je vais avoir du plaisir quand même !

* * *

Chapitre 23

Je regardai le regard concerné de mon partenaire qui se tenait devant moi. Il reposa le gobelet de café qu'il venait de saisir et me regarda les yeux en points d'interrogation.

- C'était Hodgins, il a eut un appel ce matin, de la police de la ville de Tampa, laissai-je tomber alors que je voyais le visage de Booth se transformer à chaque mot. Il commença à secouer la tête de gauche à droite rapidement.

- C'est impossible, dit-il en essayant de cacher le tremblement dans sa voix.

- 37 ans, père d'un petit garçon de 6 ans, empoisonné et une blessure par balle à la base du cou, dis-je d'une voix basse.

- C'est impossible, répéta-t-il une seconde fois en me tournant le dos.

J'observai son visage se crispé avant qu'il ne se retourne, je pouvais deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait peur de n'avoir pas arrêté le bon gars, il avait peur de l'avoir tué pour rien. Il se blâmait pour le fait que ce petit garçon ne pourrait jamais connaître son père. Je savais qu'il s'associait à cet homme et à son fils. Je le connaissais, et je savais que ce trop plein d'émotions était en train de bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Son corps tremblait de partout alors qu'il essayait de me le cacher. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'étais pas habile avec ce genre de chose, alors je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule délicatement, il fit un pas vers l'avant la faisant glisser, il s'assit dans un de mes fauteuils et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sans dire un mot je m'approchai de lui et m'assit à sa gauche. Cette fois-ci je ne fis rien de peur qu'il repousse ma main une seconde fois.

- Ça va aller Booth… dis-je en essayant d'attraper son regard mais il me fuyait. – Ça va aller, répétai-je une deuxième fois.

- Non ça ne va pas Bones ! Dit-il criant presque, il se leva du fauteuil et fit deux pas avant de se retourner vers moi.- Non ça ne va pas ! Combien de fils ont perdu leur père par ma faute ! Combien vont encore perdre leur père par ma faute ! J'ai tué un homme Bones ! Je l'ai fait pour que ça arrête ! Et vous ne faites que me dire que ça va aller ! Ça ne va pas aller ! Ça ne va pas ! Cria-t-il, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas crier sur moi, je savais très bien ce qu'il ressentait, j'avais ressentit la même chose quelques années auparavant lorsque trois individus avaient utilisé mon dernier roman pour couvrir un crime. Il n'était pas plus responsable de ce qui arrivait que je l'avais été.

Il prit quelques grandes respirations avant de recommencer à parler, cette fois sa voix avait repris un ton plus doux.

- Ils sont morts Bones, 13 personnes sont mortes. 12 petits garçons n'auront pas la chance de connaître leur père, dit-il d'une voix tremblante cette fois.

- Booth, écoutez-moi, dis-je en me levant pour me rapprocher de lui, ce n'est pas votre faute, continuai-je en posant mes mains de chaque côté de ses bras.

Il baissa la tête et mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, je ne l'avais pas vu pleurer souvent, en fait qu'une seule fois, il y a déjà plusieurs années, le voir si désemparé me faisait mal au cœur. Je le sentis se crisper sous mes doigts alors que tout ce qu'il repoussait depuis deux semaines le rattrapait. Et je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait dit lorsque j'avais cru que mon frère était mort. Je lui avais dit qu'il ne devait pas me laisser me jeter dans ses bras lorsque j'étais inquiète, et il m'avait répondu que lorsqu'il aurait peur, il se jetterait dans les miens.

Je le regardai pour une seconde de plus avant de l'attirer vers moi, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai contre moi. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et il me serra à son tour, il mit dans on étreinte toute la détresse qu'il ressentait. Je caressai son dos de mes mains alors que les siennes me serraient si fort que j'en avais presque le souffle coupé. Je sentis une goutte solitaire se déposer sur le haut de ma joue à travers mes cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répétai-je murmurant mes mots près de son oreille.

Il me relâcha finalement et je retirai mes mains à mon tour, je vis la ligne humide que son unique larme avait tracé, glissant sur sa joue avant de terminer sa course sur son menton. Il me sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

- Ils doivent nous attendre, dit-il en passant discrètement son doigt sur sa joue. J'hochai la tête avant d'attraper mon sac et ma veste. Il s'approcha de moi avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule.- Merci Bones, dit-il avec un sourire, je le lui rendis alors que nous marchions vers la voiture.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'institut vers 9 heures, toute l'équipe était déjà réunie sur la plateforme. Je passai ma carte magnétique dans le lecteur et nous montâmes les marches rapidement. Angela jeta un regard discret à Booth avant de le retourner vers moi, je levai mon café comme seule explication, elle sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je en me rapprochant d'eux, Camille saisit un dossier de sur le bureau derrière elle avant de le déposer entre les doigts.

- La police de Tampa a appelé tout à l'heure, le F.B.I. avait pris contact avec elle, lui avait dit de les avertir si jamais un crime de ce genre arrivait, expliqua Camille alors que mes yeux glissaient sur les informations sur la feuille, comme Hodgins me l'avait dit, Christopher Duke, 37 ans, retrouvé dans un parc non loin du centre-ville de Tampa en Floride. Cause de la mort empoisonnement à la mort aux rats. Je relevai la tête pour trouver le visage fermé de mon partenaire, apparemment il avait terminé de s'en vouloir, ou du moins terminé de le démontrer.

- Ça correspond en tout point au profil de Clark, dis-je.

- C'est impossible, commença Angela. – Clark est mort !

Lorsqu'elle dit ses mots je vis le visage de mon partenaire se transformer, et dans ma tête la même idée se fraya un chemin, il me jeta un coup d'œil et je sus que nous pensions la même chose. Comme si souvent d'ailleurs.

- Kevin Clark est mort, dis-je en regardant Booth, ce dernier continua ma phrase.

- Matthew Clark ne l'est pas, dit-il le regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Camille haussa les sourcils d'un air curieux alors que Booth se retournait finalement vers eux.

- Le frère jumeau de Kevin, il a disparu alors qu'il avait 15 ans. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore en contacts. Si Jean-François Clark abusait d'un de ses fils il abusait probablement de ses deux fils, alors ça expliquerait pourquoi il y a une autre victime… dit-il avant que je ne le coupe.

- Matthew veut finir le travail de son frère, terminai-je alors que le téléphone de Booth sonnait, il répondit avant de descendre rapidement de la plateforme, je me tournai vers Camille.

- On dirait que cette affaire touche beaucoup Booth, dit-elle me questionnant des yeux, je hochai la tête et le regardai parler au téléphone quelques mètres plus loin.

- Oui, il se sent responsable, dis-je sans le quitter des yeux, il venait de raccrocher son cellulaire et glissa sa carte d'identification avant de grimper de nouveau les marches, se tournant vers moi il expliqua.

- C'était Cullen, il veut que j'aille là-bas, dit-il.

- Là-bas comme à Tampa ? Demanda Hodgins, Booth hocha la tête, je le regardai et réalisai qu'il ne m'avait pas mentionné dans son voyage.

- Et moi dans tout ça ? Demandai-je finalement.

- Cullen à mentionner seulement moi, je dois y rencontrer la police et j'y vais en voiture. Il veut que je parte ce soir, répondit-il.

- Washington, Tampa ce n'est pas une vingtaine d'heure de route ? Dit le docteur St-Plant qui s'était tenu en retrait jusqu'à maintenant.

- 14 en fait, répondis-je en me tournant pour le regarder avant de reposer mes yeux sur Booth. – Nous sommes partenaires, je viens. À quelle heure vous partez? Continuai-je.

- Non Bones, vous restez ici vous devez avoir du travail, rétorqua-t-il. Je me tournai et regardai Cam avec un air qui ne laissait pas de place à une discussion, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi ici, sinon je prendrais simplement des jours de congés, je ne le laissais pas y aller seul.

- En fait Booth, nous sommes parfaits ici, dit-elle finalement, je lui fis un demi sourire avant de me retourner vers mon partenaire.

- Quelle heure? Lui redemandai-je une seconde fois.

- Le temps que je m'occupe de quelques dossiers et que je prépare mes bagages, je passerai vous prendre vers 5 heures, dit-il s'avouant vaincu. Je hochai de la tête une seule fois en fermant les yeux, on ne se débarrassait pas de Tempérance Brennan comme ça !

- On se voit ce soir alors, dis-je alors qu'il se préparait à s'en aller.

- À ce soir, dit-il en se retournant et en sortant de l'institut. Je me retournai vers Camille qui me regardait les bras croisés.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'y vais un point c'est tout, dis-je en tournant les talons et en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. J'entendis les pas de quelqu'un derrière moi et je devinai tout de suite que c'était ma meilleure amie. J'entrai dans mon bureau et m'assit derrière mon ordinateur alors qu'elle passait la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Brennan? Me demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans l'une des chaises de l'autre côté.

- Rien du tout, dis-je en ouvrant mon ordinateur.

- J'ai bien vu ça ! C'est pour ça que tu as carrément fusillé Cam du regard ! Dit-elle en levant les mains pour les reposer finalement sur ses genoux.

- Ange, je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser Booth tout seul en ce moment, cette affaire le rend trop émotif, dis-je en la regardant un peu ennuyée.

- Tant que ça? Assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas se passer de toi pendant 3 jours?

- Oui, je crois bien que oui, dis-je tout en retournant mon regard vers mon ordinateur. – Désolé Angela mais je dois répondre à mes courriels et ensuite aller faire mes valises je pars ce soir.

- Ok alors, tu as besoin que je te ramène? Tu es venue avec Booth ce matin, me fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui, si tu pouvais me laisser devant chez-moi vers 1 heure ce serait parfait.

- D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

Je me retournai vers mon portable et passai les deux heures suivantes à répondre à tous ceux qui m'avaient envoyés un message alors que j'étais partie, puis je vérifiai les différents rapports que Vincent avait laissés à mon intention. Vers 1 heures Angela vint me déposer chez-moi, grimpant les marches je repensai à la raison pour laquelle j'y allais avec lui. C'était premièrement en rapport avec la scène qui s'était déroulée ce matin mais une partie de moi-même n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée de ne pas le voir pendant une autre semaine.

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et sortis un sac de mon placard, j'y glissai des vêtements pour une semaine ne sachant pas trop combien de temps nous serions partis. Lorsque je vins pour prendre mon pyjama j'eus un petit sourire. Je me souvins de m'être dit que je devrais en acheter un autre pour si jamais je dormais avec Booth de nouveau, et je ne l'avais pas fait imaginant que je ça n'arriverais plus jamais. Je glissai mon t-shirt et mon pantalon gris dans mon sac.

Lorsque qu'il cogna à ma porte à exactement 17 heures pile je venais à peine de finir de prendre ma douche et mon sac était rendu près de la porte. Je lui ouvris.

- Je suis prête donnez moi seulement deux minutes pour aller chercher mon sac à main, dis-je en lui laissant le passage, je pénétrai dans ma chambre et agrippai mon sac d'une main avant de ressortir.

- En fait, c'est moi qui ai oublié quelque chose, je dois faire un petit arrêt à mon bureau, dit-il grimaçant.

- Non c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas, dis-je en fermant les lumières avant de le suivre à l'extérieur. Je verrouillai ma porte et nous descendîmes jusqu'à son S.U.V.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bâtiment du F.B.I je décidai de monter avec lui, nous parcourûmes les couloirs et il me dit de l'attendre dans son bureau. Je m'assis dans sa chaise et massai mes tempes, un léger mal de tête menaçait d'empirer si je ne prenais pas quelque chose. J'ouvris son tiroir de droite cherchant des aspirines. Mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur une enveloppe avec mon nom écrit dessus… « Temperance » je fronçai les sourcils et la prit dans ma main. Entendant Booth revenir je la glissai rapidement dans mon sac intriguée avant de refermer le tiroir en me levant. Booth apparut dans le cadre de porte.

- C'est bon ! On est partis ! Annonça-t-il en fermant la porte de son bureau, il déposa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me guida vers le stationnement. Je marchai tout en me demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette lettre…

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours ! Même si je vous laisse encore sur un cliffhanger... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir dans cette lettre ?? Vous allez le savoir dans 12 jours ! Peut-être un peu plus... Ahh... Allez c'est pas si pire ! Moi je manque mes deux premières... Et un épisode de Bones... Mais bon ! Je vais avoir du plaisir ! Alors je vous dit à bientôt !! _


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey hey tout le monde !! Je suis revenue de vacances hier soir ! C'était merveilleux ! Des vacances de rêve ! Remplies de lecture et d'écriture !! En tout cas ! Je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre ! J'en ai un autre d'écrit qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à taper alors vous devriez l'avoir après-demain !_

* * *

Chapitre 24

Le coude reposant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le menton dans la main je laissai vagabonder mon regard à l'extérieur. Nous étions partis depuis une heure et le soleil se cachait lentement à l'horizon.

- Ça va ? Me demanda mon partenaire me sortant de mes pensées. Je relevai la tête et m'adossai au siège. – Vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis Washington, ce n'est pas votre genre, continua-t-il. Il avait raison, je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir à cette lettre, mais je ne dis rien hochant seulement la tête.

- Seulement un peu fatiguée, dis-je en me massant les tempes, j'avais oublié de prendre mes aspirines lorsque j'avais trouvé la lettre.

- Vous pouvez dormir, je vous réveillerai, dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi. – Ça ne fait pas de vous une personne moins forte vous savez? Continua-t-il en me servant un de ses sourires charmeurs. Mon regard agacé se transforma rapidement en un sourire alors que ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens.

Je reposai ma tête sur l'appui-tête en fermant les yeux. Booth allongea le bras et ouvrit la radio. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était plus lourde que ce matin, ce qui était totalement impossible… Je pris une grande inspiration puis la relâchai.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue avec moi? Me demanda-t-il, je me demandai quoi répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas être séparée de lui, mais je n'avais pas envie non plus de lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venue? Dis-je répondant à sa question par une autre question. Il eut un demi-sourire et retourna son attention à la route.

Je fermai les yeux me laissant bercer par le mouvement du véhicule de mon partenaire, je restai alerte pendant près d'une heure avant de glisser lentement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Booth la regarda tomber graduellement dans les profondeurs chaudes de l'inconscience avant de retourner son attention à la route. Il était 20 heures et il y avait encore plusieurs automobiles qui l'entouraient.

Il sourit silencieusement, il était content qu'elle soit avec lui. Elle lui aurait définitivement manqué cette semaine. Depuis trois ans et demi ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensembles et lorsque Cullen lui avait dit de partir sans elle il s'était vraiment demandé ce qu'il allait faire seul.

Le flot de circulation diminuait alors que les heures passaient une par une. Il conduisait tout en écoutant la respiration régulière de sa partenaire endormie sur le banc près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Tournant sa tête vers la droite ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage paisible tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

Ses cheveux qu'elle avait détachés avant de s'endormir s'étalaient aléatoirement sur ses épaules et recouvraient une partie de son visage. Ses doigts le démangeaient d'aller dégager ces mèches qui l'empêchaient de regarder son visage mais il les serra sur le volant et reporta son attention sur la route.

Lorsqu'il commença à sentir les effets de la fatigue il était un peu passé minuit. Il prit la prochaine sortie et s'arrêta au premier motel qu'il trouva. Arrêtant son véhicule dans le stationnement il jeta un œil à sa partenaire qui ne semblait pas s'être réveillée. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la réception. L'hôtesse, une dame d'un certain âge qui semblait être sur le point de s'endormir, lui tendit une clé et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Booth ressortit et redémarra son S.U.V pour l'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre en question. Il ouvrit la porte menant à l'intérieur puis contourna le véhicule pour ouvrir la portière passager.

- Bones? Chuchota-t-il en posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Elle grommela une réponse inintelligible et tourna la tête vers la gauche sans se réveiller. Booth détacha la ceinture de sécurité et glissa un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes à la hauteur des genoux avant de l'attirer contre lui. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il fermait la porte du S.U.V de l'épaule.

Il la sentit glisser sa tête dans son cou et il la serra un peu plus contre lui la sentant frissonner dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte du pied silencieusement veillant à ne pas la réveiller sachant ce qu'elle aurait comme réaction si elle réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il la glissa tant bien que mal sous les couvertures avant d'essayer de lui retirer ses chaussures délicatement. Puis, il glissa ses doigts le long de ses chevilles lui retirant ses chaussettes.

Ses pieds étaient glacés et lorsque ses doigts les effleurèrent elle frissonna de nouveau. Il tira la couverture jusqu'à son menton et enleva ses propres souliers et chaussettes. Rapidement il se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce. Il faisait froid dans la chambre et lorsqu'il essaya de tourner l'alimentation du chauffage la roulette se coinça.

- Hé merde, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Il se glissa sous les draps fermant la lumière en même temps. Le lit était froid et il remonta la couette jusqu'à son menton tentant de regagner un peu de chaleur.

* * *

Je n'aurais pas pu dire exactement quand je m'étais réveillée. L'arrêt du véhicule de mon partenaire m'avait tiré des profondeurs de l'inconscience et j'avais vaguement remarqué qu'il était sorti pour aller prendre une chambre. Ou deux chambres? Lorsque Booth ouvrit sa porte à nouveau l'habitacle se remplit d'air froid.

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois et je l'entendis retirer les clés du contact avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Un épais brouillard flottait toujours dans mon cerveau m'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. La voix de mon partenaire perça ce brouillard.

- Bones? L'entendis-je dire alors qu'il posait sa main sur mon bras.

- Il fait trop froid, grommelai-je en détournant la tête tentant de me soustraire au courant d'air froid qui venait de ma droite. Je réussis car un instant plus tard j'étais entourée de chaleur. Au même moment je me sentis soulevée. J'entrouvris les yeux et m'aperçue que j'étais dans les bras de mon partenaire. Il essaya de fermer la porte et je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou inspirant son odeur, j'étais maintenant bien réveillée mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger. J'étais bien au chaud entourée par ses bras et un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors qu'il me serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre du pied et me déposa dans le lit. Je recommençai à glisser dans le sommeil alors qu'il enlevait mes souliers. Je frissonnai de nouveau lorsque ses doigts chauds entrèrent en contact avec mes pieds s'y attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il remonta finalement la couverture par-dessus mes épaules. Le lit était froid et je me demandai ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Quelques secondes plus tard je le sentis se glisser à ma droite et fermer la lumière, je souris dans le noir alors qu'une douce chaleur commençait à se propager entre les draps. Cependant, il était trop loin de moi pour que je puisse en profiter et l'air ambiant était glacé. Lorsque je le cru endormi, je décidai d'aller monter le chauffage. Je me glissai hors du lit discrètement et je l'entendis dire dans mon dos.

- Il est brisé, dit-il parfaitement réveillé.

- Quoi? Lui demandai-je surprise.

- Vous vouliez monter le chauffage?

- Oui, je suis gelée, admis-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Et bien il ne fonctionne pas, conclus-t-il. Je soupirai et me dépêchai de retourner dans le lit.

- Qu'elle sorte d'hôtel n'a pas de chauffage, dis-je une fois de retour entre les draps.

- Ce n'est pas un hôtel, c'est un motel Bones, et le chauffage est là, il ne fonctionne pas, l'entendis-je me dire.

- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi un motel où le chauffage ne fonctionne pas alors? Repris-je.

- J'ai pris le premier c'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que le chauffage ne fonctionnerait pas dans notre chambre! Continua-t-il, je pouvais entendre son agacement dans sa voix.

- Et pourquoi une seule chambre? Renchéris-je.

- Il n'y en avait plus qu'une, semblerait que ce soit une habitude, ça ne me plait pas plus que vous. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui dormait je vous ferai remarquer, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Ses paroles me blessèrent un peu, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais posé cette question. Et j'avais cru lorsqu'il m'avait porté qu'il avait envie d'être avec moi. Je secouai la tête et soupirai discrètement.

- C'est vous qui m'avez dit de dormir! Rétorquai-je froidement.

- D'accord Bones, est-ce qu'on peut dormir maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

- Parfait, dis-je aussi froidement qu'avant.

Je me retournai vers le mur et me tus. Je déplaçai cependant mes pieds vers lui lentement tentant de lui voler sa chaleur. C'est alors que ses pieds rencontrèrent les miens, ils étaient chauds contre les miens gelés.

- Seigneur Bones! Vos pieds sont glacés, dit-il d'une voix infiniment plus douce que tout à l'heure.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit je crois, dis-je rudement en déplaçant mes pieds vers la gauche du lit. Cette fois-ci il remarqua mon ton et reprit doucement.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir que le chauffage ne fonctionnerait pas, et si vous voulez je peux dormir sur le fauteuil, continua-t-il. Je me retournai vers lui.

- C'est si épouvantable? Demandai-je un peu plus froidement que je l'aurais voulu.

- Quoi?! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Dormir avec moi, c'est si épouvantable?

Je l'entendis soupirer alors qu'il comprenait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, il reprit.

- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question-là, dit-il.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez dit…

- Pour rien, ce n'est pas si épouvantable Tempérance, m'interrompit-il. – Venez là, on oublie ça d'accord, conclut-t-il en déposant sa main droite sur mon épaule.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dormir une fois de plus au creux de ses bras, me dis-je tentant de réprimer la partie de moi qui le suppliait de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Non je suis bien ici, dis-je en me retournant de nouveau vers le mur.

- Si vous croyez que je vais vous laissez mourir de froid! Déclara-t-il d'un ton rieur en se rapprochant de moi glissant son bras par-dessus ma taille.

Ma dernière parcelle de colère s'envola et j'acceptai son étreinte me pelotonnant dans ses bras. Je me réchauffai rapidement et la fatigue me rattrapa. Je fermai les yeux me concentrant sur ma respiration relaxant chaque muscle de mon corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais complètement détendue et réchauffée entre ses bras. Il dût croire que j'étais endormi car il déposa un léger au somment de ma tête. Je fis un effort pour ne pas me tendre alors que sa bouche descendait vers mon oreille.

- Ce n'est pas épouvantable du tout… chuchota-t-il presque inaudible. Je glissai dans le sommeil peu de temps après.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensés ? Il est un peu plus cout que d'habitude mais je vais poster le prochain dans la longtemps c'est promis !!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Et voilà le chapitre 25 !! Je l'aime particulièrement celui là… Vous allez voir pourquoi… Je crois qu'il est bien :D En tout cas ! Je vous laisse juger par vous-même !!_

* * *

Chapitre 25

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, j'étais seule dans le lit du motel. Je me redressai en position assise et frottai mes yeux avant de passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux chiffres rouges du cadran qui indiquaient 8h30. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la lumière m'éblouie.

-Bones! Je croyais que j'avais été assez silencieux, dit-il en refermant la porte avant de déposer mon sac sur le lit, il grimaça.

- Non c'est bon, je dois bien me lever un jour, dis-je en essayant d'aplatir mes cheveux qui devaient êtres droits sur ma tête.

- Je vous ai emmené votre sac, le déjeuné est servi jusqu'à 10 heures. Vous me rejoignez lorsque vous êtes prête? Me demanda-t-il avec l'un de ses sourires charmeurs. Je ne pus faire autrement que de le lui rendre.

- Je vous rejoins tout de suite, dis-je en sortant du lit.

Il sortit de la chambre. J'ouvris mon sac et fouillai pour trouver un jeans et je trouvai finalement mon col roulé beige et ma veste, je n'aurais pas froid aujourd'hui. Je sortis mon shampoing et mon savon avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Je me dépêchai de prendre ma douche et je m'habillai avant de jeter mon sac en travers de mes épaules et je sortis de la chambre fermant les lumières derrière moi. Je rejoignis mon partenaire dans le petit restaurant situé à l'arrière de la réception.

Il était assis seul à une table pour deux. Il tenait un café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre. Je m'approchai lentement de lui.

- La place est libre? Demandai0je posant mes mains de chaque côté de la chaise libre devant lui.

- Non, j'attends ma partenaire, une très jolie femme d'ailleurs, dit-il avec un sourire sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Je m'assis devant lui et demandai un jus d'orange à la serveuse. Booth releva la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey Bones! Je ne vous avais pas vu, dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de café. – Vous avez bien dormi?

- Très bien merci, et vous? Continuai-je sans répondre à son affirmation.

- Moi aussi, je vous l'avais dit que nous dormions bien ensembles, rétorqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Nous terminâmes notre déjeuner rapidement avant de retourner au S.U.V nous avions encore 8 heures de route avant d'arriver à Tampa.

Le reste du voyage se passa entre les conversations et la radio. Nous arrêtâmes diner vers 13 heures pour repartir un quart d'heure plus tard. Nous arrivâmes finalement à Tampa à 17h45. Booth s'était occupé de réserver 2 chambres au « Hyatt Regency » avant de partir de Washington et il stationna son véhicule dans le stationnement de l'hôtel avant d'ouvrir sa porte, je l'imitai.

À l'extérieur le soleil brillait mais l'air était plutôt frais, nous étions quand même en décembre et même la Floride avait droit à son hiver. Je contournai le Suburban et rejoignis mon partenaire à l'arrière. Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel et nous dirigeâmes vers la réception.

- Bonjours, que puis-je faire pour vous? Nous demanda la réceptionniste.

- J'ai une réservation au nom de Seeley Booth, dit mon partenaire en s'appuyant sur le comptoir avec un sourire.

- Un instant monsieur, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire avant de baisser les yeux vers son écran. – Seeley Booth, chambre 311, continua-t-elle souriant toujours.

Je levai mes yeux au ciel alors que la dame tendait la clé de sa chambre à mon partenaire.

- Tempérance Brennan, dis-je coupant court à leur échange silencieux.

La dame quitta Booth des yeux et vérifia son ordinateur avant de me tendre une clé.

- 427, dit-elle simplement.

Je ne serais même pas sur le même étage, pensai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue.

- Vous venez Bones? Dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées.

J'acquiesçai et le regardai sourire une dernière fois à la réceptionniste avant de se retourner vers moi. Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour monter avant lui et l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes presque immédiatement. Nous entrâmes et j'appuyai sur le 3 et le 4. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec une petite sonnerie mon partenaire se retourna vers moi.

- On se rejoint en bas? Je vous emmène manger, dit-il.

- C'est parfait, à toute suite, dis-je alors que les portes se refermaient.

Il me sourit, mais ce sourire était très différent de celui qu'il avait offert à la réceptionniste. C'était un sourire tendre, c'était CE sourire. Celui que j'avais remarqué il gardait pour moi. L'ascenseur reprit sa course et je m'appuyai contre la paroi métallique.

Je marchai jusqu'à la chambre 427 et ouvrit la porte. Je déposai mon sac sur le lit et troquai mon jeans et mon col roulé pour une jupe brune et un chemisier de la même couleur. Je passai un rapide coup de brosse dans mes cheveux que je laissai libres sur mes épaules avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je parcourus le couloir dans l'autre sens jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il descendit d'un étage avant d'arrêter sa course au 3ième. Mon partenaire se tenait devant la porte. Il avait également changé de chemise.

- Synchronisés, dis-je en lui laissant de la place à ma gauche.

- Comme toujours Bones, comme toujours, dit-il en prenant place près de moi.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes au rez-de-chaussée et nous sortîmes en même temps avant de sortir de l'hôtel pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Nous descendîmes la rue et entrâmes dans un petit resto-bar.

L'hôtesse nous attribua une table et nous donna deux menus avant de revenir avec de l'eau. J'ouvris le menu et optai pour une salade alors que mon partenaire arrêtait son choix sur un hamburger. Je regardai vers le plancher de danse où quelques couples dansaient.

- Comme boisson? Nous demanda la serveuse me tirant de mes pensées.

- Une bière, dis-je.

- Deux, dit-il.

La serveuse griffonna quelques secondes sur sa tablette de papier avant de disparaître à l'arrière de la pièce. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres de bière. Je la remerciai avant de me tourner vers Booth.

- Alors? Vous avez parlé avec la police? Demandai-je.

- Oui, ils m'attendent demain matin, répondit-il.

- Et moi?

- J'ai parlé au médecin légal en charge de la morgue et il a accepté que vous jetiez un coup d'œil au corps, je vous y déposerai avant d'aller au commissariat, annonça-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée, je l'imitai.

- Merci, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Non Bones, merci à vous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sa vous, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je roulai des yeux et la serveuse choisit ce moment pour apporter nos assiettes. Elle les déposa devant nous en grommelant un « Bon appétit ». Je mélangeai ma salade avant de piquer quelques feuilles alors que Booth prenait une bouchée de son hamburger. Je m'étirai le bras et attrapai une frite dans son assiette.

- Bones! Protesta-t-il en essayant de taper ma main, je fus plus rapide et porta la frite à ma bouche.

- Elles sont délicieuse, dis-je en riant.

Il rit à son tour en secouant la tête. Nous terminâmes silencieusement nos assiettes tout en écoutant la musique qui sortait par les haut-parleurs. À peine avions nous terminé de souper que le téléphone de Booth sonna.

- Booth, répondit-il rapidement. – Oui monsieur, oui nous y sommes, dit-il en se levant. Il mit sa main sur le micro et me dit qu'il revenait dans cinq minutes, j'hochai la tête et il s'éloigna de la table.

La serveuse revint vers moi et prit les assiettes avant de me demander si nous aurions du dessert.

- Avez-vous de la tarte? Demandai-je avec un demi-sourire.

- Pomme, cerise et sucre, dit-elle.

- Aux cerises s'il vous plait, et un café décaféiné pour moi, dis-je alors qu'elle écrivait rapidement.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec la pointe de tarte et mon café. Je la remerciai et pris un gobelet de lait que je versai dans ma tasse. Je regardai de nouveau ma montre, il était 20h10, ça faisait près de vingt minutes que Booth avait disparu. À peine deux minutes plus tard je l'aperçus qui traversait la piste de danse. Il se rassit devant moi avec un soupir.

- Désolé, ils ont trouvé un autre corps et je devais absolument parler avec Cullen, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Non c'n'est pas grave, dis-je.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pointe de tarte que j'avais posée devant lui puis sur moi.

- Vous m'avez commandé une pointe de tarte? Me demanda-t-il retrouvant son sourire.

J'hochai la tête en prenant une gorgée de café. Il coupa une bouchée de tarte avant de la porter à sa bouche.

- Pas aussi bonne que celle du « Diner » mais bon, dit-il toujours souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et allais répliquer lorsqu'une voix m'interrompit.

- Attention mesdames et messieurs, annonçait la voix. – J'ai reçu une demande spéciale et j'aimerais dédier la prochaine chanson à Temperance Brennan de la part de son partenaire Seeley Booth, continu l'annonceur, j'ouvris la bouche de surprise en posant mes yeux sur Booth curieuse, il me sourit. – Mesdames et messieurs, « Keep on trying » de Poco, termina-t-il alors que les premières notes de la mélodie perçaient l'air.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent ceux de mon partenaire qui étaient toujours fixés sur moi. Pourquoi avait-il demandé cette chanson pour moi? Me demandai-je. Et puis je me rappelai lui avoir parlé de sa signification un soir au diner. Il s'en était souvenu! Réalisai-je alors qu'une étrange sensation s'emparait de moi. Je me souvins de ce soir où nous l'avions chanté ensembles et un frisson me traversa l'échine.

- Booth… commençai-je, il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- Taisez-vous et dansez avec moi, me dit-il en se levant et en agrippant mes mains dans les siennes.

Le plancher de danse était libre et je protestai un peu. Il ne m'écouta évidemment pas et m'entraina derrière lui alors que les premières paroles se faisaient entendre.

"_I've been thinking 'bout, all the times you told me, you're so full of doubt; you just can't let it be. But I know, if you keep coming back for more. __Then I'll keep on trying, Keep on trying."_

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la piste de danse et déposa sa main droite sur ma taille et garda mon autre main dans la sienne alors que je posais maladroitement ma main gauche sur son épaule. Je n'avais jamais été très habile pour danser et je le laissai mener en me laissant porter par la musique.

"_And I've been drinking now, just a little too much, and I don't know how, I can get in touch with you. Now there's only one thing, for me to do, that's to keep on trying. __To get on home to you."_

Je remarquai à peine les regards des gens autour de nous, ou le fait que plusieurs couples nous avaient rejoints. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à sa main dans le bas de mon dos, le caressant légèrement. Je gardai la tête baissée craignant de la relever et de rencontrer ses yeux. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais y voir, mais j'avais surtout peur de m'y perdre. Je le sentis me rapprocher de lui alors que la musique continuait.

"_And I feel so satisfied when, I can see you smile and, I want to confide in. All that is true, so I'll, keep on trying I'm through with lying. Just like the sun above, I'll come shining, trough. Oh yes I'll, Keep on trying, I'm, tired of crying. I got to find a way, to get on home to you."_

- Vous vous souvenez-vous de la dernière fois qu'on a dansé? Me demanda-t-il me tirant de mes rêveries.

J'hochai la tête lentement incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

- C'était au tout début de notre partenariat, continua-t-il.

Je m'en souvenais parfaitement, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis songeai-je. Je me forçai à parler.

- Je m'en souviens très bien, vous m'aviez sauvée des questions incessantes, dis-je en tentant d'avoir l'air normal.

- En fait, commença-t-il en posant sa deuxième main dan mon dos après avoir glissé mon autre main sur son épaule. – J'étais un peu jaloux de les voir avec vous, je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de tenir Tempérance Brennan dans mes bras, dit-il d'une voix douce près de mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux alors que son souffle chaud caressait mon cou. À quoi jouait-il? Sweets avait toujours dit que mon partenaire me draguait mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment cru. Là, c'était évident.

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras et je l'entendis commencer à me changer les paroles de la chanson à l'oreille.

"_I've been __thinking__ 'bout, all the times you held me, I never heard you shout, the flow of energy was so fine. Now I think I'll lay it on the line, and keep on trying. __To get on home to you"_

Booth me serrait toujours contre lui et j'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule sans réaliser que nous ne dansions plus vraiment, mais ne faisions plus que nous balancer sur place un peu plus lentement que la musique. Je fermai les yeux alors qu'il chantait toujours à mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

"_And I feel so satisfied when, I can see you smile, I want to confide in. All that is true so I'll, keep on trying I'm, through with lying. Just like the sun above, I'll come shining, trough. Yes I will. Oh yes I'll, keep on trying, I'm, tired of crying. I got to find a way, t__o get on home to you"_

La musique s'arrêta sans que nous nous en rendions compte et je restai dans ses bras pendant quelques seconds avant de me reculer rapidement les joues brulantes. Nous retournâmes à notre table sous les regards des autres clients.

- J'ai parlé avec le directeur de la morgue après Cullen, il va vous laissez examiner le second corps aussi, dit mon partenaire comme si de rien était avant de prendre une bouchée de sa tarte.

J'hochai la tête encore ébranlée. Je tentais de me recomposer un visage indifférent en espérant y parvenir.

Booth termina sa tarte et demanda l'addition à la serveuse avant de lui laisser sa carte de crédit. Nous sortîmes du restaurant à 21 heures et marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'à l'hôtel. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur puis sur celui affichant un quatre. Voyant que mon partenaire n'appuyait pas sur le trois je le fis à sa place.

Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent finalement à l'étage numéro trois.

- On se voit demain Bones, dit-il en sortant de l'ascenseur avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Oui, bonne nuit, répondis-je avec un demi-sourire.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement alors que les portes se refermaient.

Je traversai le corridor et entrai dans ma chambre. J'échangeai ma jupe et mon chemisier pour mon pyjama et les posai sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre avant de me glisser rapidement dans le lit repensant aux précédents évènements. Je m'endormis finalement une mélodie jouant toujours dans ma tête.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous l'aimez ?? Ça fait longtemps que je voulais faire ça !! Le prochain devrait venir en fin de semaine dépendant le nombre de travaux que j'ai à faire !_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey hey !! Je me suis forcée à écrire aujourd'hui !! En fait j'ai forcé ma mère à me laisser écrire… :P Mais bon ! Le résultat est le même ! Un chapitre ! Youpi ! Mais serai vous toujours contents à la fin ? Je sais je suis terrible…_

Chapitre 26

Je me réveillai au son de mon téléphone portable. Je m'assis sur le lit en tentant de penser clairement. Je me levai rapidement et atteignis mon téléphone à sa dernière sonnerie.

- Brennan, répondis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air éveillé.

- Hey Bones! Je vous réveille? Me demanda-t-il joyeux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre tentant de décider ce que j'allais lui répondre, 8h17. J'optai pour la vérité.

- À vrai dire, oui, pourquoi appelez-vous? Dis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.

- J'ai décidé que c'était plus sécuritaire ainsi, l'entendis-je dire en étouffant un rire.

Je me souvins de ma réaction lorsqu'il m'avait réveillée à Londres.

- Vous avez peut-être raison, admis-je. – À quelle heure est votre rendez-vous?

- Ils m'attendent vers 10 heures.

- Je me prépare et j'arrive, dis-je.

- Vous me rejoindrez en bas, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je pris une douche rapide et m'habillai avant d'attraper la carte magnétique qui déverrouillait la porte. Je sortis après avoir pris mon sac à main. Je descendis d'un étage et regardai ma montre, il était neuf heures. Ça nous laissait amplement le temps de déjeuner avant nos rendez-vous.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la chambre 311, la porte était un peu entrouverte. Je cognai sur le mur près de cette dernière.

- Entrez Bones, c'est ouvert! Entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je pénétrai dans la chambre et en fit le tour des yeux sans voir mon partenaire nulle part.

- Booth? Tentai-je maladroitement.

Il sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux encore un peu humides et se tourna vers moi.

- Vous êtes prête?

- Oui, avez-vous déjeuné? Continuai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur.

- Donnez-moi juste un instant, dit-il en se retournant vers le lit en levant un doigt dans les airs. J'hochai la tête et sortis de la chambre. Mon partenaire me rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard et il ferma la porte avant de me devancer.

- Alors, vous venez Bones? Dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Je le rattrapai rapidement et il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Nous descendîmes jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel et mangeâmes notre déjeuner rapidement. À 9h35 nous étions de retour dans le S.U.V.

- À quelle heure croyez-vous finir? Lui demandai-je alors que nous roulions à travers Tampa.

- Ça devrait prendre une heure tout au plus, je ne fais que leur remettre le dossier et leur expliquer en gros. Demain j'y serai toute la journée par contre, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête lentement, ça voulait dire que je devrais passer la journée de demain seule. À moins que je ne réussisse à le convaincre de m'emmener avec lui. Nous traversâmes encore Tampa pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'arrête son véhicule devant un édifice en béton. Une inscription indiquait : « Tampa medical examiner office ». Je pris mon sac tout en ouvrant la porte, je me retournai une dernière fois vers mon partenaire.

- Vous passez me prendre dans une heure alors? Demandai-je une fois sortie de la voiture.

- Oui, je viendrai vous chercher à l'intérieur, dit-il en hochant la tête une fois.

Je l'imitai en fermant la porte. Je contournai le S.U.V et traversai la rue avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. De nombreux néons donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère froide et je m'avançai lentement vers le bureau d'accueil. Une dame releva finalement la tête de son ordinateur et m'adressa un sourire poli.

- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous? Me demanda-t-elle, j'hochai la tête.

- Oui, je suis le docteur Brennan, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le docteur Flanning, je suis avec le F.B.I, dis-je à la dame qui se tenait devant moi. Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer. Elle me tendit une carte de visiteur et me demanda de la suivre.

Nous passâmes à travers deux portes vitrées et traversâmes le corridor jusqu'au dernier bureau. La porte était fermée et la secrétaire me laissa devant cette dernière en me souhaitant une bonne journée. Je cognai à la porte deux petits coups et quelqu'un me dit d'entrer.

Je poussai la porte et me retrouvai dans un grand bureau, un homme d'âge mur était assis derrière une table de travail les yeux fixés sur un rapport posé devant lui, il releva finalement la tête.

- Mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas censée être ici, si vous avez quelque chose à faire parvenir à un membre de ce bureau veuillez le laisser à l'accueil, dit-il en me regardant d'un air agacé.

- Non, je suis le docteur Brennan, j'avais rendez-vous avec vous ce matin, dis-je en essayant de ne pas paraître trop froide. L'homme me détailla par-dessus ses lunettes avant de finalement hocher la tête comme s'il apprenait une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Docteur Brennan alors?

- Oui, docteur Tempérance, Brennan, dis-je en insistant sur mon prénom.

- Désolé, je m'attendais à voir… J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de temps, si je vous montrais les corps qu'on en finisse, dit-il en se levant de son bureau.

C'est alors que je compris, il s'était attendu à voir un homme. Je laissai échapper un bref soupir en baissant la tête agacée à mon tour. Rien ne m'énervait plus qu'un homme croyant que les femmes étaient plus faibles. C'est ce que je n'avais pas aimé de mon partenaire la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré, et encore maintenant avec sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler, comme le fait de toujours poser sa main dans le bas de mon dos, ou encore le fait de toujours vouloir conduire.

Je relevai la tête et suivit l'homme devant moi, il était grand et un peu plus corpulent que la moyenne des gens, son crâne était dégarni et il avait glissé ses lunettes dans sa poche lorsqu'il s'était levé. Il entra finalement dans une petite salle d'autopsie où reposaient deux corps sur des tables en métal.

- Christopher Duke, trente-huit ans, décédé dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, dit-il en démontrant le premier corps de la main, je m'avançai vers lui alors qu'il recommençait à parler. – Justin Edwards, trente-sept ans, décédé hier soir, termina-t-il en se rapprochant du second corps.

Je le suivis et m'arrêtai près de lui examinant le cou de la victime, la blessure correspondait au type de blessure observé sur les autres victimes. Je relevai la tête vers Flanning et le surpris m'observant comme s'il avait peur que je ne sache pas ce que je faisais.

- Résultat des analyses de sang? Demandai-je froidement.

- Ils sont tous les deux morts d'un empoisonnement à la mort aux rats, les blessures par b…

- Sont survenues post-mortem, l'interrompis-je. – Vous savez s'ils avaient des enfants? Demandai-je toujours aussi froidement tout en enfilant une paire de gants que j'attrapai sur le comptoir. Il me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'incapable.

- Regardez, je suis ici et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre, je suis une anthropologue réputée qui travaille avec le F.B.I et je suis sur ce cas depuis plusieurs semaines, si je vous demande s'ils avaient des enfants, pourriez-vous seulement me dire s'ils avaient des enfants, déclarai-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il leva les mains en signe de défaite et se retourna vers le comptoir où il saisit deux dossiers et ouvrit le premier.

- Christopher Duke, trente-sept ans, récemment divorcé il avait la garde de son fils Michael. La mère est en prison pour possession et vente de drogue, déclara-t-il avant d'ouvrir le second dossier. – Justin Edwards, trente-sept ans, sa femme est morte d'une crise cardiaque il y a trois ans, il a la garde de son fils Brian, continua-t-il. – Michael a six ans et Brian…

- A cinq ans, terminai-je à sa place. Il me jeta un regard étonné.

- Comment…

- Je vous l'ai dit je travaille sur ce cas depuis des semaines, je suis à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent certaine que c'est l'œuvre de Clark, dis-je, alors que je me rapprochais du second corps. – Je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide docteur Flanning, je ne serai pas là longtemps et je peux trouver la sortie, merci de votre aide, dis-je en me penchant sur le corps.

- C'est d'accord docteur Brennan, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose faites-le moi savoir, dit-il d'un ton qui ne me donnait pas envie d'avoir besoin de quelque chose avant de sortir de la pièce.

Aussitôt que la porte se referma, je laissai échapper un soupir en secouant la tête. Comment pouvait-il y avoir des hommes comme ça au siècle dans lequel nous vivions. Les femmes occupent une grande partie de notre milieu de travail et encore cet homme avait agi comme si j'étais une incapable. Repoussant ma colère, j'entrepris de faire l'examen des deux victimes rapidement, Booth serait là dans 45 minutes.

Plongée dans mon travail je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et je sursautai au son de sa voix, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

- Hey Bones ! Vous avez terminé ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, comment s'est passé votre rencontre? Demandai-je en retirant mes gants avant de les jeter.

- Très bien, je dois y retourner demain, dit-il en faisant sauter ses clés dans ses mains. Ce geste me rappela l'attitude du docteur Flanning lorsque j'étais arrivée et je lui demandai.

- Vous me laissez conduire? Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

- Pourquoi je vous laisserais conduire? C'est moi qui conduis vous le savez, dit-il en souriant.

- Vous êtes bien tous pareils, dis-je en secouant la tête avant de passer près de lui et de sortir de la pièce. Je l'entendis qui me suivait.

- Hey ! Bones ! Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me demanda-t-il en essayant de se maintenir à ma hauteur.

- Il y a que vous, les hommes, vous êtes tous pareils. Vous pensez que les femmes ne peuvent rien faire, dis-je sans ralentir. Je laissai ma carte de visiteur à l'accueil et mon partenaire fit de même. Nous sortîmes bientôt sous le soleil.

- Je suis bien mal placé pour dire ça, vous êtes la femme la plus compétente que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, dit-il alors que je me dirigeais vers le stationnement.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas conduire? Déclarai-je en me retournant si brusquement qu'il failli me rentrer dedans.

- Vous savez quoi? Faites-vous plaisir, si ce n'est que ça, dit-il en me tendant les clés.

Je considérai le trousseau qu'il tenait devant moi en me demandant si je devais l'accepter. Oui, j'étais encore frustrée par son attitude et j'avais envie de l'ignorer, mais en même temps. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une telle occasion se présentait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres devinant probablement ce qui se passait dans ma tête, j'agrippai rapidement les clés en me retournant.

- Alors ? Vous croyez que c'est Clark? Me demanda-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la portière côté conducteur.

- Les faits portent à croire que oui, dis-je en me glissant à l'intérieur du véhicule. Il fit le tour et s'installa sur le siège passager alors que je glissais les clés dans le contact, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement ce n'était pas tous les hommes, pensai-je alors qu'il refermait sa porte.

Je m'engageai lentement dans la voie, sans me départir de mon sourire. Lorsque je tournai la tête vers la droite, je surpris le regard de mon partenaire. Il me souriait aussi.

- Si ça vous fait sourire ainsi je devrais vous laissez conduire plus souvent… déclara-t-il. Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

- C'est juste que tout à l'heure, le directeur de la morgue m'a un peu frustrée, désolée que ça vous soit retombé dessus, dis-je en retournant mon attention vers la route.

- J'avais deviné que c'était quelque chose dans ce genre, dit-il souriant toujours.

- Comment pouviez-vous avoir deviné ça? Demandai-je en retournant mon regard vers lui.

- Je vous connais Bones, expliqua-t-il seulement.

Pour me connaître il me connaissait, ça c'était certain, personne ne me connaissait mieux que lui. D'un autre côté, je le connaissais plutôt bien moi-même. J'avais appris à interpréter ses expressions et ses sourires. Et j'étais de moins en moins perdue dans ses expressions étranges. Sans oublier ses références. Je souris largement toujours perdue dans mes pensées.

- Vous savez que vous êtes incroyablement belle lorsque vous souriez? Me demanda-t-il. En fait c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Mais peu importe ce que c'était je sentis mon ventre se serrer alors que sa main venait se poser sur ma joue délicatement.

- Vous… je détournai le regard vers la route où une jeune fille d'à peine dix ans venait de se jeter courant derrière son ballon.

Je braquai brusquement le volant vers la gauche en un effort désespéré pour l'éviter. Je me retrouvai en angle dans la rue et l'enfant se recula terrifiée. Mon partenaire avait retiré sa main de ma joue pour agripper l'appui-bras et la voiture qui me suivait, une petite _Toyota Yarris, _entra en collision avec la porte côté conducteur obligeant le S.U.V à faire un bond dans l'autre sens.

La vitre se fracassa en milliers de morceaux et j'essayai de me protéger le visage de ma main gauche la main droite toujours crispée sur le volant lorsque le coussin gonflable se déploya. Ma tête rebondit sur l'appui-tête, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de stabiliser le véhicule, luttant contre l'inconscience qui menaçait de m'emporter.

Nous nous arrêtâmes en bordure du trottoir et je tournai ma tête douloureusement vers mon partenaire, il avait l'air en état de choc mais il ne semblait pas être blessé. Je fermai les yeux de douleur et je sentis bientôt une main sur mon épaule.

- Bones? BONES! Entendis-je lointainement, alors que je glissais sans pouvoir me retenir dans la douceur de l'inconscience…

_Vous savez ? Je suis la première à détester les cliffhangers dans les séries télé… Et pourtant je suis la première à vous laisser sur de telles fins ! Non mais je suis folle !! Mais ce que je sais, c'est que la semaine d'après lorsque je m'installe devant ma télévision je suis encore plus enthousiasmée de pouvoir l'écouter !! Je reviens bientôt !! _


	27. Chapter 27

_Et voilà le chapitre vingt-sept ! Et oui ! Enfin ! Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente mais les choses sont vraiment folles par ici ! Je donne des cours, je prends des cours, je monte des cours. Vraiment fou ! Mais bon ! Voici le chapitre vingt-sept ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

* * *

Chapitre 27

_Biiip…Biiip…Biiip…Biiip…_

Un bruit me tira de l'état d'engourdissement dans lequel j'étais plongée. Un son, régulier, comme un métronome. Je gardai les yeux fermés alors que j'essayais de replacer mes idées. J'avais conduit le S.U.V, et je me souvins de la petite fille qui s'était élancée devant moi. « Là je peux être certaine de ne plus conduire » pensai-je bêtement. Ma tête élançait et mon visage était un peu douloureux. Je pris deux grandes inspirations en passant en revue chaque partie de mon corps. Tout semblait en état, j'avais toutefois une légère douleur au bras gauche. Une fois que j'eus dissipé la brume qui envahissait mon cerveau, j'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux.

La lumière blanche m'aveugla et j'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup sur la tête. Je refermai les yeux aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, je recommençai l'expérience. Je plissai les yeux ouvrant lentement les paupières. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement réussir à ouvrir complètement les yeux.

Je me retrouvai fixant un plafond blanc, un néon diffusait une froide lueur sur toute la pièce. Étendue sur le dos, je contemplai le plafond encore quelques minutes puis, j'essayai de bouger la tête. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une petite fenêtre que deux rideaux blancs dissimulaient partiellement. Les murs étaient aussi blancs que le reste de la pièce. J'aperçus ensuite la machine qui surveillait mon rythme cardiaque, 72 battements par minute, c'était tout à fait normal.

Je descendis la tête un peu plus et je détectai une masse à la droite de mon lit. Après l'avoir aperçu je la sentis, une main reposait sur la mienne et quelque chose reposait sur le lit près de mon ventre. Je continuai ma descente, jusqu'à ce que mon menton ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine.

Je reconnus aussitôt les cheveux de mon partenaire; c'était sa main qui recouvrait la mienne, protective. Je souris doucement. Il dormait, son visage était écrasé sur son avant-bras et il avait l'air paisible. Je retirai lentement ma main de sous la sienne veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Laissant ma main près de sa tête, je caressai l'angle de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Il émit un petit grognement et je vis ses paupières tressaillir alors qu'il sortait à son tour du sommeil dans lequel il avait sombré.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, réagissant à la lumière. Il prit une grande inspiration qui se termina en un bâillement. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que j'étais réveillée. Lorsqu'il en eut finalement conscience, son visage changea.

- Bones, vous êtes réveillée, dit-il d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix assurée.

Avec un sourire, il me prit doucement la main. J'aurais cru voir ses yeux briller, humides, mais je repoussai cette option alors qu'il plaçait ma main entre les deux siennes.

- Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs, dit-il doucement, tenant fermement ma main sans me laisser la possibilité de la retirer.

- Imaginez si on vous avait appris que j'étais morte, dis-je alors qu'il baissait la tête fixant son regard sur nos mains. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à parler de nouveau.

- Je suis réellement, sincèrement, désolé à propos de ça, commença-t-il, si j'avais su, j'aurais affronté Cullen et les médecins et je vous aurais trouvé, dit-il en portant ma main à ses lèvres, délicatement, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens analysant ma réaction.

Je frémis lorsque sa bouche effleura le bout de mes doigts mais, je n'aurais pu dire si c'était dû au contact sur ma peau, ou à son regard intense qui semblait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Je remarquai ses yeux humides une seconde fois.

- Est-ce que vous pleurez? Booth? Demandai-je surprise. Il reposa ma main et se leva rapidement me tournant le dos.

- Non, je crois que j'ai un cil dans mon œil, dit-il en essayant de stabiliser sa voix.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement alors qu'il se retournait vers moi, les yeux définitivement remplis de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Il se laissa retomber sur la chaise, près du lit, plaçant son visage dans ses mains.

- Booth… dis-je, en plaçant ma main sur son avant-bras, il la reprit dans la sienne en reportant son regard sur moi.

- Oui Bones, oui je pleure, parce que c'est ce que les gens normaux font lorsqu'il arrive quelque chose à une personne qui compte beaucoup pour eux, dit-il en entrelaçant nos doigts. Je frémis alors qu'il admettait qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi.

- Je ne suis pas une femme normale, je ne l'ai jamais été, rétorquai-je la voix basse.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait votre charme, dit-il en m'offrant un de ses sourires charmeurs. – Vous m'avez fait vraiment peur aujourd'hui, vous savez?

J'hochai la tête de haut en bas, lentement, ne sachant si c'était l'une de ces questions qui n'exigeaient pas de réponse. Je déplaçai ma main gauche pour balayer délicatement la larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue. Il sourit et nous restâmes silencieux pendant encore plusieurs secondes.

- Je suis certaine que Cullen va encore moins m'aimer maintenant, dis-je brisant le silence. Il me sourit avant de répondre.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, ce qui compte c'est que vous vous rétablissiez, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Il est quelle heure? Demandai-je, soudainement, réalisant la faible lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre à la droite de mon lit. Booth regarda sa montre à son poignet, avant de me répondre.

- Un peu passé 18h30, répondit-il.

18h30 ! Je me souvenais être entrée dans la voiture à onze heures. Je ne pouvais pas avoir été inconsciente tout ce temps ! Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi mon partenaire avait l'air si inquiet. Je grimaçai.

- Qu'est-ce que le médecin à dit?

- Il a parlé de la probabilité d'une légère commotion cérébrale. Il a dit que c'était probablement ça qui faisait que vous ne vous réveilliez pas, c'est mauvais ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Pas nécessairement. Ils vont devoir faire des tests, pour être certains qu'il n'y a pas de saignements internes, mais tout devrait bien aller, dis-je en tentant de me faire rassurante, après tout, le choc n'avait pas été si violent, les résultats ressortiraient probablement négatifs.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'un homme entrait dans la chambre.

- Mademoiselle Brennan, dit-il en me constatant éveillée. – Vous nous avez finalement rejoints, continua-t-il en s'approchant de mon lit.

Booth lâcha ma main, alors que le médecin vérifiait mes signes vitaux.

- Vous savez que vous avez fait une peur bleue à votre petit copain? Il a failli s'emporter lorsque l'infirmière n'a pas voulu lui dire comment vous alliez. Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir un homme comme ça, termina-t-il, en se reculant, reposant son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

- Nous sommes seulement…

- Partenaires, dis-je terminant la phrase de Booth. Le médecin nous regarda tour à tour, en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir un tel partenaire, dit-il en souriant. – Je vais faire venir quelqu'un pour vous emmener faire quelques tests. Nous verrons si tout va bien ensuite. Je repasserai vous voir demain matin.

- Demain matin ? Je ne peux pas partir ? Demandai-je.

- Il en est hors de question. Nous allons faire des tests, on verra tout ça demain. Je préfère vous garder sous observation pendant au moins 72 heures. Vous avez été victime d'un grand choc. Reposez-vous, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de rester dans cet hôpital pour encore trois jours ! Me dis-je alors que Booth me regardait toujours.

- Quoi? Demandai-je.

- C'est vrai ce que le docteur a dit, vous avez l'air épuisée Bones, dit-il.

- Non je vais très bien merci ! Dis-je en croisant les bras.

- Oui, et votre visage couverts de coupures dit le contraire, continua-t-il, en s'adossant au dossier du fauteuil croisant les bras à son tour.

Je passai la main sur ma joue gauche et sentit effectivement plusieurs dizaines de petites coupures elles provenaient probablement de l'éclatement de la vitre du S.U.V lorsque l'autre voiture m'avait heurté. Je fermai les yeux me rendant compte que j'étais fatiguée.

- Vous pouvez y aller Booth, je vais me reposer, on se reverra demain, dis-je sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Pour le moment j'y vais, mais je reviens tout de suite je dois seulement m'occuper de quelques trucs, répondit-il.

Je l'entendis repousser sa chaise alors qu'il se levait puis, il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de se diriger vers la porte. J'ouvris les yeux alors qu'il se retournait, au dernier moment.

- Ne faites rien de stupide Bones, dit-il avant de sortir.

Je refermai les paupières et tombai à nouveau dans un sommeil bien mérité. Un autre médecin vint me prendre pour m'emmener passer quelques tests. Nous fûmes de retour à la chambre vers 23 heures, Booth m'attendait assis à la même place que lorsque je m'étais réveillée.

- Hey Bones ! Qu'est-ce qui a pris tant de temps ! Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux de la revue qu'il était en train de lire.

-Rien du tout, tout va bien, dis-je alors que le docteur Roberts plaçait la chaise roulante près de mon lit, prêt à m'aider à y monter. Je m'apprêtais à répondre que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, lorsque mon partenaire se leva.

- C'est parfait, je m'en occupe, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- D'accord, docteur Brennan, nous vous communiquerons les résultats de vos tests demain matin, pour le moment il vous faut vous reposer, expliqua-t-il, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Booth me donna sa main et je la pris finalement après qu'il m'eut jeté un de ces regards qui me faisaient bien comprendre qu'on ne discutait pas. Il m'aida à m'installer sur le lit et remonta les draps blancs jusqu'à mes épaules avant de fermer les lumières de la chambre.

- Vous pouvez y aller Booth. Tout va bien, on se verra demain, dis-je une nouvelle fois.

- Pas question, je suis parfait ici, dit-il en secouant la tête, avant de la reposer sur la base de mon lit.

Je souris, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose dans la tête, il ne l'avait certainement pas dans les pieds, pensai-je. C'était pour ça que nous argumentions si souvent. Je fermai enfin les yeux et laissai le sommeil m'emporter doucement.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, la première chose que je remarquai fut mon partenaire. Le coude sur le lit et la tête dans la main, il était bien éveillé et avait les yeux fixés sur moi, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Je ramenai ma main qui avait glissé vers lui dans mon sommeil vers moi et réprimai un bâillement.

- Bonjour, dis-je simplement.

- Bonjour, avez-vous bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Oui et vous.

- Pas si mal, dit-il essayant de s'étirer, je pus entendre quelques craquements.

- Vous auriez mieux dormi si vous aviez dormi à l'hôtel, lui rappelai-je. Il sourit et secoua la tête.

- Non, je vous jure, j'ai très bien dormi ici, essaya-t-il de me faire croire.

- Il est quelle heure? Demandai-je soudainement, consciente du soleil qui rentrait entre les rideaux. Booth ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil sur sa montre avant de me répondre sur de lui.

- 10h15.

- Booth ! Vous n'aviez pas une rencontre ce matin ? M'exclamai-je.

- Oui, mais j'ai appelé et expliqué ce qui c'était passé, ils ont été d'accord pour la reporter, je ne voulais pas vous laisser seule, expliqua-t-il.

Je savais qu'il savait à quel point j'haïssais les hôpitaux, et j'étais très contente qu'il soit ici avec moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement le laisser annulé sa réunion ! Je fermai les yeux en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Booth, dis-je en rouvrant les yeux, vous ne pouvez pas seulement annuler votre rencontre pour moi, vous devez y aller, dis-je doucement. Je savais qu'il voulait attraper ce type autant que moi et je ne pouvais pas nuire à cela.

Il me regarda, semblant se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, puis il se leva de sa chaise.

- D'accord Bones, je pars mais je reviens, je ne serai pas long, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

J'hochai la tête. Je ne bougeais pas. Il sourit et mit sa main sur mon épaule pendant quelques secondes, puis, il sortit de ma chambre et je fus seule. Je tentai de repousser le sentiment d'abandon qui m'oppressait la poitrine. Je savais que c'était moi qui lui avais dit de partir mais je ne pouvais l'empêcher. Je restai étendue sur le dos, pendant tout le reste de l'avant-midi, pensant.

Les docteurs et les infirmières se succédèrent dans ma chambre et on m'apporta mon dîner. Le médecin vint me voir avec le résultat de mes tests. Il n'y avait aucun saignement interne, mais il préférait me garder quelques jours de plus. Découragée, je hochai la tête et il sortit de ma chambre. Je me décidai finalement à ouvrir la télévision à 2 heures et passai au moins 15 minutes à ne rien faire d'autre que de changer les postes. Je m'arrêtai finalement sur les nouvelles et le laissai là.

À 3 heures, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner sur le cadre de la porte. Je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir mon partenaire qui se tenait dans l'encadrement un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Toc, toc, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre. Je remarquai qu'il portait un sac dans sa main droite. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Alors votre rencontre? Demandai-je alors qu'il déposait le sac et s'assoyait au bout de mon lit.

- Oh, la routine. Et vous vos tests? Je vous ai manqué? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Je souris à mon tour, lui expliquant que tous mes résultats étaient négatifs. Je laissai cependant sa seconde question sans réponse. Oui il m'avait manqué mais s'il croyait que j'allais simplement lui dire, je n'étais pas ce genre de personne et il le savait. Je pointai alors le sac sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je intriguée.

Il se pencha un peu et agrippa le sac avant de le poser sur le lit. C'était un emballage cadeau bleu pâle et du papier de soie dépassait un peu au dessus du sac.

- C'est pour vous en fait, dit-il en le poussant vers moi.

- Pour moi? Booth…

- Non, je l'ai depuis plusieurs jours et j'attendais seulement le moment pour vous le donner, ça n'a rien à voir avec hier. Ou encore avec le fait que je me sente coupable pour vous avoir laisser conduire, expliqua-t-il.

Je souris en rapprochant le sac de moi. Il savait trop bien lire dans mes pensées, me dis-je alors que je glissais une de mes mains dans le sac. Je passai les doigts à travers les maintes épaisseurs de papier bleu et touchai finalement quelque chose de doux au fond du sac. Je relevai mes yeux vers mon partenaire en le questionnant du regard. Il me fit signe de la main de le sortir.

Je passai ma main autour du tissu et sortis le cadeau du sac. Dépliant les deux morceaux, mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, je regardai mon partenaire la bouche entrouverte.

- Booth, vous n'auriez pas dû, dis-je en continuant d'examiner son cadeau, il balaya l'air de la main.

- Ce n'est rien, il m'a seulement fait penser à vous, expliqua-t-il.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il lui avait fait penser à moi… Me dis-je sarcastiquement. Je tenais entre mes mains un pyjama deux pièces. Le bas, un pantalon noir, était recouvert de petits os blancs. Et le haut, un t-shirt, noir également, illustrait également plusieurs os. Mais ce qui attira mon regard était l'inscription, écrite en blanc sur la partie supérieure, _« I'm All Bones »_ indiquait-elle. Je laissai échapper un petit rire en regardant mon partenaire, il souriait aussi.

- Merci, dis-je doucement.

- De rien, répondit-il aussi doucement.

Moi qui m'étais justement dit que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau pyjama, il avait dû le remarquer aussi. Je repliai le pyjama et le déposai sur la table de nuit.

Booth et moi passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à parler et à regarder la télévision. Et cette seconde moitié de journée passa définitivement plus rapidement que la première… Quand, à 22 heures, il commença à fermer les yeux par intermittence et qu'il laissa échapper un bâillement, je me décidai à parler.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, dis-je.

- Vous voulez que je ferme la lumière? Demanda-t-il sans bouger de sa chaise.

- Non, je voulais dire, vous coucher, dans un vrai lit, expliquai-je.

- Bones, je ne vous laisse pas ici toute seule.

- Je suis capable de me débrouiller Booth ! Je suis une grande fille, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué, dis-je d'un ton un peu rude.

- Vous êtes certaine que vous ne voulez pas que je reste. Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, continua-t-il en plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les miens.

- Non, c'est bon, dis-je en secouant la tête, tentant de me convaincre moi-même que je serais mieux toute seule.

Il m'observa quelques secondes de plus, avant de se lever. Il agrippa sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le pied de mon lit et se rapprocha de moi.

- Bonne nuit Bones, dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mon front. Je frissonnai.

- Bonne nuit Booth, à demain, dis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau.

Il ferma la lumière et me laissa dans le noir, alors qu'il sortait de la chambre. Je soupirai lorsqu'il referma la porte et fermai les yeux essayant de dormir. J'étais fatiguée et le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir.

* * *

_D'accord… Alors une petite précision. Le pyjama qu'il lui donne, l'inscription « I'm All Bones » fait référence au fait que le corps humain est composé d'os, et à son surnom en même temps. Si je devais la traduire, j'écrirais : « Bones jusqu'à l'os »… En tout cas ! _


	28. Chapter 28

_Et voilà le chapitre 28 ! Je sais ! ENFIN ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt ! Mais que voulez-vous le temps passe tellllement vite ! Alors je vous laisse lire le plus long chapitre de ma fic jusqu'à présent :D… Bonne lecture !! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Chapitre 28

Je passai les portes de l'hôpital accompagnée de mon partenaire, enfin ! Le soleil frappa mon visage et me réchauffa le corps. Nous marchâmes lentement vers son S.U.V.

- Alors Bones ? Contente d'être enfin sortie? Me demanda-t-il.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment, répondis-je alors qu'il débarrait les portes du véhicule à distance.

Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire, j'avais commencé à contourner le S.U.V lorsque je l'aperçus, c'était la copie conforme de Clark. J'avais une très bonne mémoire des visages et je sus immédiatement que c'était lui. Je me figeai rendue à peine à mi-chemin entre lui et mon partenaire. Je fis un pas en arrière alors qu'il glissait sa main dans son veston.

- Bones attention ! Entendis-je Booth crier derrière moi.

Le temps que je me retourne Clark avait eut le temps de sortir son arme, mais je n'avais rien à craindre, il ne se souciait pas du tout de moi, il pointait le canon sur mon partenaire.

- Vous avez tué mon frère ! Hurla-t-il.

Booth le regarda abasourdi, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Je commençai à croire qu'il voulait le laisser faire, mais c'était impossible, c'était Booth quand même ! J'attendis que Clark me contourne avant de faire un pas vers lui.

- Dr. Brennan, je vous conseille de rester où vous êtes si vous ne voulez pas que votre « Partenaire » se prenne une balle en plein milieu du front, énonça-t-il clairement sans même me regarder.

Je m'arrêtai sur place et fixai mes yeux sur Booth.

- Booth ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Criai-je à mon tour. Je n'eus droit qu'à un clignement de paupières. – Booth !! Ne restez pas là !

Et le coup de feu partit, comme dans une séquence au ralenti mon partenaire s'affaissa sur le sol dans un gémissement grave. Deux officiers de police accoururent vers nous et Clark disparut derrière notre véhicule.

L'un des hommes s'accroupit près de Booth tandis que le second se lançait à la poursuite du tireur. Je restai figée sur place, mes jambes tremblaient et mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux de Booth. Ouverts, sans vie. Je reculai d'un pas et me laissai glisser par terre à mon tour. Appuyant mon dos contre le S.U.V et repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

- Non, non, non, non, non, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Le policier ferma les yeux de mon partenaire et se rapprocha de moi.

- Madame, venez avec moi, dit-il en me tendant la main.

- Non, dis-je plus fort.

- Madame, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, vous devez venir à l'intérieur, êtes-vous blessée? Demanda-t-il, remarquant en même temps que moi que je me tenais le bras gauche.

- Non, non, non, répétai-je encore une fois.

Il s'accroupit près de moi et me mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Venez.

- NON ! Dis-je fortement cette fois, repoussant sa main de toutes mes forces. – NON! NON! NON! Hurlai-je encore, en me débattant les yeux fermés alors qu'il essayait de me relever.

L'asphalte qui se tenait sous mes pieds sembla fondre alors que je me retrouvais sur quelque chose de définitivement plus mou et doux.

- Bones, entendis-je le policier m'appeler.

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Dis-je, il n'y avait que Booth qui avait le droit de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule. Je l'avais tant haïs pour ça ! Et maintenant je ne l'entendrais plus !

- Temperance, c'est assez, entendis-je de nouveau et je daignai ouvrir les yeux.

J'entrouvris les paupières lentement, m'attendant à être aveuglée par la lumière du soleil, mais me retrouvai dans le noir. Une douleur dans le bras m'assaillit alors que je remarquais que deux mains me tenaient fermement les épaules. Je clignai rapidement des yeux et suivit le contour de ces bras pour finalement rencontrer ces yeux que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Ces yeux bruns, chaleureux et réconfortants, remplis de vie.

Je respirai bruyamment, réalisant que j'étais de retour dans mon lit d'hôpital, que je ne l'avais jamais quitté en fait. La prise sur mes épaules se relâcha et je me reculai contre mes oreillers, tremblante.

- Booth qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? Demandai-je en fermant les yeux, faisant un effort pour arrêter de trembler et ramener ma respiration à la normale. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, me répétai-je.

Booth me servit un regard accusateur en retirant ses mains de mes épaules.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, vous me blaguez là?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dis-je en me concentrant sur ma respiration.

- Bones ! L'infirmière m'a appelé parce que vous criiez mon nom. Et j'arrive ici, vous êtes en train de hurler complètement hystérique, et ensuite la seule chose que vous me dites c'est : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » ! Ce n'est pas croyable, dit-il en se levant me tournant le dos.

- C'était seulement un mauvais rêve, c'est toujours un mauvais rêve, j'en ai fait depuis que j'ai seize ans et j'ai toujours été capable de me rendormir, seule, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes plus seule Temperance, dit-il en se retournant vers moi. Je frissonnai à l'entendre prononcer mon prénom.

- Ce n'est pas votre rôle en tant que partenaire de me réconforter après mes cauchemars, dis-je en sachant que j'y allais un peu fort. Mais avant que je n'aie pu penser aux mots qui sortiraient de ma bouche, c'était déjà fait.

Je remarquai l'éclat de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de mon partenaire. Le même que j'avais aperçu lorsque je lui avais dit que si on ne travaillait pas ensemble nous ne nous verrions pas. Même pas pour un café. Il se rapprocha de mon lit jusqu'à s'asseoir à mes pieds.

- Bones, nous sommes partenaires, oui, mais nous sommes amis aussi, non? Dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cheville droite. – Et en tant qu'ami je vous dois ça. Vous devez arrêter de repousser tous ceux qui veulent seulement vous aider, je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

- Je sais, dis-je en baissant la tête alors que ma voix se cassait. – C'est ça qui me fait peur, continuai-je en relevant la tête, refusant de laisser couler les larmes qui se pressaient aux abords de mes paupières.

- Je suis votre ami, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être forte pour moi, je vous connais Bones, mieux que personne, dit-il en se déplaçant sur le lit pour se rapprocher de la tête du lit.

Je savais qu'il avait raison et une partie de moi voulait le laisser, mais j'avais peur, peur qu'il m'abandonne de son plein gré. Mais surtout peur qu'il renonce à sa vie pour moi. C'était mon pire cauchemar depuis quelques mois, et je ne semblais pas pouvoir m'en défaire.

- Je ne veux pas… que… que vous fassiez quelque chose de stupide pour moi ! Dis-je, laissant finalement couler mes larmes, exposant mon âme à nu pour la première fois depuis des années. – Sans vous, je ne suis plus rien, vous êtes mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon partenaire, vous faites partie de moi ! Sans vous je ne suis plus qu'une moitié de centre, plus qu'une moitié de femme… Continuai-je hoquetant, mais je voulais terminer. – Sans vous… Je… Je… Je ne suis plus qu'une moitié de Bones… Réussis-je finalement à terminer à travers mes sanglots.

Il se leva et vint se glisser à ma droite dans le lit. Je me serrai contre son torse alors qu'il entourait mon épaule de son bras, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux et je laissai mes sanglots diminuer. Alors qu'il me caressait le dos.

- Bones… Shhh…Chuchota-t-il si doucement. – Vous faites partie de moi aussi, je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où vous n'existeriez pas, je préfère mourir, termina-t-il infiniment tendre.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un homme égoïste! Dis-je en me reculant, essuyant mes yeux rageusement.

Il se recula un peu à son tour en levant les mains abasourdis.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Bones ! Je vous dis ce que je ressens et vous me traitez d'égoïste?

- Avez-vous déjà pensé que peut-être vous seriez mieux mort? Mais moi ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais moi ! Dis-je en le regardant avec de grands yeux remplis de questions. Tout cela était tellement compliqué, je ferais mieux de revenir à ma vie de solitaire. Tout y était plus simple, mais tellement moins doux, pensai-je.

Booth me ramena contre lui et contre toutes protestations de mon cerveau, j'appuyai ma tête contre son torse, reniflant.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention d'avoir besoin d'être secourue, et je ne prévois pas mourir tout de suite, alors pour ce soir, on oublie ça d'accord, dit-il près de mon oreille.

J'hochai la tête fermant les yeux. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, je savais que si ça ne dépendait que de lui, il serait toujours là… Et je m'endormis sur cette dernière pensée.

Ce fut l'infirmière qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle ouvrit la lumière et s'approcha de moi. Je remarquai que j'étais seule dans le lit d'hôpital. Je la questionnai des yeux.

- Votre petit ami est seulement allé prendre un appel dans la salle voisine. Il reviendra, dit-elle en plaçant son stéthoscope sur ma poitrine.

- Partenaire, dis-je. – Nous sommes, partenaires, répétai-je. J'avais beau avoir répété sans cesse cette phrase, elle semblait de moins en moins vraie. L'infirmière dut penser la même chose que moi car elle ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne le dirai à personne, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

- Mais… Commençai-je, mais elle était déjà partie.

Je frappai ma main contre le drap blanc et inspirai fortement. Mes narines se remplirent instantanément de l'odeur de Booth et je fermai les yeux. Combien de temps allai-je encore pouvoir me mentir à moi-même? Je rouvris les yeux rapidement et je l'aperçus passer la porte.

- Hey, Bones, vous êtes réveillée ! Dit-il en glissant son téléphone portable dans sa poche. J'hochai la tête.

- Cullen ? Demandai-je alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à la droite du lit. Il hocha la tête. – Quelle date sommes-nous ? Demandai-je soudainement.

- Samedi le 7 décembre, dit-il à voix basse.

J'appuyai ma tête contre mon oreiller fixant le plafond, 7 décembre, déjà. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines que nous étions sur cette affaire, quinze personnes avaient perdues la vie. Et si mes calculs étaient exacts, Clark devrait changer de ville demain. Lorsque je regardai mon partenaire, je sus qu'ils l'étaient.

- Clark… Je veux dire, demain…

- Sarasota, c'est à une heure d'ici. Je suis parfaitement capable de me déplacer pour mon rendez-vous demain et revenir ici après, dit-il.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne reste pas un jour de plus dans cet hôpital. Allez ! Vous savez comment je déteste ça ! Je vous ai aidé quand c'était vous, argumentai-je.

- Je vais parler avec votre médecin, mais s'il veut vous garder un jour de plus, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, accepta-t-il.

- Je suis bien. Les résultats du scan ne démontraient rien d'anormal, mon bras va bien, les coupures sur mon visage sont presque toutes guéries, mon rythme cardiaque es…

- C'est bon Bones. Je sais tout ça. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, conclut-il en se levant. – Je vais voir si je peux trouver le docteur Shills, je reviens tout de suite, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je fixai les yeux au plafond en attendant qu'il revienne. Ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Accompagné de l'homme qui m'avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant.

- Docteur Brennan, comment ça va ce matin ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, dis-je. C'était la vérité, mon bras gauche faisait encore mal, et je savais qu'il en serait ainsi pour une petite semaine.

- L'agent Booth me dit que vous vouliez partir demain ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à mon partenaire pour finalement reporter ses yeux sur moi.

- Oui, nous sommes sur une enquête depuis maintenant trois semaines et j'aimerais retourner au travail, expliquai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'ausculta rapidement.

- Votre bras vous fait mal? Demanda-t-il lorsque je frémis alors qu'il le palpait.

- Un peu, mais ce n'est rien, ce sera de nouveau parfait dans une semaine, dis-je en évitant le regard de Booth. Je savais qu'il désapprouvait. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je reste ici, j'étais en santé.

- Je vais vous offrir quelque chose, commença le médecin. – Vous restez encore une nuit, car j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait rien qui pressait avant demain et…

- Rien ne presse ? Quinze hommes sont morts et demain il y en aura probablement un seizième, et vous dites qu'il n'y a pas de presse !

- Bones, écoutez ce qu'il a à vous dire, me réprima Booth et je roulai les yeux.

- Je disais, et demain je vous laisse repartir. Si vous me promettez de ne pas être seule, termina-t-il en jetant de nouveau un regard à Booth qui hocha la tête.

Je soupirai avant de lever les mains devant moi en signe d'acceptation.

- D'accord, mais demain à la première heure nous sommes sortis d'ici, avertis-je Booth.

Il hocha la tête et le médecin l'imita.

- Je vais m'arranger pour que tout soit près pour demain matin, j'espère que tout ira pour le mieux dans votre enquête Dr. Brennan, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Vous auriez pu être un peu moins rude avec le pauvre homme Bones, dit mon partenaire en souriant.

- Il a dit que rien ne pressait Booth, je n'ai pas été « Trop » rude, je l'étais juste assez, dis-je avant de succomber finalement à son sourire contagieux. – Vous n'avez rien à faire aujourd'hui? Demandai-je.

- Pas grand-chose, je vais aller ranger mes bagages à l'hôtel et je dois revoir le directeur de la police. Ensuite je reviendrai vous voir d'accord ? Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

- Je suis capable de passer une journée sans vous Booth, dis-je agacée.

- On se voit tout à l'heure alors, dit-il avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre.

Je restai seule dans mon lit blanc. Le reste de la journée passa lentement, comme si l'horloge avait décidé de ralentir. C'était scientifiquement impossible, mais c'était l'impression que ça me laissait. Booth revint vers 18 heures et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée ensemble. Parlant et écoutant la télévision. Comme si rien ne s'était passé hier.

Il quitta vers 22 heures, en promettant de revenir le lendemain matin à la première heure. Il devait être à Sarasota pour midi. Alors il aurait le temps de me déposer à l'hôtel avant de rencontrer la police de Sarasota.

Cette nuit là, j'eus plus de misère à m'endormir. Le lit me semblait vide et froid, je ne pouvais pas croire que je m'étais accoutumée à sa présence près de moi à ce point. Je soupirai et refermai les yeux essayant de faire le vide dans mon cerveau. L'incessant ballet d'infirmière et de médecins dans le corridor me ramenait sans cesse à la réalité. Je m'endormis finalement deux heures plus tard.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai à 9 heures. Je regardai ma montre, avant de faire le tour de la chambre des yeux. Aucun Booth à l'horizon, je pestai intérieurement. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait ici ! Où était-il ?

À peine eussé-je posé cette question que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et que mon partenaire entra dans la pièce. Il portait mon sac à dos sur une épaule et avait un café dans la main.

- Hey Bones ! Vous dormez ce matin, je commençais à me demander si je devais vous réveiller, dit-il en posant le café sur la table.

Je regrettai aussitôt les pensées que j'avais eut quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait simplement pas voulu me réveiller. Je me redressai dans le lit en essayant de ne pas m'appuyer sur mon bras, toujours douloureux lorsque je l'étirais et que je mettais du poids dessus.

- Tout est près ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. J'ai été chercher votre sac dans votre chambre et j'ai redonné votre clé à la réception, nous sommes fins prêts ! Annonça-t-il en déposant son sac au pied de mon lit. – Je vous laisse vous habiller et je vous attends dans le couloir, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je fouillai dans mon bagage, pour me trouver un jeans et un haut, avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour les enfiler. Puis, je passai un rapide coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et les remontai en queue de cheval glissant quelques pinces pour les maintenir en place. Puis je me brossai les dents. Je glissai le pyjama que Booth m'avait offert dans mon sac, avant de sortir de la chambre à mon tour. Enfin !

Je me dépêchai de m'occuper des papiers légaux. Et bientôt je passai les portes de l'hôpital. Le soleil réchauffa mon visage alors que mon ventre se serrait au souvenir de mon cauchemar.

- Alors Bones ? Contente d'être enfin sortie ? Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Je passai par-dessus mon impression de déjà vu et lui répondit.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment, avec un sourire.

Nous atteignîmes le S.U.V rapidement et aucun tueur en série ne nous attendait derrière… Je souris discrètement, me trouvant bête d'avoir eut peur pour rien.

La route entre Tampa et Sarasota défila silencieusement. Je regardais par la fenêtre alors que Booth conduisait, la radio fonctionnait le volume au minimum. C'était rare qu'on était en voiture sans argumenter, ou tout simplement sans parler. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que Booth s'en voulait de m'avoir distraite, et donc indirectement se rendait coupable de l'accident. Je ne dis rien et le laissai se concentrer sur la route. Il se décida à parler alors qu'on entrait dans la ville.

- Vous êtes bien silencieuse aujourd'hui, vous allez bien ? Me demanda-t-il, sans détourner son regard de la route.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous, renchéris-je en souriant.

- Je suis juste… Concentré… Dit-il le regard toujours fixé sur la route.

Je le savais, il se sentait coupable pour mon accident. Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous savez ? Dis-je doucement.

- Je sais, mais la scène n'arrête pas de repasser dans ma tête. Vous vous êtes évanouie et moi j'étais là, impuissant, mais bon ! L'important est que vous allez bien maintenant, dit-il.

J'hochai la tête et il arrêta le S.U.V dans le stationnement de l'hôtel. Il contourna le véhicule pour m'ouvrir la porte avant d'aller derrière et d'agripper mon sac.

- Booth, je suis capable de porter mon propre sac ! Argumentai-je.

- Vous avez porté mon sac assez longtemps ! Je peux bien prendre le votre une fois, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et la réceptionniste le regarda avec des yeux impressionnés. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se décider à enfin parler.

- Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je roulai les yeux au ciel, m'attendant à la réaction habituelle de Booth. Au contraire, il ne lui sourit pas, il ne fit que me regarder longuement avant de répondre.

- J'ai réservé une chambre, Seeley Booth, dit-il en lui jetant un regard absent.

- Monsieur Booth, votre chambre est au 4ième, la 431, lui dit-elle en tendant une carte magnétique.

- Merci, dit-il en se reculant. Il me fit passer devant lui et me suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Nous grimpâmes dans la cabine et j'appuyai sur le bouton représentant un quatre. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je sortis la première, aussitôt suivie de mon partenaire. Nous parcourûmes le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant notre chambre. Booth glissa la carte et ouvrit la porte rapidement. Il déposa nos sacs dans le coin de la chambre.

- Je dois y aller Bones, je serai de retour dans la soirée, dit-il en me regardant.

- C'est parfait. On se revoit ce soir alors, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. C'est là que je remarquai qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, on dirait que c'était notre destin.

- À tout à l'heure alors, dit-il en sortant, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je soupirai avant de me lever. J'allai diner au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de revenir dans ma chambre pour lire. Je descendis souper et lors que je remontai vers 19 heures il était dans ma chambre.

- Hey Bones, je suis désolé. Ça a prit plus de temps que prévu, commença-t-il.

- C'n'est pas grave. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ? Demandai-je en retirant mes chaussures.

- Non je viens d'arriver, dit-il alors que j'hochai la tête.

J'agrippai mon sac et entrai dans la salle de bain. Je sortis le pyjama squelette de mon sac, avant de l'enfiler rapidement. Je sortis de la pièce et le regard de Booth se posa sur moi.

- Il vous fait super bien Bones, dit-il en souriant.

- Merci, et merci pour le pyjama, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je déposai mon sac sur le sol et posai les yeux sur mon partenaire. Il avait également eu le temps de se mettre en pyjama. Il devait être aussi fatigué que moi. Je m'assis du côté gauche du lit et tentai de détacher mes cheveux, j'étirai le bras gauche et tressaillis alors qu'une douleur le parcourait. Je rebaissai le bras en le massant.

- Ça va ? Me demanda Booth.

- Oui, tout va bien, dis-je en réessayant de détacher ma queue de cheval sans succès.

- Attendez, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Il se hissa sur le lit et replaça mes bras près de mon corps. Il enleva délicatement l'élastique et les pinces une par une. Puis, il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour les séparer. Je fermai les yeux, envahie par un sentiment de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout mon corps. Il continua de passer ses doigts doucement et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Puis, il se recula.

- C'est mieux comme ça, dit-il en se glissant sous la couette avec la télécommande de la télévision.

- Merci, dis-je, aussitôt que je pus parler de nouveau.

Nous écoutâmes la télévision pendant une heure avant de nous coucher. Nous étions tous les deux épuisés et le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir. Sa présence à ma droite me rassurait et je ne fis aucun cauchemar cette nuit là…


	29. Chapter 29

_Et voilà ! J'ai eu un peu de temps et j'ai décidé de vous écrire le chapitre 29 !! Oh… Là, ça sent définitivement la fin… Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres. Et probablement, un épilogue ! Mais bon ! Toute bonne chose a une fin. Je dois vous dire, ça me fait étrange à moi aussi… Bon ! J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre 29

Je me réveillai entre les bras de Booth, le lendemain matin. Son bras était bien serré autour de ma taille et sa main avait trouvé la mienne. Ça avait dû se passer pendant la nuit parce que j'avais le clair souvenir que nous nous étions endormis chacun de notre côté du lit. Proches, mais pas l'un contre l'autre. J'essayai de secouer sa main pour le réveiller.

- Booth… Murmurai-je. – Booth, recommençai-je un peu plus fort.

Il s'étira en se retournant sur le dos. Il étouffa un bâillement de sa main, avant d'ouvrir finalement les yeux les fixant au plafond. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis se retourna vers moi.

- Bon matin Bones, bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux toujours emplis de sommeil. J'hochai la tête.

- Et vous ?

- Parfaitement bien… Dit-il en me souriant doucement.

- Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? Lui demandai-je, en me tournant vers lui et en me redressant un peu dans le lit, serrant mon bras gauche près de mon corps.

- J'ai une autre rencontre ce matin, et ça devrait durer une bonne partie de l'après-midi aussi. Je peux toujours l'annuler, dit-il en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

Je le regardai avec des yeux qui disaient clairement ce que je pensais. Que je le vois annuler sa rencontre pour passer la journée à s'occuper de moi. Après tout, c'était ma faute si j'étais ainsi, et j'aurais pu le blesser aussi. Il leva les mains devant lui en signe de défaite.

- C'est bon, je dois y être pour 10 heures, dit-il en s'étirant par-dessus moi pour agripper sa montre qu'il avait posée sur la table de nuit. Je frissonnai. – 8h30, vous voulez déjeuner avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Oui, laissez-moi le temps de m'habiller et je vous suis, dis-je en sortant du lit.

- Vous commencez avec la salle de bain ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est bon allez-y en premier, j'attendrai, dis-je en me rasseyant sur le lit.

- Vous êtes certaine ?

- Booth, si je vous dis d'y aller, c'est que je suis certaine. Je ne vous le dirais pas sinon, dis-je alors qu'il secouait la tête un petit rire franchissant ses lèvres.

- D'accord Bones, j'y vais, dit-il en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ressortit habillé proprement et les cheveux encore humides.

- À vous, dit-il en me rejoignant sur le lit.

J'hochai la tête, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je commençai par prendre une douche rapide après m'être brossé les dents. Puis, je pliai mon pyjama et le glissai dans mon sac, tout en cherchant quelque chose de décent à me mettre. Soudain, ma main toucha quelque chose qui n'avait pas la consistance du tissu. Je le pris dans ma main et le dégageai de sous les couches de vêtements. Je me retrouvai avec la lettre que j'avais trouvé dans le bureau de Booth, mes doigts encore humides laissèrent de petites marques sur l'enveloppe alors que j'essayai de l'ouvrir.

- Bones ! Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

Je sursautai au son de sa voix et redéposai l'enveloppe au fond de mon sac.

- J'arrive, dis-je à travers la porte.

Je me dépêchai de m'habiller et je sortis de la salle de bain rapidement.

- Je suis prête, dis-je en reposant mon sac dans le coin de la chambre, il sourit.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes jusqu'au restaurant de l'hôtel. Booth opta pour des œufs et je l'imitai. Lorsque nous eûmes terminés de manger, il me raccompagna à la chambre. Il était neuf heures et demie lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de notre chambre.

- Je serai de retour vers 17 heures, et si vous voulez, nous irons souper, me dit-il, en me tendant la carte magnétique qui ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

- D'accord, dis-je alors qu'il me fixait.

- À tout à l'heure alors, termina-t-il en se retournant vers l'ascenseur.

Je rentrai dans la chambre et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je posai la clé sur la table à la gauche de la chambre et me dirigeai vers mon sac. Rapidement, je l'attrapai et le déposai sur le lit fouillant à l'intérieur, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre…

Je tombai finalement sur l'enveloppe. Mon nom était écrit sur le dessus, de la plus belle calligraphie de Booth, et je remarquai qu'il avait utilisé mon prénom. « Temperance » Je décachetai l'enveloppe et sortit le feuillet, 1 page recto/verso écrite à la main d'une écriture tremblante. Et malgré le fait que la lettre avait passé la semaine dans mon sac, je pouvais encore sentir son odeur à travers la feuille.

Je commençai à lire m'installant sur le lit, les mains tremblantes, je dépliai la lettre lentement.

_« Ma très chère Temperance,_

_ Je suis là, couché dans ce lit d'hôpital avec des tubes qui me relient à différentes machines et la seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser, c'est toi… C'est de ta faute si je suis ici, et pourtant je ne voudrais pas être nulle part ailleurs. Parce que si je suis ici, c'est que toi tu es toujours en vie. C'est que j'ai réussi ce que je devais faire._

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que ça m'a fait lorsque j'ai vu cette folle qui pointait son arme vers toi. J'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer en deux. (Là je t'imagine avec ton air, « Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire » et je t'entends déjà m'expliquer que c'est scientifiquement impossible que mon cœur se déchire en deux, mais laisse le côté scientifique de côté pour un instant, ce que je te dis là, c'est que en t'imaginant sur le sol, j'ai cru mourir…)_

_ C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis mis devant toi. Je sais que lorsqu'ils attraperont ce gars, et qu'on se reverra, tu vas te sentir extrêmement coupable pour ce qui m'est arrivé, et je suis certaine que tu te le reproches déjà. Sache que ce n'est pas de ta faute, pas du tout. Et sache que je n'aurais pas pu vivre en pensant que je n'avais pas été assez fort pour te sauver. Alors qu'est-ce que sont quelques jours de douleurs._

_ Et ce n'est pas la douleur physique qui est la pire en ce moment. Le pire, c'est de ne pas être capable d'être là pour toi. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi, je ne peux que commencer à imaginer le sentiment d'abandon qui te submerge. Mais je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Jamais… Tu es ma partenaire, mais tu es tellement plus que ça, tu es mon amie, tu es ma confidente, tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Et j'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi. Parce qu'en ce moment l'idée que tu puisses être en colère contre moi est insoutenable._

_ Pire que le trou dans ma poitrine, pire que la migraine qui menace, pire que les dizaines de piqures que j'ai eu dans les derniers 2 jours, c'est le sentiment que je te fais mal. C'est le fait que tu crois que je t'ai trahie._

_ Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que je n'ai pas le droit de te voir ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on attrape ce salaud, je n'ai pas le droit de voir personne. Et je sais que ce sera les pires jours de ma vie. Tout à l'heure, j'ai donné ma liste à Cullen. Ma liste des personnes à avertir de ma « Fausse mort » ton nom était le premier sur ma liste. Et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de ne pas te l'avoir dit moi-même, de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. _

_ Je compte les jours, tu sais. Les jours qui restent avant que je puisse te revoir, avant que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras de nouveau. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est seulement que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie en ce moment. Et je ne peux pas concevoir d'être séparée de toi si longtemps. Quand on y pense, ça fait trois ans qu'on passe presque toutes nos journée ensemble, toutes nos soirées, et parfois même nos fins de semaines. Alors je veux que tu saches que ça me manque._

_ C'est tout pour le moment, l'infirmière me dit de me reposer. Je donnerai la lettre à Cullen, et il la remettra à la personne chargé de t'avertir. _

_ J'ai très hâte de te revoir, tu me manques._

_ À toi pour toujours_

_ Seeley » _

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai rapidement du revers de la manche. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur la signature, « À toi pour toujours ». J'avais terminé la lettre que je lui avais écrite, dans la voiture sous la terre, par la même citation. Une seconde larme s'échappa alors que mes yeux repassaient sur le texte. Il m'avait complètement livré son cœur, et je n'avais jamais eu cette lettre. Je m'étais souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si j'avais été avertie de sa « Fausse mort » comme il disait. Je n'aurais pas passé les semaines suivantes à lui en vouloir pour ça. Maintenant, je trouvais mon attitude tellement pathétique. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, et Sweets avait profité de nous, et c'est à Booth que j'en voulais.

Je soupirai en repliant la feuille soigneusement avant de la glisser dans l'enveloppe. Je me reculai et accotai mon dos dans le mur laissant retomber ma tête contre ce dernier à son tour. Le remord m'avait envahie lorsque j'avais commencé à lire sa lettre. Je m'imaginais comment il s'était senti, je pouvais très bien l'imaginer. Et quand Sweets lui avait redonné sa lettre, comme s'était-il senti ?

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, cet enfant comme disait Booth nous avait fait perdre de précieuses semaines. Si je le voyais en ce moment ! Non, c'était mieux pour lui que je ne le vois pas. La première fois j'avais été un peu compréhensive, mais là ! Je veux dire, Sweets m'avait vu déprimée, il m'avait vue m'enterrer sous le travail afin de ne pas penser à la mort de mon partenaire. Et il avait vu Booth, mon partenaire lui avait remis une lettre et m'avait mise au-dessus de sa liste ! Non, définitivement, par chance qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre avec moi en ce moment.

Je passai le reste de la journée dans la chambre à réfléchir, je n'avais pas envie de sortir et lorsque mon partenaire rentra dans la chambre à 18h00 j'étais toujours sur le lit, mon livre entre les mains, essayant de me concentrer.

- Hey Bones ! Comment s'est passée votre journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

Lorsque je levai les yeux vers lui, je n'arrivai qu'à me rappeler tout ce qu'il avait écrit dans sa lettre. Tous les mots me revenaient en tête et j'ouvris la bouche muettement.

- Ça va ? Vous avez toujours mal à votre bras ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Je secouai la tête.

- Non, tout va bien, j'étais seulement, dans la lune, dis-je en plaçant mon signet. – Que diriez-vous de commander quelque chose et de le manger ici ? Demandai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, me perdant dans leur profondeur.

- Oui, ça me va, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? Demanda-t-il en retirant son veston.

- Vous pouvez faire venir de la pizza, dis-je en déposant mon livre sur la table de chevet.

- D'accord, je vais descendre à la réception et m'occuper de tout ça, dit-il en souriant avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant, tentant de chasser la lettre de mon esprit tout en sachant que c'était tout bonnement impossible. Je ne pouvais ignorer ce qu'il m'avait écrit. Je ne pouvais pas seulement oublier cette page remplie de son écriture rendue tremblante par la douleur. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus car, à peine 10 minutes après qu'il soit parti, il était de retour, portant un sac brun et une boîte de pizza. Il posa le repas sur la petite table et ouvrit la boîte de la pizza, il l'avait prise végétarienne et je savais bien qu'il détestait ça. Je souris, depuis combien de temps prenait-il soin de me faire plaisir avant de se faire plaisir ?

- Merci, dis-je doucement en lui souriant.

- Mais de rien Bones, dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Nous mangeâmes silencieusement notre souper et puis nous nous installâmes dans le lit, pour regarder la télévision.

- Comment s'est passé votre rencontre ? Demandai-je en baissant un peu le son.

- Ils ont trouvé le premier corps, dit-il doucement. – Dans un camping, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, sur _Fruitville Road _, il correspond parfaitement à toutes les autres victimes.

- Demain, il y en aura une de plus ? Demandai-je, plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il hocha la tête lentement.

- Je dois y retourner demain également, dit-il en me jetant un regard en coin.

- C'est bon, je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi, dis-je en replaçant mes oreillers derrière mon dos. Après tout, j'étais venue pour lui, pas pour travailler ou rien, j'étais seulement là pour lui.

Nous restâmes silencieux le reste de la soirée et nous fermâmes la télévision vers 22 heures, Booth s'étira et ferma la lumière placée sur la table de nuit. La chambre plongea dans le noir. J'écoutai le son de sa respiration près de moi. L'esprit toujours occupé par cette lettre que j'avais trouvée. Pourquoi l'avait-il écrite ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de communiquer avec moi ?

J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'avais lu sa lettre, mais je n'avais aucune idée comment le faire ! Comment réagirait-il s'il tombait sur la lettre que je lui avais écrite quelques années avant. Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je préférais garder le fait que j'avais lu sa lettre. J'attendrais le bon moment pour lui en parler, et ce moment n'était pas le bon moment, me dis-je, en l'écoutant respirer. Ma main s'égara dans le lit et trouva la sienne, elle était chaude comme à l'habitude.

- Merci d'être là pour moi Temperance, dit-il à voix basse.

L'éternel frisson que l'usage de mon prénom me procurait se diffusa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. alors qu'il entrelaçait nos mains.

- Merci d'être là pour moi, dis-je sur le même ton.

Je le sentis se rapprocher dans le lit mais il resta à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres de moi.

- Si je vous prends dans mes bras, est-ce que vous allez me frapper ? L'entendis-je me demander si doucement que je ne l'entendis presque pas.

- Je ne crois pas non, essayez pour voir, murmurai-je à mon tour alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

Ses bras m'entourèrent naturellement et son souffle réchauffa mon cou. Je fermai les yeux de contentement. J'étais enfin à ma place, je n'étais jamais aussi bien ailleurs. Sa respiration régulière me berça alors que je sombrais graduellement dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	30. Chapter 30

_Et voilà ! Le chapitre 30 ! Désolé du retard ! Mais ici c'est complètement fou !! Au moins j'ai un petit congé forcé… Pas capable de marcher, je suis tombée dans les escaliers lundi… Mais bon ! Ça va se remettre ! Et vous avez votre chapitre !! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 30

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin j'étais seule dans le lit qui était devenu froid. Je me retournai pour voir si Booth n'avait pas seulement reculé, mais non, il n'était pas là. Sur l'oreiller, il avait déposé une lettre. Je souris en repensant à celle que j'avais trouvé hier, si seulement il savait… J'attrapai le feuillet d'une main et l'ouvrit.

« Bones,

J'avais rendez-vous tôt et je ne me suis pas résolu à vous réveiller, vous aviez l'air si paisible. Je vous appelle plus tard.

Booth »

Je souris et replaçai la feuille sur la table de nuit avant de m'étirer longuement. L'horloge indiquait 10 heures, depuis quelques temps on aurait dit que je récupérais tout le sommeil qui m'avait manqué durant mes années de travail. Mais je commençais à en avoir assez d'être toujours dans la chambre d'hôtel.

- Demain, j'y vais avec lui, dis-je à voix haute pour me convaincre. – On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de Temperance Brennan, dis-je à nouveau en me levant du lit.

Je pris une longue douche chaude et m'habillai en conséquent de la température. Bien que l'on soit en Floride, il faisait rarement au dessus de 70 degrés Fahrenheit. Une fois que j'eus terminé de me préparer, je pris mon téléphone dans mon sac à dos et appuyai sur le numéro 1. Le numéro se composa automatiquement et il décrocha 3 sonneries plus tard.

- Booth.

- Booth, c'est moi, dis-je rapidement.

Je l'entendis mettre sa main sur le récepteur et expliquer : « C'est ma partenaire, je reviens » Quelques secondes plus tard, il recommença à parler.

- Bones ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui, oui, tout est parfait. Je voulais simplement vous dire que vous pouviez me réveiller, vous savez, répondis-je un peu agacée.

- Vous aviez l'air si serein, dit-il sa voix retrouvant son intonation habituelle.

- Oui, et bien là, je suis encore une fois seule ici, continuai-je.

- Regardez Bones, je dois retourner à ma réunion, je m'arrangerai pour que vous puissiez venir avec moi demain, dit-il.

- D'accord, on se voit ce soir ? Demandai-je.

- Bien sur, je prendrai du chinois en revenant. Ça vous va ?

- Parfait! À ce soir, dis-je.

- À ce soir, dit-il avant de raccrocher, je fis de même et me rassit sur le lit.

À midi, je descendis au restaurant de l'hôtel, pour déguster une salade et je me promenai un peu dans la ville. Le soleil commençait à descendre lorsque je rentrai à ma chambre. Booth n'était pas encore arrivé et j'en profitai pour lire un peu. J'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte à 18h30. Je me levai et regardai dans l'œil magique. Mon partenaire se tenait devant moi, les mains pleines de sacs. Je lui ouvris la porte.

- Hey Bones ! Passé une bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi très bien, et vous ?

Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Je me poussai pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre. Il déposa ses sacs sur la table avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Nous n'avons rien sur lui, rien du tout ! Je sais qu'il va y avoir une autre victime ce soir, si ça se trouve elle est peut-être déjà morte, et je n'y peux absolument rien ! Dit-il en ouvrant les sacs rageusement.

- Personne n'y peut rien. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez, dis-je doucement. Je savais que lorsqu'il était comme ça, il n'y avait pas grand-chose capable de le réconforter.

- Et dire que j'aurais pu empêcher tout cela il y a trois semaines. Vous imaginez combien de personnes j'aurais pu sauver ?

Je ne dis rien, sachant pertinemment que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne le réconforterait. Angela me l'avait appris un jour. Je me rapprochai de lui et retirai le sac qu'il était en train de déchirer de ses mains.

- Booth, demain j'y vais avec vous, et on va trouver le moyen de l'arrêter, dis-je d'un ton rassurant.

- Ce que je me demande c'est ce qu'il va faire lorsqu'il va arriver à zéro ? Va-t-il arrêter ? Va-t-i…

- Nous ne lui laisserons pas le temps de penser à ça, parce que ce soir, ce sera sa dernière victime, dis-je en ouvrant finalement le sac avec lequel il se battait quelques secondes plus tôt. Une alléchante odeur envahit la pièce.

Il me regarda et hocha la tête, avant de reprendre le sac de mes mains. Nous mangeâmes sans parler de l'enquête, je lui racontai ce que j'avais fait de ma journée et il me parla de Parker et de ses progrès à l'école. Je l'écoutai, je savais que c'était ce qu'il avait besoin en ce moment, se changer les idées.

À 23 heures, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de nous coucher, après tout, demain nous arrêtions un meurtrier… Je me glissai dans le lit la première et mon partenaire me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il se glissa à ma droite et je souris dans le noir, une douce chaleur m'envahit. Je le sentis se retourner vers moi et j'imaginai ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Toujours souriant, je reculai lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente son bras m'entourer et mon dos s'appuyer contre lui.

- Bonne nuit… Dit-il doucement.

- Bonne nuit, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Le lendemain matin, le cadran nous réveilla brusquement à sept heures du matin. Je l'avais réglé afin d'avoir le plus de temps possible pour regarder les preuves. J'étirai le bras et éteignis le cadran, avant de me déplacer en position assise au bord du lit. Je me retournai pour jetai un coup d'œil à mon partenaire, en étouffant un bâillement. Il avait placé son bras par-dessus son visage pour étouffer le son et ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille.

- Booth, je vais dans la salle de bain, dis-je en me levant.

Je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose et me levai complètement. Je m'habillai, après avoir pris une douche rapide et sortit de la salle de bain. Mon partenaire pris ma place et ressortit à peine dix minutes plus tard. Frais et dispos, il me sourit.

- Allons attraper cet enfoiré, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, après avoir glissé la clé dans sa poche.

Je souris et le suivis. Nous arrivâmes au poste de police à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Nous avions avalé un muffin rapidement avant de monter dans le S.U.V, pour rejoindre la police. Nous entrâmes par la porte principale et, malgré le fait qu'il n'était que 8 heures du matin, le bureau fourmillait déjà d'activités. Booth posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos en me conduisant vers un bureau situé à l'arrière de la pièce.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte sur laquelle une inscription indiquait : « _Lieutenant Jonathan Simmons_ ». Mon partenaire frappa deux petits coups secs sur le cadre. À peine une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait.

- Agent Booth, entrez, dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser passer, un peu surpris par ma présence.

Booth me fit passer devant lui, avant de me suivre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je savais bien que je ne serais pas très utile ici, c'était plus le domaine de Booth, mais surtout, j'étais là pour lui.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, nous dit l'homme qui venait de repasser de l'autre côté de son bureau.

- Bones, voici le lieutenant Jonathan Simmons, en charge de l'affaire Clark, lieutenant Simmons, ma partenaire, le docteur Temperance Brennan, dit-il rapidement alors que je tendais la main pour serrer celle de l'homme devant moi.

- Ah ! C'est vous la fameuse Bones, dit Simmons en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda Booth un air concerné.

- Deux enfants qui se promenaient ont retrouvé un corps ce matin, vers 7 heures. Au même endroit que le précédent, annonça-t-il à mon partenaire. Ce dernier essaya de garder un visage indifférent, mais je le connaissais trop bien pour le croire.

- Est-ce qu'il correspond à notre profil ? Demandai-je.

- Pour le moment, on dirait, mais nous en saurons plus après l'autopsie. Pendant que vous êtes là, vous pourriez donner un coup de main au médecin légiste, pendant que l'agent Booth et moi nous occupons des jeunes, demanda-t-il tout en cherchant le visage de mon partenaire pour une réponse.

- C'est parfait, dis-je sans laisser le temps à personne de répondre pour moi.

- Je vais vous déposer à la morgue, Bones. Ensuite, je reviendrai.

- D'accord, dis-je en me levant de mon siège. J'espérais seulement que le médecin légiste ne serait pas comme celui de Tampa.

- J'appelle la morgue tout de suite. Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance docteur Brennan, me dit l'agent Simmons en se levant en même temps que nous.

- Moi de même, dis-je avant de sortir suivie aussitôt par mon partenaire.

Il me laissa à la morgue quelques minutes plus tard. J'entrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment d'un pas assuré. Je marchai jusqu'à la réception, il n'y avait personne. J'attendis quelques minutes, avant que quelqu'un daigne venir me répondre.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? Me demanda une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années.

- Oui, je suis le docteur Brennan, je travaille avec le F.B.I, je suis attendue, dis-je rapidement.

- Oui, docteur Brennan, elle vous attend, annonça-t-elle en me demandant de la suivre de la main, alors qu'elle traversait les portes à la droite du bureau.

Je souris. Si le médecin légiste était une femme, je pouvais être certaine que je n'aurais pas de problème avec elle. Nous traversâmes le couloir jusqu'à une petite pièce. Lorsque j'entrai à l'intérieur, j'aperçus une femme; elle était penchée au dessus d'un corps d'homme qui devait avoir aux alentours de quarante ans, d'après moi.

- Docteur Brooke, le docteur Brennan est ici, annonça la réceptionniste avant de ressortir de la pièce.

La dame releva la tête vers moi.

- Docteur Brennan, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit-elle en tendant sa main. – Je suis le docteur Brooke, Katherine Brooke.

Je lui serrai la main, puis elle se retourna enfilant une paire de gant.

- Je n'ai pas encore commencé l'autopsie, je voulais avoir votre avis avant. Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est ce type qui l'a tué ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Clark ? Demandai-je en enfilant des gants à mon tour.

- Oui.

Je m'approchai de la table et me penchai sur son cou. Observant sa blessure.

- Blessure causée par une arme à feu, bout portant, post-mortem. Jusque là, ça concorde. Vous avez les résultats de l'analyse toxicologique ?

- Pas encore, je viens de l'envoyer.

- Son profil ?

- L'un des deux adolescents a dit qu'il s'agissait de Bernard Siller. Ils restaient sur la même rue.

- Vous avez son dossier ? Demandai-je rapidement.

- Oui, Bernard Siller, divorcé, 39 ans, avait la garde de son fils William, 2 ans et demi, aucun dossier criminel. Le gars était un citoyen modèle, récita-t-elle sans prendre le temps de regarder de nouveau son dossier.

J'hochai la tête. Ça correspondait en tout point. Je passai le reste de l'avant-midi à l'assister avec l'autopsie. À 12h30, mon téléphone sonna dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je retirai rapidement mes gants et décrochai.

- Brennan.

- Hey Bones, c'est moi, ça vous dit de venir diner avec moi ? Je sais très bien que si je n'y vais pas avec vous vous n'irez pas, alors ne songez pas à me dire non, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Euh, oui c'est bon, vous passez me chercher ? Demandai-je.

- Je suis déjà devant l'immeuble, je vous attends, dit-il avant de raccrocher. Je l'imitai avant de me tourner vers Katherine.

- Mon partenaire m'attend, on va diner. Je reviens après ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai presque terminé, si vous voulez rester avec votre partenaire, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-elle en me souriant.

- Je voulais dire, mon partenaire, F.B.I. Agent Booth, dis-je en interprétant son sourire.

- Oh mais je sais, j'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer. Vous lui direz que je fais dire bonjour, continua-t-elle avant de rebaisser la tête.

- Certainement, dis-je en sortant de la salle d'autopsie.

Je traversai les couloirs dans le sens inverse jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait mais l'air était toujours froid. Je repérai rapidement le véhicule de mon partenaire stationné de l'autre côté de la rue et me dépêchai de le rejoindre. Je me glissai sur le siège côté passager, avant de refermer la portière.

- Hey Bones, dit-il en partant le S.U.V.

- Le docteur Brooke vous fait dire bonjour, dis-je en bouclant ma ceinture.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il en tournant un regard interrogateur vers moi.

- La médecin légis…

- Ah Katherine, d'accord, dit-il en s'engageant sur la voie. Je levai les yeux au ciel sans savoir pourquoi j'éprouvais de la jalousie envers cette femme que mon partenaire appelait par son prénom.

Booth arrêta le Suburban devant un petit restaurant quelques rues plus loin et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. C'était petit et l'ambiance ressemblait à celle du « dinner ». Je commandai une salade et Booth choisit un hamburger.

- Comment s'est passé votre avant-midi ? Demandai-je. – Y a-t-il du nouveau ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Nous avons interrogé les deux adolescents qui ont trouvé le corps, passé toute la zone au peigne fin, parlé à tous les campeurs, personne n'a rien vu, personne n'a rien entendu, dit-il en grimaçant. – Vous ?

- Rien non plus, c'est le mode opératoire de Clark, mais rien sur le corps, dis-je en prenant une gorgée du café que la serveuse avait posé devant moi.

- La seule chose qu'on a, c'est que je sais que Clark a tué les deux au même endroit, dit-il.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont été tués là ou étaient-ils déjà morts lorsqu'ils ont été transportés ? Demandai-je.

- Ils sont tués sur place, nous avons trouvé des résidus de poison enterrés sous les feuilles, et aussi les balles de calibre 22 utilisées.

- Si mes calculs sont corrects, il devrait y avoir une autre victime demain, la dernière sur sa liste, ensuite on ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire, dis-je une idée derrière la tête. – Et si on se postait près de l'endroit et qu'on attendait Clark ? Continuai-je alors que la serveuse déposait nos plats devant nous.

Les yeux de mon partenaire s'éclairèrent.

- Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé avant ! S'exclama-t-il. – Je vais en parler à Simmons, vous êtes géniale Bones !

- Je sais, dis-je en riant.

Nous terminâmes notre diner et je retournai à la morgue alors que Booth retournait parler avec le lieutenant Simmons. Il passa me reprendre vers 18h30, je n'avais rien appris de plus. Le trajet vers l'hôtel se passa dans le silence et nous montâmes dans la chambre, également sans dire un mot. Il me prit seulement la main et je la laissai où elle était, fatiguée de jouer à celle qui n'a pas besoin de personne jamais. J'avais été cette personne toute ma vie et ce soir, le repousser était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Une fois dans la chambre, il me proposa de nous faire venir une pizza. J'acceptai, n'avant pas trop envie de sortir ce soir.

Nous mangeâmes en parlant de petites choses n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'enquête. C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Je lui parlai de mon dernier livre que j'étais en train d'écrire, et de la pression que me mettait mon éditeur. Il me demanda s'il pouvait le lire, comme à toutes les fois.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé, j'allai mettre les déchets devant la porte avant de retrouver mon partenaire. Il enfila rapidement son pyjama et j'en fis de même. Puis nous nous retrouvâmes encore une fois à écouter la télévision. Cette semaine, j'avais passé plus de temps à écouter la télévision que durant les dernières années de ma vie… Et puis, je me souvins de ce que j'avais proposé à Booth ce midi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Simmons pour la planque ? Demandai-je en baissant un peu le volume.

- C'est tout arrangé. Je ne serai pas là demain soir, dit-il sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

- Booth ! M'exclamai-je.

- Bones, dit-il sur un ton calme.

J'appuyai sur « Power » et j'eus enfin son attention. Je le fixai avec des yeux en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Dis-je.

- Que demain j'allais en planque. Simmons va m'assigner un autre agent, pour que je ne sois pas seule, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh non !

- Quoi « Oh non ! » ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais.

- Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, je viens avec vous ! Dis-je en plaçant mon doigt rageusement sur son torse. Il leva les mains.

- Oh, c'est bon, je vais dire à Simmons que vous venez avec moi, dit-il en attrapant la télécommande avant de rallumer la télévision.

Je me reposai contre la tête du lit, qu'il essaie d'y aller sans moi pour voir ! Nous étions partenaires ! C'était mon rôle d'être là avec lui ! Pas celui d'un certain agent qu'il ne connaissait pas, à qui il ne faisait pas confiance. Je le connaissais mieux que tout le monde, j'étais la personne la mieux placée pour être avec lui.

Nous éteignîmes la télévision vers 22h30 sachant que nous avions une grosse journée le lendemain. Je fermai la lumière et retournai rapidement sous les couvertures. Et comme les soirs d'avant, je sentis Booth qui hésitait de son côté du lit, à peine à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je me reculai un peu et ça ne pris pas de temps avant que je ne sente son bras m'entourer et mon dos se presser contre lui. Je souris repensant à combien j'étais bien, juste là, bien callée contre lui. Rien d'autre ne semblait compter.

Et c'est là que je réalisai, que c'était la seule place au monde où j'avais envie d'être en ce moment. Dans les bras de mon partenaire…

_Je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir l'occasion d'écrire cette semaine. Aujourd'hui c'est Grey's Anatomy... :D Et demain Halloween, puis je donne un cours samedi, et j'ai une amie à la maison. Probablement pas pouvoir écrire avant lundi soir... J'espère que non par exemple... :(_


	31. Chapter 31

_Bon bon bon… :P J'avais l'intention de mettre ça un peu plus tard dans la semaine, mais étant donné la demande… J'ai pris quelques heures ce soir pour le faire ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait je ne l'aurais probablement pas fait avant vendredi soir, alors c'est définitivement une bonne chose… :D_

_Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est rendu 1h45 du matin… Et que mes yeux ferment tout seuls… Alors il reste probablement quelques fautes d'orthographe… Je vais refaire une correction demain matin lorsque je serai plus en forme…_

_Sinon, je tiens à dire que je voulais faire un chapitre, mais finalement j'ai décidé d'en faire deux, parce que je voulais mettre celui-là ce soir… Alors je vous laisse à la lecture ce VRAI, avant-dernier chapitre là… :P J'espère que vous allez l'aimez ! Je sais que moi je l'aime. Il est définitivement mieux que le dernier………_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 31,

Le cadran nous réveilla à 7 heures le lendemain matin. Booth devait aller au commissariat pour finaliser la planque de ce soir. Je restai à l'hôtel. Il avait promis de passer me prendre à 16 heures. Les autopsies des précédentes victimes démontraient qu'il les tuait entre 23 heures et minuit la plupart du temps, mais nous ne voulions pas prendre de chance et risquer de le rater. C'était le dernier endroit où nous savions qu'il allait être. Ensuite, qui sait ? Il pourrait aller n'importe où, et Booth ne pourrait pas se le pardonner si on ne l'avait pas ce soir.

Je passai toute la journée à tourner en rond dans l'hôtel. Mon partenaire avait été clair ; j'y allais avec lui ce soir, mais il avait besoin de régler des choses avec la police. Je comprenais ça. Même si ça m'obligeait à passer quelques heures seule. Je sortis mon livre et lu un peu, je finalisai le plan des prochains chapitres de mon nouveau roman. Je me promenai également à l'extérieur pendant quelque temps. Le ciel était gris et menaçait de laisser tomber un déluge sur notre tête avant longtemps. J'espérais seulement que ça ne nuise pas à notre planque.

À 15h30, je rentrai à la chambre, anxieuse de ne pas être là lorsque Booth arriverait pour me chercher. Je me changeai, troquant mon jeans contre un pantalon plus sport et mon chemisier pour un t-shirt plus confortable. Nous allions passer plusieurs heures dans une voiture à ne rien faire, aussi bien être confortable !

À 15h55, je ne tenais plus en place. Oui, j'avais déjà été en planque avec Booth, j'avais même déjà joué le rôle de sa fiancé en devenir. Et toutes les fois ça s'était bien terminé. Et pourtant, cet après-midi, j'avais un étrange pressentiment. Il y a quelques années je n'aurais même pas cru que ce soit possible. J'avais vécu toute ma vie selon une logique rigoureuse, tout était soigneusement planifié. De cette manière, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. En fait, _rien_ ne pouvait _jamais_ arriver. C'est ce que mon partenaire m'avait fait comprendre.

Et à force de travailler avec lui, après l'avoir suivi maintes et maintes fois au « Diner » où ailleurs. Simplement sur un coup de tête. Simplement : « Bones, vous voulez partagez une pointe de tarte avec moi » « Bones, vous voulez qu'on aille prendre un verre ensembles ». C'était devenu simplement naturel. Et plus que naturel, c'était vital ! Lorsque je regarde en arrière, lorsque je jette un coup d'œil sur la vie que j'avais avant de le rencontrer ! Ce n'était même pas une vie !

Oui, j'avais mon travail, et j'écrivais mon livre. J'avais mon appartement et je n'avais jamais de problème pour manger ou pour payer mon loyer. Mais quelque chose était manquant. Pourtant j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre, logiquement. Et puis il était arrivé, et ma vie avait changée. Je me souviens notre première enquête. C'est fou comment je l'avais haïs. Puis j'étais parti au Guatemala, je ne sais pas si c'était pour m'éloigner de lui, ou pour m'éloigner de ce qu'il m'avait fait entrevoir. Ma vie était trop scientifique, et il me l'avait fait remarquer. « La vie n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut planifier d'une manière scientifique. Vous devez apprendre à vivre Bones ! Ou vous ne ferai jamais rien de votre vie » Après cette soirée, j'avais fait jurer Zack de ne plus jamais lui donner mon numéro, ou une quelconque manière de me rejoindre. J'avais ce sentiment au fond de moi, ce sentiment que si je continuais de le voir, je n'arriverais plus à aller travailler tous les matins sans rien demander d'autre, sans rien faire d'autre que le nécessaire. Et c'était ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là, je n'avais absolument pas besoin que quelqu'un viennent détruire la routine que j'avais travaillé si fort pour instaurer.

Puis, il m'avait fait arrêter à l'aéroport. Et j'avais compris à ce moment là qu'il ne partirait pas. Alors j'avais monté des murs autour de moi, pour m'empêcher de faiblir, pour m'empêcher de céder. Mais surtout pour m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé. J'avais si peur de m'attacher à quelqu'un, de lui montrer ce que je ressentais vraiment, qu'il voit le fond de mon âme, puis qu'il disparaisse sans explications. Alors j'avais dressé un mur, un mur que j'avais cru, infranchissable, pour lui, pour n'importe qui…

Et pourtant ! Il l'avait creusé ce mur. À coup de sourires charmeurs et de cafés, de pointes de tartes et d'allusions ridicules. Pouce par pouce, patiemment. Il m'avait sans cesse poussé et poussé. Il m'avait forcé à réagir, forcé à sortir de mon déguisement de scientifique que j'arborais partout. Ce surnom qu'il m'avait donné, celui après lequel j'avais tant pesté ! Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer vivre sans lui. J'étais passé du Dr. Brennan, à Bones. Et je dois dire que j'aimais ça.

Mais seulement venant de lui, il était le seul que je laissais m'appeler ainsi, il était le seul que je laisserais jamais m'appeler ainsi, mis à part le petit Booth junior. Mais c'était le seul qui m'avait vraiment vu comme j'étais, avant même que je ne le sache moi-même. Et aujourd'hui, je ne savais plus si mes barrières tiendraient encore longtemps. Sous l'assaut répété de ses bras autour de moi la nuit. Je n'arrivais même plus à me sentir mal de dormir avec mon partenaire. Tout semblait tellement normal. Tout simplement naturel…

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me détournai de la fenêtre par laquelle je regardais vaguement. Me retournant je jetai un coup d'œil vers ma montre, il était 16h05. Il referma la porte rapidement et me jeta un regard.

- Hey Bones ! Vous êtes prête ? Demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers moi.

- Tout à fait, dis-je en me levant.

Il entra dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Je me relevai du lit sur lequel je m'étais assise après avoir pris ma veste et mon sac à main.

- On y va alors… Dit-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je sortis la première et il fut dans le couloir à peine quelques secondes après moi. Nous marchâmes en silence et il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Je le regardai discrètement remarquant son air anxieux. Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à sa voiture et lorsqu'il se fut engagé dans le flot de circulation je me décidai à parler.

- Tout va bien Booth ? Demandai-je. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de répondre.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- Tout s'est bien passé ce matin ?

- Très bien, nous avons revu la position de leurs hommes, et la notre, nous allons devoir changer de voiture, mon S.U.V est un peu trop voyant. Le lieutenant Simmons se placera de l'autre côté de la forêt. De toute manière il n'y a qu'une seule manière d'y entrer, alors il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Si Clark s'en tient à son habitude il devrait y arriver aux alentours de 23 heures, ensuite je ne sais pas ce qui se passera. Mais quoi qu'il se passe Bones, vous devez me promettre de ne pas vous mettre en danger, dit-il.

- Seulement si vous me promettez la même chose, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Bones, je suis du F.B .I, c'est pratiquement mon métier de me mettre en danger, renchérit-il.

- Dans ce cas je ne peux rien promettre non plus, je suis votre partenaire, dis-je.

- D'accord si vous y tenez, je vais faire attention, et vous aussi, répondit-il en me jetant un regard quelque peu énervé.

Je hochai la tête et nous ne reparlâmes plus. Booth s'arrêta au commissariat pour échanger les voitures, et d'un gros Suburban noir, nous tombâmes dans une petite Toyota Corolla de la même couleur. Je m'assis du côté passager, tout en ayant l'impression de m'asseoir par terre. Booth ouvris la porte du conducteur et dû se baisser pour entrer à l'intérieur. Je l'observai alors qu'il reculait son siège, étouffant un rire.

- C'est pour ça que je préfère mon S.U.V, l'entendis-je grommeler alors qu'il ajustait son miroir central.

- Ce n'est que pour une soirée Booth, après vous retrouverez votre cher véhicule, dis-je en souriant.

- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui conduisez, dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- Je peux y remédier, dis-je tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait pas.

Il s'engagea sur la route et nous descendîmes _Fruitville Road _jusqu'à voir une pancarte qui indiquait : « Sun-N-Fun Resort ». Booth tourna et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt devant une petite guérite. Un homme ouvrit sa fenêtre et nous souhaita la bienvenue. Mon partenaire expliqua la raison de notre visite et le gardien nous laissa entrer. Nous passâmes devant les bennes à ordures et bifurquâmes vers la droite. Nous continuâmes tout droit jusqu'au bout de la route avant de nous engager dans un petit chemin de terre battue.

Booth recula la voiture entre les arbres de manière à ce que nous ne soyons pas visibles lorsque Clark arriverait. Toutefois nous avions un bon point de vue sur la petite clairière dans laquelle on avait retrouvé les deux premières victimes. J'espérais que nous ne nous étions pas trompés, et qu'il allait vraiment décider de revenir à la même place. Mon partenaire arrêta la voiture et le silence tomba sur nous. Le soleil avait déjà commencé à baisser et les arbres au-dessus de nos têtes cachaient ce qu'il restait de clarté. L'habitacle de la voiture était sombre et silencieux. Je me demandai combien de temps nous allions devoir passer ici.

- Vous devriez vous mettre confortable Bones, on va être ici longtemps, dit-il en reculant son siège au maximum avant de l'incliner un peu, je fis de même.

Il s'étira pour attraper son livre qu'il avait posé à l'arrière de la voiture lorsqu'on était entré à l'intérieur. Pour ma part je sortis mon cahier de note. Bien décidée à écrire les grandes lignes de mes prochains chapitres. Booth lisait tout en jetant de nombreux coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser Clark s'en tirer cette fois.

Vers 19h30 il fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit quelques sandwichs que nous partageâmes en deux. Puis je laissai tomber l'écriture et Booth reposa son livre à l'arrière. Nous parlâmes de plusieurs choses, c'était l'une des choses que j'aimais beaucoup de notre relation. Avec Angela je pouvais parler, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Avec Booth j'aimais argumenter et débattre, mais nous pouvions très bien avoir une conversation normale également. Il me parla de son frère qui était toujours dans l'armée et qui réussissait bien, et je lui parlai de la dernière fois que j'avais vu mon père.

Le temps passa finalement plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et il était déjà 22 heures, nous n'avions pas encore vu de signe de Clark. Je commençai à me demander s'il allait venir. Et mon partenaire devait penser à la même chose, les bras croisés sur le volant, et le menton reposant sur ses bras. Je me reculai dans mon siège en étouffant un bâillement. Dehors la pluie avait commencé à tomber et le bruit remplissait la cabine. Je soupirai bruyamment.

Mes pensées vagabondèrent un peu et la lettre que j'avais lue quelques jours auparavant refit surface dans mon esprit. Booth avait l'air tellement anxieux que je décidai de lui parler.

- Vous savez Booth… Commençai-je sans prendre le temps de penser à ce que j'allais dire. Il se recula et appuya son dos contre le siège.

- Oui Bones, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Vous savez, quand vous étiez « Mort ». Commençai-je.

- Oui.

- J'étais en colère…

- Je sais Bones, et je ne vous en veux pas pour ça, dit-il.

- Non Booth, laissez-moi terminer, j'étais en colère contre Sweets, dis-je avant de reprendre mon souffle. Il me regardait d'un air curieux. - J'étais en colère contre Angela, j'étais en colère contre Cam, j'étais en colère contre Pam, j'étais même en colère contre le stupide Barman qui n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter. J'étais en colère après le reste du monde. Mais je n'étais pas en colère contre vous. Je … Je n'étais pas en colère contre vous… Terminai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bones, pourquoi vous me dites ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux pleins de soulagement.

- Parce que, je crois que vous devriez le savoir, s'il arrive quelque chose ce soir, je ne veux pas vivre en sachant que je ne vous l'ai pas dit, dis-je en fermant les yeux pendant une seconde, les rouvrant aussitôt pour trouver les siens fixés sur moi.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Dit-il doucement.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

- La lettre, où l'avez-vous trouvée ? Répéta-t-il.

- La lettre ?

- Oui, celle que j'ai écrite en soins intensifs, celle que Sweets ne vous a jamais donnée, continua-t-il.

- Oh, cette lettre là, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Oui Bones, cette lettre là… Dit-il un rire aux lèvres.

- Avant de partir pour Tampa, dans votre bureau. Je ne fouillais pas ! Je suis simplement tombée dessus, mais comment vous avez su que…

- Bones, je vous connais, mieux que n'importe qui et vous le savez, dit-il en s'inclinant un peu plus vers moi en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire, heureuse d'avoir clarifier ce point. – Vous savez, continua-t-il, j'ai moi aussi une confession à faire.

Je me figeai, une étrange sensation me saisit, une confession ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait penser à ça ? Était-ce le fait que j'avais parlé de la lettre ? Mon cerveau partit en un tourbillon d'hypothèse et je le ramenai rapidement à la raison alors qu'il continuait.

- Nous avons les mêmes formules de fin de lettres, dit-il tout bas en se penchant par-dessus la console, se rapprochant un plus de moi.

Je ne compris pas au début, et je dû faire un effort pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Toutefois, il dû voir que je n'avais pas compris et il reprit toujours aussi bas.

- Je veux que tu saches, que je serai _À toi pour toujours,_ aussi, termina-t-il.

Et ça me frappa, je sus de quoi il voulait parler, mais même seuls, ces mots déclenchèrent quelque en moi, et mes yeux picotèrent légèrement alors qu'une étrange sensation me serrait le ventre. Je souris.

- Alors c'est là qu'elle était passée, dis-je aussi doucement que lui.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il imitant mon air de tout à l'heure.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, la lettre, où l'as-tu trouvée ? Demandai-je à nouveau.

- Quelle lettre ?

- Celle que j'ai écrite sous terre, lorsque j'étais avec Hodgins, continuai-je.

- Ohh cette let…

- Booth, le réprimai-je. Il sourit avant de continuer.

- Dans l'avion, elle était glissée dans ton livre, dit-il, je n'avais pas rêvé alors, elle avait vraiment disparue.

- Pourquoi…

- J'attendais seulement le bon moment, je ne voulais pas pousser les choses, expliqua-t-il.

- Cette lettre… Je l'ai écrite dans la voiture, avec Hodgins, j'…

- Stop, Temperance, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, me coupa-t-il à son tour, tu vas me dire que le manque d'oxygène peut affecter le cerveau, et que vous croyiez que vous alliez mourir là-dessous, et que tu as simplement craqué sous la pression comme tout le monde ferait parce qu…

Je frémis à l'usage de mon prénom, et je cherchai ce qui avait changé, son ton semblait plus chaud, et le mien l'était aussi, sans savoir pourquoi. Comment en quinze minutes avions-nous passé d'un « _Vous_ » professionnel à un « _Tu_ » personnel ? Je n'en savais trop rien, mais ce que je savais c'était que ça me faisait plus plaisir que peur. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé. J'avais l'impression que nous venions de traverser notre deuxième pied de l'autre côté de cette ligne que nous avions tracée.

- En fait, dis-je le coupant de nouveau, j'allais dire que je regrettais de ne pas te l'avoir dit de vive voix, et plus tôt, dis-je avec un des sourires rieurs que j'avais appris de lui.

Il me regarda abasourdi et étendit la main par-dessus la console en même temps que moi. Nos doigts s'entrecroisèrent alors que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus chargée de tension.

- Et tu me le dis maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre pour une fraction de seconde avant de le replonger dans le mien.

J'allais répondre, lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement de nouveau vers le pare-brise. Dans la petite lueur de sa lampe de poche je vis ses yeux briller. Quelques secondes plus tard il fermait cette dernière.

Me libérant la main il me pointa la clairière. Une petite voiture venait de s'arrêter à peine à 100 pieds de nous. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, et pas le même genre de frisson qui m'avait assailli tout à l'heure, non cette fois c'était un frisson complètement généré par l'adrénaline et le stress qui montaient en moi rapidement. L'homme sortit de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Un second homme en sortit lentement sous la menace de l'arme à feu du premier homme, que je supposais être Clark. Il l'entraina au centre de la clairière et le fit s'asseoir contre l'arbre.

Je pouvais sentir Booth trembler de fureur à ma gauche et je me rendis compte qu'il cherchait son arme qu'il avait déposée près de lui. Il la trouva dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- Cette conversation n'est pas finie, dit-il tout de même alors qu'il vérifiait le chargeur.


	32. Chapter 32

Voilà ! Le dernier chapitre! J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais faire avec ce chapitre ! Et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce ! Je vous laisse le lire ! :P

* * *

Chapitre 33

Je le regardai repousser le chargeur à sa place et il releva les yeux vers moi. Le regard remplis de fureur et d'excitation. Mais aussi de peur. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement parler.

- Tu restes ici, d'accord ? Tu m'as bien compris ? Me demanda-t-il. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, et son regard se durcit.

- D'accord, je reste. Fais attention, dis-je tout bas, le son de la pluie sur le toit couvrant presque ma voix.

Je déposai ma gauche sur son épaule et il la regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avant de la prendre dans la sienne. Il y déposa un léger baiser.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire charmeur.

Je secouai la tête alors qu'il positionnait son capuchon de manière à se protéger de l'eau un minimum. Il ouvrit la portière lentement sans faire de bruit. Clark nous tournait le dos et Booth sortit de la voiture refermant la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il l'avait ouverte. Je le vis s'enfoncer dans les bois à la droite de la voiture et retournai mon regard sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient au milieu de la clairière.

Clark portait un long manteau noir qui couvrait son corps au complet, l'homme devant lui cependant ne portait qu'une chemise et un jeans. Clark semblait être en train de lui parler. Ce-dernier avait l'air terrifié. Clark faisait de grands moulinets du bras qui ne tenait pas l'arme et se déplaçait autour de sa victime. Il reprit le sac qu'il avait posé par terre et en sortit un objet cylindrique. D'où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir ce que c'était mais je devinai rapidement qu'il devait s'agir d'une seringue.

L'homme de plus en plus apeuré se recula un peu plus contre l'arbre alors que Clark faisait un pas vers lui. Où était Booth bon sang ! Me demandai-je alors que celui que l'on traquait depuis plusieurs jours se penchait un sourire aux lèvres. Sa victime ferma les yeux alors qu'il approchait la seringue de son cou. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça ! Booth n'étais nulle part en vue et si je n'agissais pas j'allais être témoin d'un meurtre. Sa main se rapprochait dangereusement de son objectif et je décidai d'agir. Passant par-dessus la console j'appuyai de toutes mes forces sur le klaxon.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et Clark se retourna son arme toujours en main. Je me penchai par réflexe et à peine une seconde plus tard j'entendis plusieurs coups de feu. Au moins 4 j'en étais certaine. Ils traversèrent le pare-brise et une pluie d'éclats de verre s'abattit sur moi alors que le vent et la pluie s'engouffraient dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Rapidement, j'agrippai mon arme dans le fon de mon sac à main. Je l'avais apporté au cas où, et je m'en remerciais maintenant. Je me relevai à peine assez pour voir par-dessus le capot de la voiture et j'aperçus Clark tourné vers la voiture. Son arme à la main. L'oreille attentive.

Je me redressai complètement et tirai deux fois en sa direction. Il se baissa à son tour avant de chercher couvert derrière l'arbre. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester où j'étais. Il allait finir par venir me chercher. J'ouvris donc la portière côté conducteur et courus en direction de la forêt. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent derrière moi alors que je parcourais le même chemin que mon partenaire.

Mon cœur battait de manière erratique alors que mes pieds s'enfonçaient profondément dans le mélange de terre et d'eau qui recouvrait le sol. La pluie tombait à flots et j'étais déjà trempée. Je n'avais qu'un t-shirt et une petite veste, mais l'adrénaline m'empêchait d'avoir froid, lorsque ce serait terminé par exemple…

Libérant mon esprit de toutes pensées inutiles je m'enfonçai encore plus loin dans la forêt avant de bifurquer vers la droite, longeant la clairière. D'où je me trouvais je pouvais toujours apercevoir Clark au travers des arbres. Il semblait avoir laissé tomber sa seringue et tenait son arme à deux mains.

Soudain, une main m'entoura les épaules alors qu'une seconde se plaçait sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je mordis la main de mon assaillant me retournant rapidement pour finalement m'apercevoir que c'était Booth.

- Non mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille ! Dis-je tout bas alors qu'il se serrait la main droite qui saignait légèrement.

- Bones ! Je croyais que t'étais végétarienne ! Dit-il sur le même ton que moi. Je le frappai sur l'épaule d'un geste sec.

- Ce n'est pas le temps de rire ! Où étais-tu ?! Le pauvre a failli mourir ! Dis-je le visage grave.

- J'allais tirer lorsque tu as appuyé sur ce foutu klaxon, il a sursauté et ma balle l'a raté de peu, dit-il en se passant une main dans le visage tentant d'essuyer l'eau qui l'aveuglait un peu.

- Désolée ! Comment pouvais-je savoir ! Dis-je.

- Pour le moment ça ne compte pas, occupons-nous de lui, dit-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers la clairière. J'acquiesçai. – Reste là, je vais essayer de faire le tour, ne sors surtout pas du couvert des arbres, n'oublie pas que si tu peux le voir et lui tirer dessus, il le peut aussi.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'il disparaissait dans les bois. J'attendis et Clark s'était déplacé vers la voiture que j'avais abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait rien dans l'habitacle il se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait toujours à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il s'était levé debout et dans la seconde qui suivit il se mit à courir vers la forêt. Clark leva son arme et tira au même moment que l'homme trébuchait sur une racine. La balle lui passa au dessus de la tête et il resta à plat ventre sur le sol.

À peine deux secondes plus tard un second coup de feu retentit et Clark tomba à plat ventre sur le sol visiblement inconscient. Je vis Booth sortir du couvert des arbres et s'approcher de Clark tombé au milieu de la clairière. Tenant toujours son arme à deux mains il étira le pied pour repousser le 9mm de l'homme. Au même moment Clark agrippa sa jambe et tira dessus de manière à ce que mon partenaire s'aplatisse au sol le nez dans la boue. Booth avait tout de même eut le temps de repousser l'arme et cette dernière reposait à un mètre de Clark. Malheureusement, il avait également échappé la sienne lorsqu'il était tombé.

Booth se releva tant bien que mal sur le sol mouillé et plongea sur Clark l'empêchant d'attraper son arme. Ils roulèrent pendant quelques secondes et je courus vers eux. Dans le mélange de bras et de jambe je n'aurais su dire qu'est-ce qui appartenait à qui alors je ne fis que repousser l'arme à feu qui reposait toujours sur le sol. Puis, je m'approchai des deux hommes.

Il semblait que Booth ait l'avantage sur Clark, il se tenait à califourchon sur ce dernier et ne semblait pas pouvoir arrêter de le frapper au visage.

- BONES ! Les menottes ! Hurla-t-il le visage maculé de boue, de sang et de pluie.

J'attrapai les menottes qui étaient tombées sur le sol à quelques mètres de là et courus vers eux. Mon partenaire se dépêcha de retourner Clark à plat ventre et je lui passai les menottes d'un geste rapide. J'aperçus plusieurs voitures de police se garer à l'entrer de la clairière et des officiers en sortirent. Booth se laissa tomber sur le dos et je l'imitai, nos mains se trouvèrent et je serrai la sienne meurtrie dans la mienne.

Quelques secondes plus tard un policier se penchait vers nous et je reconnus le lieutenant Simmons.

- Agent Booth ? Docteur Brennan ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il assez fort pour se faire entendre par-dessus la pluie qui tombait toujours.

Booth se redressa en position assise et m'aida à mon tour.

- Tout va bien, juste un peu sous le choc j'imagine, dis-je en essayant de me lever complètement. Booth en fit de même toujours sans lâcher ma main.

- Agent Booth, nous avons une voiture pour vous ramener, à votre hôtel, demain nous allons devoir prendre votre déposition, expliqua-t-il.

- Ne préférez-vous pas faire ça maintenant ? Alors que c'est encore frais dans nos mémoires ? Demandai-je au lieutenant.

- C'est comme vous voulez Dr. Brennan, nous avons quelqu'un pour le faire, reste à savoir si vous le voulez, dit-il en regardant Booth.

- Je suis d'accord avec Bones, finissons-en tout de suite, j'ai hâte de mettre cette histoire derrière moi, acquiesça-t-il à son tour.

- Par ici, dit-il en nous entrainant vers une voiture de police.

J'aperçus deux hommes qui plaçaient Clark dans une voiture de police juste avant que nous nous glissions dans la voiture de Simmons, tous deux sur le siège arrière. Lorsque nous fûmes finalement à l'abri de la pluie je pris le temps de nous regarder. Booth était couvert de boue de la tête au pied, sa lèvre était fendue légèrement et ses jointures l'étaient également. Je n'étais pas vraiment mieux moi-même. Mis à part les blessures, j'étais identique à lui. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et je regrettai un peu d'avoir accepté de faire ma déposition ce soir.

Lorsque le lieutenant nous rejoignit il s'étira et prit deux serviettes noires sur le siège côté passager.

- Tenez, ça va vous aider un peu le temps que vous puissiez prendre une douche, nous allons nous arranger pour que ça se passe le plus vite possible au poste, vous en avez déjà vécu assez ce soir, dit-il en démarrant sa voiture.

Je m'essuyai tant bien que mal le visage et les mains avant de reposer la serviette sur le sol.

- Désolé pour votre voiture Simmons elle va être trempée, dit Booth en grimaçant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Booth, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence et mes yeux commençaient à fermer par eux-mêmes. Je jetai un coup d'œil au cadran de la voiture et réalisai qu'il était seulement un peu passé 23 heures. Mon partenaire entoura mes épaules de son bras et je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule fermant les yeux en soupirant.

- On l'a eu Bones, on l'a eu, murmura-t-il.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'on l'aurait, dis-je sans ouvrir mes yeux.

Le bras de mon partenaire resserra son emprise sur moi alors que la voiture tournait dans la cour du commissariat.

- Et tu avais raison, continua-t-il.

- J'ai toujours raison, dis-je en souriant les yeux toujours fermés.

Je sentis le rire de mon partenaire à travers mes cheveux mouillés. Simmons stationna la voiture devant la porte et mon partenaire me relâcha. Le lieutenant nous ouvrit la porte et Booth me prit la main alors que nous sortions de la voiture pour finalement la relâcher. Booth entra seul dans le bureau de Simmons alors qu'un autre policier s'asseyait avec moi pour prendre ma déposition.

Je lui expliquai tout ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment où Booth avait aperçu Clark jusqu'à celui où le lieutenant Simmons nous avait trouvé. Il griffonnait sur son cahier au fur et à mesure que je racontais mon histoire. Je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise dans mes vêtements mouillés, les cheveux collés au crâne et le visage toujours sale malgré le fait que je l'avais essuyé avec la serviette tout à l'heure.

Comme Simmons l'avait promis, ça ne prit pas trop de temps et une demi-heure plus tard mon partenaire ressortait du bureau. J'avais également terminé quelques minutes auparavant. Le lieutenant serra la main de Booth et s'approcha de moi pour serrer la mienne.

- Merci Dr. Brennan, agent Booth, dit-il avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Booth franchit la distance qui nous séparait et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte, glissant mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux emmêlés. Bientôt, il se recula et posa la main dans le bas de mon dos.

- Allez Bones, allons nous couchez, dit-il en m'entrainant à l'extérieur.

J'entrai dans le S.U.V les vêtements toujours collés au corps. À l'extérieur, la pluie avait cessée et j'avais eut le temps de séché un peu durant ma déposition. Mais j'étais toujours très inconfortable. Booth s'installa au volant et quelques minutes plus tard nous traversions la ville. En peu de temps nous atteignîmes enfin l'hôtel, les rues étaient désertes et nous stationnâmes juste devant la porte. Mon partenaire vint m'ouvrir la porte et je descendis du véhicule.

Lentement, je grimpai une par une les marches qui menaient à la porte de l'hôtel. Le bureau de la réception était toujours occupé par un jeu homme qui nous salua avant de retourner à ses mots croisés. Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur et j'appuyai sur le 4. Aussitôt que nous fûmes devant notre chambre, Booth sortit la carte magnétique et la porte s'ouvrit avec une petite sonnerie. Je rentrai la première dans la chambre aussitôt suivie de mon partenaire.

- Vas-y Bones, prends la douche en premier, j'attendrai, je le regardai longuement avant d'acquiescer.

Je pris mon pyjama dans mon sac à dos avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris les robinets et augmentai celui qui contrôlait l'eau chaude. Je me glissai finalement sous le jet et laissai l'eau couler sur mes cheveux et sur mon corps soupirant d'aise. Je frottai chaque centimètre carré, retirant toutes traces de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Lorsque je fus suffisamment propre je décidai de laisser la douche à mon partenaire, en fin de compte, il en avait besoin autant que moi.

J'enfilai mon pyjama et sortis de la salle de bain. Aussitôt que je fus dehors Booth pris ma place à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur le lit et pris ma tête dans mes mains soupirant. C'était terminé ! Enfin ! Ça allait nous faire du bien à nous deux que cette histoire soit terminée.

Lorsque mon partenaire sortit de la salle de bain j'étais debout près de la fenêtre, je me retournai. La serviette blanche au logo de l'hôtel était entourée autour de sa taille et il ne portait rien d'autre. Ses cheveux foncés étaient mouillés et partaient dans tous les sens. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son torse et nous restâmes ainsi pendant un bon moment.

- J'ai… J'ai oublié mon sac, dit-il en le pointant près de moi.

- Oh ! Dis-je en prenant son sac.

Il se rapprocha de moi et je sentis mon ventre se serré. Lorsqu'il fut plus près de moi je remarquai la cicatrice ronde quelques centimètres en bas de son épaule droite. Je déposai le sac sur le lit et m'approchai encore un peu. Je déposai mes doigts délicatement sur le renflement rose le sentant frémir sous mes doigts. Je relevai la tête et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.

- C'est moi qui devrais avoir cette cicatrice, dis-je doucement, craignant de briser l'atmosphère.

- Je suis ton partenaire, c'est moi qui a cette cicatrice, et c'est mieux ainsi, répondit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je ressentis le besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras mais je n'en fis rien. J'avais déjà trop ouvert mon cœur. Je ne pouvais continuer encore plus. Mes murs s'effritaient dangereusement. Je baissai les yeux et fis un pas vers l'arrière. Booth en fit un vers l'avant. Et il remonta mon menton de son doigt afin de pouvoir croiser mes yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, dans la voiture? Me demanda-t-il.

- Booth… Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de truc, dis-je en détournant le regarde une seconde fois.

- Je sais, dit-il tendrement. – Sinon ça ne ferait pas 4 ans qu'on jouerait à ce petit jeu, dit-il.

Même les yeux baissés je pouvais voir son sourire. J'imaginai son regard et lorsque je relevai la tête c'était exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Je souris à mon tour me sentant fondre devant son sourire, celui que je connaissais si bien, celui que j'avais appris à aimer. J'étais si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, et l'odeur du savon sur sa peau. Je frissonnai à mon tour.

- Je serai toujours là tu le sais ça ? Dit-il en m'attirant contre lui. – Peu importe où, peu importe quand, pourquoi ou pour qui. Je serai toujours là Bones, termina-t-il dans mes cheveux.

La joue pressée contre son épaule nue un nouveau frisson parcourut mon corps et il le sentit. Me reculant il posa son front sur le mien. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens me perdant dans leur profondeur de couleur chocolat. Il sourit et je souris à mon tour. Un aimant semblait attirer mes lèvres vers les siennes et l'espace nous séparant se rétrécit lentement alors que nos souffles s'entremêlèrent. Et cette fois, ni procureure, ni tueur en série, ni rien. Nous étions seuls, au milieu de cette chambre d'hôtel. Seuls.

Finalement, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, l'espace qui nous séparait disparu. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et il me serra contre lui. Mes jambes étaient molles alors qu'il mettait dans ce baiser tant de tendresse que mon cœur semblait vouloir exploser. Après quelques secondes le baiser passa de doux à un peu plus passionné. J'ouvris la bouche et approfondis le baiser.

Je ne semblais plus être capable de penser clairement, j'avais besoin de lui autant que j'avais besoin d'oxygène mais une partie de mon cerveau me criait de me reculer, de partir en courant. Je ne pouvais faire ça, j'avais décidé de rester moi-même. Et si ça voulait dire embrasser mon partenaire et bien ce serait ça.

Sa main droite dans le bas de mon dos, il plaça sa main gauche sur ma joue, la caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Trop rapidement, le besoin d'air se fit plus présent et il se recula doucement replaçant son front contre le mien.

- Booth, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandai-je le souffle court.

- Ce qu'on aurait dû faire il y a longtemps Bones, répondit-il en déposant sa bouche sur la mienne une seconde fois.

Les lèvres toujours scellées, il fit quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux alors que les miennes jouaient dans son cou. C'était totalement irrationnel, c'est totalement non-professionnel, mais je ne semblais pas en avoir conscience alors que sa langue traçait le contour de ma lèvre inférieure.

Je me reculai un peu séparant nos lèvres à contre cœur. Mais ça ne fit rien de bon car un moment plus tard, sa bouche était dans mon cou le couvrant de baiser. Je fermai les yeux envahie par un ouragan de sensations. Je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement alors que ses lèvres revenaient sur les miennes. Comment pouvais-je penser rationnellement de cette manière ?!

- Booth… Murmurai-je lorsque je parvins à nous séparer pour quelques secondes.

Sa bouche retourna sur mon cou et je fermai les yeux de nouveau.

- Booth… Dis-je une fois de plus les yeux toujours fermés.

- Temperance… Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Un intense frisson me parcourut l'échine alors qu'il prononçait mon prénom. Alors je sus que tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il continue de m'appeler ainsi. Booth déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres et un second frisson me traversa le corps de la tête au pied, emportant avec lui le dernier mur que j'avais dressé autour de mon cœur…


	33. Épilogue

**Bon !! Voici l'épilogue que je vous avais promis ! Et c'est l'épilogue qui boucle la boucle ! En fait, j'avais dans l'idée de terminer comme ça, depuis le tout début, je savais exactement comment je la terminerais, sur quels mots, et où, mais je ne sais pas j'ai trouvé qu'après le dernier chapitre elle était plutôt finie. Mais j'aime beaucoup mieux l'effet que ça donne là ! **

_Bon ! Je vous laisse la lire on se retrouve en bas !!_

* * *

Épilogue

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le lendemain matin, j'eus peine à croire où je me trouvais. La tête posée sur le torse nu de Booth et son bras entourant mes épaules. Nos jambes étaient entremêlées et je souris doucement au souvenir de la nuit passée. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, ni avec Sully, ni avec personne d'autre. Avec Booth, c'était comme si nous nous complétions parfaitement. Le souvenir d'une conversation que nous avions eue me revint en tête… Et je compris pourquoi ça avait été si différent hier soir. Tous les hommes avec qui j'avais couché dans ma vie n'avaient été là que pour satisfaire un besoin, je n'avais jamais eu une réelle connexion avec eux. Mais avec Booth c'était différent, c'était mon meilleur ami, c'était l'homme qui me connaissait le mieux. C'était la personne qui me connaissait le mieux au monde !

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un mois plus tôt, que nous finirions comme ça, je lui aurais probablement ri au visage. Mais les choses arrivent, elles arrivent toutes à un moment ou à un autre, et quand elles arrivent, il faut être prêt pour elles. C'est une des nombreuses choses que j'avais apprises en travaillant avec Booth.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent sur le cadran, les chiffres rouges indiquaient 10h30, le soleil entrait par les rideaux à demi-fermés. Je fermai les yeux, laissant les rayons me caresser le visage en réalisant que, pour la première fois, je me sentais libre. Je n'avais rien qui me hurlait d'arrêter, de reculer, cette petite voix qui me criait de partir en courant. Cette voix qui m'avait si longtemps empêchée d'apprécier mon partenaire à sa juste valeur. Et pourtant, là, après cette nuit, j'aurais dû partir en courant, mais j'étais tout simplement trop bien.

Je sentais que j'avais trouvé ma place, et je ne voulais plus quitter ce petit espace. Malheureusement, je savais très bien que c'était impossible. Et à peine eussé-je pensé cela, que Booth commença à se réveiller. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage paisible et ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, s'habituant à la lumière. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens aussitôt, et son regard refléta son étonnement, comme s'il s'étonnait que je sois toujours là. Je lui souris doucement, et il me rendit mon sourire.

- Tu es toujours là, dit-il tout doucement.

- Où voulais-tu que j'aille ? Dis-je sur le même ton que lui.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis très content que tu sois toujours ici, dit-il les yeux remplis de quelque chose d'autre cette fois.

- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, dis-je en refermant les yeux.

D'un côté, j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Booth, et de l'autre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse à cette idée. Sa main caressait doucement le bas de mon dos et je soupirai d'aise. Notre avion partait à 21h00, nous allions bien devoir nous lever un jour. Mon partenaire dû lire dans mes pensées parce que quelques secondes plus tard…

- Il va bien falloir se lever un jour tu sais, dit-il sans bouger.

J'hochai la tête doucement, oui je savais, mais je voulais profiter encore du sentiment de bien-être que je ressentais en ce moment, comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait. Plus de meurtre, plus de squelette, plus rien. Seulement que nous deux.

Lorsque le cadran sonna 11h, je décidai qu'il était assez tard, après tout, nous aurions encore bien d'autre moments comme celui-ci. Nous nous habillâmes sans presse. Après avoir dîné, nous marchâmes un peu dans la ville. Le soleil était chaud et, malgré le fait que nous étions déjà le 13 décembre, il ne faisait pas froid. Mon partenaire dû passer au poste de police pour terminer quelques papiers et vers 17 heures, il me dit qu'il voulait m'emmener à quelque part.

Alors que le S.U.V. traversait les rues de Sarasota sous le soleil couchant, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder. C'était fini, enfin, Clark était hors d'état de nuire, la série de meurtres était terminée. J'avais travaillé sur plusieurs enquêtes depuis mes débuts en tant qu'Anthropologue judiciaire, mais cette enquête était différente. Elle m'avait changée, elle avait changé mon partenaire, à jamais. 36 jours de meurtres, 36 jours à ne pas savoir, 36 jours à chercher. 36 jours de sang…

Mais en même temps, ces 36 jours m'avaient changée d'une autre manière aussi, je m'étais rapprochée considérablement de Booth. Depuis sa « Mort » je m'étais renfermée, j'avais refusé de le voir en dehors du travail. Et cette enquête avait ramené les choses à la normale. Et même plus, devais-je dire. Mais pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, je pensais à ce rapprochement d'une manière positive. Je savais qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Et j'avais besoin, comme tout être humain, d'avoir la possibilité de m'appuyer sur quelqu'un de temps en temps. Ça faisait près de 20 ans, que je n'avais eu cette impression. L'impression que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que Booth avait arrêté le véhicule. Il fit le tour et m'ouvrit la portière. Je sortis en me demandant où j'étais. Quelques arbres entouraient l'endroit, et je pouvais sentir l'odeur salée de l'océan.

-Booth ? Où…

Il m'interrompit en me prenant la main.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, j'avais l'habitude d'y aller pendant la semaine de relâche avec quelques amis, dit-il en m'entraînant d'un côté.

Nous passâmes un panneau qui indiquait : « Siesta Beach » et je passai en revue dans ma tête mes connaissances. Je me souvenais que la « Siesta Beach » était reconnue pour son sable exceptionnel, mais je n'y avais jamais été. Nous marchâmes pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une étendue de sable. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, je ne m'étais jamais attendue à quelque chose comme ça.

Une marée de sable blanc recouvrait plusieurs kilomètres de long et de petites vagues venaient se briser contre la plage. Booth m'avait lâchée et je me demandai ce qu'il faisait, tournant la tête vers lui, je m'aperçus qu'il avait retiré ses chaussures. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Booth, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Allez Bones, on ne peut pas se promener sur cette plage avec nos souliers, dit-il en me jetant un de ses regards enfantins.

- Il n'y a aucun règlement qui l'interdit, dis-je sans trop comprendre.

- Bones, ce n'est pas un règlement, c'est moi qui te le dis, vas-y, retire tes chaussures, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne bougeai pas et il s'accroupit devant moi délaçant les lacets de mes espadrilles. Puis, il fit doucement glisser mes pieds à l'extérieur, retirant mes chaussettes en même temps. Il reposa mes pieds délicatement sur le sol et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sable. Booth se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de me prendre la main. Il posa mes souliers sur une table et j'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens, alors que nous avancions sur la plage.

Le sable caressait mes pieds et je compris pourquoi Booth avait voulu que je retire mes souliers. Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon et un léger vent me fit frissonner. Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps d'y penser, il avait retiré sa veste et me l'avait posée sur les épaule. Sa main resta sur mon bras et il m'attira vers lui. Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule et nous arrêtâmes de marcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demandai-je, les yeux fixés sur l'eau sur laquelle les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient.

- On suit le courant Bones, dit-il, en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

- C'est la fin? Demandai-je tout bas, ne sachant pas trop de quoi je voulais parler, la fin de l'enquête, la fin de notre partenariat.

- Non Bones, ce n'est pas la fin, ce n'est que le début de la fin, dit-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Je laissai mes yeux courir sur les vagues qui se formaient au loin. Les pieds bien enfoncés dans le sable encore chaud, la veste de mon partenaire sur les épaules. Je fermai les yeux pendant un instant. Il avait raison. Ce n'était que le début de la fin…

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est la fin de la fin ! Je voulais vraiment vous dire à tout le monde ! Combien j'étais contente que vous ayez tous lu ma fic ! C'était ma première, et je ne pensais définitivement pas recevoir autant de commentaire, mais vraiment pas ! Et vous étiez là ! Chapitre après chapitre ! Avec vos commentaires, tous vos mots gentils ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me faisait plaisir ! De me lever chaque matin et d'aller voir ma boîte de réception pour trouver avec surprise plein de messages annonçant de nouveau reviews ! Et je dois dire que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait pleurer ! Définitivement ! Merci merci merci ! J'ai répondu à chacun de vous personnellement, mais pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu répondre, je vous dit milles merci à vous aussi ! Vous avez fait mes journées et c'était un plaisir de vivre cette aventure avec vous !_

_Merci merci merci !! Encore et encore !!!! _

_Et à bientôt sur une nouvelle fic !!!!_


End file.
